souviens toi de moi
by deby14880
Summary: Edward et Bella se sont connus en terminale mais ils se sont ensuite perdus de vue.Que s'est-il passé presque dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent par accident.All Humans Les personnages appartiennent à SM.la suite pas à pas ...
1. Chapter 1 l'accident

Chapitre 1 L'accident

Bip, bip, bip, bip...

Encore ce putain de réveil! Aller, dernier jour, après c'est le weekend.

Je suis comptable dans une entreprise de création. Je me fais chier comme un rat mort et mes chefs me promettent une augmentation ainsi que plus de responsabilités à chaque fois que je menace de partir.

Ils sont malins car rien ne change et je suis toujours au même poste.

Bon, allé, sous la douche, ça va me faire du bien! Comme d'habitude musique assez rythmée pour me booster pour la journée.

Deux heures sous la douche comme d'hab, je suis à la bourre maintenant. Je file dans ma chambre et prend les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main.

Je regarde vite fait mon reflet dans le miroir, je souffle et direction le boulot.

Bon, enfin 9h45 : l'heure de la pause. Alice, responsable styliste de la boite et également ma meilleure amie depuis ma plus tendre enfance, vient me chercher.

Comme a son habitude, elle est toute excitée. Elle a encore eu le privilège de faire les retouches à notre mannequin vedette "il est trop sexy". Bref, je l'écoute mais je suis ailleurs... Je suis crevée, j'ai très peu dormi, l'envie d'une queue est trop forte.

-"Bella, Bella, qu'est ce que je viens de te dire?" Oups, elle a l'air un peu fâchée.

-"Désolé, je suis morte, je n'arrive plus à dormir et on est en pleine période fiscale, je suis totalement à coté de mes pompes."

-"Mais regarde toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de shopping? Même ma grand-mère s'habille mieux que toi !"

- "Je sais, je sais Al, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, tu as vu les horaires que je me tape..."

- ."...et en plus t'es pas récompensée ! Je sais, tout ça. Tu me le dis tout le temps."

Je me dirigeais pour aller laver ma tasse de café. Comme d'habitude, ces gros lourds avaient mis de l'eau dans le bol à café. Ils croient que ça se lave tout seul ! Pff!

J'étais entrain de laver le bol quand, d'un coup, il explose entre mes mains. Alice et d'autres collègues entendent le bruit et viennent vers moi.

Et là, ce gros lourd de Mike s'approche de moi et me dit : " il faut javelliser, quand mes oncles on eu la pisse jaune, ma grand mère leur a mis de la javel sur le gland ! "

Là, c'est trop gore, entre ma main en sang et lui qui me sort des trucs dégueulasses, je sens... Non en fait, je ne sens plus rien, tout tourne autour de moi, Alice s'agite.

Elle a des mouchoirs en papier plein de sang, mes oreilles sifflent, et là plus rien.

Je me réveille, un peu plus tard. Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital, et là, la panique me prend. Je regarde autour de moi. J'aperçois mon amie. Elle affiche un sourire amusé et à la fois taquin, elle se lève et viens me rejoindre sur le lit.

- "T'as tout loupé ma vieille, entre la virée avec les pompiers qu'on mate de la fenêtre depuis des mois (la caserne est de l'autre coté de la tour où je travaille), et le médecin qui t'a bichonnée comme pas deux, moi j'ai voulu rester, j'ai dit que j'étais ta sœur. Tu ne me balance pas hein ?"

Je lui sourit, mais je n'ai compris que la moitié de ce qu'elle me disait.

- "Oh Bella, quand le Doc va revenir, tu comprendras pourquoi, même ma séance de retouche, est mise de coté. En même temps, tu es là pour un moment. "

Le Doc a dit : "Elle reste jusqu'à au moins demain, et après repos. Sa tension est trop faible..." Trop mignon, il est super prévenant, il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, mais tu me connais, je lui ai dit "non, non, je reste avec elle. Elle va avoir peur à son réveil."

- "Alice ! Je vais passer pour une attardée !"

- "Il te bichonnera encore plus !"

Elle éclate de rire, et moi je boude.

On passe la matinée à papoter quand soudain la porte s'ouvre.

Mon cœur bas la chamade, je suis toute excité, ben oui, Alice m'a fait le portrait de ce beau Docteur, je ne sais même pas son nom. Nos regards sont figés sur la porte…

C'est une infirmière. Trop déçue, je vous raconte même pas ce qu'il y a sur le plateau repas qu'elle déposa devant moi. Je regarde Alice, elle aussi est déçue et fait la grimace.

"-Bon, je dois rejoindre Jazz, il m'attend pour manger. "

Elle se penche, et m'embrasse sur la joue et pars sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Une fois mon repas dégueulasse mangé, je décide de regarder la télévision : "Les Feux de l'Amour", un pur somnifère.

Ca ne loupe pas.

Je m'endors en imaginant mon beau Doc.

(voici le chapitre enfin un peu plus clair )


	2. Chapter 2 la rencontre

Chapitre 2 La rencontre

Je me sentais reposée, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'entendais parler autour de moi.

Quand je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux, sans surprise je vis ma meilleur amie, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie, je regarde ce qu'elle regardait.

Ma surprise fut de taille quand je vis Mike avec un énorme bouquet de fleur en grande conversation avec ma mère. Cette dernière avait l'air charmée.

Lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais réveillée, elle s'approcha de moi.

- "Tu nous avais caché ton fiancé; ma chérie. Il est très gentil, c'est dur pour une mère d'apprendre ça dans un hôpital."

- "Mais tu dis quoi là mam' ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis ! Puis je regardai Mike."

- "Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? "Dis-je en regardant méchamment Mike.

–"Alice a du vous prévenir de mon état je reviens lundi pas la peine de venir me coller ici, c'est un hôpital et j'ai besoin de repos."

Ma voix montait dans les aigus et je commençais sincèrement à m'énerver.

Tu parles d'un réveil.

Ma mère se décide enfin à répondre :

- "Mais ce jeune homme m'a dit..."

Avant même qu'elle ne continue, je la coupe.

"Mais il ni y a rien entre lui et moi, il me colle comme pas deux, "

"Maintenant dégage Mike avant que je porte plainte pour harcèlement, putain t'as quoi dans la tête ?"

Mike partit enfin, je n'en revenais pas qu'il est dit a ma mère que j'étais avec, ça faisait des mois qu'il me collait, j'étais cool je ne voulais pas trop le blesser mais là j'en pouvais plus.

- "C'est bon Bella, calme toi. Il est parti!" Tenta de me calmer Alice.

- "Tu fais quoi ici Renée ?" Je m'adressai maintenant à ma mère.

- "Ton travail m'a appelé et m'a prévenu alors..."

- "C'est bon je vais bien, je sais que tu n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je passerai te voir dans la semaine."

- "Bien, repose-toi bien alors. "Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur le fond.

Alice ne disait rien, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- "Ben, tu ne dis rien ?"

- "Je suis sur le cul, tu n'as jamais réagi aussi violement avant. Je suis whouaaaa !"

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase.

La porte s'ouvrit, je poussai un gros soupir qui pouvait bien venir encore, je voulais qu'on me foute la paix.

- "Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles ! "

Je reconnaissais ce mec, je sais plus ou je l'avais vu mais son visage m'était familier. J'étais dans mes pensés totalement perdu dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

-" Bella, Bella, tu nous quitte encore, désolée docteur, elle se perd souvent dans ses pensés." S'exclama Alice.

- "Oui, Oui je sais !"répondit le Doc.

Alice le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-"Oui, Bella et moi étions dans la même classe au lycée."

-" Bonsoir, Edward !" Je sortais enfin de ma contemplation et de mes rêves si chauds à une époque, ce mec avait était mon plus grand fantasme ...

-" Par contre je vois que tu as toujours bonne mémoire, comment te sens- tu ?"

- "Un peu fatigué, alors que j'ai dormi toute l'après midi."

J'entendis Alice gloussé, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

-"C'est normal, tu avais pas mal de sommeil en retard. Bon je dois retourner voir mes autres patients, je repasserai. A plus tard."

- "Oui à plus tard."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il tourna le dos, je sentis un gros poids sur mon cœur.

"- Et mais c'est quoi ça tu le connais et pas moi ?"

Alice restera toujours Alice.

- "Bon en version courte, j'étais dans sa classe au lycée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait calculé à l'époque. Tu te souviens un peu de cette époque toi tu étais en internat la semaine, on se voyait que le weekend, donc tu ne l'as jamais rencontré."

- "Tu t'es toujours sous-estimé Bella, et surtout pendant ta période lycée. Tu as du le marqué vu qu'il se souvient de toi !"

- "Il a une bonne mémoire, et du monde il en voit souvent alors, de plus il a eu mon nom et prénom lors de mon entrée" tentais-je de m'expliquer.

-"Pourquoi ne veux tu jamais voir les choses comme elles le sont réellement, tu lui plais.

Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas vraiment regardé ses yeux quand il t'a annoncé qu'il repassera.

- "Non, à vrai dire dès que je regarde ses yeux je me perds dans ses émeraudes et ..." Je me mis à rougir.

Alice éclata littéralement de rire cette fois ci.

-" Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit?"

- "Non, non, ça me fait penser à tes cris cette aprèm, et tu dis que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es fatiguée!

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

-"Non, me dit pas que je parlais en dormant."

- "T'as fait que parler, crie "doc, plus fort, plus vite " et tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir, j'avoue je suis sortie plusieurs fois."

-" Putain, non je sais plus où me foutre, c'est de ta faute, t'as vu comment tu m'as décris le doc, comment voulais tu que je n'y pense pas".

- "Dis moi Bella, quand vous étiez au lycée, il te faisait déjà de l'effet hein !" Me dit-elle son sourire aux lèvres.

-"Tu me connais, alors imagine maintenant qu'il est docteur, tu sais a quel point les uniformes, les blouses... me font de l'effet!"

Je ne voulais pas trop lui en dire donc j'enchainais sur un autre sujet.

-" Alors avec Jazz, ce midi? raconte tout, je veux tout les détails."

Je vis mon amie s'assombrir d'un coup.

-"Bella, je ne comprends pas ce mec, il est super sympa…galant, marrant... enfin tout ce qu'on recherche chez un homme, donc forcément je craque. "

- "Ben, je ne vois pas le problème?"

- "Je crois qu'il me voit comme une bonne copine, mais rien d'autre." Me répondit dit-elle avec un air tristounet.

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui ris.

-" C'est toi qui m'as dit il y a moins de 10 minutes que je ne voyais pas les choses réellement! Excuse-moi mais toi non plus. L'autre jour quand tu me l'as présenté à chaque fois que tu parlais il était hypnotisé, j'aurai pu faire un strip il m'aurait même pas remarqué."

- "T'es sûr, ça fais le cinquième rendez-vous que l'on a et il m'a toujours pas embrassée ? " S'offusqua Alice.

- "Alice, lui as-tu fait comprendre que tu étais intéressée ?"

Elle se mit à réfléchir un moment.

- "Euh", elle poussa un soupir, "Je ne pense pas !"

- "Alors envoie lui un texto, dis lui que tu veux le voir et improvise, tu es douée, tu y arriveras."

- "Merci Bella, j'envoie le texto si et seulement si tu en fais de même avec le doc."

Je rougi fortement.

- "Alice, tu me connais tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça! "

- "Alors réfléchi et agis. Tu as jusqu'à demain midi, heure de ta sortie ! "

Elle se leva et me laissa de nouveau seul avec mes pensés.

Alice a sûrement raison, après tout un rendez-vous ne coûte rien. Et s'il refuse.

Et s'il accepte on va où ?

On fait quoi ?

Soudain une lumière, je n'ai rien à me mettre !

Alice aura la solution : Demain aprèm shopping et institut

merci pour vos comms


	3. Chapter 3 et si on faisait connaissance

Chapitre 3 Et si on faisait connaissance !

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Alice était partie. Je réfléchissais toujours comment faire pour proposer une sortie à Edward sans trop passer pour une conne.

Après tout ça faisait plus de dix ans que l'on ne s'était pas vus, il avait beaucoup changé, il était encore plus mignon que dans mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je me souviens quand nous faisons du sport au lycée, il avait un tel charisme, une putain de prestance tout le monde voulait être avec lui, pour les gars c'était pour gagner grâce a ses qualités de sportif, son sens du jeu ... pour nous les filles c'étaient pour l'admirer d'un peu plus près.

Il avait une musculature impeccable, sa chevelure toujours désordonnée lui donnait un air rebelle en contraste avec son sourire en coin super charmeur et le plus craquant son regard toujours doux et totalement irrésistible même les professeurs n'arrivaient jamais à le sanctionner.

Si c'était lui qui m'invitait les choses seraient nettement plus simple. Je poussais un profond soupir, je regardais toujours le plafond, allongée sur mon lit d'hôpital.

- "Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois une de mes patiente en bonne santé aussi désespérée, tu ne vas pas bien?"

C'était Edward qui me sortait de mes réflexions.

-"Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, pas trop dure ta soirée?"

-"Ce n'est pas grave, oui ma soirée se passe bien, mieux depuis que je suis avec ma patiente préférée."

Je rougis, lui souris timidement, lui me regarde avec son fameux sourire en coin.

- "Alors, raconte-moi ce que tu deviens maintenant? "

-"Je bosse avec Alice, mon amie que tu as vu tout à l'heure."

Je me mis à réfléchir, c'est vrai ma vie ce résumait à ça : Mon taf Ma pote.

Edward lâcha un léger ricanement, et m'expliqua :

-"Je dois être à peu prés comme toi, mes amis et mon taf. C'est vrai que ça fait réfléchir."

- "Tu l'as dit, on fait un peu pathétique là non."

Nous nous miment à sourire.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions rompre ce moment, nous étions bien.

Soudain, il coupa notre moment de béatitude.

-" Je sais que ça peux te paraître bizarre", il se gratta la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait me dire.

- "Oui je t'écoute."

- "Ben, on ce connaît pas beaucoup, mais j'aimerai beaucoup te revoir, quand tu seras sortie de l'hôpital."

J'étais toute rouge, moi qui me demandais depuis plusieurs heures maintenant comment faire pour l'inviter, voilà que c'était lui qui me le demandait.

- "Tu es sûr, que tu veux passer du temps avec moi, je suis tout ce qui a de banale..."

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait me revoir.

-" Je ne te trouve pas du tout banale. Regarde ma journée ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patientes comme toi ! "

- "Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment?"Répondis-je

Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir avec cet homme, il me perturbe complètement.

-" Oui, enfin si tu l'acceptes ! "

Il prit la chaise qui était à côté de mon lit et s'assit, il comptait restait là un moment apparemment.

Il décida de reprendre la parole.

- "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! "

- "Heu … "

De quelle question il me parle là, merde j'ai perdu mon nord, putain faut te ressaisir ma grande !

- "Si c'est non je n'insiste pas, je comprends. On se parlait à peine lorsque nous étions au lycée, me revoir plusieurs années après, ça t'effraie? "

- "Non, non, non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demande ça ! "M'exclamai-je.

- "Je vois."

Il paraissait déçu.

"Edward, excuse moi je vais te paraître un peu franche, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu as l'air si déçu d'un coup?"

Il se renfrogna; glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et me regarda avec son sourire en coin. Je recommencé à fondre, trop mignon ce mec, Hmmm!

-"C'est que déjà au lycée tu ne laissait personne t'approcher, tu nous impressionnais déjà beaucoup ! Mais je vois qu'aujourd'hui c'est toujours pareil. Tu sais Bella, c'était, enfin ce n'est franchement pas facile de te parler. Pour être sincère tu m'impressionne en faite."

Je me mis à rire.

-" Moi, impressionnante, non tu te moques, je suis insignifiante, c'est pour ça qu'au lycée personne ne venait vers moi."

-"Non, je t'assure."

Un blanc interminable commençait à s'installer, je me décidai à reprendre.

- "C'est d'accord, je suis d'accord de vous revoir Docteur Cullen. De toute façon je suis une habituée des urgences."

Nous nous miment tout les deux à rire de la situation.

Il était resté un bon bout de la nuit, nous avions beaucoup parlé et ri, je me sentais en pleine confiance avec lui.

Nous allions nous revoir. Quand j'irais raconter ça à Alice, je suis sûr qu'elle ne me croirait pas !

Cette nuit là je rêvais d'Edward Cullen, et ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière.

Merci à ma Beta pour son soutien et ses corections!


	4. Chapter 5

La sortie de l'hopital Cela faisait un moment que je tournais en rond dans mon lit.  
La conversation avec Edward me revenait en tête, il voulait que l'on se revoie !  
Je réfléchi de trop, je prends mon portable et regarde l'heure. Il est 6h04 un peu tôt mais bon.  
Je compose le numéro d'Alice, il faut que je lui parle, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour dormir sans lui en parler elle va me faire une syncope !  
Une sonnerie ... deuxième sonnerie, toujours rien d'habitude on pourrait croire que son téléphone est greffé à son oreille.  
- Alooo.  
Je reconnais la voie d'Alice toute endormie.  
- C'est moi, Bella tu sais ta meilleur amie enfin je crois !  
Je la sens s'agiter - Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Tu ne va pas bien, d'habitude tu ne te réveilles jamais avant 10h et je suis sympa là !  
- Tu va devoir inviter Jasper et tout lui dire, car moi je vais revoir EDWARD !  
Je cris presque tellement je suis excitée, la réaction de mon amie ne ce fait d'ailleurs pas attendre - Bella, j'adorerais que tu me racontes ton rêve, il devait tre merveilleux, mais l il est peine 6h du mat' !  
-Alice, il faut que tu me crois, je te raconte tout dès que tu viens me chercher on doit faire les magasins, j'ai rien me mettre !  
- Bella ! (elle a un ton mi-soupçonne mi-inquiète) je crois que les médecins doivent te garder, tu as dû faire une chute car là je te reconnais plus. Non mais franchement Bella Swan, vouloir faire les magasins c'est du jamais vu !  
Je suis totalement dépitée là, limite insultée.  
- OK pas de probléme, je vais demander a Jessica de venir avec moi chez l'esthéticien et me trouver des fringues pour l'occasion. T'as pas son numéro à tout hasard ?  
Je savais qu'en parlant de Jessica, elle réagirait...  
- C'est bon, c'est bon je passe te chercher, mais il faudra d'abord que tu me racontes tout.  
-Enfin tu me crois, je t'entends je prépare mes affaires, a toute.  
- Bise, je fais vite.

Je sais, je suis arrivée hier dans la fin de matin ici et j'ai une pile de vêtement qu'Alice m'a apport car elle ne supporte pas les chemises de l'hôpital et pis il me fallait du change pour aujourd'hui. "Aujourd'hui", rien que de pensé à ma sortie, le fait de revoir Edward en dehors de l'hopital, j'avais passé une fin de soirée délicieuse déjà hier soir, Haaa, je laissais un profond soupir sortir de ma bouche.  
-Temps que ça ! moi qui pensait que tu aimais bien ma présence !

C'était Edward qui se tenait derrière moi, comme son habitude toujours discret, toujours si frais alors qu'il est 6h45, toujours si beau, c'est cheveux, ses yeux MMMM, sa bouche, oh oui sa bouche j'aimerais tellement l'avoir sur moi, où il veut, ça ne me pose aucun problème.  
-Bella !  
Merde je rêve encore veillé.  
-Salut Edward,ça a été ta garde de nuit ?  
- Oui, je te remercie, c' était assez calme. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, puis reprend. Je viens t'apporter tes papiers pour sortir, je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà réveillé .  
Alice franchit au même moment la porte et dit :  
- A vous aussi Doc vous êtes surpris de la voir debout cette heure ci?  
-Un peu, je le reconnais ! Vous tombez pic je donnais les papiers Bella.

Un gros blanc se créé, et si par l'arrivée d'Alice, Edward ne me proposait plus de sortir, mon coeur ce serra dans ma poitrine rien qu'à l'idée mon dieu qu'elle Horreur! ! Je me saisi des papiers, tout en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire il y répondi, il ouvri la bouche puis la referme, on vît son hésitation. Alice ce rendi compte du mal aise, car s'éclipse en prétextant une excuse a deux bale.  
Edward me souris et se lance, enfin.  
- Je me demandais, enfin si tu n'a rien de prévu, si tu voudrais aller diner avec moi ce soir ? On avait parlé d'une sortie pour ta sortie, a fait peu être trop tôt.  
- Non du tout, génial ! Je lui souris, je suis sur qu'il me prend pour une gogole à le regarder comme je le fait.  
- Super, disons vers 19h, je passe te chercher ?  
- Oui, bouge pas je te donne mon adresse. Lui répondis-je toute excitée

-C'est bon te dérange pas, je l'ai déjà pris sur ton dossier. Il rougit et me regarda d'une façon si intense que je me sens fondre de nouveau. Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non non du tout, c'est trés bien !  
- OK, tu aime Italien ?  
- Oh j'adore !  
-Je te laisse à ce soir !  
Il se penche et m'embrasse délicatement la joue et part. Je suis certainement toute rouge, ce baiser m'a fait un tel effet.  
Avant de passé la porte il se pencha et dit :

-j'adore quand ton visage s'illumine ainsi.

Alice revient.  
-Ca va Bella?  
- Carrément, je crois que je plane. Je continu de sourire bêtement.  
- Bon redescend, on a du boulot, esthéticienne, vêtements coiffure... on a du taf, tu a toute tes affaires ? Tu es prête? Elle me pose toutes ces questions mais n'attend m me pas mes r ponses, qu'elle m'arrache le bras et m'entraine avec elle.

Enfin, je suis enfin sorti de cet hôpital, mais cette fois-ci contrairement aux autres ce fut trés agréable. Je caresse ma joue où Edward m'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt. Nous sommes dans la voiture d'Alice direction le centre ville.


	5. Chapter 5 préparation

Chap. 5 préparation

-Alice, moins vite, je sais que nous avons de nombreuses choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais ralenti un

peu !

Mon amie roulait très vite, et elle savait que je n'aimais pas ça.

-J'aime, pas le chantage moi ! Choisir Jessica pour faire les magasins, non mais c'est pas possible, elle n'a aucun goût cette fille ...

Voilà donc pourquoi mon amie avait envie de se venger en roulant aussi rapidement !

-Moi qui croyais que c'était pour que nous ne soyons pas en retard à nos rendez vous ce soir !

je la vis faire un léger sourire j'étais sur le bon chemin.

- Alors tu as envoyé ton texto à Jasper?

Là je la vis sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, quand je me suis éclipsé pour que le Doc t'invite. D'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier car si je ne serai pas sorti, jamais il ne t'aurai invité.

- Merci beaucoup tu es un amour, et pis c'est pas pour rien que tu es ma meilleur amie !

je l'ai regardé avec un grand sourire moi aussi.

- Il m'invite au chinois, j'ai trop hâte, j'espère que je serai le convaincre qu'il est plus qu'un ami.

- Mais oui, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, je suis sûr, que tu sera jouer de tous tes charmes pour arriver à tes fins.

L'atmosphère dans lequel nous avancions pour cette journée était très joyeuse et très excitante !

Je n'en revenais pas qu'Edward m'est invité. Je crois que j'ai attendu cette instante depuis que nos regards se sont croisés le jour de ma rentrée en terminale.

Je n'avais osé aucune approche, toutes les filles du lycée lui tournaient autour, surtout les plus belles. Alors moi qui n'était qu'une fille tout à fait banal...

- Allo la lune, nous sommes arrivées. Première étape, l'esthéticienne, tu as de la chance que je suis une de leur clientes les plus régulières car c'est le meilleur dans le coin et de loin.

Alice m'avait une fois de plus sortis de mes pensées.

-Merci, alors qu'est ce qui m'attend derrière ces portes?

- Tout d'abord une petite séance de Hammam, ensuite gommage au savon noir et soin du corps et visage afin d'être toute douce !

- Tu reste avec moi ?

je n'avais jamais fait de Hammam et je ne connaissais pas ces personnes, alors allo la panique.

- Tout va bien ce passé, Rosalie et Mélanie sont super, et pour le Hammam je suis avec toi, d'ailleurs je te conseille leur thé, un pur régal !

C'est ainsi que nous exécutâmes la première étape. Ce fût très agréable et je pris rendez vous pour une épilation complète (une première) dans deux jours, j'espère que j'arriverai a tenir et à ne pas sauté sur Edward avant !

-Bon direction la deuxième étape, il faut qu'on se dépêche car on ne sera jamais à l'heure.

-Alice, ça va il n'est que 10h45. M'exclame-je un peu surprise.

Alice me regarda horrifier.

- Bella as tu une idée du nombre d'étape de préparation à faire pour un être potable pour un premier rendez-vous?

- ben , je sais pas trop je dirai deux.

-Oh mon dieu, je ne t'ai jamais briffé pour ce genre d'événement capital pour une relation.

-Pas dans mon souvenir en tout cas !

- Mais quelle meilleure amie je suis, comment peux tu me laissé être ta meilleure amie...

Alice commencait à se reprocher tout ce qui n'avais pas marché dans mes relations amoureuses, en disant que c'était à cause du premier rendez-vous. Car elle ne m'avait jamais enseigné les règles de bases...

- Alice, dit moi les étapes, si tu veux qu'on avance.

- OK ok mais dit moi que tu me pardonne, avec une mère comme René c'est normale que ne les sache pas !

- c'est bon Alice, et René n'est pas ma mère mais ma génitrice, je t'ai déjà dit de pas la mettre dans cette catégorie.

Ma relation avec René est des plus compliqué, surtout depuis la mort de mon père.

-Bon alors étapes deux: les vêtements, pas trop classe c'est le premier rendez-vous, troisième étape la coiffure lâche mais pas négligé et dernière le maquillage pas trop, tu as compris qu'il ne fallait pas user toute ces cartouches en une fois. Mais pour ce qui est du premier baiser lors du premier rendez vous tu peux y allé, il y a que les coincés qui respectent cette règle. Mais pas plus même si je sais que tu es en manque.

Elle me fit une grimace, et nous nous mimes à éclaté de rire. Nous primes la direction de des boutiques de vêtements.

Comme à son habitude Alice pris la moitié du magasin et nous partîmes faire les essayages. Nous sortîmes vers 14h des magasins et j'avais trop faim!

- Alice dans tes étapes, tu as prévu de recharger les batteries car là j'ai vraiment trop faim, j'ai rien mangé à l'hôpital ...

-ok, toi tu as italien ce soir, moi chinois, ça te dit un américain ce midi ?

- OK, va pour un mac do !

Après nous avoir goinfré, ben un menu gourmand avec un big mac en plus ... je penses que j'ai remis ce que j'avais perdu à l'hôpital.

Pour digéré nous sommes allés chez le coiffeur, mèches et une bonne coupe, pour moi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avait pas était.

- Pour finir, on va chez moi ?

Alice me posé, la question, même si s'en était pas une.

- ok, mais roule pas aussi vite que ce matin.

Après une heure, à nous habillé pour ce soir et à nous maquillé, Alice me libéra pour que je sois à l'heure chez moi, car Edward devait passé me prendre.

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que j'étais rentré chez moi et je tourné déjà en rond. Alice m'avait interdit de faire le ménage, ça abimerai mes ongles. Il ne resté plus que la télévision et je tomba sur les frères scott ma série préféré, pas de bol pour moi c'était un épisode trop triste, la mère de Halley venait de mourir d'un cancer. Tout mon maquillage avait coulé, et quand je regarda ma montre, il me resté plus dix minutes avant qu'Edward n'arrive.

-Merde, merde, merde.

Je courrais dans les escaliers pour me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

A peine, le temps d'enlevé, le noir sous mes yeux qu'on sonnait à la porte.

A bientôt pour la suite ...


	6. Chapter 6 l'instant T

**Tout d'abord merci de me suivre, même avec mes nombreuses fautes …**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ainsi que pour avoir mis ma fiction en alerte !**

**Bonne Lecture ! ! ! **

**Chapitre 6 Instant T**

_**Je courais dans les escaliers pour me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.**_

_**A peine, le temps d'enlevé, le noir sous mes yeux qu'on sonnait à la porte.**_

_**Une boule se forma dans mon estomac.**_

_**- Souffle Swan tu vas assurée! **_

_**J'essayais de me motivée et de me débarrasser de cette foutu tension; même si je savais qu'elle n'allait pas partir comme ça !**_

_**Je me trouvais derrière la porte, j'expira deux fois et ouvris la porte avec mon plus beau sourire.**_

_**-Salut ! Et là mon sourire tomba direct, Emmet, qu'es ce que tu fait là ?**_

_**Merde, non mais il me fait quoi là, j'aime beaucoup mon cousin mais là il tombe trop mal !**_

_**- Ben, j'ai croisé René et elle m'a dit pour ton « accident ».**_

_**Il était mort de rire sur la fin de sa phrase.**_

_**- C'est gentil d'être passé mais là tu vois, je suis pas dispo !**_

_**- Ha, Ha, ne me dit pas que tu sors, ça ne t'arrive jamais !**_

_**Emmet adore me charrier, et il le fait tout le temps.**_

_**- Bah , figure toi que j'ai un rendez-vous et qu'il ne devrait pas tardé ! Dis-je tout sourire.**_

_**- Non, la petite Swann a un rencard, c'est qui ? Je le connaît ? Il était tout excité.**_

_**- Oui, j'ai un rencard, et effectivement tu le connais je vais pas te dire le contraire, car je sens que tu ne partira pas temps qu'il ne sera pas là !**_

_**En disant ma phrase, je commençais à perdre de l'assurance, il était en retard, pas de grand-chose mais bon !**_

_**Emmet était assis sur le canapé, il me racontait comment était ses dernières conquêtes et ce qu'il fallait faire pour garder un Homme, me disait t'il !**_

_**- Tu dois lui laissé de l'espace. Rien de pire que les sangsues.**_

_**Quand la sonnette retentit, enfin Emmet commençait à me faire angoisser encore plus que je l'étais.**_

_**Je me dirigeais vers la porte, et quand je l'ouvris je vis un très beau bouquet de fleur puis Edward avec son fameux sourire à faire fondre un iceberg ! J'étais subjuguée et mon sourire était figé.**_

_**Quand j'entendis Emmet dire:**_

_**- Ben merde Edward, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. **_

_**- Une semaine, je crois ! **_

_**Edward était le meilleur ami de Emmet et vice versa. La voix de velours d'Edward me sorti de mes pensées.**_

_**- Tiens Bella, j'espère que tu aime les roses?**_

_**- Oui, merci. Désolé, va y rentre, je vais les mettre dans un vase.**_

_**- Je suis désolé pour mon retard. Mes visites ce sont éternisés et j'ai eu du mal à trouvé un fleuriste.**_

_**- Bah, fallait pas ! Tu connais Bella depuis toujours ! D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que ma cousine te plaisez ?**_

_**Emmet, toujours aussi lourd, je me dépêchais de mettre de l'eau dans le vase et de les rejoindre.**_

_**- Heu, ben, écoute Emm, ta cousine est charmante et je voulais la connaître un peu plus. **_

_**Il me regardé avec un grand sourire puis rajouta.**_

_**-D'ailleurs nous devrions y aller, sauf si les plans ont changés. Dit-il en montrant mon cousin.**_

_**- Non, Non, rien n'est modifié. D'ailleurs Emmet, je crois que tu dois y allé. Merci d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles.**_

_**- OK, j'ai compris amusez vous bien. Prend soin d'elle, sinon ….**_

_**J'adoré mon cousin, il se comportait comme un grand frère avec moi. Je me penché sur sa joue pour l'embrassé.**_

_**-Bonne soirée, Emm.**_

_**Nous étions dans la voiture d'Edward, une Volvo grise avec tout le confort. Simple et classe comme son conducteur. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Il décida de le rompre.**_

_**- Alors Emmet est venu te charrier je parie ?**_

_**- Oui, il a croisé René puis il est venu se rassuré je pense. Il me connaît bien et il sais que je suis une habitué des urgences. Je devrai peut être prendre une carte d'abonnement avec ma maladresse.**_

_**Nous rîmes à mon handicap !**_

_**Edward gara sa voiture devant le meilleur restaurant Italien de la région. Puis se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture, ce qui me surpris, quand je retourna la tête de mon côté pour m'extraire du véhicule, je le vis m'ouvrir la porte comme un chevalier servant. La soirée promettait d'être féerique. Il me tendit la main afin de m'aider à sortir. C'était bien entendu sans ma légendaire maladresse, car en me relevant je me cogna fortement la tête.**_

_**-Oh, Bella, ça va ?**_

_**- Oui, t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. Lui répondis-je, en me frottant la tête en lui souriant.**_

_**Il me pris par le bras et m'entraina vers le restaurant avec sur son doux visage, son sourire en coin.**_

_**- Bonsoir, vous avez réservé ? Nous demanda le serveur qui nous accueillis.**_

_**-Oui pour deux personnes au nom de Cullen.**_

_**- Oh, oui bien sûr Monsieur Cullen, nous avons suivi vos instructions, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. **_

_**Il nous conduisit dans un coin très charmant, j'étais stupéfaite, jamais je n'avais rien vu d'aussi … je ne trouvé pas les mots. Je me reconnecta à la réalité quand un courant électrique me parcourra dans le dos. Edward m'avait dirigé vers ma chaise. Je lui souris.**_

_**- Au cas où j'oublierai de te le dire merci pour cette soirée, c'est magnifique.**_

_**- Merci à toi de la rendre aussi belle.**_

_**Le serveur nous amena deux coupes de champagne et reparti aussitôt.**_

_**- A notre rencontre, et surtout à ta maladresse.**_

_**- Je sais pas si je dois prendre ça bien.**_

_**Puis nous trinquons. J'étais pas très à l'aise. Quand une phrase d'Alice me revient en mémoire « : complimente le si tu es gêné, et ajoute une touche d'humour, ça marche à toi les coups ; » une vrai pro cette Alice. Pourtant elle n'applique aucunes de ces règles avec Jasper. Bon je me lance.**_

_**- C'est vraiment très beau, tu dois emmener souvent tes conquêtes ici. **_

_**Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire.**_

_**- Et bien en faite, tu es la première que j'emmène ici. Ma mère en a refait la décoration il y a peu de temps et j'avais vu les maquettes. Alors vu que je ne sors pas souvent, j'ai pensé que l'endroit te plairai. **_

_**Ben ,merde, j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise.**_

_**- Je me suis permis de commander pour toi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. **_

_**Me dit-il d'une voix où on pouvait y entendre le doute.**_

_**- Je te dirai ça au dessert, en général je choisi mon menu en fonction du dessert.**_

_**- Ok, alors si tu es gourmande, le repas te plaira.**_

_**Nous nous sourîmes. La tension retomba un peu et je décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui.**_

_**- Je suis contente que tu m'es invitée. Mais sache que la journée a été très dure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude et Alice a tout géré pour détendre un peu.**_

_**Je n'osais plus le regarder de peur qu'il parte en courant ou qu'il se moque de moi. Mes joues étaient toutes rouges je le sentais, puis il pris ma main qui était sur la table et me dit :**_

_**- Moi aussi, je suis nerveux et que tu m'avoues ton appréhension me soulage un peu. Heureusement que je travaillais car je pense que j'aurai tourné en rond toute la journée. **_

_**Il me souris et se pencha un peu plus vers moi.**_

_**- Tu as piqué ma curiosité, qu'as-tu fait avec Alice aujourd'hui ?**_

_**- Des trucs de filles, mais je ne peux pas te le dire secret d'Etat !**_

_**Lui répondis-je le plus sérieux possible.**_

_**- Aller dit le moi, s'il te plaît ? **_

_**Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et commença à m'hypnotisé.**_

_**- ok je te le dit, mais après je serai obligé de te tuer.**_

_**- OK, ok, je rend les armes, pour le moment.**_

_**Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant où lui et moi s'amusions à nous taquiner. J'appris qu'il avait fini ses études à l'automne dernier et qu'il vivait dans un appartement par très loin de l'hôpital. C'est plus pratique pour les urgences. Le dessert arriva.**_

_**- Pour mademoiselle, un assortiment de nos meilleurs dessert chocolat et pour monsieur assortiment de nos meilleurs dessert caramel.**_

_**Puis le serveur partis.**_

_**-Alors, j'ai bien choisi ? **_

_**- C'est parfait, bien joué 10/10.**_

_**- Merci.**_

_**Je pris une bouché du moelleux de chocolat.**_

_**- Hmmmm. C'est trop bon.**_

_**- Je savais pas que le chocolat te faisait tant d'effet !**_

_**- Oh, si tu savais.**_

_**Nous éclations de rire.**_

_**- Et toi, c'est bon ?**_

_**- Oui, très ! **_

_**Nous nous regardions, et ni lui ni moi ne voulions retourner à nos desserts. Cet instant dura un moment. Après un énième sourire, je baissa le regard et retourna à mon dessert. Si je continué comme ça je risquais de lui sauter dessus.**_

_**- ça fait plaisir de te voir régalé comme ça ! Dit-il narquois.**_

_**- Ben, c'est trop bon et après deux jours d'hôpital il faut bien que je me rattrape. **_

_**- Dis toi que moi j'y mange tous les jours !**_

_**Nous rimes de nouveau. Je passais la soirée la plus belle de ma vie. **_

_**Nous sortîmes du restaurant, j'avais le blues car la soirée se terminait.**_

_**Edward me sortit de mes pensées en prenant ma main et me dit :**_

_**- J'ai pas très envie que la soirée se termine maintenant !**_

_**Je lui répondis aussitôt :**_

_**- Pour être franche moi non plus, je passe un moment vraiment très agréable.**_

_**- Allons nous promener, je connais un endroit vraiment sympa. **_

_**Nous marchions main dans la main, j'étais toute chose. Putain, il me tiens juste la main ! ! !**_

_**Je frissonna, Alice ne m'avait pas prévu une veste assez chaude. Edward pausa sa veste sur mes épaules. Je le regardais surprise.**_

_**- Tu as froid, alors je préfère te prêter ma veste au lieu de te voir te transformé en glaçon. Aller viens on va retourner à la voiture.**_

_**- C'est très gentil à toi. C'est un bel endroit . Dis dont tu les collectionne, tu en as encore beaucoup ?**_

_**Il rie et me souffla :**_

_**- Plein d'autres, ça ne tient qu'à toi si tu veux les découvrir ?**_

_**J'étais sur le cul, comment devais-je répondre à ça. Edward du sentir mon trouble, il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et me pris par l'épaule.**_

_**- J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi , je t'apprécie beaucoup, demain j'ai prévu d'aller me promener en forêt je pourrai te montrer d'autres endroits.**_

_**- C'est très gentil à toi, mais la forêt avec mon sens de l'équilibre c'est très dangereux ! **_

_**Je grimaçais, merde une promenade en forêt avec Edward c'est du suicide pour moi.**_

_**- Je suis médecin Bella, et je pars toujours avec un kit de survis, je promet d'y aller doucement. Et on fera attention.**_

_**Il me souris, la chaleur de son corps à mes cotés eu raison de moi. Et puis ça sera une belle mort. **_

_**- Ok, soyons fou ! C'est d'accord !**_

_**Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa mon front puis se recula.**_

_**- Désolé Bella, je suis désolé.**_

_**- C'est rien, t'inquiète, c'était même agréable.**_

_**Putain me dit pas que j'ai dit ça, mon dieu je le sens je suis toute rouge, heureusement nous étions arrivé à la voiture. Il m'ouvris ma porte, je m'installa dans la voiture. **_

_**Reprend toi Bella, reprend toi. Edward rentra dans la voiture avec un doux sourire. Il repris la parole.**_

_**- Bon je passe te chercher vers 10h30 demain, met de bonnes chaussures.**_

_**- ok capitaine.**_

_**Il avait réussit à me détendre de nouveau, le retour se passa en silence, mais c'était agréable. Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, il descendu de la voiture afin de m'ouvrir la porte. Je fis attention de pas me cogner. Il me raccompagna à la porte de la maison.**_

_**- Merci Edward pour cette très belle soirée, c'était parfait.**_

_**Je me pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais il pris ma tête entre ses mains, mon cœur battait à fond. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, je resta un moment interdite, puis passa mes mains derrière son coup pour l'attirer à moi et de prolongé ce doux baiser. Puis il s'écarta, et souffla :**_

_**- Maintenant , c'est une soirée parfaite. Merci Bella. **_

_**Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais ses lèvres ont a peine frôlé les miennes. Puis commença à retourné vers sa voiture et dit :**_

_**- A demain 10h30, rentre tu vas attrapé froid.**_

_**Puis après un mouvement de main pour me dire au revoir, il monta dans sa voiture et parti.**_

_**Je rentra chez moi, puis m'appuya contre la porte et me laissa glisser au sol. J'avais sa veste sur moi, il l'avait oublié, je plongea mon nez dedans afin de prolonger plus longtemps mon moment avec lui. Ce baiser m'avait totalement déconnecté, ses lèvres, son goût ...**_

_**J'en avais toujours rêvé mais là c'était la réalité et Whaoo ! ! ! J'étais en plein rêve**_

_**Alors ! **_

_**A bientôt .**_


	7. Chapter 7 promenade

Coucou me revoilà !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween !

Merci à ma Beta, sans qui ma fiction serai netment moins clair !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 Promenade.

Ce baiser m'avait totalement déconnecté, ses lèvres, son goût ...

J'en avais toujours rêvé mais là c'était la réalité et Whaoo ! ! ! J'étais en plein rêve

Au bout d'un moment j'atterrissais « enfin ».

Je regardais ma montre, il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin.

J'hésitais entre aller me coucher ou appeler Alice.

J'étais trop excitée pour dormir, mais demain la promenade dans les bois serait impossible si je ne

dormais pas au plus vite, mais en même temps me coucher et tourner en rond dans mon lit…

Bon, je pris la décision d'appeler Alice dans mon lit.

Dès la première sonnerie, elle décrocha :

« - Enfin tu m'appelle, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée, alors raconte moi tout ! » Elle avait débité sa

phrase à une rapidité incroyable. Je décidais de la faire un peu mariner.

« - Bah, écoute, c'était sympa. » dis-je nonchalamment.

« - Non, tu déconnes ! C'est pas possible à la façon qu'il a de te regarder, j'aurai même cru qu'il

t'aurait mangé … »

« - Tu me connais, je suis jamais contre reprendre du dessert ! » nous éclations de rire. Puis je repris :

« - En faite, j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées, il m'a apporté un très beau bouquet, m'a

emmenée dans un resto Whaoo, je n'ai pas les mots, et il a été très galant, m'ouvrant les portes, me

tirant la chaise. » Alice ne me laissa pas finir.

« - C'est bien tout ça, mais Toi et Sexy Doc ? »

« - Tu me laisserais finir … » il y'eu une légère pause où je soupirais repensant à notre baiser, mais ce

moment là, je voulais me le garder encore un peu. « Donc, soirée très agréable et on se revoit demain,

pour une promenade en forêt. »

« Non, mais t'es pas bien, tu veux te tuer ? Je connais des moyens beaucoup moins extrêmes ! » La

réaction d'Alice me fit sourire car j'avais eu la même. Ce qui montre à quel point elle me connaissait.

Je décidais de la rassurer :

« - T'inquiète pas Alice, Edward m'a dit que c'était sans danger, et qu'il avait un kit de survit au cas

où… »

« - Hum, j'suis pas trop convaincu, mais bon tu as l'air décidé. Mais attend j'y repense, tu ne m'as pas

raconté la fin de ta soirée, et passe les détails, je veux juste que tu me raconte votre séparation ! » Elle

était tellement excité, et puis c'est ma meilleure amie alors …

« Ecoute, il m'a dit qu'il passera me chercher enfin de matinée, puis je l'ai remercié pour la soirée en

lui faisant une bise, puis il m'a embrassé, oh Alice, c'était…. »

« - Pas de dernier verre, tu ne t'es même pas jeté dessus ? »

« - Non, même pas » répondis-je fièrement.

« - Whaoo, Bell's, j'en reviens pas ! Tu as enfin appris à respecter les règles ! »

« - C'est pas ça, avec Edward c'est différent … »

« Je suis trop heureuse pour toi ! » c'était sincère.

« - Mais dit bon toi ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« - Je dirais pour faire simple, que c'est aussi sympa que pour toi, restaurant, galant, et un baiser qu'il

m'a donné sans que je n'ai à le lui arracher… mais on ne se revoit que lundi ! » Elle était déçue de pas

pouvoir jouer les prolongations.

« - Je suis désolée pour toi, mais bon, en même temps je suis ravie car vous avez enfin passé le cap ! »

Nous rîmes toutes les deux, après lui avoir souhaitée une bonne nuit et lui avoir promis de l'appeler

demain soir, nous raccrochâmes.

Cette « nuit », car moins de 9 h de sommeil pour moi, la marmotte, c'est une sieste prolongée,

je n'avais même pas tournée pour m'endormir et au matin lorsque mon réveil sonna je ne me

souvenais même plus de mes rêves. Mais quand je sentis, que j'étais légèrement humide entre mes

jambes, mon rêve me revint immédiatement à l'esprit. J'étais sur une plage, plus exactement dans l'eau

turquoise, presque transparente. Personne à l'horizon, et une personne se tenait derrière moi. J'avais

sentis des mains douces me caresser le cou, les épaules puis mes flans et enfin mon ventre. Je retournai

la tête lentement, et l'apparition qui était devant moi, me coupa les jambes. Mon dieu, qu'il était beau.

Edward avait les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes lui coulant sur le visage, et son regard n'exprimait que

passion, amour et envie. Il m'avait retournée, afin d'être face à lui. Une de ses mains remonta vers mon

visage ,le caressa avec douceur. Son autre main alla se nicher en bas de mes reins, y dessinant de

petites arabesques avec ses doigts. Sa bouche se rapprocha de la mienne en douceur, je fermais les

yeux. Je sentais les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, puis sa langue, je ne résistais pas. J'ouvris

également ma bouche afin que nos langues dansent langoureusement. Je laissai échapper un léger

gémissement. J'étais dans le plus beau des endroits dans les bras d'Edward. Mes mains étaient dans ses

cheveux, je ne sais pas si je lui masser la tête ou si je lui tirai les cheveux, peut être les deux, si ça se

trouve. Sa main dans mon dos remonta puis tira sur la ficelle qui maintenait mon maillot de bain, avec son autre main, il me libera de mon carcan, afin de libérer ma poitrine. Sa bouche ne tarda pas à quitter

mes lèvres pour mon cou puis ma clavicule pour enfin arriver à mes seins. Entre sa main qui me

malaxait mon sein droit puis sa bouche mordant, léchant celui de droite, je voulais sentir sa virilité

entre mes jambes, je m'accrochait à son cou puis enroulait mes jambes autour de ses hanches. L'eau

nous permettait de tenir sans trop d'effort dans cette position, je commençait à frotter mes parties

intimes contres les siennes, cette sensation était divine, nos respirations étaient haletantes. Edward

lâcha sa bouche de mes seins afin de plonger son regard dans le mien et souffla : « Tu me rend fou ! J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça en devient douloureux » j'avais répondu du tac au tac « Et bien,

ramène nous au bord, afin que je puisse soulager, ta douleur ! » lui avais je répondu d'une façon que je

voulais assez sensuel. « Très bien Madame, à vos ordres ! » Il nous avait ramené sur le sable, j'étais

toujours dans ses bras, il me tenait fermement par les fesses, et une fois arrivé à la serviette, il m'avait

déposé délicatement sur le dos, j'avais aussitôt écarté les cuisses afin de lui montrer où je voulais qu'il

soit. Sans plus de patience, il retira son boxer et défit les ficelles sur le coté de ma culotte puis

s'introduisit directement en moi. Nous avions lâché un soupir de plaisir en même temps, j'adorais le

sexe avec lui et c'était réciproque. J'avais l'impression que nous étions ensemble depuis toujours.

Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément et sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la jouissance nous prenne.

Ben merde alors, et dire que j'avais failli oublier ce rêve ! Il faudra que je prenne une sacrée douche

pour pouvoir me détendre afin de pas lui sauté dessus dans la forêt. Alice ne m'avait laissé aucune

indication pour ce genre d'événement, mais Edward m'avait dit de prendre une bonne paire de

chaussures.

Je fis un brin de ménage en l'attendant, je m'étais habillée avec un jean simple avec un pull bleu

turquoise, rien d'extraordinaire.

Edward arriva a l'heure, et nous conduisis vers le lieu de notre promenade.

« - Tu as passé une bonne nuit » me demanda-t-il.

« - J'ai fait un très beau rêve, et me suis bien réveillée donc on peut dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

Et toi ? »

« - En faite, pas trop…j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir, et quand le réveil a sonné, j'ai cru que ça faisait

à peine cinq minutes que je dormais, mais sachant que j'allais passé la journée avec toi, mon humeur

s'est vite allégée. »

Je suis sûre que j'étais toute rouge !

« Nous sommes encore loin ? » j'adorais être avec lui mais ne pas savoir ou j'allais ne me plaisais pas.

Moi qui planifaite toujours tout !

« - Eh bien, Mademoiselle Swan n'est pas patiente ? Nous arrivons bientôt » me répondit il avec son

sourire en coin.

Il tourna dans un petit chemin, puis arrêta la voiture. Je ne me promenais que très rarement et cet

endroit m'était totalement inconnu. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture, je ne puis réprimer un soupir afin de

m'aider à affronter cette aventure, Alice devait avoir raison.

« - Je pensais que ça te faisait plaisir de venir te promener avec moi ? » Il avait l'air déçu.

« - Oh, non c'est pas ça ! En faite c'est pour me donner du courage, c'est une vraie aventure pour moi

! » Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire afin de lui faire comprendre ce que j'étais capable de faire pour lui.

Il me répondit également par un sourire, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à m'habituer à son charme si

renversant. Il me prit la main et me dit

« - C'est parti ! Je resterai au maximum auprès de toi, et tu verras le chemin est rapide et sans trop de

difficultés d'accès, et je crois même qu'il n'y a jamais eu de morts ! » se moqua-t-il de moi. Je lui

donnait un coup de coude puis boudait. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains afin de diriger mon regard

vers le sien. « - Tu es très belle, même quand tu boudes » il me regarda droit dans les yeux et viens

ENFIN ( ben oui quand il était venu me chercher il ne m'avait fait qu'un léger baiser sur la joue) poser

ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je mis mes bras derrière sa nuque, je ne voulais pas que ce baiser soit brisé.

Nos langues se joignirent à la partie. Et c'est haletant et à bout de souffle que nous mîmes fin à ce

baiser. Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et me souffla : « - Nous devrions y aller si tu veux

toujours aller voir un des endroits les plus beau du coin ! » J'hochais la tête, n'arrivant plus à parler. Il

me prit par la main et nous avancions tranquillement sur le chemin. Cela ne faisait pas loin d'une heure

que nous marchions. Nous apprenions à nous connaitre, moi lui parlant de ma forte amitié avec Alice et

lui d'Emmett. J'avais appris de nombreuses choses sur mon cousin, il se montrait comme un gros

lourdaud alors que selon Edward il se rapprochait plus de l'ours en peluche. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, il

tourna son regard vers moi, et dit : « - Es-tu prête, nous y sommes, juste derrière ces quelques arbres

? » sa voix était envoutante à ce moment là. Ne pouvant m'exprimer, je lui fit comprendre par un

sourire timide que oui. [ http :/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=R8iiScRZxA Q (petite musique pour découvrir les lieux)]

J'avais toujours ma main dans la sienne, nous avancions doucement. Il écarta une branche et glissa sa

main vers ma hanche pour me faire passé devant. Je fis trois pas de plus et me retrouvait dans une

clairière, elle était magnifique et était vaste, entourée d'arbres, il y avait des fleurs sauvages de ça et

là. Il y régnait un calme apaisant, je sentis mes joues s'humidifiées, je mis ma main aux

yeux et me rendis compte que je pleurais, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais bien, détendue, l'endroit était

magique, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi détendue, détachée de tout ce qui m'entourais et de ma vie.

Je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules. Je sursautais, je savais que c'était Edward. Je me demandais

depuis combien de temps j'admirais les lieux. Je sentis une petite pression pour me retourner. Edward

me regarda avec intensité et essuya de ses propres doigts mes larmes pour les sécher.

« - Ça doit vouloir dire que l'endroit te plait ! »

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que oui, je cherchais mes mots.

« - Edward, c'est magnifique, je ne sais même pas que des endroits comme celui-ci pouvaient exister.

C'est merveilleux, je n'en reviens pas. »

« - Hé bien, je suis heureux que tu es survécue à notre aventure et que cette endroit te plaise. J'ai

profité de ce moment où tu observais les lieux pour préparer notre pique-nique ! Tu as faim, j'espère

! » Il indiqua un petit endroit sous un arbre où il avait installé une petite couverture avec un saladier, du

pain, deux assiettes, couvert et verre avec une bouteille de rosé. J'étais émue par toutes les petites

attentions qu'il avait pour moi.

« - C'est super ! Merci pour tout, l'endroit, ta présence et ce repas ! »

« - Tu ne l'as pas encore mangé, attend si ça ce trouve tu n'aimeras pas. Et sinon pour l'endroit, c'est

un des plus beaux que je connaisse et pour toi je veux le meilleur. Tu le mérite. »

J'étais toute rouge, Edward me fit un sourire tout en se grattant la tête, il se racla la gorge et me dit :

« - Assis toi, on va manger un peu, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu n'ai plus de force pour faire le retour. Et

quel médecin serais-je si je te faisais sauter des repas. »

« Très bien, si c'est ordre du médecin, dans ce cas je ne peux pas aller contre. »

Nous rîmes, j'étais bien avec lui.

« - Laisse moi te servir au moins, tu en fais tant pour moi, débouche dont la bouteille en attendant ! »

Je m'appliquais à le servir, puis en fit autant pour moi. Nos verres étaient pleins. Je levais mon verre vers lui, pour trinquer.

« - A l'endroit magnifique que tu me fais découvrir, et au plaisir d'être ensembles pour ce déjeuner qui

à l'air très bon. »

« - Merci, à toi qui n'est pas tombée une fois ».

« - Tu serais presque aussi taquin qu'Emmett on dirait »

Nous rîmes de nouveau. Nous étions bien, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, nous parlâmes de

ses parents, il savait que je n'aimais pas parlé de Renée et mon père… passons. Nous étions totalement

détendus, sans doute à cause du vin, il fallait peu être que je ralentisse si je voulais rentrer en un seul

morceau. Nous rangeâmes notre pique-nique et repartîmes tranquillement. Cela faisait à peine cinq

minutes que nous étions partis, que mon pied buta contre un caillou ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et

entrainant Edward avec moi. Nous étions tout les deux au sol à cause de moi, j'était plus que rouge de

honte.« - Merde, mon dieu Edward tu n'as rien, je suis désolé, j'ai buté contre ce satané caillou j'ai

perdu l'équilibre et t'ai entrainé avec moi, je suis désolé ».Son regard émeraude était fixé sur mes yeux,

il était si intense devenant presque noir, j'eu peur de l'avoir blessé, ou qu'il m'en veuille. Il était sur

moi, mon cœur battait très vite, je ne sais pas si c'était dû à la peur ou à l'excitation, son corps n'avait

jamais était aussi prés du mien. Soudainement il pencha sa tête en avant et vint capturer mes lèvres

dans un baiser ardant et intense. Je ne me fis pas attendre pour y répondre, mes doigts fourrageaient

dans ses cheveux afin de ne plus pouvoir le libérer. Je sentis sa langue demandant l'accès à ma bouche,

qui s'ouvrit instantanément afin que nos langues se battent dans un duel passionné. Une des mains

d'Edward passa sous ma tête afin de m'allonger davantage, quand à l'autre elle se retrouvait à caresser

mon ventre, très vite, il avait relevé mon pull afin de toucher directement ma peau. Ses mains étaient

douces, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se poser sur mon cou. C'était divin, je laissais échapper

un léger gémissement. Je ne compris pas la suite, car Edward se détacha de moi, subitement, passa la

main dans ses cheveux, se releva et me tendis sa main pour me relever. Il souffla :

« - Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurai pas dû. » sans que je n'ai le temps de lui dire que j'avais aimé, il

rajouta :« - Je ferai mieux de te ramener ! »dit-il sans même me regarder.

Là j'étais sur le cul. Il me rejetait et en plus il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Il avançait en

vérifiant que je le suivais. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois mais essaya de me rattrapait à tout sauf à

Edward, j'avais les mains toutes égratignées. Une fois sa voiture en vue, je soufflais, mon périple était

fini ainsi que mon humiliation. Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction, pourquoi m'avait-il rejeté de

la sorte. Le chemin du retour en voiture était pesant, je faisais tout pour ravaler mes larmes, je ne

voulais pas craquer devant lui. Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je me hâtais de sortir et de lui souhaiter

une bonne fin de week-end, et me dirigeais vers ma porte. J'avais du mal à incérer la clé dans la

serrure, certainement dû au stress car j'entendais toujours sa voiture tourner et la colère de m'être fait

jeter de la sorte.

Quand la clé glissa enfin, j'ouvris la porte, rentrait chez moi et refermait ma porte sans un regard vers

l'homme que je trouvais encore si merveilleux il y'a moins d'une heure. Je montais dans ma chambre,

claquait la porte me coucha sur mon lit et pleura de tout mon saoul. J'étais tellement dégoutée, de lui,

de moi, de m'être fait avoir comme ça.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je pleurais quand je sentis une main dans mes cheveux.

Alors, qui est à côté de notre petite Bella ?

Un p'tit Com. ! ! !


	8. Chapter 8 Et si

Salut désolé pour le retard...

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8 Et si ….

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, qu'Alice (j'ai longuement hésité avec trois autres personnages ! ! !) était à côté de moi, pour calmer mes pleurs ! Je n'arrivais toujours pas à calmer mes larmes, elles coulaient et je n'arrivais pas à les retenir, mais je retrouvais mon calme peu à peu.

« - Bella ! Dit moi ce qui va pas-tu me fais peur ! » Alice était réellement inquiète, je me décidai de faire un effort pour lui expliquer :

« - C'est Edward ! » mais rien qu'en prononçant son prénom mon chagrin reprit le dessus.

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? Il s'est mal comporté ? Il t'a blessé ? Dit moi ne me laisse pas comme ça ? »

Alice me pris par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

« - Oh Alice, je me suis totalement trompée sur lui et sur ses intentions ! » Alice me fixais, elle ne comprenait pas, je soufflai un grand coup et tenta de lui expliquer, même si moi je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je me lançai d'un coup :

« - Il est passé me chercher, nous avons pris sa voiture et il m'a emmené dans une magnifique clairière, c'était TROP beau, tu verrais que tu n'y croirais pas toi-même. Le temps de ma contemplation, il avait préparé le déjeuner sur une petite couverture. C'était un repas simple et très bon, il était accompagné d'un rosé super bon ! Bref nous étions bien, totalement détendus, nous avons échangés un baiser, si intense … »

Je soupirais à ce souvenir, qui me brisait le cœur, je commençais à manquer d'air.

« Nous nous sommes levés, et nous avons pris le chemin du retour. Et puis tu me connais, j'ai un équilibre quasi inexistant, alors rajoute le rosé et un sol plutôt sinueux. C'est là que tout a dérapé ! J'ai glissé, je suis tombé et je l'ai entrainé dans ma chute. Je me suis excusé plusieurs fois, mais il me regardait fixement, puis d'un coup il s'est jeté sur mes lèvres ! Alors tu me connais et puis tu l'as vu ! Comment y résister ? J'ai prolongé le baiser, nos mains commençaient à voyager sur le corps de l'autre ! Et puis Pouff ! Le charme a été rompu, il s'est vite relever, m'a dit que nous devions rentrer … »

Je ne puis continuer à revivre cette après midi, car mes larmes et mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Alice me pris dans ses bras afin de me réconforter un peu.

« Bella, je vais te préparer un bain et après il faudra te coucher car demain, ce n'est pas la même ! Retour au boulot ! Et avec ton absence tes rendez-vous ont été reportés à demain, ainsi que ce que tu avais déjà! Alors haut les cœurs! Et j'ai besoin de toi en forme ! »

Elle me prit par la main et nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain. Quand le bain fût prêt, Alice sortit de la afin que je puisse m'y mettre nue sans gène, puis cinq minutes plus tard elle rouvrit la porte avec deux tasses d'infusion. Pour moi elle est plus qu'une meilleur amie, c'est la sœur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, on se complétait.

On est inséparables, sa période d'internat a été très dur à vivre pour nous deux, mais bon c'est du passé maintenant.

Elle me tendit ma tasse et s'assis à côté de moi.

« - Demain, je revois Jasper ! » elle était hésitante, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait craindre ma réaction suite à l'aprèm pathétique que j'avais passé.

Je décidais de l'encourager un peu, car nous nous soutenions toujours l'une et l'autre.

« - Tu as préparé correctement ta tenue j'espère ? » il ne lui en fallu pas plus, elle tapa dans ses mains

et lâcha un cri super aigu.

C'est tout elle, sa marque de fabrique.

« - Oui, bien sûr ! J'espère que ce passera bien ! On se rejoint vers midi et demi à la cafétéria. Je crois que je suis accroc, je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui, il est doux, attentionné et il me fait rire ! »

« - Il a réussi ! Comme on dit femme qui rit à moitié dans son lit » nous nous mîmes à rire.

« - Tu as raison, mais il n'y a pas que ça ! » elle souffla et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle l'aimait profondément.

« Il m'a envoyé plusieurs textos dans la journée ! »

« - Je suis contente pour toi, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu comme ça ! Si je me souviens bien, c'était en fin de seconde avec James. Et depuis tu ne faisais que jouer ! Je suis heureuse que tu te décide enfin à remonter en selle ! »

Depuis ce connard, elle ne faisait plus confiance aux hommes, et ne s'en servait que pour faire ses «vidanges ».

« - Tu verras je serai la meilleure cavalière ! » nous rions de bon cœur, le bain commençait à se refroidir,

Je décidais d'en sortir et de me mettre en pyjama.

Alice était sortie de la salle de bain, elle voulait appelait Jazz pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Elle avait tout préparé pour passer la nuit ici avec moi.

Elle laissait souvent des affaires, c'était une habitude entre nous de dormir chez l'une ou l'autre, nous n'avions pas d'homme stable dans nos vies.

Nous allâmes nous coucher assez tôt, j'étais épuisée par mes pleures et Alice ne voulait pas avoir l'air fatiguée pour son rencard.

Alice me réveilla vers 6h, elle prétextait que nous devions partir tôt pour que je rattrape mon travail en retard avant le début de mes rendez-vous. Je savais que j'en avais pour la semaine pour récupérer le retard d'une journée comme celle de vendredi, entre le travail à faire en temps normal et me remettre à jour…

Une fois prêtes, nous partîmes chacune avec nos voitures, nous n'avions pas tout à fait les mêmes horaires, et surtout moi je devais rattraper mon retard.

Cela faisait trois heures que je travaillais sans relâche, quand je vis Alice passé la porte du bureau avec deux tasses de café.

Elle est super !

« - Merci, Alice, je n'ai pas le temps de descendre en pause, et expliquer à tout le monde mon absence de vendredi, non merci, déjà que Mike est venu déjà trois fois pour savoir comment j'allais et me donner un nouveau dossier ! J'en ai marre ! Vas-y assis toi, je vais souffler un peu ! »

« - Et bien, tu ne chômes pas ! On a du mal à te voir derrière tous ces dossiers ! Tu t'en sors ? »

« - Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas de soirées cette semaine et une bonne grâce mat' samedi ! »

« - ok, ok ! Je suis trop inspirée, je n'arrête pas depuis ce matin, mais je les trouve trop nignant nignant, tu pourras venir cinq minutes tantôt pour me dire ce que tu en penses ? Et je te raconterai mon dej ! »

J'allais pour répondre que Mike passa la porte et dit :

« - Je vous paie pas à bavarder, Alice je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans votre bureau, et la pause se fait dans la salle de pause ! » s'exclama-t-il pour affirmer son autorité, il essayait de marquer son territoire pire qu'un chien ! Mais c'est sans compter sur Alice qui se lève, le regarde des pieds à la tête et lui dit :

« Du calme Miky ! Bella travail depuis 7h30 ce matin, elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre un café alors je lui en ai apporté un ! Et on parlait boulot, vous savez que Bella a un très bon sens critique sur mes collections alors je lui ai demandé de passer dans l'aprèm car pour le moment elle est débordée! Alors cool Miky ! » Et sans lui laissé le temps de répondre elle repartie dans son bureau. Mike était sur le cul.

« - Bon, ok ! » et il sortit.

Je me replongeai dans mon travail, les clients défilait dans le bureau, je les connaissais bien, et eux aussi !

Donc ils prirent tous de mes nouvelles, mais je leur expliquais que ce n'était rien.

Mes clients étaient très pointilleux mais ils savaient que j'étais très appliqué dans mon travail et que je ne laissais jamais un problème trainer

. La matinée était passé très vite, mon dernier client venait de partir, je décidai de me replonger dans mes dossiers.

Des petits coups résonnèrent, je relevais la tête de mes dossiers. Encore Mike, je soupirai et dit :

« - Désolé Mike j'ai franchement pas le temps de papoter avec toi aujourd'hui ! » je rebaissai la tête sur mes dossiers.

« - Excusez-moi Bella, mais votre nouveau client est là et il souhaiterait vous rencontrer. »

Mike craignait ma réaction.

Je lui fis signe de la tête de faire rentrer le client, j'en profitais pour ranger un peu mon bureau et pris mon bloc pour prendre des notes sur le client et ses attentes, car les notes de présentation que mon chef me donnaient sont toujours très succinctes.

De nouveau de coup furent tapés à ma porte, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte pour accueillir mon nouveau client.

Mike passa la porte avec le nouveau client, il était plutôt jeune, grand au moins 1m90, super musclé, des cheveux noir brillant savamment coiffés, plaqués sur les cotés et le dessus des mèches dans tout les sens, un regard noir très profond où je pourrai m'y perdre, mais Mike me sortis de ma contemplation, trop sexe ce mec, dur dur si ça doit devenir un gros client !

« - Bella, je vous présente monsieur Black, je vous ai donné le dossier ce matin ! »

Je serrai la main de Monsieur Black.

« - Enchanté, (c'était peu dire), merci Mike, je vais m'occuper de notre nouveau client comme il se doit ! »

Mike me lança un regard noir puis sortis après avoir salué monsieur Black.

« Monsieur Black, si vous voulez bien prendre place.» je lui désignais la chaise devant mon bureau, puis contourna celui-ci afin de m'installé correctement afin de prendre notes sur les attentes de ce nouveau client.

« - Bien, monsieur Black j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur vos attentes, en temps que comptable principal, c'est le responsable commercial et moi-même qui réglons les contrats et j'aimerai en savoir plus sur votre société, afin de pouvoir vous faire une proposition correct et avantageuse pour vous et pour nous. Dans cette société c'est donnant-donnant ! Personne ne doit être perdant, et je m'y engage personnellement avec mes clients. »

« - Bien, Mike est une bonne connaissance professionnel, mais je ne l'apprécie pas du tout en tant qu'homme. Je suis le responsable d'une dizaine de magasins de prêt-à-porter et je souhaite collaborer avec vous. Je me suis renseigné sur votre styliste et sur vos produits et je dois admettre que j'aimerai développer mes magasins avec vos vêtements et accessoires ».

Ce mec est sur de lui, et très pro. Ça allait être un réel plaisir de travailler avec.

« Bien, nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'onde ! Je vais vous demander vos trois derniers bilans afin de voir l'évolution de votre entreprise et d'étudier vos capacités financières ».

Nous parlions depuis un moment sur les projets que nous avions afin d'orienter au mieux notre collaboration.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, il était vraiment comme une horloge.

« Excusez-moi! Je suis confuse, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Voulez vous que nous fixions un autre rendez vous afin de continuer notre entretien ? » Proposais-je gêné !

« En faite, je repars dans quelque heures car je dois faire le tour de mes magasins et ça va me prendre du temps avant de pouvoir revenir ! » Il n'avait pas l'aire ravi, et si je perdais le client Mike allait me tuer et me refiler que des clients de merde.

« Bien, dans ce cas laissez-moi vous invitez pour le déjeuner. Je meurs de fin ! Et vu que notre temps est précieux … » je lui fis mon plus beau sourire afin de le convaincre.

« Bon, laissé moi cinq minutes j'ai un appel à passer ! » il sortit du bureau sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'envoyai un mail à Mike pour l'informer de mon absence et de notre déjeuner, naturellement, serait réglé par le compte de l'entreprise. Relation de travail oblige !

Je sortis du bureau et rejoint monsieur Black dehors.

Il me proposa de prendre sa voiture et je lui indiquais la route pour le restaurant, nous avions opté pour une petite cafétéria.

En rentrant je vis Alice en train de rire aux éclats avec Jasper.

La serveuse nous emmena à une table, nous commandâmes le plat du jour.

Monsieur Black pris la parole :

« - Bien, je pense que nous allons faire affaire ensemble et dans le but de facilité nos échanges et que nos relations soient plus agréables, appelez-moi Jacob .Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'apprécierais également que nous nous tutoyons car je pense que nous avons plus ou moins le même âge et je préfère. »

La barrière qu'il avait mise entre nous lors de notre rencontre commençait à tomber et franchement je préfèrais.

« - Très bien, comme tu veux, moi aussi je préfère le tutoiement, ça simplifiera nos échanges. De plus, j'ai l'habitude d'être assez direct avec nos clients car je suis quelqu'un de très occupé, donc je préfère t'avertir que pour tout ce qui sera professionnel j'irai direct que ça plaise ou pas, nous avons d'autre comptable dans l'entreprise, si mes méthodes ne te convienne pas il suffira de me le dire ! » lui dis-je en lui souriant mais très sérieuse.

« Très bien, j'adore ! J'adhère ! Bon nous avons parlé boulot, j'aimerai connaitre d'avantage la

personne qui va me faire dépenser des millions dans les prochains mois ! »

L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus agréable. Nous échangeâmes tout deux sur vie tant professionnelle

que légèrement personnelle, nous étions tout deux des personnes très occupées, vivants seules et donc célibataires.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé, j'avais appris qu'il avait hérité de son père, qui était sa seul famille et il avait investit dans un petit magasin en mémoire de son père. Il travaillait beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait appel à Mike, qui, je dois l'avouer que même si c'était un con fini, il était doué dans son boulot.

Nous nous dirigions vers la caisse quand j'aperçu Edward avec une personne que je ne connaissais pas, une petite brune, un peu plus jeune que lui, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

Je le saluais poliment en passant à côté et il me répondit avec un petit sourire timide, je lui sourie en retour.

Une fois le repas payé, Jacob et moi allions vers sa voiture pour qu'il me dépose au bureau. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres comme une collégienne.

Jacob se mit à rire, je le regardais surprise.

« - Puis-je me permettre une remarque ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

J'acquiesçais.

« - Vous iriez très bien avec cette personne, c'est rare de voire de personne se sourire comme ça sans raison, à moins que ce sois un parent, si c'est le cas je m'excuse ! »

Je me mis à rire aussi, Jacob avait vu juste concernant le béguin que je n'avais plus Edward. Je décidais de le mettre dans la confidence :

« - En faite, c'est une ancienne connaissance et nous nous sommes revus dernièrement. Et c'est vrai j'ai un faible pour lui mais c'est à sens unique donc le sujet est clos ! »

Ça me faisait encore un peu mal de parler de lui et de la façon dont j'avais été jetée même si aujourd'hui dans sa façon de me dire bonjour on pouvait voir qu'il était désolé, enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

« Franchement, je vous pensais plus combative ! Et je ne pense pas que ça doit être à sens unique. Bref, on en reparlera la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ça aura changé ! »

Je lui souris, il était très gentil avec moi alors que nous étions qu'une relation d'affaire ! Je le saluais :

« -Peut-être, j'espère ! » dis-je malgré moi « Et puis, j'attends tes bilans et dès que je vois le commercial je vous tiens au courant ! » continuai-je afin de préserver un aspect professionnel à cette relation.

« - ok, pas de problème, j'ai appelé ma secrétaire, elle vous transmet ça rapidement. A bientôt ! ». Nous nous serions la main, et je rejoignis mon bureau pour une petite heure avant d'aller voir Alice. Elle n'était pas encore revenue, je n'avais pas vu sa voiture sur le parking.

Plongeais dans mon travail, je ne fis pas attention à l'heure. Je reçu un message sur mon portable, je regardai mon écran et je vis que ça faisait bientôt trois heures que je bossais. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder le texto, ça devait être ma meilleur amie. Je mis de côté mon travail et monta à l'étage pour voir comment était ses nouvelles créations et surtout savoir dans les détails le dej qu'elle avait passé avec son Jules.

Je me dirigeai vivement dans l'atelier d'Alice et toquait à la porte. Lili était en train de créer, je rentrais et pris un crayon sur son bureau et alla regarder les nouvelles planches qu'elle avait fait ce matin. Ce

que j'y vis étais surprenant, elle avait fait une collection ado en une matinée, d'habitude ça lui prenait des semaines.

En plus en approfondissant je constata que c'était loin d'être « Ngnant ngnat » comme elle le disait ce matin. Je ne lui parlais pas, comme elle me l'avait souvent répété: on dérange pas un artiste quand il créé. Alors je lui mettais de petites annotations, plus des encouragements qu'autre chose. La collection déchirait. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, je pris une feuille et laissa une note à Alice :

**_Coucou,_**

**_Tu étais très prise par ce que tu faisais alors j'ai mis quelques notes sur ta Collection._**

**_C'est S U P E R, Mike va être fou._**

**_Bonne vacances par avance !_**

**_Si tu me cherche, je reste assez tard ce soir au bureau._**

**_Bisous bisous._**

**_Gossip girl …. ( un délire avec ma best friend)_**

Beaucoup moins vite, je retourna dans mon bureau. Mon portable était posé dessus, ça me fit penser au texto, ça ne pouvait pas être Alice, elle était en transe. Je m'assis tranquillement dans mon siège et ouvris le clapet. Le message m'indiqua que c'était Edward :

**Salut, j'aimerai te parler ? E**

Merde alors, je mis attendais pas du tout, que voulait-t-il ?

Me rabaisser plus bas que terre déjà que je n'étais pas bien !

A moins que Jacob est vu juste ….

Je sais pas.

Et si …

Merci de me donner vos impressions ! ! !

C'est plus facile pour orienter et rédiger l'histoire.


	9. Chapter 9 essayer

Coucou,

nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

un grand merci a ma beta,sans elle vous ne comprendriez pas grand choses ! !lol

Merci pour tout vos ajouts en favory et alert et surtout pour toutes les commentaires qui me font toujours trés plaisir !

bonne lecture a toute ...

* * *

_Le message m'indiqua que c'était Edward :_

_Salut, j'aimerai te parler ? E_

_Merde alors, je mis attendais pas du tout, que voulais t'il ? Me rabaisser plus bas que terre déjà que j'étais pas bien ! Ha moins que Jacob est vu juste …. Je sais pas. Et si …_

**Chapitre 9 Essayer**

http:/ www. /watch?v=BkMnMZjvGE4

Il fallait que je lui réponde.

Mais quoi ?

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le même état que hier. Dire que j'étais la première à dire à ma meilleure amie de remonter en selle ! Mais je n'étais même pas capable d'appliquer mes propres conseils.

Je m'étais dit que je pouvais laisser sa chance à Edward, il devait être un mec bien.

Mais bon, on connait le résultat. Il fallait que je me foute un coup de pied au cul. Et puis si ça se trouve, il veut juste parler, comme des amis. Je m'étais peut être emballée … mais il y avait ces baisers que nous avions échangés !

Je cogitais de trop, je soufflais et répondit :

OK ! B

Je m'étais remise au travail, je commençais à y voir plus clair. Je regardai l'heure, 22h37. Putain, si je continue comme ça, j'allais dormir ici, je aurais cru qu'Alice serais venu me dire au revoir !

J'éteignis mon PC et rangea mes dossiers.

J'aimais bien avoir mon bureau clair le matin. Je le fermais et montais à l'atelier…J'aurai dut m'en m'abstenir car arrivée à la moitié du couloir j'entendis des gémissements mais je continuais tout de même.

Quand je fus arrivée, je compris à qui appartenaient les gémissements. Je voyais un homme de dos mais je le reconnu grâce à sa chevelure blonde et bouclée : Jasper. Ma meilleur amie était allongé sur le bureau et ses jambes entouraient les hanches de son amant. Je mis la main devant ma bouche et partit, je savais qu'Alice aimait faire ça au bureau, elle m'avait déjà raconté plusieurs fois ses prouesses, mais en être témoin, c'était totalement autre chose.

J'étais en train de descendre que mon portable se mis à sonner : [http:/ .com/watch?v=3KICR4QVqZo&feature= related]

Merde il était sur sonnerie, je me hâtais de le décrocher, si Alice avait entendu, elle saurait à qui était le portable, facile c'est elle qui me l'avait mise.

Je courus et répondis :

« - Allo ! » je chuchotais.

« - C'est Edward ! Je te dérange peut être ? » dit-il timidement.

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre à l'étage, j'étais grillé.

« - Non, c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as vu l'heure ? » Je ne comprenais pas son appel aussi tardif.

« - Je t'ai envoyé un texto pour savoir si je pouvais t'appeler vers onze heure moins le quart et de me répondre si ça te posé un problème. Tu n'avais pas répondu donc je pensais que c'était bon ! »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour être plus tranquille.

« - Désolée, je viens de finir ma journée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée ! »

« - Ok, y a pas de problème, tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ? »

« - Non, c'est bon laisse moi brancher mon kit main libre, comme ça je rentre chez moi en même temps ! » Répondis-je.

La communication était calme, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je décidais d'y aller franco quitte à le regretter; question d'habitude. Alors j'ai attaqué :

« - Ecoute, je vais pas y allé par quatre chemins. J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'as jetée comme ça hier dans, les bois ? Je me suis sentie tellement nulle, en dessous de tous, j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu joues avec moi ? »

Je ne voulais pas être hargneuse à la base mais me rappeler de tout ça c'étais dur !

« - Je suis réellement désolé, Bella ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'étais pas mon objectif ! » Il souffla, il avait l'air sincère mais il fallait que je sache pourquoi il m'avait fait ça.

« - ok, mais pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ? Mets-toi à ma place ! » Ma voix devenait chevrotante, les larmes recommençaient à couler, il fallait que je me calme, c'étais pas le moment d'avoir un accident de voiture.

« - Je sais, j'ai étais en dessous de tout ! Mais je peux pas t'expliquer ça par téléphone, il faudrait qu'on se voit ! Serais-tu d'accord de déjeuner avec moi demain? » Il avait l'air navré.

« - Ok, mais rapide, j'ai énormément de travail » je préférais être expéditive, je ne voulais pas souffrir.

« - Très bien, je passe te chercher demain midi et je t'emmène à la cafet', à moins que tu veuilles changer ? »

« - Ça ira. A demain. » je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je raccrochais.

J'étais arrivé chez moi, je décidai de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

Il fallait que je me détende, la conversation avec Edward était bizarre, pourquoi ne pas me dire au téléphone qu'il en avait rien à cirer de moi.

Il fallait que je me calme sinon ma nuit allait être dure et demain j'aurai une sale gueule.

Je sorti de la salle de bain et alla me coucher, je mis mon réveil pour demain et vis que j'avais trois messages :

OK, je t'appel vers 23h, si ça te dérange prévient moi ? A+

E

Celui là je savais Edward m'en avait parlé tout a l'heure.

Coquine, j'espère que t'a pas tout vu ! A 2m1

A

Je ris en voyant le message de ma meilleure amie, elle aura pas mal de chose à me dire à la pause demain ! ! !

Bonne nuit ! Fait de doux rêves.

E

Celui là je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je le lis plusieurs fois.

Il jouait le chaud et le froid et à ce rythme là je deviendrai vite fait cinglé.

Je me couchais sans y répondre.

A peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller que je m'endormais.

Le réveil fût dur, j'entendais du bruit en bas. Je pris ma batte de Base-Ball et descendit le plus doucement possible. Le bruit venait de la cuisine, j'ouvris doucement la porte et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise envoyant Alice préparer le dej ! Je m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la porte et attendais qu'elle me voie. Moins de cinq minutes après elle se retourna et fis un bon de stupéfaction.

« - Non mais t'es folle ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » me cria ma meilleure amie.

« - Tu te fous de moi, comment je devrais réagir, la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai entendu du bruit en bas! »

Elle me prit dans les bras et me fit un bisou qui claque sur la joue.

« - Désolé, mais je pouvais pas attendre la pause pour te parler. J'ai vu que tu étais passé hier après midi, d'ailleurs merci pour les notes ça me fait super plaisir ! Et sinon j'espère que tu t'es pas trop rincé l'œil hier soir ? Je savais pas que tu étais encore là ! » Me dit mon amie avec un sourire à se décrocher la mâchoire.

« - Bien, maintenant que tu me laisses en placer une, alors hier aprèm tu étais en transe donc je t'ai laissé et pour hier soir, je pensais être la dernière mais quand j'ai entendu tes gémissements … » je lui tapais sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire entendu.

« - Le baiser a mit du temps à venir, mais bon tu as vu que la suite était au rendez vous! Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse, je crois que je l'aime, j'ai jamais ressentis ça ! Même mes orgasmes sont plus les mêmes ! »

J'en revenais pas, elle me parlait orgasme au p'tit dej.

« - Alice s'il te plait, pas au p'tit dej ! Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ! J'en suis super heureuse et plus tu m'as préparé tout ce que j'aime. Génial ! »

Je m'asseyais et mangeais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de déjeuner le matin mais là. Pain au chocolat, croissant, danette vanille, cake, jus de fruit frais …

« Dit Lili, je suis contente que tu t'occupe de moi c'est super bon mais tu devrais pas être avec Casanova ? »

« Ben …. en faite… tu nous as cassé l'ambiance hier, avec la sonnerie de ton portable, on a bien sûr fini ce que l'on avait commencé mais après on s'est rhabillé et on a parlé un peu. On a repris chacun nos voitures et nous sommes rentré sagement chacun de notre côté. Et puis tu me connais quand je suis excitée comme ça, je suis une vraie pile et il fallait que je te voie. Donc j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable. »

J'hochais la tête. C'est vrai qu'Alice était une vrai pile à la base, mais quand elle avait un béguin c'était pire, alors je vous laisse imaginer quand elle est amoureuse.

Une fois mon déjeuner terminé, je montai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Alice avait en profité pour préparer mes vêtements, elle adorait jouer avec moi comme si j'étais sa Barbie ! En arrivant au bureau, tous mes collègues Hommes avaient les yeux braqués sur moi, la jupe noire qu'Alice m'avais choisie m'arrivait à mi- cuisse et mon chemisier était rouge et assez décolleté mettant ma poitrine en valeur.

J'avais voulu prendre d'autres vêtements mais Alice m'en avait dissuadé et je n'avais pas la force de parlementer avec elle ! Et puis de toute façon à part mon déjeuner avec Edward je ne sortirais pas de mon bureau.

Vers dix heures, Alice était venu me voir pour m'apporter mon café et papoter un peu, surtout de Jasper et sa collection qui avait plu a Mike ! Je ne lui avais pas dit que je revoyais Edward le midi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse la morale avec mes fausses joies et la façon dont je m'étais emballée le week-end dernier.

En y pensant, une boule commençait à se former dans mon estomac, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe mal ! Je ne voulais pas non plus remettre trop d'espoir dans une relation trop compliquée ou même à sens unique ! Mais qui ne tente rien à rien !

Midi arriva et j'éteignit mon écran et me dirigeais vers la sortie du bureau où je croisait Alice qui sautillait vers la sortie, elle ralentit et me prit le bras pour se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ma meilleure amie me regarda et dit :

« Je savais pas que tu sortais ce midi ? »

« Et bien, Edward voulais me voir pour éclaircir la situation ! » je regardais mon amie, elle avait un sourcil levé.

« Bella,tu sais ce que j'en pense ! » me préviens Alice.

Nous nous dirigions vers les portes. Nous pûmes voir Edward et Jasper accoudés sur le capot de leurs voitures respectives.

Alice et moi nous regardions et nous mimes à rire.

C'était un tableau inoubliable, nos deux « hommes » super sexy nous regardaient avec des sourires à faire fondre un iceberg.

Nous nous lâchions afin de diriger vers nos chauffeurs, Alice fit un signe à Edward et moi de même à Jazz.

En m'approchant j'eu du mal à maintenir mon regard dans le vert des yeux de mon docteur préféré.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo, afin de m'installer. Il avait de bonnes manières avec les femmes, toujours très galant sauf dimanche dans la forêt … Il fit rapidement le tour et me rejoignis.

« - Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'avais pas mal de travail donc je ne l'ai pas trop vu passée ! » je ne voulais pas lui parlé de l'angoisse qui m'avait étreinte il y a une heure et qui persistait.

Il démarra sa voiture et je pus entendre le dernier album de Muse. Je souris et lui dit :

« - Tu écoutes Muse ? » j'étais surprise, je ne le voyais pas avec cette musique.

« - Et bien c'est une ancienne connaissance qui m'a fait connaitre le groupe et depuis je ne décroche pas ! Je peux changer si tu n'aime pas ? »

« - Non, non j'aime beaucoup aussi ! » répondis-je avec un vrai sourire.

Nous écoutions l'album jusqu'à la cafet. Alice et Jasper s'y trouvaient aussi. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement à une petite table afin d'être tranquilles pour parler. Nous commandions, nous avions pris une pizza chacun. Edward me regarda et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« -Bella, je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour notre fin de promenade, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. » il fit une pause .Je le regardais fixement, j'attendais la suite.

« - Je t'ai dit que je te donnerai les explications, alors …» il souffla, ce qu'il avait à dire devait être dur, je percevais son embarras et sa tristesse. Il reprit « Tu te souviens de Tanya ? »

« - He, oui vaguement, pourquoi ? »

«- Et bien nous sortions ensemble au lycée, tu dois un peu te souvenir de ma réputation de l'époque ? »

J'hochais la tête, Edward était un chaud lapin, il s'était même fais prendre dans une salle de classe !

La serveuse nous apporta nos pizzas, et repartit aussitôt.

« - Bien, Tanya et moi sommes restés ensembles pendant toute la durée de mes études, je l'avais demandé en mariage. » Il souffla et la colère lui monta aux yeux.

« -Un jour, j'ai fini ma garde plus tôt et je l'ai vu dans mon lit avec une femme … »

J'étais sur le cul, je ne savais que Tanya aimait les expériences en Tout genre mais là…

« - Je suis désolé Edward, ça n'a pas du être facile ? » lui dis-je en lui prenant sa main sur la table pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« - Ça va, ça a été dur, mais ça va mieux aujourd'hui. Après Tanya, j'ai enchainé les relations d'un soir, je ne voulais pas m'engager. »

« Ah! » je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Il me voulait dans son lit ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir jetée?

« - Vu la tête que tu fais, tu n'as pas du saisir ce que je voulais dire ! » il repassa la main dans ses cheveux.

J'adorais passer ma main dans ses cheveux et je voulais tellement les remettre mais étais je prête pour un coup d'un soir ?

Il se racla la gorge et me souris, il dût remarquer que j'étais partie ailleurs.

« -Et bien en faite … je voudrais qu'avec toi ça sois différent. En plus Emmett m'a prévenu ! »

Je lui souris.

« - C'est bien Emmett ça, toujours à se prendre pour mon grand frère ! »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, dimanche j'ai eu peur d'aller trop vite. Je veux te connaître, je veux passer du temps avec toi et … »

Je lui souris malicieusement

«- et ? » lui dis je afin de voir ce qu'il attendait de moi.

« - Bella, je crois que tu as très bien compris ! » il me fit son sourire en coin. Son arme.

« - Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre ! Si je te dis que je suis tombé de haut, dimanche, je

Croyais que je te plaisais et toi tu me repousse. J'ai compris que c'était pas facile pour toi mais pour moi non plus. Je me méfie beaucoup des hommes et avec toi je sais pas, je me sentais bien et en confiance. Alors comprend que maintenant il va falloir que je te refasse confiance. Je ne veux pas souffrir ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, je regardais fixement mon assiette, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais été capable de livrer mes sentiments ainsi. Edward caressa ma joue, je relevais les yeux timidement.

« - Bella, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien. Personne ne connait son avenir. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer avec toi ! »Il me regardait intensément.

« - Je suis désolé, je sais pas ! »

« Réfléchis-y ! S'il-te plait. »

« Ok, nous devrions peut-être y'aller, j'ai encore du travail à rattraper »

Nous nous levâmes et payâmes chacun notre repas, j'avais insisté en dépit du fait qu'Edward ait voulu tout régler.

Nous étions sur le parking du l'entreprise, j'allais sortir de la voiture quand il me prit la main et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur ma joue. J'étais écarlate et levais les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« - Merci Edward, c'était très agréable ! »

« - Pour moi aussi, j'attends de tes nouvelles. Passe une bonne fin de journée. »

« -Merci, bon courage pour ta garde. »

Il était dix huit heures trente et il était temps que je rentre chez moi.

Je n'avais pas été très productive cette après midi.

La conversation que nous avions eue Edward et moi m'avait travaillé.

J'entrais dans ma voiture et mis mon cd de AC/DC, j'adorais écouter cette musique quand il fallait que je vide ma tête pour réfléchir.

J' hurlais, essayant de chanter comme eux.

En rentrant, je me fis réchauffer des lasagnes, je pris un verre et me mis devant la télévision.

A la recherche d'un truc cucu, afin de ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir. Rien à la télévision, je me demandais à quoi ça servait que je paie ma redevance télé, je pris un DVD ; un de mes préférés; Pretty Woman . Je pleurais toujours à la fin, j'avais beau la connaître ; je pleurais à chaque fois quand Julia Robert repartais, et puis la musique …

Je décidais d'aller me coucher mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Cette après midi Alice était venu me voir et m'avais dit que j'étais de très bon conseil mais que malheureusement je ne les appliquaient même pas à moi-même.

Je devais y réfléchir, enfin je savais que je voulais être avec lui, quand j'avais rêvé à passé ma main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux, mon cœur battait la chamade, mon corps s'embrassé.

Et puis son baiser, même si c'était sur ma joue m'avait fait perdre pied.

Mais en même temps même il en émanait des sentiments et des sensations très profondes mais la peur

…

Devais-je essayer ?

* * *

Bella essayera t'elle ?

Alors vos impressions ?

A la semaine prochaine, si tous ce passe bien ! ! !


	10. Chapter 10 premier pas !

Après une nuit plus qu'agitée, je me réveillai et un texto d'Alice m'attendait :

Coucou Bell's, j'ai pris la liberté lundi de décaler ton RDV chez l'esthéticienne pour aujourd'hui à 17h. Tu n'étais pas en forme lundi et je pense qu'une coupure dans la semaine te fera du bien. Bisous à toute au café ;-).

J'avais totalement oublié ce rendez vous avec Rosalie. Nous avions sympathisé samedi lors de ma préparation pour le diner avec Edward… C'était une personne très gentille à qui on pouvait parler librement. Pourtant lorsque j'étais entrée dans l'institut ce n'était pas gagné. Elle était une très belle femme, une superbe chevelure blonde, des yeux bleu azur où l'on pouvait se noyer, elle avait une prestance incroyable, je n'en menais pas large.

Cette créature était impressionnante au premier abord, j'étais presque tétanisée entre la peur de ce qu'elle allait me faire et ce qu'elle dégageait. Mais durant les soins du corps qu'elle m'avait prodigué on avait parlé du rendez vous du soir, Alice le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Le dîner avec Edward avait été extraordinaire, il fallait que je me retienne de ne pas lui sauté dessus jusqu'à mon rendez vous avec Rose, mais je n'avais pas tenue et il m'avait repoussé. Edward m'avait donné son explication hier durant le déjeuner. Il voulait prendre son temps et me connaitre, le doc voulait une relation, pas un coup d'un soir.

Mais moi qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

J'avais passé la majeure partie de la nuit à réfléchir. En faite je me cherchais des excuses, des prétextes en me disant que ça n'allait pas marcher : incompatibilités d'horaires de boulot, différence de milieu social, et surtout MOI je suis trop banale et totalement quelconque, puis avec toute ces infirmières qui le draguaient ouvertement devant moi durant mon séjour à l'hôpital ...

Mais en même temps j'avais passé de délicieux moments avec lui, il est plus que beau avec des cheveux doux où mes doigts avaient adorés fourrager, sa musculature que j'avais frôlé lors de notre court moment après ma chute, je ne m'étais pas encore tout a fait remise de la sensation que j'avais eu après son toucher sur mon corps.

La balance penchait en sa faveur, il avait le droit à une chance mais en serai-je capable.

Edward avait souffert avec Tanya mais on a tous eu des chagrins d'amour, ils restent marqués à tout jamais dans notre esprit, ça fait partie de nous.

Je voulais encore réfléchir, je voulais qu'il comprenne également qu'il m'avait blessée mais en même temps c'était aussi de ma faute car j'avais baissé les barrières extrêmement vite.

Je me préparais pour aller au travail, un tailleur classique gris. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais reprendre un rythme normal, car j'avais rattrapé mon retard.

A la pause, j'avais appelé Alice pour savoir si elle était prête à descendre pour prendre un café avec moi.

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigeais vers la salle de pause, mes collègues me regardèrent surpris car mes apparitions dans cette salle se faisait de plus en plus rare. En même temps s'il n'y avait pas pas Alice, je crois que je ne descendrai pas, ils sont tous à se casser à longueur de temps, aucune solidarité et des commérages à gogo.

Alice arriva enfin avec un grand sourire.

« - La soirée à dû être bonne ! » dis-je d'un aire malicieux.

« - Merci très bien, pas de sonnerie pour nous interrompre ! »

Nous rîmes toute les deux comme deux collégiennes en repensant à la soirée de l'avant-veille où j'avais voulu la chercher.

Elle me parla un moment de Jasper, il avait prévu de se voir ce week-end pour une soirée Noir et Blanc, cette soirée était obligatoire pour elle, étant donné qu'elle avait un poste de responsable styliste, donc il fallait qu'elle se fasse connaitre.

D'ailleurs cette année je n'y échapperai pas, Mike avait demandé aux commerciales et à Angéla, comptable également d'y aller mais étant donné que sa grossesse ne se passait pas super bien, elle faisait ses heures de boulot, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de la surmener, donc mon boss avait décrété que je devrais y aller.

Alice avait été enchantée que j'y aille car ça lui permettait de me créer une robe pour l'événement. Les créations d'Alice étaient très prisées, elle avait un succés fou et Mike était heureux car ça lui faisait une pub d'enfer.

« - Bella, j'ai fini ta robe, il faudra que tu passes l'essayer. D'ailleurs, seras-tu accompagnée ? » me demanda ma meilleur amie.

« - Je ne sais pas, j'aurai aimé y aller avec Edward mais notre relation serait officialisée direct, car avec tous les photographes nous serons obligatoirement pris en photos. »

« - Si ça t'ennuie de trop, présente-le comme un ami ! » proposa mon amie

« - J'ai peur qu'il croie que je n'assumerais pas ! »

D'un coup Alice tapa dans ses mains et sautilla partout.

« - C'est bon, ça s'est arrangé ! Je suis contente pour vous, vous allez super bien ensembles et en plus il peut prendre soin de toi en permanence et … »

Je la coupais :

« - Désolée Alic, mais nous ne sommes pas ensembles. Hier, il m'a expliqué son comportement et il aimerait s'engager et je ne sais pas si j'y suis complètement prête ! » Dis-je un peu déçue de devoir gâcher sa joie même si d'avoir son soutient me rassurait.

« - Bella, Bella, Bella » dis mon amie en hochant la tête navrée « Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre que tout les mecs sont pas pareil, ils ne jouent pas tous. Et puis il a tout, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu réfléchis, Edward a une très bonne situation, il est marrant, il est intentionné et surtout c'est un dieu, non mais quoi t'attends qu'une infirmière lui saute dessus ? »

« - Non, mais je sais pas. Tout tend à vouloir me mettre avec lui mais j'ai peur. Comme tu dis toute la journée il y a plein d'infirmières autour de lui, ça sera facile pour lui de céder. Regarde-moi, tu penses réellement que j'ai des chances de rivaliser contre toutes ces supers femmes qui travaillent avec lui. Tu les a vues ! » Tentai-je d'expliquer à ma meilleur amie.

« – T'es chiante, si seulement tu te voyais comme tout le monde te voie! Tu as tout du canon, tu es moyenne, tu as de magnifique cheveux naturellement, tu as une poitrine qui en fait jalouser plus d'une, tu as une taille fine et de belles jambes. Tu es super sympa, douce et attentive. .. Enfin tu comprends ? »

« Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas objective, tu es ma meilleur amie. »

« Mais non, demandes ce soir à Rose quand tu iras au rendez vous, elle te le dira, elle me l'a dit samedi dernier. » me rassura Alice

« Ha oui et merci pour le rendez vous, j'avais totalement zappé ! »

« - Ça sert à ça les amies, et puis il faut que tu sois parfaite pour la soirée Noir et Blanc ! » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est gentil Alice, mais même si je j'y vais avec Edward, nous irons doucement ! » dis-je penaude.

« - Libre à vous, enfin ! Passe après la pause dej pour les essayages ok? »

« - ok, pas de problème pas de rendez vous aujourd'hui ! » Ouf, je souffle un peu.

Nous parlions encore un peu de tout et de rien, puis nous rejoignîons nos bureaux respectifs.

A midi, je pris un sandwich et mangea dans mon bureau.

Je décidai de faire le tri dans ma boite mail perso. Il y avait principalement de la pub, des blagues plus que douteuses de la part de mon cher cousin Emmett, je crois qu'il possédait tout le répertoire sur les blagues de cul existantes.

Après je me suis promenée sur la toile et j'ai regardé les films qui devait sortir prochainement, il y en avait quelques uns de sympa, je demanderai à Alice si ça la tentait dimanche après-midi.

C'était une habitude que l'on avait de voire des films ce jour là. N'ayant plus rien à faire je décidais de monter dans l'atelier d'Alice et l'attendre.

Je jouais avec mon portable, je me demandais si je devais appeler Edward pour la soirée Blanc et Noir !

Il devrait surement être occupé par une garde. Je décidais de lui envoyer un message banal :

Salut, j'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ? B

Je ne savais pas se qu'il faisait aujourd'hui et encore moins ses horaires. Du fait, je ne savais pas quand il me répondrait. J'ouvrais mon portable dès que j'avais l'impression qu''il vibrait, mais rien.

Alice arriva et remarqua mon manège mais ne dit rien. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une cabine pour que j'enfile la robe que je n'avais pas encore je me déshabillais, Alice me tendit un ceintre avec une housse, où se trouvait ma tenue. Je dézipais la fermeture éclaire et fut totalement subjuguée par ce qui s'y trouvait.

Elle était magnifique, le dessus du tissu était noir et l'intérieur blanc avec de gros motif roses découpés en dedans ce qui mettait du relief, le haut en bustier haut et large (j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de géants) et le bas en jupe arrivant juste au dessus des genoux sur le devant et longue derrière. Elle était magnifique.

[http:/ www .robe -et - soiree . ]

Je l'enfilais et sortit de la cabine.

« - Alice, elle réellement magnifique, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. » j'en avais les larmes aux yeux car moi-même, avec cette robe, je me trouvais belle.

« - Elle te va à ravir, je n'ai même pas de retouche à faire » me dit-elle en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

« - Merci Alice, tu as réellement du talent ! Je suis sûr, que toutes les stars présentes voudront te commander la même. » Dis-je en souriant et me dirigeant vers la cabine pour l'enlever.

Après l'essayage, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Il me tardait de finir ma journée, pas que j'avais hâte de me faire torturer par Rosalie, mais j'arrivais à saturation, faire toujours la même chose.

A seize heure trente, j'éteignis mon ordinateur pour me rendre chez l'esthéticienne. Le trajet se déroula bien ce qui me permis d'arriver avec une légère avance.

« - Bonjour Bella, Rosalie arrive bientôt, elle fini avec la cliente et s'occupe de vous juste après ! En attendant voulez vous un thé ? » M'accueillie Mélanie

« - Bonjour, oui merci je veux bien » lui répondis-je.

Je m'assis dans leur petit espace d'attente. Mélanie m'apporta mon thé et disparu pour s'occuper de son client. J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, puis vis Rosalie et une cliente descendre du premier étage.

« Bien Madame Cole à la semaine prochaine pour votre soin. » elle raccompagna sa cliente à la porte et reviens vers moi :« Salut Bella, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Très bien, je te remercie et toi ? » lui répondis-je

« Très bien, tu me suis ? » avant que je réponde elle commença à se diriger vers l'étage, je la vis jusqu'à une petite pièce, elle était très bien décoré façon orientale avec de belles couleur or, orange et rouge avec une musique d'ambiance relaxante.

« Je te laisse te changer et t'installer sur la table, le temps que la cire chauffe un peu »

Je me déshabillais et m'allongea sur la table, Rosalie revint rapidement.

« T'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, j'ai habitude et après je te passerai une huile pour apaiser ta peau » me dit-elle avec un sourire en tentant de me rassurer.

« Merci, c'est gentil, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Enfin l'intégral. » Dis-je gênée.

« OK, sinon comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous samedi ? » me questionna-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

« Edward m'a emmener dans un restaurant magnifique, il a été gentil et courtois. Une soirée de rêve. On s'est promené et il m'a raccompagné chez moi et il m'a embrassé. Mon dieu, j'avais jamais ressentis ça après auparavant et pourant c'était juste un baiser »

J'avais des étoiles plein les yeux en me remémorant cette soirée.

« - C'est bon ce que tu raconte, ça donne envie de le vivre. Moi mon rendez-vous a été pourri, une amie me l'avait présenté. Mon dieu un vrai boulet, je suis sûr que c'est le pire rencard que personne n'ait jamais vécu » dit-elle en éclatant de rire et je la rejoignis.

« Moi aussi, j'ai connu un homme comme ça, d'ailleurs c'est mon patron, il s'appelle Mike Newton c'est un… » Elle ne me laissa pas finir.

« -Mon dieu, tu aurais du m'en parler samedi, c'est avec lui que je suis sortie ».

Nous rîmes de plus belle. Une fois calmé, Rosalie repris la parole:

« - Alors, ça marche avec ton Roméo ? Racontes-moi tout, tu comprends que j'ai besoin de rattraper mon rendez-vous raté par procuration. »

« -Désolée Rose mais le lendemain de notre rendez-vous, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je le souhaitais et depuis nous sommes de nouveau à la case départ. »Expliquais-je tristement.

« -Je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu ! Il ne peut pas avoir assuré le premier rendez vous et merdé au point de ne plus le revoir après surtout sur ce que tu me raconte sur votre baiser ! »

« - Il m'a dit qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse et je ne sais pas si je suis prête, je suis tellement fade et il est entouré toute la journée par des jolies infirmières, le rêve de nombres mec ! »

« Ben merde Bella, donne moi son numéro car si tu n'en veux pas moi c'est mon rêve un mec comme ça ! » dit t-elle toute excitée.

J'étais surprise par ce qu'elle me disait et je ne savais plus quoi dire.

« Je suis contente de ta réaction, car si tu ne ressentais rien tu m'aurais déjà donnée son numéro. Alors, dès que tu sors d'ici tu l'appelle ! Sinon c'est pas pendant que tu l'as rendu accro à toi mais avant qu'il aurait cédé aux belles infirmières. Car demandes-toi pourquoi il t'a invité Toi et pas une de ces infirmières ? » Me conseilla Rosalie.

Elle venait de marquer des points et tout ce qu'elle avait dit était réel, je voulais pas qu'Edward aille avec une autre, car je le voulais Moi.

« - Quand tu auras fini de rêvasser, tu pourras te rhabillée, j'ai fini et j'ai déjà appliqué l'huile, regarde, j'espère que ça te plait ? » elle me fit un large sourire.

« - J'ai rien sentis, t'es trop forte. Merci, c'est parfait ! » J'avais senti quelques tirements et j'eus un peu chaud pendant qu'on parlait mais rien de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Rosalie était ressortis afin que je puisse me rhabillais, j'en profitai d'être seule pour voir la sensation qu'on avait au touché, et je pus constater que c'était très doux.

Je ne m'éternisais pas et rejoignis Rosalie en bas. Une fois payée et remerciée Rose pour ses conseils,je la saluait.

Je m'arrêtais faire quelques courses. Mon frigo criait famine, il était temps que je me reprenne car ces dernier temps je mangeais uniquement des plats surgelés ou a emporter.

Une fois mes courses faites, je rentrais chez moi et rangea mes achats et me préparais une petite ratatouille, ça me faisait penser au dessin animé avec le petit rat super cuisto.

Je laissais sur feu doux et monta prendre un bain chaud avec plein de mousse. Je mis un peu de musique classique afin de profiter pleinement du moment. Je pris une fleur de douche et mis un peu de mon gel douche à la fraise, et le passa sur moi.

Je me détendis petit à petit, mais mes pensés étaient toujours tournées Edward. Tout mon entourage me conseillait de lui laisser une chance, moi aussi dans le fond.

Il n'avait pas répondut à mon texto, il devait être trop occupé à l'hôpital.

Du coup, si je l'appelais pour la soirée Noir et Blanc, il ne répondrait pas donc je ne risquais aucun rejet direct.

L'idée me plaisait, je pris mon téléphone et cherchait dans mon répertoire le numéro de mon docteur préféré.

Puis appelait, première sonnerie, mon cœur battait très vite et j'avais les mains moites et ça n'avais rien à voir avec la chaleur du bain, deuxième sonnerie…

« - Allo ! »

Merde, c'était la voix d'Edward, j'avais pas prévu ça !

« - Heu, oui c'est Bella ! » j'étais rouge de honte, j'avais une boule dans la gorge, j'avais du mal a parler.

« - Ca me fais plaisir de t'entendre, je viens d'entrer dans le vestiaire, j'ai eu ton message mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, j'ai eu de nombreuses interventions aujourd'hui, je suis sincèrement désolé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? » On pouvait entendre dans sa voix le malaise.

« Mon dieu non Edward, je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est ton travail, tu t'occupe de soigner des personnes il n'y a rien de plus respectable ! Et puis c'était pas une urgence »

« - Merci de ta compréhension ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolèrant. »

Il eu un blanc, je ne savais plus quoi dire, si seulement j'avais eu son répondeur !

« Excuse-moi, mais tu m'appelais pour quoi ? Loin de penser que ton appel me dérange tout au contraire ! » Me demanda Edward.

« - Et bien, je me lance direct et surtout je ne veux t'obliger a rien ! » je lui laisais un moment et repris « Voilà, je dois aller à la soirée Blanc et Noir et je me demandais si tu voulais m'y accompagner ? »

Si mon cœur bâtait vite au début de la communication, là il était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

« - En faite, j'ai déjà une invitation, mais je serai honoré de m'y rendre avec toi. Je passerais te chercher. Enfin sauf si tu voulais faire ça autrement ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ça me va très bien ! » on pouvait entendre mon sourire au ton mes paroles.

J'étais soulagé qu'il accepte.

« Bella ! J'aimerai savoir si c'est un rendez vous ou une sortie entre ami? Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais je veux savoir ou je vais. »

Mon dieu, je lui réponds quoi. Toutes les conversations que j'avais eues au sujet de nous me revenaient : Jacob, Alice et Rosalie.

« Et bien, c'est pas facile de te répondre mais je crois que je vais accepter ta proposition d'hier. Mais je veux qu'on y aille doucement, tu sais que je ne veux pas souffrir et je ne veux pas non plus te faire souffrir ! » Ma voix était tremblante, certainement dû a l'appréhension.

« Je comprends Bella, il n'y'a pas de soucis. J'ai hâte de te revoir et je te promets d'y aller doucement. »

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

« Très bien, bon je vais te laisser te changer et rentrer chez toi. Passe une bonne soirée. »

« Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi, â très vite. »

Je soufflais et raccrochais.

Je me sentais légère d'un coup.

Je pris mon repas devant le dessin animé Ratatouille. Puis me coucha. Peu de temps après que je me sois coucher je reçu un message :

Merci pour ta confiance. Bonne et douce nuit je t'embrasse tendrement. E

J'eu tout de suite un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Cette fois ci je lui répondis.

Merci à toi pour vouloir de moi dans ta vie. Dors bien. Tendrement à toi. Bella.

Le premier pas étais fait !

* * *

Voilà ! alors ...

j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ! !

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos alertes. ça me fait trés plaisir ...

a bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11 soirée B&N première partie

Salut tout le monde,

J'espère que la neige n'a pas était trop méchante avec vous ?

Merci à ma Beta pour ses corections, j'ai laissé son commentaire en court de route ! ! ! car je pense qu'on est nombreuse dans son cas ! !

Bon lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 Préparations à la soirée Blanc et Noir

Vendredi matin, la fin de la semaine arrivait enfin. Je dormais bien depuis qu'avec Edward nous étions en période d'essai. Nous ne nous étions pas vus, entre différents emploi du temps et nos jobs.

Je me rendais compte qu'Edward avait vraiment un travail de fou. Il enchaînait les gardes, j'avais eue de la chance qu'il soit disponible samedi soir.

Nous communiquions par texto car les appels tombaient mal en général, pour moi j'étais avec Mike ou un client quant à Edward c'était pendant ses consultations ou durant ses bref moments de sommeil, donc nous avions opté pour ce moyen de communication.

Ses textos étaient très beaux, et m'émouvais, mon cœur se serrant et ma gorge se nouant.

Nous avions hâte d'être samedi, il passerait me chercher avec une limousine, soirée VIP oblige !

J'avais les mains moites d'anticipation depuis mercredi et je peinais à me concentrer sur mon travail.

Alice était heureuse pour moi et m'avait dit à maintes reprises que j'avais pris la bonne décision, et bien sûr elle avait prévue de jouer a Barbie Bella pour la journée de samedi.

Une fois au boulot, je restais dans mon bureau toute la matinée, Alice n'étant pas là aujourd'hui, normal, c'était le jour de repos de Jazz, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait du temps à rattraper et qu'ils voulaient se découvrir à 100 %. C'était trop chou.

La pause de midi arriva enfin. Je devais aller faire quelques courses. Je me rendis donc dans la petite supérette du coin de la rue et me dirigeais vers le rayon des confiseries, durant cette dernière semaine j'avais épuisé tout mon stock de sucreries devant ma collection de Walt Disney, ça avait commencé avec Ratatouille, j'avais poursuivis avec Aladin, Cendrillon et Mulan.

Je ne voulais pas trop réfléchir, toutes mes pensées convergeant déjà vers Edward. Il fallait que l'on apprenne à se connaitre avant d'aller plus loin, mais je me souviens encore de l'attraction de nos deux corps lors de ma chute dans la forêt.

Pour combler mes frustrations, je mangeais des sucreries,(B/N: Avec tout le Nutella que je mange ,je dois être sacrément frustrée….) il fallait que je me calme car si je continuais comme ça je finirai par devenir aussi large que haute.

De retour au bureau, je remarquais que j'avais un message de Jacob Black. Je souris en repensant à notre discussion, dire qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Je décidais de l'appeler. Il répondit dès la première sonnerie :

« - Black, j'écoute! »

« - Jacob, c'est Bella. Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Bella ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! Je vais bien, et toi ? » Me corrigea-t-il.

« -Très bien, merci Jack ! Alors que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre. »

« - Ma secrétaire t'a envoyé les documents que tu m'avais demandé et je me demandais si ça te suffisais ? » me demanda-t-il.

«-Oh ! bien sûr, je les aient déjà étudiés et j'ai transmis mon rapport au commercial. Ne t'inquiète pas,il est plus que favorable, j'ai d'ailleurs été très surprise des montants que j'ai vu. L'évolution de ton entreprise est incroyable, tu sais vraiment bien t'entourer et choisir tes produits. Je te tiens au courant pour le contrat dès que le commercial me le retransmet. Je te le faxerai avant de te l'envoyer afin que l'on puisse en parler ensemble et voir s'il te convient ! »

«- Et bien merci, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dit. Et sinon, je suis là, la semaine prochaine, on peut se voir pour parler du contrat, enfin si ça te dit ? »

« - Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Tu me tiens au courant de quand tu serra dans le coin ? »

«-OK, on fait comme ça ! Je te laisse, à la semaine prochaine. »

«- A la semaine prochaine. »

Nous raccrochâmes, j'appréciais beaucoup de traiter avec ce client. Nous étions tous deux en confiance, ça allait aider pour le business. Je fis et imprima ma feuille de temps et la déposait dans la corbeille de Mike, afin de justifier mes heures, car j'avais largement rattrapé mes heures de vendredi dernier. Je ne travaillais pas pour la gloire.

Je rangeais mon bureau, et éteignais mon ordinateur.

Ouf, la semaine était finie et demain s'annonçait comme une longue journée. Je retournais chez moi et pris place sur le canapé. Je commençais à regarder la télévision et les petites séries déjà vues et revues.

Mon portable sonna, je regarda l'écran et vis que c'était le lutin.

« -Oui Alice, que me vaut le plaisir, j'aurais crue que tu serais débordée aujourd'hui » lui répondis-je , taquine.

« - Très drôle Bella, dis-toi que c'est la mi-temps ! Et que je vérifiais que tu avais tout préparé pour notre journée de demain ! »

« Heu, ben …. J'allais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas je prends le rendez vous avec Rose pour le maquillage et chez le coiffeur, je t'envoie un texto pour te dire à quel heure je passe te prendre ! »

« Ok, bonne soirée, bisous bisous ! »

« Bisous, sois en forme demain ! » je rigolais et raccrochais.

Je me dirigeais vers mon répertoire pour prendre mes rendez vous chez le coiffeur et le maquillage avec Rosalie.

Une fois les rendez vous pris, comme prévu, j'envoyais un texto à Alice :

Je passe te prendre à 14h, sois en forme car demain soir tu dois être impeccable. Pas trop de

Folies sur ton corps ! ! ! Bisou bisous .

Comme le reste de la semaine, je me préparais un truc rapide a manger et me mis devant La Belle et la Bête. J'étais tranquillement pelotonnée dans une couverture bien chaude quand je reçus un texto :

Hâte de te voir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'on s'est vu ! E

Je souriais bêtement à mon téléphone, et lui répondit:

Moi aussi, je pense sans arrêt à toi ! Est-ce normal docteur ? B

Sa réponse fût immédiate :

Je pense qu'il faudrait venir consulter à mon cabinet ! E

Je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles mais lui répondit tout de même, heureuse qu'il ne me voit pas.

Est-ce une proposition ? B

Je n 'en revenais pas de lui envoyer ce genre de message. Je reçus de nouveau un message :

Tu me rends fou ! Mais il me faut prendre rendez-vous a plus tard avec Plaisir, mais une fois

Que nous seront sûr tous les deux ! Je pense à toi. Bonne et douce nuit tendrement. E

J'étais un peu soulagé qu'il mette fin à cette échange, je ne savais du tout comment ça aurai fini ! Je lui répondis une dernière fois.

Bonne nuit à toi ! À demain. Bisouxxx. B

Le lendemain je me réveillai, avec un énorme sourire, j'allais revoir mon médecin préféré ce soir …

Je décidai de me mettre un vieux short et tee-shirt afin d'être à l'aise pour faire mon ménage. J'avais un peu de temps à tuer et j'aimais que ma maison soit propre.

Une fois que tout fut astiqué, je pris une longue douche afin de faire descendre un peu le stress qui était monté.

J'enfilais une tenue classique car je devais récupérer ma robe chez Alice après m'être préparer pour la soirée, je devais la mettre chez moi, car je ne me voyais pas conduire avec, trop dangereux mais pire connaissant ma maladresse.

Bon, il n'était pas loin de 13h30 mais je voulais être en avance chez Alice pour la récupérer, car la connaissant, si je ne la pressais pas un peu, nous serions encore chez elle à 16h, et j'avais horreur d'être en retard à un rendez-vous.

Une fois installé dans ma voiture, je tournais la clé pour démarrer. VUVUVUVUT ! Merde, elle démarre pas, c'est pas possible, pas aujourd'hui. Je recommençais VUVUVUVUT ! Toujours rien.

Je devais aller au plus rapide. Je réfléchis cinq minutes, il fallait que j'appelle quelqu'un: Alice, non elle se foutrais de moi et de ma voiture pour une éternité. Un dépanneur ? Non, ça aller me couter les yeux de la tête. Une seule solution me vint enfin, je pris mon téléphone et l'appela, il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« - Bella ! Ça fait plaisir que tu prennes de mes nouvelles, ça ce fait rare ! »

Pourquoi je l'avais appelé lui ?, je crois que question humiliation, C'était le plus fort.

« - Oh! Euh, en faite je t'appelais pour que tu m'aides. Je sais j'oublie jamais ton numéro dans ces moments là. Mais pour les bonnes occasions je t'oublie. »

« - MMM, bien ça va te couter cher cette fois ci. Laisse-moi réfléchir. … »

« - Très bien Em' tout ce que tu voudras, mais là j'ai besoin de toi et de ta voiture ….la mienne ne marche plus ».

Mon cher cousin avait le chic pour me foutre en boules.

« Ola ! Du calme, je prends ma boite à outils et j'arrive. Tu serais perdue sans moi ! » il rit à gorge déployée et raccrocha.

Heureusement que j'avais prévue de partir plus tôt.

C'était sans compter avec ma poisse légendaire.

Emmett fût très rapide, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait. Il sortit de sa voiture et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Bell's alors qu'est qu'elle a ta voiture ? »

« J'en sais rien, elle veut pas démarrer. Tu peux me passer ta voiture, il faut que j'aille chercher Alice, on doit se préparer pour la soirée en Blanc et Noir ! » Dis-je toute excité.

« Mmm, ça me parais bizarre qu'une soirée VIP te mette dans cet état ! Mais bon depuis le temps que tu traînes avec Alice, elle doit finir par avoir déteint sur toi ! » Il me mit une tape sur l'épaule.

Emmett me considérait plus comme un pote que sa cousine. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il continue de pensait que c'était la soirée qui me mettait dans cette état et pas son meilleur ami.

« -C'est sur, c'est une grande première pour moi ! » Je me mis à taper des mains comme j'avais si souvent vu ma meilleure amie le faire.

« - Mon dieu Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu es possédée par le même démon qu'Alice ! Tu y va accompagnée ? »

Merde, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que c'était un rencard avec Edward. Je réfléchis vite fait et lui répondit :

« - En faite, j'y rejoint quelqu'un. Mike m'avait donné un billet pour un cavalier mais je n'ai trouvé personne ! »

Je vis le regard de mon cousin s'illuminer, même un gamin la veille de Noël était moins excité.

« - Oh, Bella s'il-te-plait donne moi le carton que Mike t'as donné! Et je répare ta voiture avant la fin de la journée et je te devrais un service voir plus encore ? »

Mon cousin était comme un frère pour moi.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

« - Bon, c'est ok mais as-tu un costume ? » D'un coup j'étais inquiète. Il serait considéré comme mon cavalier sur la liste des invités même si j'arrivais avec le plus bel homme de la soirée.

Mon cousin me regardais comme si je l'avais insulté et je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je lui fîs un signe de la tête.

« C'est juste que tu me prends pour un plouque ! Bien sur que j'ai un costume, je me raserai de prêt et irais chez le coiffeur si ça peut te rassurer ! »

« Mon dieu Em' je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je sais que tu seras charmant ! »Je lui fit un clin d'œil, et ajoutais :

« - Tu pourras draguer à volonté, mais maintenant passe moi tes clés avant que je sois en retard chez Alice. »

Il me tendit les clés et m'embrassais sur la joue. Et partit aussitôt.

J'arrivais juste à temps chez ma meilleure amie, et chose étrange, elle était prête et m'attendait sur le perron de sa maison.

Le lutin grimpa directement dans la voiture. Et me claqua deux bisous sur chaque joue.

« - Salut, tu as l'air joyeuse aujourd'hui ! Ta journée d'hier devait être géniale ? » Lui demandais-je, même si je savais la réponse vu le sourire qu'elle affichait.

« - Si tu savais, il est super, il m'écoute tout le temps ! »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, car elle savait que même moi je n'y arrivais pas.

« - Il faudra qu'il m'explique comment il fait ! »

Le voyage jusqu'au coiffeur se passa très bien et dans une atmosphère très dynamique, toute les deux très excité. Alice se moqua de moi et de ma voiture, car elle avait tout de suite remarquée que c'était celle d'Em'. Je lui avais dit que je lui avais donné un carton d'invitation à la soirée de ce soir.

Elle avait été ravit, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Nous étions sûres de ne pas nous ennuyer , mon cousin savait mettre l'ambiance comme personne.

Nous cherchions toutes deux de belles coiffures pour aller avec nos robes. Mon choix s'arrêta sur un chignon assez lâche avec des mèches bouclées qui s'en échappaient sur le côté de mon visage et dans le dos.

Alice, elle, avait optée un brushing où les pointes de ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, ça lui allait parfaitement.

Je reçu un texto d'Emmet :

Ta voiture est comme neuve, je te la rapporte où ?

Heureusement que son numéro était enregistré dans mon téléphone car il ne signait jamais. Je lui répondis rapidement :

Chez l'esthéticienne, on fera l'échange de clé. Merci encore pour ma voiture ! B

Nous étions en train de régler et nous devions traverser la rue pour arriver chez Rosalie donc c'était le plus évident.

C'est bras dessus-dessous que nous nous dirigions vers notre séance de maquillage.

J'étais heureuse, je savais que tout se passerait bien ce soir.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis hier soir, il travaillait aujourd'hui et finissait vers 17h ce qui lui permettait tout juste de prendre une douche, se préparer et passer me chercher.

Nous arrivions chez Rose, elle s'approcha de nous pour nous saluer :

« -Comment vont mes clientes favorites ? »

« - Nous allons très bien, merci et toi pas trop dur ? » répondit Alice

« - Ça va, le plus dur était ce matin ! Vous êtes mes dernières clientes après fini, Mélanie prend la relève ! »

Rosalie semblait soulagée que sa journée ce termine.

Je lui sourie et lui dit :

« - Dure journée ? »

« Mon dieu, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'est un samedi ici ! Tout le monde est pressé, il faut aller toujours plus vite et je te parle même pas des clientes qui te prennent pour de la merde »

Elle avait l'air épuisé d'un coup.

« Aller, ça va aller, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » lui dit Alice.

Nous la regardions, surprises, ma meilleur sourit et lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit de ne rien prévoir pour ce soir, tu m'as écoutée, j'espère ? »

« - Bien sûr Alice, comme toujours ! Tu me permets de l'ouvrir maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui vas-y ! » Alice bondissait et battait des mains.

Rosalie ouvrit l'enveloppe et ouvrit les yeux aussi grand qu'elle le put, et d'un coup s'écria :

« Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Oh la vache, oh la vache, c'est pas vrai ! C'est une vraie invitation? »

« Et bien, si tu veux toujours y aller, oui sinon je la reprends et la donne à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Rosalie sauta dans les bras d'Alice et lui cria :

« Merci Alice, c'est trop beau ! Tu t'en es souvenue, mais ça fait des mois qu'on en a parler ! C'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise ! »Une larme perla dans ses yeux et je trouvais ça très émouvant.

« Bien, je t'explique le planning ! Tout d'abord tu fais en sorte que Bella et moi soyons magnifiquement maquillées, je t'ai emmené des photos de nos tenues, et après tu files en face pour ta coiffure et tu me rejoins chez moi pour ta tenue ! Ça te va ? »

Je reconnaissais bien la capitaine Alice là, elle savait diriger tout le monde.

« Bien sûr, oh merci encore Alice, t'es la meilleure ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour y faire entrer Emmett.

J'avais l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti, Rosalie et Emmett se regardèrent en se souriant, Alice pinça Rose pour qu'elle réagisse.

D'un coup la belle poupée blonde repris son expression ordinaire qui pouvait être terrifiant quand on ne la connaissait pas.

Elle se dirigea vers mon cousin pour l'accueillir comme un client quelconque.

J'allais me lever mais Alice me retiens et me fît un sourire.

J'avais compris qu'elle voulait les laisser faire connaissance. Alors nous restâmes à les observer de loin.

« - Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« - Euh, et bien … euh je devais voir ma cousine ici, Bella Swan ! » Mon cousin avait l'air gêné je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avec une fille, habituellement il était très confiant, même trop !

Rosalie lui sourit et lui dit :

« Oh ! Bella, bien sûr, suivez-moi, elle est à coté ! »

Nous nous précipitâmes pour nous asseoir et paraitre naturelles.

On les vis entrer, je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais vers mon cousin.

« Oh ! Salut Emmet, tu as fait vite. Je te présente Rosalie, la responsable de l'institut et tu te souviens d'Alice ! »

Je montrais les deux filles l'une après l'autre.

Alice se leva à son tour et alla faire la bise à Emmett.

« Salut Emmett, ça fait plaisir de te voir, c'est pas souvent ! » dit Alice toute joyeuse, je voyais à son regard qu'elle mijotait quelque chose.

« Salut le lutin, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, en plus ce soir on passe la soirée ensemble, on va bien se marrer ! »

Il lui fit une petite accolade.

« Dit Em' tu y vas seul ? »

Je compris immédiatement, elle essayait de caser Rose et Emmett.

« Ben, oui Bella m'a donné une seule place pour la réparation de sa voiture donc …. »

« Cool ! Rose, ça te dit d'avoir un cavalier ? »

Rose rougit et regarda Alice, interdite, mais répondit au bout d'un petit moment.

« Et bien pourquoi pas, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer ? » elle regardait mon ours de cousin.

« Ça sera avec joie, on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance et tu pourrais me dire des petit trucs sur ma cousine ? »

Nous rîmes tous, ça c''était du Emmett tout craché.

J'allais vers mon sac pour prendre les clefs de sa voiture pour le lui rendre, quand je revins ils échangeaient leurs adresses. Je tendis les clés à mon cousin, il m'embrassa sur la joue et dit joyeusement :

« - Mesdemoiselles, amusez vous bien, et à ce soir ! »

Nous le saluâmes de la main.

Rosalie reprit son travail avec un grand sourire qui n'échappa à Alice et le commenta :

« Et bien ! Il a l'air de te plaire, le cousin ? » Elle lui fît un clin d'œil.

« Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal ! Et il a l'air vraiment sympa et marrant ! » La Reine des Glaces fondait littéralement pour le gros nounours.

Rosalie refusa qu'on la paie, elle était excitée pour la soirée en perspective.

Le dicton était de circonstance, jamais deux sans trois.

Nous étions toutes euphoriques, Alice et moi quittions l'institut pour nous rendre chez ma meilleure amie.

Elle me donna la robe et m'accompagna à ma voiture pour la ranger comme il faut, il ne fallait surtout pas la froisser.

Mon lutin préféré me pris dans ses bras et me glissa à l'oreille :

« - Dépêche toi de rentrer, tu vas être en retard ! Tout va très bien se passer, nous serons ensembles toute la soirée ! »

Elle me fit la bise, et je montais dans ma voiture, lui fit un coucou et partit.

Il me restait tout juste vingt minutes, je me changeais dans le salon, je me voyais pas me changer dans ma chambre et descendre les escaliers avec les talons qu'Alice m'avait donné.

Je me déshabillais, un soupçon de parfum, et enfilais les chaussures et la robe.

Je me regardais à peine qu'un coup retentit à ma porte d'entrée.

C'était Edward.

Mon cœur battait sans relâche, j'avais peur qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris.

* * *

Merci de me suivre dans cette petite Histoire ! ! !

une petite reviews me ferai énormement pliasir ! ! !

a bientôt


	12. Chapter 12

Désolé pour ce terrible retard ! ne riez pas mon chien ma mangait mon chargeur d'ordi portable donc je pouvais plus écrire et je crois le pire de tout je ne pouvais plus rien lire ! une vrai torture !

j'ai bien avancé sur le prochain chapitre je vais mon possible pour le publier dans la semaine.

Merci pour tout vos review et vos ajouts en favories ou en alert ! ça fait super plaisir ! ! !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était Edward, mon cœur battait sans relâche, j'avais peur qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine.

Je me dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvris.

Partie 2

J'avais les mains moites et tremblantes !

Alors vous avez penssé quoi ?

merci pour vos reviews...

Ça s'annonçait mal si je voulais continuer à garder le contrôle sur notre relation et sur moi-même.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je lui fasse peur en lui sautant dessus comme dimanche dernier dans la forêt.

Je saisie la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Edward portait un smoking noir brillant avec un nœud papillon (B/N: Je sais pas pourquoi,j'ai toujours aimé les mecs en tuxedo …), il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux avec du gel, ils étaient donc plaqués avec quelques mèches tombants sur son magnifique visage.

Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin, ses yeux verts brillants et me prit par la main et me dit :

« - Tu es magnifique ! »

Je sentis mes joues surchauffées. Il me fit un baisemain (B/N: J'aime quand ces messieurs se montrent romantiques) puis la posa sur son bras pour me conduire à la voiture de location.

« - Whaoo ! Elle est magnifique ! »

La limousine était noire avec des petits bouquets de fleurs blanches accrochés sur les poignées, par ailleurs mon cavalier avait une fleur du même genre à sa boutonnière.

Edward me sourit et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Rien n'est magnifique lorsque tu es à mes côtés, à tenir la comparaison » (B/N: Je crois avoir déjà lu ça quelque part : ) )

Je rougis de plus belle.

Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture et m'aida à m'asseoir, chose peu évidente avec ma robe, merci Alice.

Edward s'installa juste à côté de moi et pris ma main et la caressa tendrement le temps du trajet.

Son toucher m'aidait toujours à reprendre contenance et me détendre.

Nous ne nous étions toujours rien dit et bien trop vite nous arrivions à la soirée !

Mon magnifique médecin particulier, me regarda intensément dans les yeux et me ressortit son sourire ravageur.

« - Tu es splendide ce soir, je suis très heureux d'avoir le privilège de faire mon entrée avec toi ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui répondit :

« - Te réjouit pas trop vite, je suis assise, mais quand je marcherais avec ces talons » je lui montrais mes chaussures « Tu prieras pour que je ne m'écroule pas de tout mon long »

Nous nous mîmes à rire car nous savions tous deux que la probabilité que cela arrive était élevée !

La voiture était en train de ralentir pour se garer juste devant les marches qui nous menaient au grand hôtel.

« -Je te tiendrai bien et près de moi, ça diminuera les risques » nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser, mais je ne devais pas.

Edward approcha sa main de mon visage, caressa ma joue et fit glisser sa main dans mes cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

« - Nous sommes prêts ! » nous soupirâmes tout deux et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il y avait un monde monstre et des cris dans tout les sens.

Pourquoi avais-je dis oui à Mike pour cette soirée. Ce genre d'événement n'était pas pour moi, trop de people à mon gout ! Edward sorti en premier, les cris hystériques redoublèrent, je pouvais entendre qu'on appelait EDWARD ou DOC.

La main de mon cavalier était tendu vers moi pour m'aider à m'extirper du véhicule, quand je l'eu saisi le calme me envahi de nouveau, j'adorais le bien-être que me procurait sa présence.

Une fois sorti, je vis tout un parterre de lumière brillant tel des étoiles par milliers. Edward embrassa ma joue et me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Regarde vers le haut des escaliers, ça t'évitera de trop te faire éblouir ! »

Je voulais le taquiné un peu et voir comment il réagirait si je le flattais un peu :

« - Je suis déjà éblouis à tes côtés ! »

Il se racla la gorge et je crus apercevoir de petites rougeurs apparaitre.

Il fit glisser sa main dans mon dos et m'entraina avec lui.

Je cru que le trajet entre la limousine et le hall de l'hôtel était l'équivalent d'une randonné de deux heures ! Soudainement je sentis Edward s'écarté et des bras me serrer.

Alice bien entendu.

« - Tu es magnifique, elle te va à ravir, comment vas-tu Edward ? »

Ma meilleure amie était pétillante et ravie de revoir Docteur Sexy ! ! !

« - Bien, merci. Alice c'est ça ? Bella m'a beaucoup parlée de toi. »

Ma meilleure amie ne perdit pas un instant et pris Jasper par le bras.

« Je te présente mon cavalier, Jasper. Jazz, voici la fameux Edward qui a fait fondre notre petite Bella ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire aimable et se serrèrent la main.

Moi j'étais rouge écarlate.

Un peu plus loin nous vîmes Emmett très élégant et Rosalie à son bras. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre, je repensais que c'était grâce à Alice, elle devrait ouvrir une agence de rencontre.

Les présentations faites, nous déambulâmes vers divers personnes. Edward me présentait à certains de ses confères et moi aux personnes de la mode que je devais saluer ainsi que certain clients.

Je passais un moment très agréable, j'apprenais beaucoup d'Edward grâce à ses collègues et aux petites anecdotes que ces derniers me racontaient, mon coté jalouse était mis à dure épreuve car beaucoup d'histoires était en relation avec une femme.

Bien sur Edward m'en avait parlé, mais l'entendre dire par d'autres personnes c'était différent.

L'apéritif était composé de petits fours et d'un délicieux champagne apporté par des serveurs.

A chaque fois que ma coupe était vide, Edward me l'échangeait avec une pleine.

Moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude de boire autant, je fus heureuse quand l'heure du repas arrive car j'allais enfin être assise un bon point pour mes pieds mais aussi pour mon équilibre car sans l'appui de mon cavalier j'aurai eu dix fois le temps de servir de double moquette sur le sol ! (B/N: J'aime bien l'expression).

Les tables étaient rondes et nous avions réussi à nous placer tous ensembles. Emmett et Rosalie côte à côte, ça devenait difficile de les séparer; idem pour Alice et Jasper donc naturellement je me plaçait juste à côté d'Edward.

Je me sentais bien en sa présence, à croire que l'incident de la forêt dimanche dernier n'avait jamais existé.

Les serveurs nous amenaient les plats au fur et à mesure. Emmet nous mettait l'ambiance entre ses blagues et ses anecdotes personnelles en temps que serveur. Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur.

Je m'imaginais bien mon cousin habillé en pingouin et se faire dragué par la maîtresse de maison devant son employeur qui n'était autre que son mari. Devant la masse le pauvre homme n'osait pas aller s'en prendre à lui et sa femme l'ignorait complètement …

Edward, Jazz et Emmett s'entendaient à merveille, ce qui nous rendait heureuse, Alice, Rose et moi car nous allions pouvoir refaire ce genre de soirée à six. Le repas s'acheva sur un dessert monstrueusement bon, je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de plaisir.

« - Et bien Eddy, ça doit pas être dur de combler ma cousine, un peu de chocolat et Hop ! »

Emmett savait comment me mettre mal à l'aise et il adorait ça.

Edward sourit et rétorqua :

« - C'est justement ça qui sera dur, devenir aussi indispensable que le chocolat ! » il me regarda et me fit son fameux sourire.

Alice trépignait sur sa chaise et d'un coup s'empara de la main de Jazz et dit :

« - Bon nous on va danser, j'adore cette chanson ! Vous venez ? »

Je fis la grimace, déjà qu'en marchant je n'étais pas très stable alors danser … mais d'un coup; la main d'Edward pris la mienne et je me levai pour le suivre.

Il dû ressentir ma réticence et me dit tout bas:

« - Je te lâcherai pas ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ! »

Je le regardais avec douceur et me perdit dans ses yeux verts et me laissais entrainer.

Il mit sa main sur mon dos et m'emmena sur la piste entourée de beaucoup de gens qui dansait trop bien !

« Bella ! Détends-toi et laisse-toi aller contre moi, je vais nous faire danser. »

Il ne devait pas savoir ou ne se rendait pas compte de la difficulté de la chose ! Je sentis ses mains sur ma taille, je fus comme électrisée et détendue en même temps.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou naturellement. Nos corps se rapprochaient et je me laissais aller.

Au bout d'un moment nous retournâmes à table pour nous désaltérer.

« -La vache Bella, je ne t'ai jamais vu danser comme ça ! » s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Je me mis à rougir et dit :

« - Tout est dans le cavalier ! » et je regardais Edward.

Nos regards ne se séparèrent pas, comme aimantés l'un vers l'autre, nous nous rapprochions.

Un slow se fit entendre et mon charmant partenaire m'entraina derechef vers la piste de dance.

Nos corps étaient en contact, mes mains dans sur sa nuque se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux et je sentais les mains d'Edward me caresser le bas du dos.

Nos regard toujours l'un dans l'autre, nos têtes se rapprochèrent, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Mon cœur était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

Je ne pouvais plus résister, je fis le reste du chemin. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis devienrent plus gourmandes. Je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre. Il ouvrit la bouche et m'y laissa entrer e, elle tourna langoureusement autour de la sienne. Je me sentais légère sur le point de m'envoler. Les gens qui nous entouraient, la musique, tout avait disparu.

Je lui appartenais corps et âme.

Nous reprîmes difficilement nos esprits et notre respiration.

Nous continuâmes à danser en slow sur les autres musiques.

Nous étions bien comme ça ! J'avais ma tête sur sa poitrine et respiras doucement. C'était comme dans un rêve où on ne veut surtout pas se réveiller.

Je crois que l'étape Ami était définitivement derrière nous. Je me sentais en confiance et en sécurité avec lui. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre personne.

La soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée.

Et pas que pour moi ! Edward et moi partîmes les premiers.

La journée m'avait littéralement tuée, je me sentais toute stone, comme si je ne contrôler rien en présence d'Edward.

« -Je vais te raccompagner chez toi ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » Me demanda mon prince charmant.

« - Très ! Tout était magnifique, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée, mais là c'est totalement différent ! »

J'étais comme sur un nuage et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y descendre.

Nous montâmes tout deux dans la limousine. Edward pris ma main dans la sienne et me la caressa tendrement comme au début de la soirée, je mis ma tête sur son épaule et petit à petit, je sombrais.

Je sentis deux bras me porter, une porte de voiture claquée et une porte de maison aussi.

On me portait toujours, je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. On m'allongea sur un lit, je supposes, on m'enleva ma robe.

J'avais affreusement mal à la tête surement dû au champagne, but à trop haute dose pour moi. J'étais dans mon lit bien au chaud. Je m'étirais et ouvris les yeux pour voir l'heure.

Mon cœur s'emballa, je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux, je regardais à côté de moi, il y avait quelqu'un.

D'un coup j'eu très peur, je regardais sous les draps, j'étais en tee-shirt, pas un des miens avec un caleçon d'homme.

Merde, qu'est que j'ai fait comme connerie !


	13. Chapter 13 unbon début !

Coucou,

pour m'excuser du retard de la semaine dernière je vous fait partager le nouveau chapitre.

MERCI A MA BETA pour sa rapidité de correction.

bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais affreusement mal à la tête, surement à cause du champagne, bu à trop haute dose pour moi.

J'étais dans mon lit bien au chaud. Je m'étirais et ouvris les yeux pour voir l'heure.

Mon cœur s'emballa, je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux, je regardais à côté de moi, il y avait quelqu'un.

D'un coup j'eu très peur, je regardais sous les draps, j'étais en tee-shirt, pas un des mien avec un calçons d'homme.

Merde, qu'est ce que j'avais fait comme connerie !

_**Un début prometteur !**_

Ça commencé à bouger à côté de moi !

Je ne pouvais pas voir qui était à mes côté, la personne était emmitouflée sous la couette.

Je m'étais juré de ne plus me réveiller aux côtés d'un inconnu, le champagne ne me réussit franchement pas. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, Edward allait me prendre pour une garce. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que l'on se connaisse et que l'on partage plus qu'une nuit ensembles.

Je pouvais dire adieu au beau docteur. Je cherchais mes affaires des yeux, en évitant de trop bouger.

D'un coup la personne à côté de moi se tourna et je me précipitai sous la couette pour faire semblant de dormir. J'avais le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. L'inconnu à mes côtés pouffa de rire et tira sur la couette où je m'étais caché. Je gardais les yeux clos et je me sentais légèrement tremblante. Je ne me souvenais de rien, c'était super flippant.

La soirée avait été réellement sympa mais je ne me souvenais plus que le moment où je dansais avec Edward; d'ailleurs cela avait été plutôt torride. Je sentis la personne à mes côté me caresser les cheveux, son toucher était doux et je me sentais de nouveau détendue comme lorsque c'était Edward qui me touchait.

« -Bella ! Je sais que tu ne dors plus. »

Je souris soudainement, car j'avais reconnue la voix du mystérieux inconnu. Mon cœur était en joie. Je me retournais pour être face à mon voisin de lit tout en restant sous la couverture. J'ouvris les yeux et lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Mon bel inconnu me fit son sourire en coin et joua avec mes cheveux.

« - Salut ! » ma voix n'était pas très assurée et un peu pâteuse.

« - Tu as faim ? » me demanda mon voisin.

Je ne savais même pas, si je disais oui, je mettais fin à ce moment plus qu'agréable et si je disais non mon ventre finirai par me trahir.

« - Non, pas trop ! Je n'aime pas déjeuner quand je viens de me lever » lui répondis-je enfin.

Je voulais être dans ses bras et vu notre posture j'y étais presque. Je me décidais de combler le vide qui nous séparait. A ma grande surprise, il ouvrit les bras pour m'accueillir, et me blottie dans son cou.

Son corps était chaud, il caressais mes cheveux et m'embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« - Je suis désolé si tu as été désorientée ce matin quand tu t'es réveillée mais quand nous étions sur le chemin du retour pour te déposer, tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait tes clés donc je t'ai ramené avec moi. » M'expliqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, car je savais que je ne risquais rien avec lui. J'étais sur un petit nuage, et je me laissais aller. Nous sommes restés comme ça un petit moment à profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

Mais le charme fût rompu pour un bruit émanant de mon ventre.

« - Je pense que ton ventre est prêt à accueillir un peu de nourriture ! » me dit-t-il.

Je me redressais doucement mais ma tête me fît un mal de chien, et je grimaçais.

« -Je t'avais préparé un verre avec un antidouleur pour la tête et la nausée ! » me précisa mon hôte.

Edward se leva et passa un peignoir mais juste avant j'eus le plaisir de voir son beau corps musclé vêtu d'un simple boxer. Il remarqua que je le fixais.

« - J'espère que ce que tu vois te plait ? »

Je me mis la couette sur la tête pour cacher ma honte.

Puis soudainement je me souviens de ma tenue, si je m'étais endormi dans la limousine, il avait du me déshabiller pour que je puisse porter ses vêtements. Je me redressais d'un coup, et rétorquait :

« - Et toi, tu as aimé ce que tu as vu hier ? »

Il se racla la gorge et dit :

« - Oui, ce fût même très dur de ne pas te réveiller. »

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux et la température de la pièce était montée en flèche.

Edward se frotta l'arrête du nez puis passa la main dans ses cheveux, il avait l'air très nerveux. Il soupira et se redressa. Je pus admirer ses jolies tablettes de chocolat, d'ailleurs j'avais très envie de chocolat d'un coup ! Il remarqua que je le dévorais des yeux et dit :

« - Il faut vraiment que j'aille te faire à manger car j'ai peur que tu me dévore ! »

Je me mis à rougir et rigolais comme une banane. Mon voisin de lit pour cette nuit mis un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt.

Ouf ! Le charme était rompu, quoique, je savais maintenant ce qu'il y avait en dessous et son charme ne s'arrêtait pas à son corps, son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains … Je lâchais un soupir rêveur, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres et j'étais sur qu'il ne partirait que lorsque je devrais me séparer de mon prince charmant.

« - Je vais préparer le p'tit dej, tu m'accompagnes ou tu reste au lit ? » me proposa-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

« - Dur décision à prendre ! Voyons, si je t'accompagne je pourrais t'aider à nous faire le petit dej' sans risquer de mourir dans l'instant et si je reste au lit » je fis une petite pause et repris « j'ai peur de te sauter dessus pour que tu y reste avec moi toute la journée ! » je lui fit mon plus beau sourire, je ne savais pas d'où me venais cette aplomb mais j'étais contente du résultat, car Edward me fixais et sa main ne tombait plus de ses cheveux.

D'un coup il me sourit et avança vers moi tel un félin, il rampa sur le lit jusqu'à moi toujours avec son sourire, ma respiration devenait erratique, je sentais mon cœur dans ma gorge. Edward était juste à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire j'étais tétanisée, je perdais à mon propre jeu.

Enfin perdais …. Mon prince charmant passa un bras au dessus de moi pour être en appuis sur moi, nos lèvres étaient très proches. Je ne voulais pas faire le dernier pas, je voulais qu'Edward sois sur de lui.

D'un coup nous arrivions au point de non-retour, lui au-dessus de moi, nos lèvres en contact. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes était douce, je ne pensais plus à rien. Mes mains prirent d'assaut ses cheveux, je sentis sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris ma bouche, puis nos langues se mêlèrent langoureusement.

Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux, j'étais trop bien dans ses bras, je lâchai un gémissement de bien être, je le sentis sourire. J'aurai voulu que cet échange dure éternellement, mais trop vite a mon gout mon prince s'écarta de ma bouche, toujours le sourire aux lèvres il embrassa mon front.

« - Il faut que nous allions préparer le petit dej, Emmett et les autres arrivent dans moins d'une heure. »

Je me levais d'un bon.

« - Je vais pas y aller avec ma robe d'hier soir ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! » Je paniquais totalement

Pourquoi ne me l'avais t-il pas dit plus tôt. Edward se pencha vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je me calma immédiatement, il le sentit puis dégagea les cheveux de mon cou et souffla à mon oreille :

« Alice est passé très tôt et a proposé qu'on se fasse un ciné tous ensembles, elle m'a donnée des vêtements pour toi ! »Il passa ses doigts sur mon bras, je frissonnais puis il embrassa mon cou très sensuellement, je ne pouvais plus respirer, ma tête retomba en arrière, Edward continua de m'embrassa dans le cou tout m'empêchant de tomber, il remonta sur mon menton puis ma lèvre inférieure.

J'étais toute à lui, une poupée de chiffon aurai était plus résistante, mon entrejambe était trempée, je me sentais coulée, jamais des baisers ne m'avaient fait ce genre d'effet.

C'était Edward et personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler, je frissonnais dans ses bras, mais pas de froid.

Il nous rallongea doucement sur le lit, sa main glissa de mon bras vers le bas de mon tee-shirt, enfin son tee-shirt, il jouait avec l'ourlet puis le releva petit à petit et caressa mon ventre.

Il quitta petit à petit ma bouche, allant sur le bord de mes lèvres puis ma joue, puis ma pommette, ma tempe et mon oreille, et il souffla :

«- J'aurai adoré passé la journée dans ce lit à te cajoler mais Alice ma dit que nous risquions de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si nous n'étions pas prêts quand elle arrivera ! Mais je te promets que dès que nous pourrons passer une journée ensemble au lit, je préparerai tout pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de se lever »

Il se redressa tout en caressant ma joue « Va t'apprêter, j'ai mis tes affaires dans la salle de bain, je te promets de ne pas t'empoisonner, j'ai trop besoin de toi » Il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres et partis. Sa dernière phrase m'avais complètement retournée, et je me la répétais dans ma tête _j'ai trop besoin de toi_ . J'étais émue, personne ne m'avais jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi fort et ça me plaisait et m'emplissait de bonheur, je me levais et me souvins que je ne connaissais pas son appartement.

Je sortis de la pièce et tournais à gauche, j'étais dans un petit couloir, il y avait une porte sur ma gauche et deux autre en face. J'ouvris donc la première porte, celle de gauche.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, j'y entrais, c'était un bureau, il y avait une armoire sur tout un pan de mur et de l'autre côté un bureau avec des casiers blancs de chaque côté et une planche en verre dessus. Sur le bureau, il y avait son ordinateur portable, une photos de famille, sa mère que j'avais déjà vu lors des réunion parents-profs, une femme très belle et très classe en même temps de taille moyen, un peu plus petite qu'Edward, et un homme grand et blond très charmant, je l'avais rencontré lors d'un de mes cours séjours à l'hôpital, c'était une très belle photos.

Il y avait des dossiers en pile à l'opposé de sa table de travail. Il y avait des photos sur les murs dans des cadres de couleurs assez vives et de tailles différentes, je reconnu le jour de nos remises de diplôme, une photo de lui avec Emmett, une autre d'un paysage de campagne, un tee-shirt avec des mots de ses amis lui souhaitant un bon départ pour sa fac de médecin.

Je sourie et sortie de cette pièce et alla dans la pièce d'en face, j'ouvris la porte et vis que c'était les toilettes, banals comme tous les autres, mais décorés comme si on était à la mer, les murs étaient bleus et il y avait des étoiles de mer accrochés au mur, c'était mignon, un endroit où on pouvait s'évader le temps de faire ce qu'on avait à faire dans cette endroit.

Je ressortis et passais à la pièce suivante, bingo ! J'avais trouvé la salle de bain, elle était magnifique, rouge laqué, le sol était en bois foncé, il y avait deux lavabos ronds sur la gauche avec un grand miroir au dessus il y avait des spots qui ressortaient d'un poutre en bois de la même couleur que le sol et le plafond était en lambris blanc , après les lavabos il y avait trois petites marches pour accéder à une baignoire d'angle le pan du mur était couper en deux d 'une diagonale moitié carrelage blanc moitié l'autre peinte de couleur saumon.

A ma gauche il y avait une douche à l'italienne derrière des cubes de verre opaque.

Sur un radiateur était mis soigneusement mes vêtements qu'Alice avant apporté ce matin, je me déshabillais et me dirigeais vers la douche, même si la baignoire était tentante mais je préférais attendre d'y aller avec Edward, je me glissais sous la douche, il y avait des jets massant qui se mettaient en route automatiquement ,ce qui me fit un bien fou, je pris son gel douche, je laissais mon esprit divaguer ,le parfum du savon me rappeler son effluve, j'étais dans mes pensés quand j'entendis des petits coup à la porte.

« - Le p'tit dej est prêt ! Je t'attends ! » Me cria Edward derrière la porte.

Je sourie et répondit:

« - Je me sèche et j'arrive ! » J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'on se connaissait. Je me sentais bien, autant si ce n'est plus que quand j'étais avec Alice.

Je me m'habillais prestement, m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval et sortie de la salle de bain pour retrouver l'homme de mes rêves et de mes fantasmes.

Je sortis du couloir et arrivais dans une grande pièce.

À ma gauche, il y avait la porte d'entré, puis une cuisine américaine avec un comptoir tout autour, je pris un siège et m'asseyais pour continuer mon observation, derrière mois il y avait une salle à manger et tout au fond dans une grande pièce ouverte le salon avec un grand canapé d'angle beige et marron et devant un grand écran accroché au mur et une petite table basse en verre.

Les murs étaient blancs avec de belles peintures colorées sur les murs, c'était un endroit très chaleureux et convivial en même temps.

Edward était dos a moi, il n'avait pas du m'entendre arriver, je me relevais doucement et alla le rejoindre. Je le pris dans mes bras par derrière et lui embrassa l'épaule puis y posais ma tête.

« - Essaie-tu de me déconcentrer ? » me demanda-t-il gaiement.

« - Ça marche ? » le taquinais-je.

Il se tourna, je ne lâchais pas ma prise. Edward embrassa mon nez et me pris a son tour dans les bras.

J'étais enfin à ma place. Il me repoussa doucement et dit :

« - On devrait mangés un morceau avant qu'Emmett arrive car après il n'y aura plus rien ! »

Nous rîmes tout les deux.

« - Tu nous as fait quoi de bon ? » le demandais-je, ça sentais très bon et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim.

« - Je ne savais pas si tu étais sucrée ou salée, alors j'ai fais du bacon, des œufs brouillés, des pancakes, des madeleines et des céréales. » me lista-t-il.

« - Cool, j'ai trop faim ! »

Il me prit la main et on s'installa au bar où je m'étais installée juste avant de le rejoindre. Il avait déposé une assiette, des couverts, un verre de jus d'orange et un café fumant devant moi.

« - Sers toi, fais toi plaisir ! » me dit-il avant de ce servir.

Je pris une gorgée de café et me servit des œufs brouillé avec du sucre en poudre dessus.

Il me regarda choqué.

« - Ben, quoi j'adore le sucré salé, tu veux goûté ? » lui proposais-je.

« - Non, je plutôt céréale le matin, une autre fois ! »

Nous mangions sans rien nous dire mais on était bien le silence ne nous dérangeais pas. Je continuais mes mélanges, je pris du bacon avec de la confiture. Edward avait l'air écœuré.

La sonnette de la porte nous sortis de notre bulle.

Mon hôte se leva pour aller ouvrir et dit :

« - Fin de la tranquillité ! Prête ? » Me demanda-t-il je lui fis non de la tête et me ruait sur lui. Je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassais sans aucune retenue.

Je le relâchais et lui fit un sourire.

« - Après, on sera moins tranquille alors il fallait que je me donne du courage ! » j'haussais les épaules. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa à son tour, je passais mais main derrière son cou et lui dans mon dos pour nous collés.

La sonnette sonna derechef.

« - Il faut que nous allions ouvrir avant qu'ils ne défoncent ma porte ». Me souffla Edward en ce reculant. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et retourna manger.

« - Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dès que je me débarrasse d'eux, tu feras moins ta maline ! » me provoqua-t-il. Je soufflai et lui répondit :

« - Des paroles ! »

« -C'est-ce que tu verras » il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Alice entra la première, rien d'étonnant, elle rayonnait, poussa Edward de son passage et me sauta au coup.

« - Alors, tu passes un bon moment ? » me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

« -Très bon, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, un vrai prince charmant ! » Je me taisais rêveuse de nos futurs moments. Rosalie nous rejoignis et passa un de ses bras autour de moi pour m'embrasser.

« - Coucou, merci de m'avoir présenté ton cousin il est adorable ! » Nous nous mîmes toutes les trois à glousser comme des collégiennes.

Emmett attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture arriva vers nous.

« - Salut Bell's, alors toi aussi, Edward t'a fait découvrir ses talents de cuisine ! » Il me claqua dans le t dans le dos pour me saluer et pris du bacon qui était resté sur la table.

Jasper plus calme viens me faire un bisous sur la joue et dit :

« Salut Bella ! » et partit avec Edward s'asseoir au salon, Emmett y était déjà avec le reste de bacon et d'œuf brouillés, j'avais sauvé les gaufres, d'ailleurs elles ne firent pas long feu, car avec les filles se jetèrent dessus.

« Chest chuper bon ! » s'extasia Alice.

« Mmm, c'est trop ! » se lécha les doigts Rose, quand a moi je me réservais, si je prenais le dej chez lui tout les jours je finirais par ne plus voir mes pieds.

Je leur racontais mon réveil et ma surprise de retrouver Edward a mes côtés. Alice était tout sourire et était heureuse pour nous et Rose passait son temps à mater mon cousin. Ma meilleure amie et moi nous nous moquions d'elle.

Vers le milieu de l'aprèm, Alice s'agita et nous fit rejoindre les garçons qui parlaient avec une bière à la main.

« - C'est l'heure, il faut y aller si on ne veut pas louper la séance. » s'exclama le nain. Tout le monde semblait savoir ce qui se passait sauf moi.

« - On va où ? » demandai-je. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi l'air surpris.

« - Ben, au ciné ; ciné, comme tous les dimanches ! » soupira Alice, comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est mon habitude, ça fait un moment que tu me lâchais ! Et on va voir quoi ? » Demandai-je.

Edward pris ma main ce qui eut le don de me détendre d'un coup, il se pencha vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende :

« - Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui t'intéressait ? » me demanda-t-il taquin, puis il embrassa mon lobe d'oreille et se mit à le lécher.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça provoquait chez moi.

« - Arrête Edward, Bella est en train d'hyperventiler ! T'es médecin non ? » S 'exclama Alice.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard puis je lui tirais la langue.

Nous marchions par couple mains dans la main jusqu'au cinéma. Nous prîmes tous nos tickets pour un film au hasard, nous savions tous que nous ne serrions pas très attentifs au film vu la soirée que nous avions passé la veille et le fait d'être tous de jeunes couples.

Le film était passé trop vite. Durant toute la séance, Edward avait gardé sa main sur ma cuisse faisant des arabesques et m'embrassant dans le cou, sur l'oreille… je n'avais rien suivi du film.

J'avais un mal de ventre pas possible, surement dû à l'excitation et à l'obligation de me tenir. J'étais en ébullition. Nous nous sommes tous diriger vers la pizzeria la plus proche, je ne sais si c'était notre frustration collective ou la faim mais nous dévorâmes nos pizzas.

Nous rigolions et parlions de choses et d'autres. J'étais heureuse, on formait un groupe très soudé avec une très bonne cohésion. Nous étions restés un moment à nous amuser. Le jour s'était déjà couché et demain, c'était lundi et donc reprise du boulot !

Nous étions tous en train de nous dire au revoir, j'arrivais à Edward. Mon cœur se serra, comme si je n'allais plus le revoir.

« - Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » me proposa-t-il gentiment.

« - Oui, je veux bien ! » nous saluâmes tous les autres, Alice me fit un câlin et Rose un clin d'œil.

Nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'à son appartement qui n'était pas loin. Nous rentrâmes dans le parking sous-terrain pour récupérer sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte, et je m'installai confortablement,

Je le regardai s'assoir derrière le volant er Je lui souriais.

« - J'ai passé un très bon weekend, dommage que ça ne dure que deux jours ! » il ricana à ma phrase.

« Moi, je reprends que mercredi ! » me nargua-t-il, je lui tapais gentiment l'épaule.

« C'est trop injuste ! » je me mis à bouder dans mon coin.

« Non, Bella s'il te plait, ne fait pas la tête, si tu veux je te fais un mot ? » d'un coup mon sourire revint.

Edward pris par la main et nous continuâmes le trajet ainsi l'ambiance était calme. Mon chauffeur se gara et me regarda intensément.

« - Tu veux rentrer un peu ? Il n'est pas très tard. » J'espérais qu'il accepte, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

« - ok mais un dernier verre et après je rentre, ça m'ennuierai qu'un autre de mes confrères s'occupe de toi ! »

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais à l'intérieur pour un dernier ou plus !

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

si vous souhaité le nouveau chapitre pour noel, il va falloir m'aidé à me motiver ! ! !

Alors reviews SVP ! ! !

sinon bon réveillion et bon noel !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou,

j'espère que vous avez passé un bon noel !moi j'étais au boulot snif snif !

voilà je vous offre un petit chapitre pour noel.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais à l'intérieur pour un dernier verre ou plus !

Je cherchais les clés dans mon sac, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Edward dut le sentir car je sentis son corps derrière moi, puis il repoussa mes cheveux, se pencha sur moi et souffla :

« - Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ! Souffle, je ne vais pas m'envoler, je t'ai promis quelque chose ce matin. » il embrassa mon cou et se recula.

Je fis comme il me dit, soufflait et mis enfin la main sur mes clés.

Je glissais la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte et me sentis poussée vers l'intérieur. Edward entra et referma la porte sur nous et me plaqua contre celle-ci, me regarda intensément et s'empara de les lèvres avec avidité.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et de bien être. Mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux de leur propre chef comme si elles étaient aimantées. Ma tête était prisonnière des mains d'Edward tel un étau mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je savourais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. A bout de souffle, Edward posa son front sur le mien et dit :

« - J'en ai eu envie toute la journée. Etre juste à côté de toi dans le noir, tous les deux réveillés et très proche de toi, fut très dur pour moi ! »

Je me mis à rougir face à cette révélation.

« - Pour moi aussi » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Nos corps se frottaient, je sentis les mains d'Edward descendre sur mes flans puis sur mes fesses qu'il prit en coupe. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui pour approfondir notre contact. Notre échange était fougueux, je commençais à enlever la veste des épaules de mon invité, il me plaqua davantage contre la porte et enleva une manche puis l'autre sans me faire redescendre.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et vint se nicher dans mon cou je sentis des décharges dans tout mon corps. Mon partenaire savait s'y prendre avec les femmes.

Je rapprochais davantage mon bassin du sien, je le sentis tendu dans son pantalon. J'en profitais pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui dit :

« -Dis, je te sens bien tendu! » je ricanais, et le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Il me regarda et m'embrassa chastement cette fois avant de me faire descendre.

Merde, j'aurai dut fermer ma gueule, j'étais totalement frustrée. Il fallait que je me reprenne, je défis ma veste et pris la sienne qui était par terre.

« - Toujours partant pour un verre ? » lui proposais-je. Il hocha la tête et je lui fis signe de me suivre.

Mon cœur battait toujours très vite et l'échange que nous venions d'avoir n'avais pas aidé à me calmer, un verre me ferai le plus grand bien.

« - Je te sers quoi ? »

« - Comme toi ! Tu prends quoi ? » Demandât-il.

« - Vodka, j'adore la Pologne pour ça, ils sont meilleurs que la Russie. » lui souris-je

« - ok va pour la vodka ! » je me dirigeais vers le petit bar dans le coin du salon pour prendre les verres et la bouteille. Edward me regardait et s'assit sur le canapé.

« - Ça te dit un DVD pour finir la soirée ? Ils sont à coté de la télé je te laisse choisir. Et t'inquiète pas pour moi je les aime tous ! »

« Va pour un film ! » il se releva et regarda ma petite collection de DVDs, quand il se baissa pour regardait vers le bas, je crois que je venais de voir la plus belle vue au monde…Il avait un de ces petits cul musclé où on n'a qu'une envie, y poser mes mains.

Je soufflais et allais m'installer sur le canapé.

« - J'ai trouvé, je connait pas mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler ! » il me montra un dvd et là j'étais sur le cul.

« - Tu as fait quoi toute ces années pour passer à côté ? Twilight putain c'est The film en ce moment, qui ne l'à jamais vu? » M'exclamais-je. Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le pauvre il ne savait le sex-appeal qu'il avait, je bavais.

« - Ben, écoute j'ai été beaucoup pris avec mes études et après mon boulot, mais la chose est réparé vu que nous allons regarder ça ! » il me sourie et ouvrit mon lecteur dvd et alluma la télé. Il eu un bruit comme si quelque chose avait grillé et mon lecteur DVD s'éteignit.

« - oh, non pas ça, c'est pas possible pas maintenant ! » je fis la moue et bouda. Edward viens se mettre juste à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

« - C'est pas grave, tu passera demain après le boulot, mon lecteur fonctionne, je te préparerai un repas et on regardera ton film ? »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui dit :

« - T'es trop gentil ! » je remplis nos deux verres et leva le mien. « A nous ! »Edward me suivis.

« A nous ! » il me regardait intensément, nous vidâmes nos verres d'un coup et nous nous regardâmes de nouveau. La tension était au maximum, j'en pouvais plus, je le voulais lui.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, il répondit sans se faire attendre. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, mes mains sur son torse. Je me penchais sur lui, son dos était contre l'accoudoir, je ne pouvais plus me contenir.

Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemine, j'avais passé plus de la moitié j'en profité pour toucher ses pectoraux musclés. Ma bouche quitta la sienne et pris possession de son cou puis commença à descendre sur son torse, sa chemise était maintenant complètement ouverte. Je l'aidais à l'ôter, je sentis les mains d'Edward dans mon dos, il jouait avec l'ourlet de mon pull et me le remonta, je me redressais pour l'enlever.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis le désir qu'il avait en lui également. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, qu'il me rendit. Mon prince charmant me remis une mèche derrière mon oreille et souffla :

« - Bella, ma douce » me dit il en caressant ma joue « je ne veux pas que notre première fois sois sur ton canapé ! »

J'étais sur le cul là je m'y attendais pas à ce qui me recale encore. D'un coup il ce leva et me pris t'elle une mariée.

« Où est ta chambre ? » mon cœur fût en joie directement et mon excitation remonta de plus belle.

« En haut, première porte à gauche! » Edward courrait presque d'excitation, ce qui me fit rire. Une fois les marches montées, il ouvrit doucement ma porte, il regarda un peu et dit :

« Vraiment charmant ! Ça sera parfait! » Il me souriait et me posa comme une petite princesse et avec douceur sur le lit. Il me retira mes chaussures puis les siennes et vins directement se placer au dessus de moi.

« - Que tu es belle, ma Bella ! » il embrassa mon front puis mes joues et enfin ma bouche avec douceur. Je gémis.

« Mumm, Edward si tu savais ce que j'ai pu rêver de cet instant ! »

« J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes attentes ? » je regardai son torse nu et lui répondit :

« - C'est même mieux ! » je pris sa tête dans mes mains et le rapprochais de moi afin de pouvoir gouter ses lèvres. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un combat très sensuel. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui faire de la place entre celles-ci.

Il n'attendit pas l'invitation pour s'y glisser. Ses mains étaient sur mon haut, commençant à le faire rouler pour le faire passer au dessus de ma tête, ce qui interrompit notre baiser. Mon doux prince se mis à embrasser mon cou puis commença à descendre vers ma poitrine, ses mains caressant mes seins d'une façon douce mais à la fois puissante, j'adorais les sensations que cet homme me faisais découvrir, car jamais je n'avais ressentie ça avec aucun autre de mes amants. I

Il me redressa, repris possession de ma bouche et d'une main dégrafas mon soutien-gorge. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Mes mains jouaient sur son dos, dessinant ses muscles parfaits. Son bassin se frottait au mien, c'était sur j'étais trempée.

Edward pris mon sein droit dans sa bouche et lécha et aspira mon mamelon, mon dos s'arquait pour rapprocher sa bouche et pouvoir savourer davantage ce plaisir, mon autre sein ne resta pas en reste car il me le caressait et pinçait de temps en temps mon téton. Les émotions que faisait naitre en moi ce dieu étaient hallucinantes.

Il commença à descendre sa main sur mon ventre en dessinant des arabesques puis arriva à la fermeture de mon pantalon, il me regarda et me dit :

« - Tu es sure de vouloir aller plus loin ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. » Il s'était relevé et me regardait dans les yeux !

« - Je suis sur que c'est ce que je veux, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis d'aussi fort avec un homme ! Je te veux toi ! » Je lui caressais sa joue en lui disant cela. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion était très forte, mon cœur était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine, je savais qu'avec lui j'irai droit au paradis.

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres, nous y mêlions directement nos langues, avant, je n'avais jamais réellement éprouvé de plaisir à embrasser ainsi avant mais là tout était changé, j'en raffolais.

Je mis ma main sur sa braguette et commençais à caresser sa longueur par-dessus son pantalon. Mais je voulais l'avoir dans ma main, je défis rapidement les boutons de son jean et écarta les pans de celui-ci, et mis directement ma main dans son boxer, il lâcha un râle de plaisir, ce qui m'incita à lui donner du plaisir avec ma main.

« - Putain, Bella ; c'est trop bon, si tu savais ce que tu me fais ! »

Cette phrase eu pour conséquence de vouloir lui en donner plus. Je n'avais jamais pris un homme dans ma bouche mais je voulais le faire avec Edward, je voulais lui donner tout ce que je pouvais lui donner. Je me redressais et le poussa pour qu'il ce mette sur le dos.

Il me regarda surpris, puis je m'avançais vers lui, et commençais à lui enlever son pantalon, je pris son boxer avec. Ma surprise fut encore plus complète, mon dieu, il était monté comme un étalon, c'était encore une première, jamais je n'avais vu pareil engin.

Je repris contenance et balança son pantalon dans la pièce, je me mis à genoux entre ces cuisses et embrassais d'abord son torse, ses abdos et commença à arriver vers son V.

« - Bella, tu n'es pas obligée ! »

« - Je sais, c'est juste que j'en ai très envie mais si tu ne veux pas … » Je ne lui avais pas demandé s'il y était d'accord.

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je sais que pas beaucoup de femmes aiment faire ça ! » Je lui souris pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas mon cas, du moins avec lui. « Mais je suis pas contre du tout ». Je lui sourie derechef et me mis à embrasser son gland, Edward caressait mes cheveux. Je pris son membre dans ma main et c'est vrai qu'il était bien bâti.

Je me décidai à lui lécher sa longueur comme une glace qui est en train de fondre et d'on ne veut surtout rien perdre. Je prenais du plaisir à l'entendre gémir et je commençais à réellement aimé ce que je faisais. Je branlais la base de son sexe et me mis à le prendre dans ma bouche.

« Oh, putain, Bella, c'est si bon, la vache …. Oh putain … » je n'avais jamais entendu Edward jurer et j'aimé beaucoup ça, j'accélérais mes mouvement et aspirait le bout de sa queue. D'un coup mon amant me retira la tête de son sexe et me retourna sur le dos. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que mon dieu était déjà en train de me manger mon sexe.

« - Ce que tu es mouillée Bella ! » il glissa un doigt en moi, je m'arquais et m'agrippais aux draps.

« - Tu es totalement dégagé, j 'adore, je vais pouvoir profité de toi dans ton intégralité ! » Ouff Edward aimé mon épilation complète, je n'étais qu'une flaque d'eau entre ses mains. Il inséra un deuxième doigt en moins.

« Tu es si mouillée et tellement serrée, j'ai peur de te faire mal ! »

« Oh, mon dieu Edward t'es le meilleur, s'il te plait t'arrête pas! » Je n'étais pas très loin de l'orgasme, je suffoquais, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et d'un coup je lâchais un cri à en faire trembler les murs, je n'avais jamais jouis comme ça.

Edward me regarda, fier comme un paon et me dit :

« - Prête pour le second round ? »

« - Un peu mon neveu, j'attends que ça ! Prend une capote dans la table de nuit. » Je tremblais encore de part tout mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je voulais gouter au sexe avec lui. Il était sur les genoux en train d'enfiler une capote.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa avec Amour, ce baiser était plus fort que les autres, j'étais au bord d'arriver au K.O. avant même d'avoir commencé le second round. Il présenta son sexe entre mes lèvres intimes.

« - Je serais très doux ma Bella mais promets moi que si je te fais mal; tu me le diras. » Je le regardais intensément. Je caressais sa joue, pour l'apaiser :

« -Tu ne me fera pas de mal, j'en suis sûre ! »

« - Promets- moi. »

« Ok c'est promis! » je repris possession de ses lèvres, et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il commença à s'immiscer en moi doucement en sortant et rentrant de nouveau pour que je puisse m'habituer à lui. Mon amant me pénétra de plus en plus et s'arrêta. Il me regarda et embrassa mon front. C'est vrai que je le sentais vraiment beaucoup.

« -Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas je tiendrais promesse, mais continue s'il te plait ! » je gémis d'impatience à la fin de ma phrase.

Edward compris car il reprit ses vas et viens et de plus en plus profond, je commençais à ressentir un réelle plaisir, mon corps s'était habitué à lui et j'en voulais plus.

« -Edward, plus fort et plus loin s 'te plait ! » le suppliais-je. Il prit ma jambe droite et la passa sur sa hanche pour s'insinuer en moi. Je lâchais de nouveaux gémissements.

« - Putain, c'est si bon d'être en toi, tu es si serré ! » grogna mon Apollon. Je lui rendais ses coups de hanches pour arriver plus loin et aller plus vite. Je n'étais plus très loin.

« - Bella, jouit pour moi, je ne suis plus très loin ! » après deux coup de rein, je griffais le dos d'Edward et hurlais mon plaisir.

« - Oh oui Edward, oh mon dieu, oh la vache …whaoooo… » je suffoquais et tremblais de plaisir.

Edward mordit mon coup quand il arriva à son apogée.

« Bella, tu es …. Magnifique ! » il souffla et me regarda intensément. « Je t'aime Bella ! » je pouvais y lire toute la sincérité dans son regard.

Je l'embrassais avec fougue et le regarda de nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward, ne me fait jamais souffrir ou j'en mourrai » je savais que mes dernières paroles étaient de trop, mais je ne les regrettais pas.

Edward pris ma tête entre ses mains.

« Temps que tu m'aimera, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse et je te promet de tout faire pour jamais te faire souffrir ».

Il embrassa mon front, puis se retira de moi, il ôtât son préservatif et me pris dans ses bras forts et musclés.

Cette nuit là fût la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Je m'endormais dans les bras de mon amour.

* * *

Ha sa laisse réver ! ! !

Merci pour tout vos commentaires qui me font trés plaisir et m'encourage.

MERCI a ma beta pour sa rapidité, ses conseils et ses commentaires lol.

a bientot. Bizou


	15. Chapter 15 une journée sans lui

Coucou,

je suis désolé pour ce long retard ! Bonne lecture ...

* * *

« Tant que tu m'aimeras, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et je te promet de tout faire pour jamais te faire souffrir ».

Il embrassa mon front, puis se retira de moi, il ôtât son préservatif et me pris dans ses bras forts et musclés.

Cette nuit là fût la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Je m'endormais dans les bras de mon amour.

_**Chapitre 14 : Passer une journée sans lui !**_

Le réveil sonna, c'était la radio et _Where is the love_. Je souris bêtement, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il caressait mon bras, j'en frissonnais et me retournais pour être face à mon amoureux. Il me souriait lui aussi et remis une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-"Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? " Me demanda Edward, se penchant et m'embrassant. Je me rapprochais de lui pour profiter davantage de cet échange, il m'attira sur lui et caressait mon dos, je sentais que sa virilité était autant éveillée que nous.

J'avais envie de plus, la nuit dernière ne m'avait pas suffit. Je n'avais jamais eu un amant aussi torride, il me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais connues et les orgasmes qu'il m'avait donnés étaient juste Whaoo !

Je gémissais me frottant davantage contre son sex.

-Mmm Bella ! Il faudrait que l'on se prépare tu vas être en retard !

Il jouait avec mes cheveux, j'étais trop bien dans ses bras.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de tes bras. Je me mis à ronronner de bien être.

- Aller, sois courageuse, vas te laver et moi je te prépare ton dej ! » Il me fit un bisou sur le bout du nez et se leva. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa virilité, puis je levais les yeux, il me regardait.

Nous nous mimes a rire, je lui montrais sa virilité et lui dit :

« - C'est douloureux ? » je rougis.

« - Ça va, je vais m'en remettre ! » il me caressa la joue, je lui souris, je le pris par la main et l'entrainais dans la salle de bain avec moi.

«- J'ai une idée, si tu te laves avec moi et qu'on prend des céréales pour le dej, j'arriverai à l'heure au boulot ! » je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et me pencha sur ses lèvres.

« -Ma mère ma toujours appris à ne jamais contrarier une femme, et toi je sais pas te dire non ! »

« - Je te force a rien, mais j'aime pas voir souffrir les gens » je filais sous la douche et lui fit signe de me rejoindre.

« - Bella ! Tu es diabolique ».

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses douces lèvres. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos pour rapprocher nos deux corps, sa main gauche caressant ma cuisse, instinctivement je levais ma jambe pour me coller à sa hanche, sa main viens gratter mes lèvres intimes. Nos respirations étaient totalement erratiques.

« Ma chérie, tu es déjà trempée ! »

« Mmm Edward, arrête de me faire attendre, j'en peux plus ! »Suppliais-je.

Il souleva mes fesses, me colla contre le carrelage de la douche et me pénétra d'un coup, je lâchai un cri de surprise entre le froid du carrelage et son entrée en moi.

« - Ça va Bella? » il s'était arrêté.

« - Mon dieu oui, t'arrête pas, j'étais surprise ! C'est trop bon .Continue ! »

Edward repris plus fort et plus vite, mon dos buttait contre le mur de la douche mais je me surpris à aimer ça ! Très vite je criais mon orgasme et il vint juste après moi, me reposa doucement et continua à m'embrasser, puis il me souffla :

« - Tu es merveilleuse Bella ! » Il prit un peu de gel douche et me lava le corps, je frissonnais sous son doux touché.

« - Je n'arriverai pas à aller au travail si tu continue de t'occuper aussi bien de moi ! » je lâchai un gémissement et me soutenais contre les parois de la douche.

D'un coup l'eau se coupa, j'ouvris les yeux et je remarquais que le plus merveilleux des médecins me matait sans vergogne, il sorti de la douche et ouvrit mon peignoir, je m'y glissais puis l'embrassais tendrement.

Il me poussa vers la sortie et me claqua les fesses.

"- Va t'habiller, je t'attends en bas."

Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée je descendais dans la cuisine il m'y attendait avec un bol de céréales pour moi avec un jus de fruit.

« - Avale tout ça et je t'emmène. » je le regardais, surprise, il ajouta « Enfin si tu veux ? Je passerai te chercher après, je reprends que demain après midi ! »

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin et je fondis.

« - Ok c'est cool ! Comme ça je t'aurais rien qu'à moi ce soir ? » Je lui souriais largement et claquais des mains d'anticipation.

« –T'es une sacrés coquine toi ! » il me regardait et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

« – Et ça te déplais ? » lui répondis-je coquine, mon pied remontait le long de sa jambe pour arriver a son entrejambe. Il toussota et retira mon pied.

« -Mange ! Tu vas être en retard. » Je pouffais de rire.

Une fois mes dents lavées et apprêtées, Edward m'emmena au boulot.

Je vis Alice nous regarder depuis son bureau, elle nous fit signe. Edward m'embrassa avec fougue et j'y répondis de la même manière.

« - Gardes-en pour ce soir ! »

Je lui tapoter le torse. Il recula et remonta dans sa voiture, m'envoya un baiser et parti. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau totalement détendue et rêveuse. J'allumais mon PC quand mon téléphone sonna.

Ça faisait longtemps.

« - Bureau de Isabella Swan bonjour! »

« - Bonjour, c'est Jacob Black. »

« - Oh! Jacob comment ça va ? Un problème avec votre dossier ? » Lui demandai-je paniqué.

« - Non, non! Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, c'est d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je vous appelle, je ne vous dérange pas trop? » Me demanda-t-il.

« -Ha ! Ok ben oui je vais bien, même très bien pour une période fiscale sur sa fin ! » Lui répondis-je gaiement.

« - Oui en effet, j'ai vu la presse et je vous ai aperçue en charmante compagnie, ne vous avais-je pas dis que tout ce passerai bien ? » Je rougissais.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la presse, mais oui tout c'est arrangé, il me rend très heureuse ! » j

Je riais.

« - Bien, Bella je suis heureux pour vous, profitez en bien et tâchez de trouver un magasine, vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! »

« - Merci Jacob, c'est très gentil. »

« - De rien, vous le mériter, je repasse dans le coin le mois prochain, j'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous êtes une personne très bien et je vous apprécie. »

« - Merci Jack, c'est gentil vous êtes mon client préféré et une personne très sympathique ! »

«-C'est gentil Bella ! Bon je vous laisse; bonne journée, à bientôt ! »

« A bientôt ! » je raccrochais, gardait le sourire et repris mes dossiers. J'avais bien avancé quand Alice passa la porte pour prendre notre pause.

« - Alors racontes-moi tout, Edward était habillé comme hier et tu as ce sourire de lendemain ! »

Elle souriait et battait des mains; toute excitée.

« Tu te trompes Alice, ce n'est pas le sourire du lendemain mais du matin ! » nous nous mîmes à rire et nous dirigions vers la salle de pause.

Arrivé dans la salle de pause, il y eu des sifflements et des applaudissements.

Mike se dirigea vers nous :

« - Merci les filles; vous nous avez fait une publicité d'enfer ! » nous félicita mon patron.

« - C'est surtout Alice, c'est elle qui a fait tout le travail sur les tenues. »

Je mettais ma meilleure amie en avant quand Ben se mit à crier :

« - Tu rigoles Bella ! Regarde ! »

Il lança un magasin people où j'étais en couverture avec Edward, sous-titré : _Le médecin le plus sexy de la région s'est trouvé une nouvelle compagne !._

Je pris le magasine et regardé, nous étions mignons tout les deux.

« - Eh ben Bella, tu as trouvé ton double ? » me souffla Alice.

Nous nous rîmes de concert et nous allâmes toutes les deux dans un coin pour parler entre nous.

« -Alors tu vas me raconter ou pas, moi qui croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie »

Alice me regardait en boudant.

« - Ça va Alice, je te raconte. » Je soupirais, rêveuse « Ben, hier Edward ma raccompagnait, je lui ai offert un verre et ça a dégénéré. Il est merveilleux Alice, jamais je n'avais vécu quelque d'aussi fort. Même ce matin … il vient me chercher ce soir, j'ai du mal à être sans lui, comme si mon oxygène était avec lui ! » J'étais pensive.

« - Je suis contente pour toi Bella, tu mérites de tomber sur un gars bien ! »

Elle me fit un bisou qui claque. « Au fait, on mange avec Rose ce midi, je passe te chercher dans ton bureau on y va avec ma voiture car tu es a pied ! »

Elle rit et me laissa laver ma tasse.

La pause de midi arrivée, j'allais me retrouver avec Rose et Alice toute la pause, ça aller être instructif, je pense.

On frappa à ma porte, je relevais la tête.

« -Tu es prête ? Rose nous attend devant. » Me demanda Alice.

« Je bloque mon PC et j'arrive ! » Je me levais et mis mon manteau et allait rejoindre mes deux amies dehors. Nous nous installions au restaurant d'entreprise pas très loin du travail. Nous commandions chacune une boisson et levons nos verres et dîmes :

« - A la fin du célibat ! » et nous éclatâmes de rire.

« - Alors Rose, mon cousin ? » Je souriais.

« -Ecoute, il est très drôle, il m'écoute tout le temps alors que les autres hommes avec qui j'étais avant ne m'écoutaient jamais et c'est une bête au lit: Mon Dieu ; des orgasmes comme j'en ai jamais connus et il me met dans des positions de ouf mais c'est trop bon. » Nous nous marrions comme des baleines.

Alice se lança aussi

« - Moi, Jasper me prends dans des endroits insolites, le jardin public la nuit, dans le cinéma ou encore au boulot, hein Bella ? »

Rosalie nous regarda ; étonnée.

Je la regardais et me lança :

« - L'autre soir, j'ai fini tard, je pensais être la dernière donc je faisais le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier les alarmes et les lumières, quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans l'atelier d'Alice, je me suis avancée et je les ai vu baiser comme des lapins ! » J'éclatais de rire.

« - Bella rigole mais c'est qui, qui sourit bêtement depuis ce matin parce qu'elle a conclut avec son docteur ! » Alice me mit un coup de coude.

Notre déjeuner tourna tout le long autour du sexe, c'était très sympa, mais ça me mettait à cran … CE soir Edward avait intérêt à être d'aplomb. D'ailleurs je pense que ça allait être la même chose pour Jasper et Emmett.

Me remettre au travail fut difficile, mais je regardais l'heure toutes les dix minutes. Quand 16h30 arriva, je courrais à moitié dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Edward. Quand je vis sa voiture; je courrais vers lui et l'embrassait avec fougue.

A bout de souffle, il mit son front contre le mien et souffla :

« - Quel accueil, je viendrais te chercher plus souvent. Tu as l'air survoltée, dure journée ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je tirais sa tête vers moi :

« - Tu parles trop ! » Je l'embrassais et le sentit sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et j'y montais.

« - Je te ramène, mais sois sage quand je conduis » me dit-il sérieusement.

Ce n'était pas possible vu mon état, pire qu'une nymphomane. Je le laissais démarrer une fois sur la route, je commençais à lui caresser la cuisse, je le voyais resserrer le volant, je remontais ma main un peu plus haut. Il souffla :

« - Bella t'es pas sérieuse, ça peu être dangereux ! »

« - Aller; c'est marrant ! Je t'ai pas manqué ! »

Je croisais les bras, la mine boudeuse pour voir comment il allait réagir.

« - Mais si tu m'as manquée, ta peau, tes lèvres, tes yeux »

Il se gara dans une petite ruelle

«- Putain, tu me rends fou ! » Il m'attira à lui je me mis à califourchon sur lui, nous nous embrassions avec passion, plus rien ne comptait.

Nous bougions nos bassins afin d'avoir d'avantage de contact. D'un coup il prit ma tête en étaux entre ses mains.

« - Bella, j'ai envie de toi mais pas dans une voiture, pas comme ça, tu vaux mieux que ça. Je te promets que arriver chez toi, je t'aimerai tellement fort que tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton nom ! »

« - Tu es prétentieux mais je meurs d'envies de voir ça ! »

Edward roula vite jusqu'à chez moi, nous sortîmes en courant de la voiture et j'ouvris la porte. Edward me plaqua contre cette dernière et commença le châtiment qu'il venait de me promettre. »

* * *

j'espere que le chapitre vous a plus. Merci a ma Beta pour son aide.

a bientôt


	16. Chapter 16 et si on partait !

Edward roula vite jusqu'à chez moi, nous sortîmes en courant de la voiture et j'ouvris la porte. Edward me plaqua contre cette dernière et commença le châtiment qu'il venait de me promettre.

Et si on partait !

Edward m'avait mise tous mes états ! Nous avions fait l'amour et baiser dans tout les sens. Ce mec était un réel dieu, il savait très bien ce servir de son corps, juste en m'effleurant il m'excitait. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, je me sentais couler de nouveau.

Edward était en train de nous réchauffer quelque chose, il m'avait dit qu'il m'avait préparé une surprise pour notre repas. J'étais tombé sur la perle rare, il était doux, attentionné, romantique, un profond respect pour moi et ça, ça me touchais énormément.

L'odeur me fit lever du lit sur lequel il m'avait déposé avant de partir en cuisine, il voulait que je reprenne mes esprits…

J'entrais dans la cuisine, et dit :

« - Mmm, ça sens bon, tu nous as préparé quoi de bon ? »

« - Un petit plat français, Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras et mis ma tête dans son dos. Je souriais et lui dit :

« - Tu ne peux pas être réel, même l'homme idéal de mes rêves est en dessous de tout comparé à toi. »

« - Ne t'avance pas trop vite ma belle, tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! » il se tourna pour voir mon visage et me sourit avec son doux sourire en coin, puis retourna à sa popote.

« - Peux-tu mettre la table, j'ai bientôt fini. » me demanda-t-il.

« -Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on mange à la cuisine ou dans la salle à manger ? »

Il me regarda et me sourit franchement,

« - Je pense que la table de la salle à manger en a assez supporté pour la soirée ! »

Je me mis à rougir quand il évoqua ce qu'on avait fait sur cette table… il m'avait déposé sur le bord de la table, je m'étais allongé et il avait mit mes jambes de chaque côté de sa tête et m'avais pris sauvagement, je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi bon, le sexe avec Edward était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau pour moi, j'apprenais beaucoup du sexe mais surtout du plaisir, d'ailleurs plusieurs façon de connaitre le plaisir.

Je souriais bêtement. Edward me mis un petit coup dans l'épaule et me dit :

« - Quand tu arrêteras de fantasmer, tu pourras mettre la table mon amour s'il te plait, c'est prêt ! ». Me taquina-t-il.

Une fois sortis de mon embarra, je réagis et mis la table. Il nous avait sortit le grand jeu, en entré nous avions mangé des œufs mimosa, ensuite un bourguignon et un gâteau au chocolat encore tiède, c'était super bon, j'avais adoré. Nous avions rangé la table fait la vaisselle et il me prit comme une jeune mariée, chose qui me plus beaucoup et me dit tout en me posant sur le canapé :

« - J'ai pris mon ordinateur portable que j'ai branché à ta télé pour voir ton film ! » je lui sourie et tapa dans mes mains, j'étais trop contant de regarder Twilight avec lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et lança le film. J'étais trop bien, le mec de mes rêves et mon film préféré. A la fin du film Edward nous fit couler un bain avec des bougies tout autour de la baignoire. Nous nous y glissâmes tout les deux, moi appuyée sur son torse, il caressait mon ventre.

« - Alors tu as aimé le film ? » lui demandais-je.

« - J'ai été agréablement surpris, je pensais que c'était plus fleur bleue, mais non. Demain, on ira chez moi pour voir le deuxième. Enfin, si tu veux car je sais que tu travail pas après demain, je te passerai les clés et tu m'attendras pour ma fin de garde chez moi ? » Me proposa-t-il.

« - Oui,ça me plairais bien ! »

Nous étions bien dans notre bulle de bonheur.

Une heure plus tard nous étions dans mon lit en train de dormir comme des marmottes.

Quand le réveil sonna, j'étais dans les bras de l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde et en plus c'était mon homme. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Je prenais l'habitude de ces réveils tendres où il me caressait les cheveux et embrassait le haut de ma tête.

J'aimais ces moments de douceur, et là avec la période fiscale qui arrivait enfin à son terme Mike était juste insupportable, il fait que tous les dossiers des clients soient finis au plus vite, donc le travail était intensif et Edward devenait ma vitamine, mon paradis… Je le sentis bouger un peu à côté de moi, caressant mon ventre.

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin ! » me souffla-t-il.

« - Depuis que je me réveille dans tes bras c'est pire. Je n'ai plus la force d'être loin de toi, tu prends tellement bien soin de moi ! » Ronronnais-je.

« - C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis, pour moi aussi c'est dur de ne pas t'avoir dans mes bras, mais aujourd'hui on est deux à devoir aller travailler, et ce soir tu viendras chez moi, je vais te donner un double des clés comme ça tu pourras faire comme si c'était chez toi ce soir, le temps que je finisse ma garde ! »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se leva, je l'admirais sous toute les coutures et sans se retourner Edward le remarqua vu qu'il me dit :

« -La vue te plais toujours autant ? » je me mis à rougir fortement, merde ! Grillée ! Je me levais à mon tour et me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir les idées, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps dans vingt minutes nous devions partir.

Je pris une douche rapide et me prépara. Je me maquillais pendant qu'Edward était sous la douche, je le voyais dans le miroir mais il fallait que je reste concentrer sinon je risqué de me crever l'œil et je ne pourrais plus le reluquer comme j'aime le faire.

Nous étions en train de déjeuner qu'une idée me vins :

« - Je pensais, chaque année après la période fiscal, avec Alice on part en vacance au soleil en général sur des îles, on doit organiser nos prochaines vacances, ça te dit de venir avec nous, Alice en fera autant avec Jasper je pense. Ca te tente ? »

« - Quand exactement, il me reste des congés à poser mais ça me plairait, sur quel île ? » me demanda-t-il enjoué.

« - Les Maldives, ça fait longtemps qu'on pensait à ces iles, ça à l'air magnifique ! »

J'étais excitée de partir au soleil avec ma meilleur amie chaque année mais là si Edward venait avec nous ça serai juste génial.

« - Ecoute, tu me donnes les dates et je pose mes vacances, ça pourrai être vraiment sympa ! »

Nous finissions notre déjeuner en parlant des divers voyages que lui et moi avions fait et nous projetions de partir à la fin de l'été prochain juste tous les deux vers une île proche du Brésil où Edward avait déjà était plusieurs fois avec ses parents. J'étais contente qu'on fasse des projets ensemble.

Edward et moi, nous nous étions séparés difficilement devant ma voiture pour nous rendre chacun à notre travail. La matinée avait était très difficile, j'avais appelé Alice pour la prévenir que je n'irai pas en pause ce matin mais qu'on pouvait manger ensemble, chose qu'elle accepta.

Dans la matinée, Rosalie m'avait envoyé un sms pour savoir si ça nous tenté de manger tous ensemble, je demandais à Alice, Jasper pu ce libérer et j'envoyais un texto à Edward si ça lui disait une petite pause dej tous ensemble, Rose m'avait dit qu'Emmet serai là aussi. Cool, une pause qui me tardait d'avoir, pour être avec tous mes amis et surtout avec mon petit ami, on allait pouvoir parler des Maldives avec tout le monde.

J'étais à fond dans mon dossier, quand je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules, je fis un bon d'au moins un mètre. Edward était devant moi.

« - Alice m'a fait entrer pour te faire une surprise, je suis assez content de moi, ça à bien marcher, tu étais si concentrée » dit-il en pouffant de rire, je me mis à bouder en croisant mes bras, pas très heureuse qu'il se moque de moi.

« - Aller viens là, je sais que je t'ai manqué, presque autant que tu m'as manquée! » il me tira dans ses bras et m'embrassa, je répondis aussitôt à son baiser.

« - Tu m'as manqué beaucoup trop, je suis contente qu'on puisse ce voir ce midi ! »

Je répondis-je après notre baisser.

J'entendis deux petits coups à la porte; c'était Alice.

« - Bon, les amoureux Emmett va tout casser si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. » elle nous sourit puis sortit. Elle m'avait dit être heureuse pour moi et que j'avais l'air épanouie depuis que j'étais avec Edward, et c'était vrai j'avais l'impression que des ailles m'avaient poussées dans le dos.

Nous sortîmes du bureau main dans la main devant tous mes collègues et j'en étais très heureuse, avec toutes les autres personnes avec qui j'avais été, je n'avais pas réussi à m'afficher en public, avec Edward c'était différent, j'étais libre d'être qui j'étais.

Nous étions tous à table quand Edward me demanda :

« - Alors tu as vu avec Alice pour les vacances ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

« - Ben, non ; j'ai pas pris ma pause ce matin donc on en a pas parlé ! » J'étais toute rouge tout le monde me regardait, il décidait de proposer à mon cousin et Rosalie de se joindre à nous, donc je poursuivis :

« - Chaque année après la période fiscale, avec Alice on va dans des îles pour ce détendre, et cette année ça devait être les Maldives. » Alice tapait dans ses mains; toute excitée.

« - Oh, Bella tu n'as pas oublié, c'est cool j'en ai déjà parlé avec Jazz et on voulait vous demander à tous également à vous » dit ma meilleur amie en me montrant Emmet et Rosalie.

« - Ben carrément que ça me tente, faut qu'on ce fixe une date, t'es des notres ma puce ? » demande Emmet à Rose.

« - J'avais toujours voulu y aller mais toute seule ça me disait pas grand-chose, je passerai le relais pour le salon, j'ai trop hâte ! »

« Super, alors on va devoir aller faire un peu de shopping pour avoir compléter nos tenues de vacanciers. » ce réjouis Alice.

« - Ok, je vois Mike pour la date des congés dès que j'arrive, je vous les communique et je réserve, Renée peut nous avoir de bon prix ! » Je commençais à réfléchir au niveau de l'organisation. Edward le remarqua car il mit sa main sur ma cuisse et me souffla :

« - Je t'aiderais à tout organiser si tu veux » je lui souris et l'embrassais.

« - Merci c'est gentil, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais toute seule. D'habitude, il y a juste Alice et moi ! »

Nous finissions le repas en parlant tous des prochaines vacances.

Avec Alice nous arrivions pile à l'heure au travail. Nous nous précipitâmes pour aller dans le bureau de Mike.

« - Et bien mesdemoiselles, que me vaut le plaisir des mes deux collaboratrices préférées dans mon bureau et en même temps ! » d'un coup Mike blanchie « Vous êtes enceintes ou vous démissionnez ? » nous demanda-t-il tout paniqué. Alice éclata de rire et je le rassurais :

« - Nous c'est juste pour nos vacances de fin de période fiscale, nous aimerions réserver pour partir avec des amis. »

« Ouf, vous m'avez une sacré frayeur ! » il souffla et repris « Avec la pub que vous m'avez fait lors de la soirée Noir et Blanc, nous avons pas mal de futurs client qui demandent des rendez vous, et vu que la fin de période fiscale arrive, je vous propose trois semaines de vacances à partir de lundi prochain, enfin si vous avez fini Bella ? »

« - Pas complètement, mais ça sera fini je vous ferez un compte-rendu vendredi si ça vous va ? » lui demandais-je.

« - Très bien, c'est entendu, profitez en bien, après ça va être très intensif pour vous deux ! » Alice tapa des mains de joie et remercia Mike tout comme moi, nous sortîmes du bureau et nous nous serrâmes dans les bras, nous avions trois semaines de vacances dont la première qui m'aiderait pour tout organiser.

« - Je préviens Jazz, tu préviens Edward et Rosalie ? » elle me laissa même pas répondre qu'elle sorti son téléphone et s'en alla vers son atelier. J'envoyais un sms à Edward et Rosalie, ils étaient très heureux eux aussi. L'après–midi s'annonçait longue mais il fallait que je finisse tout mes dossiers.

Je finis vers 19h30 car je savais qu'Edward finissait tard ce soir donc je pouvais avancer sur mes dossiers. J'étais épuisée, je pris des plats chez le traiteur pour ce soir.

Je roulais jusqu'à chez Edward. J'avais déjà ses clés, nous dormions tout les soirs ensemble et je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer. Je me callais dans son canapé en l'attendant avec un verre de jus de fruit.

Je zappais, il était prés de 22h Edward n'allait plus tarder, je me décidai à préparer le repas pour que soit chaud quand il arriverait. Une demi-heure plus tard j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.


	17. Chapter 17 préparer

Coucou,

vraimeent désolé pour ce retard tout est de ma faute , j'ai voulu changer d'opérateur internet mais j'ai eu des petits problemes ...

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

MERCI MERCI pour m'avoir rajouter en favoris et tout vos commentaires ! ça me touche beaucoup.

Et merci a ma Beta pour son magnifique travail.

* * *

Je zappais, il était prés de 22h. Edward n'allait plus tarder, je me décidai à préparer le repas pour que soit chaud quand il arriverait. Une demi-heure plus tard j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Chapitre 17 Préparer !

Je continuais de faire ma popote. Je savais qu'Edward avait très faim quand il rentrait après une journée de garde. J'étais concentré sur mon repas pour ne pas le faire bruler.

J'entendis un bruit de pas se rapprocher derrière moi, mais bizarrement je ne les reconnaissais pas. Je me retournais et tomba sur un couple. Merde ! Je reconnus le père d'Edward que j'avais rencontré lors de mes nombreux séjours à l'hôpital.

J'étais scotché, je les fixais, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça.

La mère de mon amant me souris et me dit :

« - Vous devriez ralentir le feu, si vous ne voulez pas que votre souper soit brulé ! »

Sa phrase me sortit de mes pensés, et je retournais ralentir le feu. Une fois ceci fait je me retournais et me décidais enfin à les accueillir.

« - Désolée pour l'accueil, je pensais que c'était Edward ! » dis-je confuse.

La mère d'Edward viens vers moi, me tendit la main et dis :

« -Je suis Esmé, le mère d'Edward. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était aussi joliment accompagné ! » Me dit elle avec un sourire, je me mis à rougir fortement. Puis ce fut le tour du père de mon amant de s'avancer vers moi.

« - Comment vas-tu Bella ? Ca fait plaisir de te voir ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital ! »

Je lui tendis la main également et répondis au couple :

« - Merci Docteur, oui je vais très bien ! Quant a Edward notre histoire est toute récente, je l'attendais mais je peux vous laissez si vous le voulez ? » Je me sentais de trop et comme je venais de le dire c'était tout récent et je me voyais pas officialiser notre relation avec nos parents respectifs.

Esmé me fit émerger de mes pensés.

« - Non, non restez je suis heureuse de rencontrée une amie de mon fils, de plus il ne devrait pas tarder, parlez moi de vous, j'aimerai vous connaitre ! » me dit-elle, ce qui me fis sourire en pensant au retour de mon amour.

Nous nous mîmes autour de la table de cuisine et je répondais aux questions des parents de mon amoureux. Ils étaient très gentils et je faisais connaissance. Quand la porte s'ouvrit nous nous retournions tout les trois pour voir Edward avec un air plus que surpris.

Carlisle alla rejoindre son fils à la porte et le prit dans ses bras, c'était touchant de voir cette échange.

« - Salut fils, nous sommes passés te voir avec ta mère? Nous avons était surpris de voir Bella dans ta cuisine entrain de te faire ton souper. Quand comptais-tu nous présenter ta compagne. »

Edward me regarda et je rougis de plus belle, je ne me sentais à ma place. Il vient embrasser sa mère puis se pencha vers moi et embrassa mon front. Son geste était très tendre. Je me levai et mis la table, j'avais demandé aux parents d'Edward de ce joindre à nous, chose qu'ils avaient acceptée.

Mon amant m'aida à mettre la table, et dès qu'il passa derrière moi, je frissonnais, chose qu'il remarqua et il me fit son sourire en coin. Il aimait m'allumer, et j'adorais ça aussi.

La soirée était sympa, les parents de mon amoureux était un couple très agréable avec on pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Edward m'avait plusieurs fois complimenté sur mon repas ainsi que son père, sa mère me souriait continuellement, elle semblait m'apprécier. D'ailleurs nous devions passer les voir chez eux avant de partir pour les Maldives.

J'avais hâte de partir en vacances avec mes amis mais surtout pour passer un maximum de temps avec mon dieu vivant. Les parents d'Edward partirent vers une heure du matin, nous étions fatigués et il me restait encore pas mal de travail pour pouvoir finir à temps et partir avec tout mes dossiers bouclés et revu avec Mike.

Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, Edward me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement, j'avais envie de plus alors je mis mes mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir notre baiser qui devenu beaucoup plus passionné. Je gémis contre ses lèvres.

« - Mon Dieu Bella tu es un véritable appel au sexe. » me souffla Edward.

Il caressa mon dos puis joua avec l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise pour sentir ses abdominaux, j'adoré toucher sa musculature. Il était trop bien foutu pour mon self control, je devenais incontrôlable, je pris les deux pans de sa chemise et les tiraient d'un coup, les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent, mes lèvres allèrent directement sur son torse, ma bouche suçotait ses pectoraux, les mordillant doucement.

Edward commença à tirer mes cheveux en arrière. Je n'avais jamais aimé le sexe dur mais là j'en avais plus qu'envie. Mon amant tira un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux ce qui me fit relever la tête, il prit mes lèvres et me mordit ma lèvre inférieur, jusqu'à m'en faire gémir.

« - Merde Bella de me rendre fou, regarde l'état de ta lèvre ! » il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Je le poussais sur la table et lui dit :

« Je m'en fous, je te veux tout de suite et fort ! » Jamais je n'avais parlé comme ça ni agis de la sorte. Ça avait certainement plut à mon partenaire car il se releva et m'enleva mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon, il me pencha en avant sur le dos du canapé et m'arracha mon string et me dit :

« - Tu me veux tout de suite et fort ; alors tu vas avoir ce que tu veux ! » il me prit les cheveux ce qui me fit me cambrer d'avantage puis me pénétra d'un coup vifet fort.

Il me procurait des sensations que je n'avais jamais connu, je commençais à voir des étoiles et à trembler. Edward caressa mon dos et de l'autre main il maintenait ma hanche. Je sentis mon amant se répandre en moi, j'étais totalement essoufflée.

Mon amour se pencha et embrassa mon épaule. Il m'aida à me redresser et me pris dans ses bras, il embrassa ma tempe et me caressa les cheveux.

« - J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop dur, je suis désolé » me souffla-t-il.

« - Tu as fais exactement ce que je t'ai demandé et pour être franche j'ai trouvé ça génial, je n'ai jamais ressentis un truc comme ça c'était juste waouh ! » dis je rouge de honte.

« - Tu as été magnifique, moi aussi je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Si on allait prendre une douche ? »

« - Vite fait, demain j'ai beaucoup de travail pour pouvoir partir en vacance. Et après nous pourrons en profiter pleinement ! »

Je lui souris et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il me suivit sous la douche, nous nous lavions mutuellement, c'était doux, tendre et j'aimais également ces moment là, nous partagions des moments d'amour. Oui d'amour nous nous aimions et je cherchais à lui dire mais ça ne sortais pas.

Nous nous étions couchés l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« - Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherai a toi aussi vite et aussi fort. Je n'ai jamais ressentis une dépendance à une personne que celle que j'ai de toi, toute la journée tu es dans mes pensées comme si j'étais totalement obsédé par toi. »

J'espère que ma déclaration ne le ferait pas fuir.

« - Bella, mon ange on ne m'a jamais dis des choses aussi tendre et belle. Et sache que ce que je ressens pour toi est similaire je suis totalement subjugué par ton charme et m'a comme envouté. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu es mon oxygène. Nos vacances me tardent, on va pouvoir passer toutes nos journées ensemble. »

Nous nous embrassions tendrement.

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

« - Bonne nuit ma douce. » me souffla-t-il.

Je passais une très bonne nuit, avec de doux rêves avec les images des Maldives que j'avais vues dans les brochures quand j'avais fait les réservations.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques instants que j'étais réveillée et j'avais une pêche incroyable, que si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je décidais d'aller dans la cuisine et de faire des gaufres pour mon homme.

Il dormait trop bien alors je pris mon rouge à lèvre et lui laissa un mot sur son miroir

« Bonne journée je t' …. », je souris à mon message, j'arrivais à lui écrire mais pas à lui dire. Minable.

Je pris ma voiture et conduisait tranquillement pour aller au travail, dernière journée !

J'étais à font sur mes dossiers, j'avais pris rendez vous avec Mike pour 13h donc je n'avais pas pris de pause avec ma meilleur amie et elle était parti à midi me chercher un sandwich.

Je me dépêchais de finir et de faire des présentations correctes sinon mon boss me fera tout recommencer. J'entendis des petits coups à ma porte

« - Prête Bella, on va faire ça vite je suis attendu d'ici deux heures en rendez-vous a l'extérieur ! » m'informa Mike avant de repartir avant d'avoir sa réponse.

Je venais de finir –ouf– , je pris mes dossiers et montais à l'étage pour voir Mike.

« - Je peux rentrer Mike ? » demandais-je sur le pas de la porte.

« - Oui viens, on va voir ça vite, on a d'autre chose à voir avec toi et Tiphaine la DRH, enfin si ce que tu montre est correct bien sûr. »

J'appréhendais un peu la conversation qui allait suivre. Nous travaillons sur mes dossiers, ils étaient corrects Mike m'avait dit à plusieurs reprise que j'avais beaucoup évolué depuis mon arrivé dans l'entreprise.

« - Bon tout est OK si tout les collaborateurs pouvaient être aussi appliqué je pourrais prendre plus souvent des jours de repos. » Je rougis fortement je n'étais pas habituer au compliment. Mon boss prit son téléphone et appela la DRH.

Une minute plus tard elle prit une chaise et se plaça à côté de Mike.

« - Bon Isabella, nous avons eu Monsieur Black plusieurs fois au téléphone et nous avons eu des retombais suite à la suite Noire et Blanc. »

Tiphaine marqua un temps d'arrêt et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu bu mais Edward et Alice m'avaient couverte.

Elle se racla la gorge et reprit:

« - Donc nous en avons longuement discuté avec Mike et nous avons décidés de vous faire une offre, nous souhaitons vous passez responsable gestion portefeuille pour Monsieur Black donc vous allez avoir carte blanche sur tout le dossier et nous souhaitons que vous représentiez le service financier à titre général lors d'événements mondains. Je vous rassure, Angela n'y voit aucun inconvénient. »

J'étais scié je ne m'y attendais plus depuis le temps que je demandais une promotion et plus de responsabilités.

« - Je tiens à ajouter, que nous allons également augmenter ton salaire, cela va sans dire. Mais je te précise que nous attendons beaucoup de toi, que la pression va augmenter d'un cran et que j'attends de très bons résultats. Qu'en penses-tu? Tu as la possibilité de réfléchir si tu en ressens le besoin. » Rajouta Mike.

« - Non, non, c'est bon je suis tout à fait d'accord je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus et vous montrer que vous avez raison de me faire confiance. »

« - Bon voici votre contrat, lisez et parafez toutes les pages et "bon pour accord" sur la dernière page. »

Il y eu une petite pause puis Tiphaine rajouta « Naturellement vous passez cadre donc votre mutuelle est couverte par l'entreprise, pourcentage au bénéfice et prime pour votre garde et bien sûr Alice vous confectionnera des tenus pour chaque gala. »

J'avais un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre et quand je vis le montant de mon salaire j'ouvris grand la bouche : 4800 $, (environ 3500 €) putain de merde je n'avais pas intérêt à me planter.

« - Merci pour votre confiance, c'est une superbe opportunité bien sur que j'accepte ! »Je signais le contrat.

Mike repris mon contrat et me tendis un chèque.

« - Tiens c'est une prime pour non concurrence, effectif immédiatement ainsi que confidentialité. Tiphaine tu as des choses à ajouter ? » Elle fit signe que non

« Bon dans ce cas bonnes vacances et profitez en bien car en rentrant ça deviendrat très intensif ».

Il se leva et me serra la main. Tiphaine fit de même.

« - Merci à vous deux et à dans trois semaines. » dis-je tout sourire. Je sortis du bureau et couru pour retrouver ma meilleure amie et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« - Alice, putain t'es où ? » criais-je en rentrant dans son atelier

« - Du calme Bella, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es toute blanche ! » Me demanda ma styliste préféré.

« - Ha t'es là, regarde je viens de signer ça avec Mike et Tiphaine. Putain tu te rends compte depuis le temps que je demandais une augmentation ! Waouh. » Dis-je toute excité à ma meilleur amie.

« - Ho la vache ils se sont pas moqués de toi, tu te fais presque ma paie ! » je regardai le chèque que Mike m'avais donné, et sur le bureau d'Alice trônait un cheque de 10 000 $, j'en pleurais.

« - Ben Bella te mets pas dans cette état heureusement que tu ne vois pas mes primes et mon salaire, tu nous ferais des syncopes ! » plaisanta-t-elle

« Bon maintenant allons faire les magasins on a de l'argent à dépenser, Rosalie est en repos aujourd'hui. On va pouvoir peaufiner nos valises et refaire toutes ta garde robe de lingerie car je ne veux pas te vexée mais le peu de sous-vêtements chauds que tu as c'est moi qui te les aient offerts. »

* * *

N'oublié pas mon salaire à moi ! ! !


	18. Chapter 18 depart

Coucou,

Je tiens a remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont rejoint ma fiction ! je suis de plus en plus touché c'est une belle récompense de mon travail.

Merci a ma Beta pour sa patience et sa diponibilité (surtout qu'elle a ses exams bientot !)

Merci a Sarah ma colegues qui me motive et qui est devenu fan des lemons ...

Bonne lecture !

N'oublier pas ma paie qui n'est pas aussi importante que Bella mais qui compte énormément pour moi !

* * *

« Bon maintenant allons faire les magasins on a de l'argent à dépenser, Rosalie est en repos aujourd'hui. On va pouvoir peaufiner nos valises et refaire toutes ta garde robe de lingerie car je ne veux pas te vexée mais le peu de sous-vêtements chauds que tu as c'est moi qui te les aient offerts. »

Chapitre 18 Partir…

Alice et Rosalie savaient déjà ce qu'on avait besoin pour nos vacances. Etant toutes les trois fraîchement en couple, nous avions pris la décision de trouver des bikinis très provocateurs mais surtout de renouveler leur lingerie, pour moi il s'agissait d'en faire une.

Je n'avais jamais cherché à avoir de beaux sous-vêtements car avant Edward une queue était une queue et je savais comment faire pour mettre un mec dans mon lit.

Facile vous me direz, il ne pense qu'avec leur sexe. Mais avec mon nouvel amant je voulais le séduire et le rendre accro à moi comme moi je l'étais de lui. Nous étions chez Victoria's Secret et je rougissais rien qu'en m'imaginant dedans … alors en choisir.

Ma meilleure amie et Rosalie qui était devenue très vite une amie se rendirent compte de mon état.

« - Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider et ton Edward ne pourra plus jamais regarder une autre ou je ne m'appelle plus Alice ! » Fit ma meilleure amie très sérieusement.

« - Moi aussi je vais t'aider, je connais très bien les hommes et je sais ce qui les faits fondre. Vas te mettre dans une cabine, on arrive ! »Rosie me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil puis parti avec Alice faire le tour.

Je me dirigeais vers la cabine et me déshabillais, mes amies ne tardèrent pas.

« - On attend dehors, sors à chaque fois et on te dira si ça te va et à qu'elle moment les porter ! » Me fit ma styliste préférée. Je soufflais un bon coup et mis le premier ensemble était de couleur « hot pink » c'était un front-close push up, ça me faisait une de ces poitrines, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas la mienne, je sortis.

« Whaoo, Bella magnifique, les miches que ça te fait, putain même moi je suis sur le cul ! » s'exclama Alice.

« - En plus tu va pouvoir mettre ça sous ton haut noir en V profond, qu'on a pris tout à l'heure, on verra super bien ton décolleté et un peu de soutien-gorge, Edward devra être sage avant de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous, donc à mettre lors d'une soirée en extérieur, pour faire monter la pression. Aller au suivant … »

Rose tapa des mains toute excitée. Alice déteignait sur elle. Le deuxième était un corset en satin noir, la texture était super douce, tanga de la même couleur, j'avais l'air d'une femme fatal, les filles en avaient pensé la même chose, le troisième était un soutien-gorge blanc et noir en dentelle très glamour.

Les filles m'avait dit que c'était un passe partout, puis encore un autre blanc et bleu turquoise les filles m'avait dit que c'était pour jouer les filles sages, puis un noir et rouge foncé pour faire plus torride. Puis était venu les nuisettes blanches, noires, rouges, roses … tous les styles de sulfureux à très glamour mais toujours très sexe m'avait dit mes deux juges.

J'avais plus que le nécessaire… j'avais de tout.

Je sortis du magasin avec une carte de client privilège, j'avais dépensé une vraie fortune dans ce magasin, nous avions continué pour nous acheter des robes, des accessoires pour le soleil : lunettes, chapeau, claquettes et petites chaussures pour les soirées, nous avions droit à 25 kilos par valise, si ça continuait, je serais obligée de demander à Edward de me faire de la place dans sa valise.

Nous nous étions arrêtées manger entre filles dans une pizzeria, nous avions échangé sur nos relations, nous étions toutes trois très épanouies dans nos relations et nous étions très attachées à nos moitiés.

J'étais heureuse que mon cousin soit tombé sur une fille comme Rosalie, elle était très à l'écoute de ses besoins physiques. Elle nous avait raconté qu'ils partageaient la passion de la mécanique.

Je n'y croyais pas au début car elle avait de très belles mains et prenait bien soin d'elle. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle avait grandit entourée des mecs exclusivement et qu'elle avait baigné dedans depuis toute petite.

Quand à ma meilleure amie, ils avaient mis du temps à se tourner autour et l'avait finalement rattrapé. Nous avions toutes les trois hâte d'être aux Maldives et profiter de nos moitiés et être tous ensembles.

Je pris la direction de ma maison pour ranger toute mes affaires, prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Je me préparais pour aller chez l'homme de ma vie, car c'était comme ça que je le voyais.

Je me mis en jogging pour aller plus vite et m'attachais les cheveux en chignon lâche. Je pris du change pour ce soir et pour demain, nous devions manger chez les parents de mon médecin particulier.

J'avais ce sourire niais en permanence sur le visage, mon bien-être ne me quittait plus. Ma vie me souriait de plus en plus, en amitié Alice m'avait aidé à devenir qui j'étais vraiment, Rosalie notre amitié toute fraiche mais je sentais qui ce n'étais que le début, puis en amour avec tout mes déboires avant Edward et maintenant je l'avais trouvé et je ne pouvais rêver mieux même dans les comptes de fée les princes étaient minables comparés à Edward :

Aladin était un voleur et avait mentis à Jasmine, le prince de Cendrillon avait réussi à la retrouver juste avec une chaussure et encore c'est pas lui qui l'avait chercher,

dans la Petite Sirène le prince était tombé sous le charme d'une autre rien que pour sa voix … tous bidon sauf mon Edward le prince des princes.

J'arrivais enfin chez lui. Il serait normalement là dans deux heures. Ça me laissait largement le temps de préparer l'ambiance que je voulais pour ce soir.

J'avais pris des bougies, des pétales de rose et de l'encens quand j'avais trouvé dans les magasins avec mes amies. Je décidais d'en faire un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, j'avais mis les pétales au sol et éclairer des bougies jusqu'à sa chambre où j'avais découpé en cœur un post-it et je l'avais collé sur sa porte, j'avais inscrit dessus Bienvenue chez toi ! ! !

Dans la chambre j'avais disposé des chandeliers et de grandes bougies rouges. J'étais fière de mon travail, j'espère qu'Edward aimerais son cadeau de vacances.

Il était temps que je me prépare, je mis des sous-vêtements que j'avais achetés quelques heures avant. L'ensemble que j'avais choisie pour la soirée était rouge en satin avec des plumes sur le haut de mes seins avec un tanga de la même couleur, la couleur ressortait vraiment avec ma peau crémeuse.

Je mis Ben Harper en musique de fond et m'installait sur le lit de mon apollon en l'attendant. Je repensais au début de notre histoire où j'avais peur de souffrir mais maintenant je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien susceptible de me blesser.

Je sentis une main sur ma joue. Je m'étais endormis et je n'avais même pas entendu mon amour rentré, j'ouvris les yeux et vit la plus belle personne que je connaissais.

Il me souriait tendrement et me caressait les cheveux, il se pencha et embrassa mon front.

Le propriétaire des lieux me souffla :

«- Désolé, j'ai eu une urgence, je ne savais que tu m'attendais. »

Je lui souris et lui dit d'une petite voix rauque due au réveil :

« - Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, ton métier est important, tu sauves des vies et moi je suis et serais toujours là ! »

Il caressa ma joue, j'aimais sa tendresse et ces moments de douceur, j'appuyais ma joue un peu plus pour sentir d'avantage son toucher. Il me regarda avec amour et je pense, du désir.

Il embrassa mes lèvres légèrement et me dit :

« -J'ai cru voir une déesse dans mon lit ! » je me mis à rougir et lui sourie.

« - J'adore quand tu rougis ainsi en plus avec ton ensemble c'est plus que magnifique ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le dessus de ma tête.

Ma sieste m'avait redonnée un bon coup de booste j'étais de nouveau prête pour un marathon. Je décidais de le repousser pour qu'il soit assis et me releva et dit tout en tournant avec un sourire que je pensais coquin :

« - Je te plais ainsi, je suis ton cadeau de vacances ! »

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot de plus, Edward était débout et me pris dans ses bras forts.

« - J'adore mon cadeau » Il embrassa mon cou « - J'aime mon cadeau » Il embrassa le haut de ma poitrine « - Puis-je déballer mon cadeau ».

Je rougis fortement et me collais plus à lui et me frottais un peu à lui pour lui donner la permission et lui souffla :

« - Fais de moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis le cadeau le plus chaud qui existe! »

Je ne me reconnaissait plus dans mes paroles dès que la température montait entre nous, mais ma moitié devait apprécier car il grogna, et me colla à la porte.

« - Oh Bella, ne me dis pas des choses comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, je sentis son érection contre mon bas ventre, je gémis et lui répondit :

« - Alors, ne réponds plus de rien ! » Il me porta et me précipita sur le lit.

J'éclatais de rire, je vis dans ses yeux l'animal en lui et énormément de désir et sans que j'eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit, il était nu au dessus de moi, sa tête entre mes seins.

Il grognait contre mes plumes et sans ménagements, il me redressa et m'enleva mon soutien-gorge et dit :

« - Je l'aime bien celui là et j'aimerais le revoir alors tu as de la chance que je ne le déchire pas ! » Tout en disant cela il m'arracha mon tanga et écarta mes jambes et me pénétra d'un coup et en profondeur me laissa crier mon plaisir et ma surprise, il s'arrêta et me regarda.

J'y vis une crainte me m'avoir fait mal, alors je rapprochais mon entrée de son membre pour qu'il me prenne sauvagement. Mon animal prit mes mains et les mis au dessus de ma tête et me pénétra plusieurs fois rapidement et durement, j'étais

au bord du précipice, je n'arrivais même plus à respirer et quand j'y arrivais.

Je finissais par hurler mon plaisir, mon partenaire grognait et jurait et ça m'excitait encore plus. Et puis vint le moment où je ne pus retenir mon plaisir, je le mordis à ce moment et lui se déversa au même moment en moi et mordit mon épaule.

J'eu mal dans c'était bon. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta de moi sur le dos et m'attira dans ses bras.

« - J'aime faire l'amour avec toi mais là, j'avais trop besoin de toi, c'était animal ! »

Après un instant qu'il me fallait pour reprendre mon souffle, je lui répondis en embrassant et léchant son torse :

« - J'avais énormément besoin de toi et j'ai encore besoin de toi ! »

Alors sans rien ajouter, il se repositionna au dessus de moi et m'embrassa le visage

« - Moi aussi mais je veux être tendre là ! »

Alors nous fîmes l'amour tendrement en nous embrassant sans arrêt.

Quand l'orgasme arriva, j'en pleurais de bien être. Edward le comprit et embrassa mes larmes.

Cette nuit là, nous avions mélangés nos corps et notre amour de nombreuse fois tendrement et doucement, notre besoin animal avait était assouvi.

La nuit avait était courte mais il fallait pas trop traîner au lit. Ses parents nous attendaient pour déjeuner donc après une douche où nous étions lavés mutuellement et sensuellement nous avions pris un petit-déjeuner qu'Edward avait préparé le temps que je me m'habille et me maquille.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, il était habillé d'un simple jeans et un tee-shirt noir qui lui collait au corps, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses muscles.

La journée s'annonçait très dure !


	19. Chapter 19 vole !

Coucou,

Voilà enfince que toute vous me réclamiez : les Maldives enfin le début ! ! !

Bonne lecture.

Et encore merci merci merci pour vos ajouts en Favoris et vos commantaires.

Merci pour ta review Sarah Banane ! ! !;-)

Sur mon profil petite photo des Maldives...

* * *

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, il était habillé d'un simple jeans et un tee-shirt noir qui lui collait au corps, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses muscles.

La journée s'annonçait très dure !

Vol !

Comme à son habitude Edward nous avait préparés un petit déjeuner complet : omelette, bacon et toasts. Ses omelettes étaient tout bonnement succulentes, moi qui, pourtant n'en raffolais pas plus que ça.

Nous étions chacun à l' opposé de la table et nous nous dévorions du regard, si nous n'étions pas attendus chez ses parents pour le déjeuner, je crois que je l'aurai très certainement violé dans sa cuisine

Tout chez lui me tentait, ses mains douces et puissantes faisaient des choses que personne ne pouvait faire, ses lèvres que j'aimais dévorer et qui me regardaient avec son sourire en coin, j'en suis sûr qu'il savait l'effet que ça produisait sur la gente féminin .Ses yeux vert émeraude qui s'assombrissaient dès que son désir se faisait plus présent comme à cet instant.

Je décidais de jouer un peu avec lui, je lui souris et passais ma langue sensuellement sur mes lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil. Mon apollon était très tendu, il tenait la table fermement, ses jointure blanchissaient, mon dieu vivant voulait se contenir.

Je jouais ma dernière carte, je pris une mèche de mes cheveux et la entortilla autour de mon doigt et lâcha un profond soupir et ma mèche de telle façon qui je la fis glisser doucement sur ma joue puis sur mon cou et enfin sur mon décolleté.

Je n'eus pas le temps de relever les yeux pour voir la réaction d'Edward à mon petit jeu que j'entendis une chaise tombée, puis moi je sentis deux bras musculeux me soulever, je croisais enfin le regard de l'homme de ma vie, il était bien plus sombre que de normal.

« - Putain Bella ça ce fait pas de m'aguicher comme ça, ce n'est pas fair-play. » dit-t-il en me portant pour me déposer sur le bord du plan de travail et m'embrassant dans le cou.

« - Désolé, je suis pas gentille ! » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, je mis la tête en arrière pour profiter d'avantage de ses baisers mouillés, je ne pus contenir mes gémissements et mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux si doux pour le rapprocher de moi.

Sa main sur ma cuisse remonta et passa légèrement sous l'ourlet de ma jupe et caressa ma cuisse, son autre main déboutonnait mon chemisier afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ma poitrine.

Il fit un sourire en voyant mon soutien-gorge.

« - Mmm, c'est très joli ça ! La prochaine fois je viens avec toi. » Dit-il en souriant, il caressa ma lingerie et releva la tête moi et rajouta.

« - Je me demande si le bas est aussi joli »

Il allait regarder sous ma jupe, mais je me souvins que nous devions aller chez ses parents et que je n'avais rien mis sous ma jupe mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache tout de suite, sinon nous ne partirions pas de bonne heure !

Je pris sur moi et glissais au sol ; Edward me regarda surpris.

« - On va être en retard chez tes parents et en plus il faut charger ta valise dans la voiture car après on va chez moi; tout le monde nous y attend pour 17h. Et pour le dessous que j'ai – je te rassure, il te plaira mais s'il te plait, attendons d'être de retour de chez tes parents pour que tu le vois. »

J'essayais de rendre ma voix pleine de conviction pour ne pas qu'il sente mon trouble.

Je décidais de le faire culpabiliser pour calmer un peu nos ardeurs.

« - On va manger avec tes parents, je veux qu'ils m'apprécient donc je veux être parfaite et ponctuelle, si tout ce passe bien, je serai me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait attendre, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait ? »

Je lui souriais avec des yeux suppliants, il se pencha, embrassa mon front et mis sa tête dans mon cou et inspira profondément.

« - Mmm, tu es cruelle mais tu as raison »

Il releva la tête et pris mon visage en coupe entre ses mains « Mais sache qu'il m'en faudra beaucoup pour que je te pardonne l'état dans lequel je suis! »

Il prit ma main et la mit sur son sexe, mon dieu il était foutrement tendu « J'espère que tu comprends ce que tu me fais là ? »

J'hochais la tête et fit une petite grimace, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, il me fit un sourire et m'embrassais tendrement, je me sentais fondre. Mon amour s'écarta à bout de souffle.

« Aller, je vais chercher ma valise et on y va, j'ai hâte d'être déjà parti de chez mes parents. »

Je débarrassais ce qui restait et mis le tout dans le lave-vaisselle pour le faire tourner.

J'allais au salon pour enfiler ma nouvelle paire de Louboutin que j'avais achetée la veille avec les filles.

Edward me regarda et dit :

« - Tu es magnifique ! Mais bon nous devons aller chez mes parents et en route ! »

Je passais devant lui pour le laisser fermer, il en profita pour me claquer les fesses sous le coup de la surprise j'avais laissé échapper un petit cri.

« - Tu m'as fait peur ! » Nous nous mîmes à rires. Nous partîmes jusqu'à sa voiture main dans la main.

Le trajet fut calme. Edward avait mis l'album de Debussy, je n'étais pas trop classique mais ce compositeur m'apaisait et j'aimais beaucoup.

Nous arrivâmes chez les parents d'Edward au bout de dix longues minutes. Edward caressait ma cuisse sous ma jupe et je me devais de serrer les cuisses pour pas qu'il aille plus loin même si je m'avais qu'une envie: Le faire se garer et me mettre sur lui.

Il avait mon sourire en coin, mon amant savait très bien ce qu'il me faisait et en jouait.

La mère d'Edward nous rejoignit directement dehors, elle m'embrassa comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours puis pris son fils dans ses bras. Carlisle nous attendait à l'intérieur.

La mère de mon compagnon avait déjà tout préparé, nous nous étions installés dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

« - Alors vous êtes prêts pour vos vacances? » nous demanda Carlisle

« - Oui tout est prêt ma valise ; dans la voiture, nous nous rejoignons tous chez Bella pour partir tous en même temps ! » répondis Edward.

« - Tu as déjà bouclé ta valise Bella ? » me demanda Esmé la mère de mon aimé.

« - Pas tout à fait mais bon, il me reste plus grand-chose ! » répondis-je timidement, il fallait que je demande à Edward si je pouvais mettre le reste dans sa valise, nous avions fait fort hier avec Rosalie et Alice.

« - Contente de partir en vacance, Edward nous a dit que tu étais comptable, ça va te faire du bien après la période fiscale, c'est fou le nombre de comptable que je vois entre janvier et avril pour des vitamines ! » s'exclama Carlisle

« - Oui mais je pense que la reprise va être plus dure, mon chef m'a donné la responsabilité du service financier donc beaucoup de responsabilités mais je ne préfère pas y penser maintenant, là, je vais soufflais je sens que ça va être super ! » répondis je tout sourire Edward ce reprocha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa le haut de ma tête affectueusement.

« - Merci Bella de rendre heureux mon fils ! » me souffla Esmé.

« - Il me le rends bien aussi. » répondis-je avec le rouge aux joues.

« - Bon, si nous passions à table ? » enchaina le maître de maison.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous avions déjeuner en parlant voyage, les parents de ma tentation avait fait beaucoup de voyage mais jamais les Maldives donc le mystère resté intact car même si avec Alice nous avions regarder de nombreux sites et les prospectus de divers agences de voyage, nous ne connaissions personne de proche qui y avait été.

Puis la mère de mon amour m'avait demandé si je lui accorderai une journée shopping chose que bien évidement j'avais accepté, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la veille avec Rose et ma meilleur amie.

Nous avions passé un bon moment toute les deux, elle était décoratrice d'intérieur voilà pourquoi l'intérieur de mon amour et de cette maison étaient tout bonnement magnifiques, les hommes eux parlaient médecine.

Puis vint l'heure de rentrer car je voulais finir ma valise et tout préparer avant que nos amis arrivent.

« -Faites un bon voyage et envoyez nous une carte postale! » nous cria Esmé alors que nous partions.

La tension dans la voiture était à son comble, je décidais que c'était le bon moment pour me faire pardonner. Je me rapprochais de lui dans la voiture et mis ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressa sur son jeans.

Je vis mon voisin se crisper sur son volant. Je souris et dit

« - Edward, ramène-nous au plus vite chez moi, quoi que je te fasse ! »

Il me regarda, surpris et acquiesça sans rien dire. J'avais envie de lui faire une petite gâterie, je me surprenais, je faisais preuve d'audace. Je mis ma main sur son entrejambe, il n'était aussi dur que tout a l'heure mais son envie restait perceptible.

Je caressais plus fermement, il grogna, j'adorais l'entendre faire ce genre de bruit. Je défis sa ceinture et commença à déboutonner la braguette de son pantalon, je le vis accélérer, tenir fermement son volant. Je le regardai et lécha mes lèvres, je pris son membre dans ma main.

« - Putain Bella tu joues à quoi là ? On va avoir un accident ! » Ronchonna-t-il.

« - Laisses-toi faire et concentres-toi sur la route s'il te plait. » Le suppliais-je.

Je me détachais et me penchais sur lui et sans rien lui demandé je pris son membre en bouche, je l'entendis gémir et jurer mais je me concentrais sur ma tache lui léchant son bout puis le prenant au maximum dans ma bouche, il me donnait un rythme avec une de ses mains dans mes cheveux qu'il caressait tendrement.

Soudain, je sentis la voiture ralentir. Ça me surprit car je savais qu'on n'était pas encore arrivés. On était dans une petite forêt, Edward recula son siège et m'attira sur lui de telle façon que j'arrivais à califourchon, il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses et retroussa ma jupe.

Nous nous embrassions avec fougue, j'avais énormément envie de lui. Sans préambule je m'empalai sur son membre, mon amant bloqua mes anches et recula sa tête et dit :

« - Merde tu n'avais même pas de culotte ! »

J'éclatais de rire quant à lui, il mordit mon épaule et grogna.

Mon apollon relâcha mes hanches pour me redéfinir un rythme soutenu. Très vite nous criâmes notre plaisir, nous cherchions notre souffle, mon prince charmant me caressait le dos et me disait :

« - Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde entre tes bras. Tu es parfaite, tu es la femme la plus douce et attentionnée que je connaisse, tu as été plus que parfaite avec mes parents et surtout depuis hier tu me rends fou j'ai hâte d'être aux Maldives. » Me dit-il entre deux baisers sur mes épaules et mon cou.

Nous retournâmes tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi. Je me tournais vers mon aimé :

« - J'ai une petite question à te poser ? » lui dis-je tous sourire et rouge comme une tomate.

« - Je suis partant pour remettre ça avant que les autres arrivent si c'est ta question » je le regardais, choquée « mais ça ne doit pas être ta question vu ta tête ! » reprit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. Je me mis à rire de son embarras et lui tapa l'épaule gentiment.

« - Non, enfin, si tu en a envie, je ne devrais pas être longue à finir ma valise. Mmm, enfin je voulais savoir s'il te restait un peu de place dans ta valise car on c'est un peu emporté hier quand on a fait les magasins et je suis arrivé à mes 25 kilo maxi pour ma valise ! »

Mon amant se mit à rire et me pris dans ses bras et me répondit :

« - Bien sûr, surtout si tu emmènes la belle lingerie que je découvre depuis hier soir ! » me sourit-il

Il prit sa valise et la monta dans ma chambre pour m'aider à la finir.

Une fois celle-ci faite, nous décidâmes de prendre un bain ensembles ce fut très langoureux et très doux. Nous descendions nos valises pour les charger dans la voiture d'Edward.

Emmett et Rosalie fut les premiers à arriver, ils avaient ramenés des bières. Nous avions prévu de nous faire livrer des pizzas.

Alice et Jasper étaient arrivés une demi-heure plus tard avec une Alice hyper excité, dès qu'elle était arrivée elle avait crié :

« - On part pour les Maldives, on part pour les Maldives ! » elle sautait et battait des mains.

Elle extériorisait ce que nous ressentions tous.

Une heure plus tard on était tous dans la salle à manger avec divers pizza sur la table.

« - Elles sont trop bonnes, je préfère faire le plein, on sait pas ce qu'on va manger là bas ! » Nous nous mîmes tous à rire à la réflexion d'Emmet.

« - T'inquiètes Em, je pense que personne n'est mort de faim là-bas donc tu peux éviter de faire une indigestion avant le vol ! » le rassura son meilleur ami, l'homme de ma vie.

Nous avions passés une bonne soirée tous ensemble en parlant tous de nos appréhensions et nos espérances sur ces vacances entre couples et entre amis.

Nous avions fait la vaisselle entre femmes.

« - Alors Bella, il a aimé ta nouvelle lingerie ? » me demanda Rosalie en me montrant mon amant. Je me mis à rougir et Alice gloussa et tapa des mains.

« -Je la connais, il a aimé et elle adore sa réaction, ouh la coquine dis quel ensemble tu as mis ? » s'excita ma meilleur amie, j'allais pour répondre quand Edward rentra il me prit contre son torse dos a lui.

« - Désolé secret défense mais je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos conseils mais la prochaine fois on y va tous les deux ! » répondis-je joyeusement, je sentis Edward resserrer sa prise.

« - Super, je connais un endroit où vous pourriez aller qui est top pour faire les magasins en couple ! » s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Emmett rentra au même moment et dit :

« - Si c'est pour acheter des choses aussi jolie que ce que m'a ramené ma Rosie alors je veux bien l'adresse aussi ! » s'exclama joyeusement mon gros nounours.

Nous avions bien ri toute la soirée, puis vient le temps d'aller se coucher, tout le monde s'embrassa, Alice et Jasper allèrent dans la chambre spécialement réservée à Alice, nous avions dépliés le canapé pour mon cousin et sa compagne, quand à Edward bien sûr, je n'allais pas faire dormir dans la baignoire.

Je me mis en pyjama nous nous étions dit que nous serions sages car je ne voulais pas être trop fatiguée durant le voyage.

Nous avions passés la nuit dans les bras liens de l'autre jusqu'au réveil provoqué par une tornade, ma meilleure amie.

Il était à peine 6h du matin.

« - Debout, debout, debout, l'avion ne va pas nous attendre, debout ! » criait ma meilleure amie, enfin plus pour longtemps si elle continuait comme ça.

Ce fut Emmet qui réagit le premier :

« - Du calme le nain, il n'est que 6h on est censés partir à 8h, fait le petit déjeuner si tu veux t'occuper, ou même retourne voir Jazz qu'il s'occupe un peu de toi ! » ronchonna mon cousin.

« - Le petit dej' est déjà fait ! » lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

Ni une ni deux, Emmett fut directement levé et aida Alice à tous nous lever car on devait déjeuner tous ensemble.

Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi et souffla :

« -Bonjour ! » et commença à embrasser ma nuque puis mes épaules, ma joue, il planta ses yeux dans les miens et sourit, sourire que je lui rendais bien sûr, enfin nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et là je ne pus résister à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et rapprocher sa tête de la mienne.

Avec ses mains il caressa mes côtes, ma hanche puis ma cuisse qu'il releva un peu. Je me retrouvais à cheval sur lui. Sans que je le décide, mon bassin se mis en mouvement et je pu constater que mon amant était dans le même état que moi.

A bout de souffle, je nichais ma tête dans son cou et l'embrassa, léchant et mordillant cet endroit.

Ses mains était maintenant sur mes fesses, je n'avais pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête maintenant. Je passais pour une vraie nympho avec lui, dès que nos corps se touchaient, je ne désirais que d'une chose : lui en moi, pour prendre tous deux un pur plaisir comme à chacune de nos séance de sexe.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, autant le nain avait un minimum de retenue et elle aurait frappé avant d'entrer autant mon lourdaud de cousin lui se tenait devant nous et ne bougeait plus.

Ce fût Edward qui réagit le premier en criant :

« - Putain Em s'il y a une porte c'est pas pour les chiens sort de là, on arrive ! »

Il passa la couette au-dessus de moi en même temps qu'il lui hurlait dessus. Ce fût Jasper qui passait dans le couloir qui le tira par le bras et nous fit un coucou de la main puis referma la porte.

Pas possible de se lever tranquillement même chez soi ! Nous prîmes nos douches à tour de rôle, ne voulant pas que les choses dérapent. L'attraction entre nos deux corps étaient irréaliste, dès que l'on se touchait, on ne pouvait plus se lâcher.

Nous prîmes le déjeuner tous ensemble, Emmett n'avait pas parlé. Rose m'avait dit tout bas qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il m'avait vu avec son meilleur ami, ce qui nous fit bien rire car d'habitude, ce n'était pas le dernier à raconter des blagues assez chaudes …

Nous avions pris deux voitures pour aller à l'aéroport, la voiture d'Edward juste entre mecs et la voiture d'Alice entre filles, nous avions bien rit de mon cousin et de sa réaction et on avait parlé de nos relations et sur l'effet de nos nouveaux sous-vêtement sur les gars.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement a l'aéroport, Edward gara sa voiture et vient vite me prendre dans ses bras comme si nous nous n'étions pas vus depuis des mois, j'avais été surprise par sa réaction donc avait mis du temps à répondre à son étreinte. Les hommes avaient été cherchés des chariots pour nos valises. Nous faisions la queue pour nos tickets d'embarquement, nous étions tous excités de notre voyage.

Le passage de la douane fût assez comique, j'étais juste derrière mon cousin, le douanier lui avait demandé de passer sous le détecteur de métaux, celui-ci avait sonné.

Emmet ne passait jamais inaperçu du fait de sa carrure mais là ce fut pire, il enleva ses bijoux, repassa et continua de sonner, ses chaussures, tout, la même sonnerie, sa ceinture…

« - A poil Emmet, fait ton show ! » fit Edward, Alice cria aussi et Rose jouait les pom-poms girls pour motiver son petit ami. Emmet se pris au jeu et roula des fesses

Quand le douanier repris son sérieux et dit :

« - Monsieur vous allez devoir nous suivre pour poursuivre ! » l'homme de sécurité le conduisait sous le regard apeuré de mon cousin, ce qui nous fit tous rire. Quelques minutes tard il ressortit et alla directement voir Rose et lui chuchota quelque chose, la pauvre se mit à éclater de rire et pleurer en se pliant en deux, nous tentions de savoir ce qui était si drôle, mais mon amie était incapable de parler et Emmett boudait de la réaction de sa Rose.

Nous montions dans l'avion en première classe, nous avions du champagne à volonté, nous avions trinqués je ne sais combien de fois aux vacances. Emmett et Jasper dormaient, Alice trop excitée était resté à mes cotés et Rose se retournait pour nous parler, Edward écoutait notre conversation discrètement en lisant un livre.

« - Bon tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu riais autant à l'aéroport ? » demanda ma meilleure amie.

« - Tu te souviens hier, je lui ai acheté des nouveaux calçons, il restait un antivol, il s'en est pas rendu compte ! » elle se remit a rire, ce qui nous fit rire aussi car Rosalie avait acheté des caleçons léopard a Emmet pour délirer mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il le mettrait.

« - Oh mon dieu, il a osé mettre ça ! » Nous pouffâmes de plus belle, nous n'avions pas vu que Emmet s'était réveiller et avait écouté, il se leva et entraina Rose à sa suite et lui dit :

« - Tu vas voir l'animal sous sa peau de bête ! » Nous le regardions surprise, ils allaient faire ce que je croyais.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être surprise de ton cousin, tu sais très bien comment il est et je sens que dans moins de cinq minutes on va même entendre l'animal ! » Nous rîmes une nouvelle fois.

Effectivement nous avions entendus l'animal mais pas tout seul, Rosalie n'était franchement pas discrète et cela plusieurs fois. J'avais fini par m'endormir aussi dans les bras de mon apollon, son parfum m'enivrait.

Je me réveillais avec des caresses sur ma joue et un baiser sur ma tête, je ne me lasserais jamais de ces réveils, mon aimé m'avait réveillé peu avant l'atterrissage a Malé, île où se situait l'aéroport.

Nous avions eu plus de dix heures d'avion et j'étais épuisée mais il nous restait une heure de bateau pour arriver à Meru Island.

La guide de l'agence, Sarah, nous attendait pour allez sur notre île. Elle nous avait expliqué que dès que nous arriverions nous allions avoir un cocktail de bienvenue en même temps que la distribution des clés des pavillons.

Il faisait très chaud il était 7h du matin et il faisait déjà 27°C alors que nous étions habitués d'avoir difficilement 15°C en journée aux Etats-Unis.

Les vacances s'annonçaient vraiment chaudes et dans tous les sens du terme, car durant tout le voyage en bateau Edward avait joué avec mes nerfs en titillant ma cuisse, ce qui avait fortement augmenté le désir que j'avais déjà pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes sur une île superbe. L'eau était carrément transparente, on voyait tout ce qu'il y'avait sous l'eau qui était turquoise à perte de vue. J'avais pensé que les photos des agences étaient truquées mais en faite elles étaient bien en dessous de la réalité.

Il y avait de très beaux voiliers, j'avais réellement envie d'aller y faire un tour. Devant nous se trouvait la plage, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de farine, le sable était tellement clair et aucune saleté dessus, pas d'algues non plus, chose bien rare sur une plage, au loin j'aperçu un homme en train de balayer la plage, je comprenais mieux mais ça me choquait un peu.

Nous avancions tous avec Sarah qui se dirigeait vers un bar, le sol était de sable, des petits salons de jardin en osier tressé noir avec de petit coussins beige nous attendaient.

Le comité d'accueil nous servie à tous un cocktail de jus de fruit, ce qui nous fît du bien. Sarah nous expliqua où se trouvait le restaurant pour nous restaurer vu que nous avions pris la formule en all inclusif + donc repas et boisson à volonté.

Puis vint enfin la distribution des clés.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, Alice et Jazz étaient partis les premiers on s'était donner rendez-vous à la piscine dans deux heures, le temps de se rafraichir du voyage et de prendre nos marques.

Emmett et Rose étaient partis peu de temps après, nous avions attendu que tous les autres couples aient leurs clés, il fallait bien des derniers.

Mon pressentiment se confirma quand Sarah nous rejoignit sans clés.


	20. Chapter 20 1er jour au Maldives

Coucou,

merci a celle qui continue a m'envoyer des petit message de soutiens et me donnant leur avis ! ! !

C'est grace à elle que je continue ! ! !

Voici un petit chapitre de transition, j'attend vos commentaires à la fin, peu t'être que le destin de notre couple préféré est entre vos mains ...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Premier jour aux Maldives

Sarah, notre guide arriva vers nous, son regard était fuyant.

« -Edward et Isabella, c'est bien ça ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

« -Oui, oui c'est ça ! » Répondit Edward calmement, moi j'étais en train de perdre patience à cause à mon manque de sommeil. L'hôtesse s'assis en face de nous.

« - Comme vous devez vous en douter, nous avons un petit contretemps avec votre bungalow. Nous nous en excusons. Nous vous proposons pour rattraper ce désagrément une croisière sur un de nos voiliers avec repas aux chandelles sur le pont devant un coucher de soleil et vous retrouverez votre bungalow dès demain. Bien sur nous vous offrons un message chacun dans un des deux spas de l'île. » Nous proposa-t-elle.

Moi qui avait flashé sur les voiliers quand nous étions arrivés, mon amour s'aperçut de ma soudaine excitation, prit ma main pour me calmer.

« - C'est très intéressant ce que vous nous proposer, cependant ma fiancée et moi-même aimerions nous détendre un peu du voyage » répondis mon amour, ou devrais-je dire mon fiancé car c'est-ce qu'il avait insinué devant Sarah.

« - Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! Je vais vous conduire à un bungalow qui sera à votre disposition durant toute la journée. Nous avons déjà emmenés vos bagages là-bas, une équipe viendra les récupérer à 18h pour les emmener sur le voilier et demain dans votre pilotis avec jacuzzi. »

Edward me regarda, surpris, je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer et hochait la tête pour lui dire que c'était normal.

« - Bon c'est très bien donc si vous êtes d'accord je vous emmènes dans votre bungalow provisoire ! »

Nous nous levâmes tous les trois, et la suivîmes main dans la main. Nous avions marchés moins de deux minutes que nous étions arrivés.

Sarah nous avait expliqué que l'île faisait 500 mètres de largeur et 1 km de longueur.

Nous étions en face de bungalows tous collés les uns sur les autres mais ça restait très calme et surtout très beau.

Sarah nous remis les clés et nous souhaita une bonne journée et partit.

Edward ouvrit et me pris dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, cette image me laissant rêveuse. Mon prince me déposa au sol une fois la porte franchie.

Devant nous se trouvait un immense lit avec les fleurs dessus, un peu plus loin, il y avait un bureau avec une corbeille de fruits, j'en avais vraiment envie, j'en proposais à mon voisin, qui accepta, je lui pris une tranche d'ananas, il prit mon poignet et lécha les doigts.

« - Edward soit sérieux, tout le monde va nous attendre, on a dit qu'on se rejoignait tous à la piscine et j'aimerais prendre une douche avant pour me réveiller un peu. » lui soufflais-je, il savait très bien l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Il embrassa ma joue et nous dirigea vers une petite porte au bout de la chambre, nous avions trouvés la salle de bain.

Très simple toute blanche ainsi que des draps de bain et des serviettes de toilettes de la même couleur.

« - Déshabilles-toi, je t'apporte ton gel-douche et ton shampoing ! » me souffla Edward avant de repartir vers la chambre.

Je me déshabillais et n'eu pas le temps d'attendre que mon amoureux était là.

Nous avions pris une douche ensemble en nous savonnant mutuellement. Nous avions été sages, pour une fois.

Mais quand je pris mon bikini que j'avais choisi avec les filles, mon homme grogna, alors je fis l'innocente et lui dit :

« - Mince, tu n'aimes pas ! » je pris ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents, baissant légèrement la tête et le regarda.

Il me sourit et dit

« - Si, j'aime beaucoup. Ça te va très bien, tu es magnifique ! » Il se leva, prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains et m'embrassa, ce fut tendre et doux.

« - Nous devrions y aller, prends ta crème solaire je t'en mettrais quand nous serons à la piscine. »

Nous partions tous deux mains dans la main vers la piscine. J'étais tellement heureuse, tout ça grâce à cet homme.

Nous étions arrivés en même temps qu'Alice et Jazz, aucune trace de Rose et mon cousin. Nous nous installions sur des transats.

Les deux hommes nous étalèrent la crème solaire avec douceur et tendresse, nous étions toutes deux très gâtées.

Puis ils partirent dans l'eau pendant que ma meilleur amie et moi de lézardions un peu.

« - C'est trop beau, nos chambres sont merveilleuses, tu nous as bien gâtées au niveau des réservations ! Belle surprise quand on nous a emmenés vers les pilotis et en plus avec jacuzzi ! » Me sourie Alice.

« - C'était le but, il y avait des promos et je me suis dit que vous connaissant tous un peu, personne ne serait contre ! » Je lui fis un clin d'œil et souris.

« - Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Julien, serveur et barman de ce côté de l'île je serais à votre service durant votre séjour, que puis-je vous servir ? » nous fit un homme plutôt bien foutu, blond des yeux bleus. Très charmant mais bien en dessous de mon Edward.

« - C'est quoi votre spécialité Julien ! » lui demanda la pile à côté de moi.

« - Cocktail 100% Banane, très doux, sucré mais qui remue un peu surtout avec le soleil ! » Nous sourit-il.

« - Ok, moi j'en veux bien un » lui répondis-je

« - Pareil ! » répondit ma voisine.

Nous étions entrain de siroter notre cocktail quand nous apercevions, Rose et Emmett arriver. Dès qu'il fut arrivé mon cousin me pris dans ses bras.

« - Whaoo, tu as assuré cousine, jacuzzi ! C'est géant ! » S'extasia mon cousin.

« -

C'est net, l'île est magnifique, la chambre super avec des fleurs un peu partout et le jacuzzi …. » Nous fit Rose, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nous nous mîmes à pouffer avec Alice, les petit cochons n'en avait pas eu assez dans l'avion, ils avaient joué dans le jacuzzi aussi.

« - Mon dieu, elles sont déjà cuites » s'exclama Emmett.

« - Non, mais les cocktails sont super bons, Julien, notre barman nous a fait un 100% banane, il faut que vous le goutiez ! »

C'est vrai que les cocktails se boivent comme du petit lait et avec la chaleur nous en avions bus un bon peu avec Rose.

Emmett et les gars jouaient au water-polo.

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée rapidement, nous passions tous un très bon moment.

Mais il était temps d'éponger l'alcool que nous avait apportés notre serveur.

J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'on mangeait sur cette partie du contient.

« - J'ai trop la dalle ! » S'exclama Nounours

« - Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il y a de bon à manger ! » s'exclama Alice.

Nous nous dirigions tous avec une envie commune d'aller manger et de découvrir les plats. Nous arrivâmes devant une immense cabane ronde où se trouvait au centre une grande fontaine avec des néons de couleur au sol.

Cette partie de la cabane n'était pas couverte, le sol était recouvert de sable fin et des tables étaient tout autour. A l'opposé de l'entrée se trouvait tout le buffet du repas.

Nous prîmes place à table et un nouveau serveur arriva vers nous avec un fort accent sri-lankais mais il parlait bien notre langue.

« - Bonjour, je suis Asan, votre serveur attitré lors de vos repas au réfectoire. » se présenta un petit homme assez mat de peau avec un immense sourire.

Dés sa phrase finie notre petit nain bien-aimé s'exclama:

« - Votre meilleur cocktail ! » Rose et moi éclations de rire.

Asan répondit:

« - Vous avez déjà rencontré Julien, c'est le meilleur mais je vais faire de mon mieux Madame ! »

« - Oh non pas de Madame ! Je ne suis pas vieille, moi c'est Alice, là ma meilleur amie Bella, son copain Edward, son cousin Emmett accompagné par Rosalie et enfin le meilleur de tous les hommes Jasper ! »

Elle nous présenta successivement, Asan nous avait serrés la main au fur et à mesure.

« - Bien jeunes gens, content de tous vous rencontrez, vous désirez boire quelque chose avant votre repas et pendant le déjeuner ? »

« - Un cocktail ! » dîmes en cœur Rose et moi.

« - Une bière pour moi s'il vous plait. » Répondit mon amour.

« - Pareil pour moi. » répondit Jazz

« - Je vais suivre les filles, désolé les gars, un cocktail aussi ! » ajouta Emmett.

Nous le regardions, tous surpris, il ajouta une fois le serveur était parti :

« - Ben quoi, qui dit île dit cocktail ! Bella nous a déniché un vrai petit paradis, une bière c'est trop classique ! » Se reprit il.

« - C'est vrai que tu sais organiser des vacances, tout a était très bien planifier du rendez-vous chez toi à l'arrivée dans chacun de nos bungalow, qui sont juste trop géniaux ! » s'enjoua Jazz

« - D'ailleurs, on a oublié de vous prévenir mais vers 18h nous allons devoir vous quitter, nous sommes attendu Edward et nous pour une petite croisière, nous revenons vers midi, demain. Notre bungalow n'est pas prêt ! » Informais-je mes amis.

« - Ha merde, les boules, ça sera bon demain…sinon on vous laisse le notre ! » nous proposa Jazz.

« - Non, non c'est bon, on aura le notre demain à notre retour, Sarah nous a informés qu'il avait eu un petit contretemps mais ils se sont bien rattrapés ! » Repris Edward.

Edward avait tout expliqué pour la croisière, le spa et la corbeille de fruit.

Nos amis l'avaient eu aussi. Nous avions fini nos cocktails et nous nous dirigions vers les buffets qui faisaient facilement 10 mètres de largeur chacun.

Un avec les entrées, principalement des salades de crudités mais aussi de la charcuterie, ce qui me surpris pour un pays musulman, mais également des soupes.

Plus loin les desserts, crèmes, fruits et gâteaux de toutes sortes de coloris et de formes. Puis un petit buffet avec divers sortes de pain. A l'opposé, divers plats, pâtes, riz, sauces de toutes sortes puis une coupure avec deux cuisiniers qui faisaient des préparations de pâtes ou de riz accompagnées de toutes sortes de choses comme des poivrons, des oignons, des tomates, de la viande hachée avec une petite sauce, ils faisaient flamber le tout.

Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts même les plus difficiles.

Nous nous étions tous régalés, mon cousin et ma meilleur amie y était retournés de nombreuse fois même si on leur avait dit qu'il restait encore plus de 10 jours pour tout goûter.

« - Dis donc le nain, je savais pas que tu pouvais manger tout ça ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« - Elle peut être dix fois pire que toi des fois Emmett ! » répondis-je en riant. Ce qui fit rire toute la table.

Une fois notre repas englouti, Rose, Alice, Jazz et Em avaient décidés de retourner à la piscine pour digérer sur les transats.

(Petite musique pour le passage : Lullaby de One Republique )

Edward et moi avions décidés de nous promener et de découvrir un peu l'île.

Nous étions mains dans la main et profitions des chants des oiseaux et du calme pour nous détendre tout en parlant.

« - Je n'aurai jamais cru vivre ça, il y a encore un mois, tu es devenue toute ma vie, mes jours sont gaie, tu me rend réellement heureux, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de similaire, c'est comme si tu était un ange, un vrai ange, tu m'as sauvé d'une vie morne, mes seuls plaisirs était mon travail et ma famille, mais avec toi, je suis au paradis, chaque chose que je fais, grâce à toi, est merveilleuse. » me souffla Edward alors que nous étions assis dans le sable.

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et essuya une de mes larmes. Avant que mon amour me l'essuie je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

« - Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit de si beau et de si touchant. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être plus forte, que rien ne peut m'atteindre. J'ai confiance en moi, chose qui ne s'était jamais passer avant, même avec l'aide d'Alice qui m'aide énormément à m'ouvrir aux autres. » Lui répondis-je doucement.

Il me caressait la main tendrement, puis ancra ses yeux des les miens et chuchota pour ne pas faire exploser notre bulle :

« - Bella, je t'aime comme c'est pas permis, je suis un autre homme grâce à toi, quand nous rentrerons j'aimerai ne plus jamais être séparé de toi, viens vivre avec moi. »

J'allais répondre mais il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de répondre et poursuivit : « Je ne veux plus me coucher ou me réveiller sans toi. Quand je sens ton parfum dans mon appartement quand je rentre, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine et j'ai la gorge complètement nouée. Et dans ces moments là je ne veux qu'une chose, te prendre dans mes bras et t'y garder aussi longtemps que possible. Je sais que notre relation est récente mais je n'ai jamais était aussi sûr de mes sentiments. »

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, je passais ma main langoureusement dans ses cheveux puis me détachais de ses lèvres pour lui répondre.

* * *

Après son passé et ses incertitudes que va bien pouvoir répondre notre petite Bella après cette belle déclaration.

Merci pour vos reviews par avance ;-)


	21. Chapter 21 croisière

Coucou,

J'espere que vous avez tous bien profité du beau temps ;-)

Merci a tous pour vos commentaires ! ! ! Désolé j'ai pas eu trop le temps de repondre à tout le monde mais je vais me ratraper ….

Merci a ma Beta pour son com et Joyeux anni Sarah Banane…

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, je passais ma main tout aussi langoureusement dans ses cheveux puis me détachais de ses lèvres pour lui répondre.

Quand un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Nous tournions tous deux la tête vers la personne en question, Sarah.

« - Je m'excuse de vous dérangez mais le capitaine m'a informé que nous partons dans moins d'une demi-heure. Vos affaires sont déjà sur le bateau. Je m'excuse encore, à tout a l'heure. »

« Déjà ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. » M'exclamais-je.

Aussi vite et discrètement, qu'elle était arrivée, notre guide repartie.

Le dieu qui se trouvait à mes côté se releva et me tendit la main et me disant :

« - Nous devrions y aller, pour prévenir Alice sinon ça sera la mort assurée si nous lui indiquons pas que nous partons ! »

Nous rîmes à ses paroles, je saisie sa main et me levais à mon tour.

J'avais tellement envie de répondre « oui » à la demande d'Edward mais ça ne sortait pas. J'avais toujours cette angoisse, celle qui me disait Méfies-toi Bella, plus ton bonheur est grand plus la chute est fatale.

Trop de fois je m'étais bruler les ailes, mais je voulais également faire confiance à Edward.

Notre moment avait était interrompu comme si le destin m'avait fait un signe, comme si je ne devais pas répondre maintenant et qu'il fallait encore patienter.

Comme nous le supposions, nos amis étaient tous autour de la piscine, nous leur avions souhaité une bonne soirée et j'avais conseillé à mes amies le coin que nous avions trouvé avec Edward avec un clin d'œil.

Nous étions arrivés sur les quais, deux hommes nous attendaient, habillés d'une petite chemisette et un pantalon en toile de couleur sable.

« - Madame et Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes les bienvenues sur le Paradis Board ! » nous accueillis l'un des hommes, le second nous tendit la main pour nous aider à monter sur le voilier.

L'homme qui nous avait accueillis, nous avait fait visiter le navire puis nous avait conduisit à l'arrière du navire où une petite table ronde avec deux cocktails nous attendait. Nous y prîmes place puis le marin nous laissa.

« - Ce bateau est magnifique ! » Commentais-je

Edward pris ma main et regarda amoureusement de ses émeraudes, puis embrassa ma main. Je me décidais et répondre à sa requête de tout à l'heure sur la plage :

« - Edward, pour ta proposition … »commençais-je avant d'être coupée.

« - Excusez moi, le capitaine me fait vous informez que nous quittons le port, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, je vous laisse admirer le coucher de soleil qui est vraiment magnifique en pleine mer, de plus nous pourrions croiser des dauphins, nous en rencontrons souvent au large. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce sois ! » Puis le mousse repartit.

(B/N: J'adore la réplique d'amorce)

« - La vache ; des dauphins, j'ai toujours voulu en voir en vrai, je me souviens qu'une fois Renée et mon père m'avaient emmenés dans un parc d'attraction où il y avait des dauphins mais le jour où nous avons étaient, un petit dauphin était né donc nous n'avions pas pu les voir ! »

D'un coup ce souvenir me rendit mélancolique car ce fut la dernière journée où nous avions été heureux tous les trois. La main de mon amour vint caresser ma joue.

« - Ça va, tu as l'air à des milliers de kilomètres ? » me souffla-t-il

« - Mmm, oui désolée, je repensais à cette journée ! »

Mes yeux me piquaient, je soufflais un coup, et changeais de conversation. Nous avions parlés de choses légères et de nos futures activités, Edward voulait m'initier à la plonger sous-marine, chose qui fût planifiée pour le lendemain après le petit dej.

Nous avions vu des dauphins, j'avais de nouveau pensé à mon père.

Puis vint le temps de passer au diner, une petite table ronde était installé à l'avant du bateau cette fois avec des chandeliers un peu partout, l'atmosphère était vraiment très romantique.

« - Nous vous souhaitons un très bon appétit, le buffet se trouve juste ici » nous indiqua le cuisinier « bonne soirée ! » puis il s'éclipsa.

« - Le personnel est très discret, serviable et souriant, c'est agréable, ça change de tout ces gens qui font la tête tout le long de l'année. » Annonçais- je joyeusement.

« - C'est vrai, les gens sont très accueillant et chaleureux ! » répondit-il.

« - J'ai une faim de loup, je sais pas si c'est le large ou les vacances ! » m'exclamais-je.

Edward rit et ajouta :

« - Emmett, sort de ce corps ! » Nous pouffâmes.

L'ambiance était de nouveau détendue et joyeuse, nous avions beaucoup ris et je m'était totalement lâchée, à un moment j'avais mangé un quartier d'orange et j'avais mis la peau sur mes dents et j'avais attendu qu'Edward me regarde, il avait recraché le jus de sa salade de fruit tant il avait éclaté de rire.

« - Je ne connaissais pas ce côté clown de ta personnalité ! » Il était plié de rire, nous avions fini par faire une bataille de raisin.

« - Mon dieu je suis toute collante ! » Je regardais l'état dans lequel nous étions.

« - Attends ne bouges pas – tu en as dans les cheveux ! »

Quand mon compagnon de jeu se rapprocha de moi, je m'embrasais aussitôt, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je vis qu'il ressentait le même trouble que moi.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne. Nous échangions un baiser très enflammé, un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé de vous dérangez, mais je vous voulais vous conduire à votre cabine »

« - Il n'y a pas de mal, nous vous suivons. » Repris mon aimé, là je vis toute le maitrise de soi qu'avais mon médecin préféré.

Il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en bois, le mousse se tourna vers nous et nous souhaita une bonne nuit et repartit.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la cabine toute de bois, un immense lit en baldaquin recouvert de drap bordeaux et un voilage blanc cassé se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Une idée me pris, j'embrassais mon apollon.

« - Je vais me rincer vite fait, je reviens ! » l'informais-je, avant de me diriger vers la petite salle de bain pour me changer, j'avais la tenue idéale.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver et je l'enfilais à toute vitesse, j'avais hâte de voir la réaction de mon amant.

Je criais à travers la salle de bain :

« - Assieds-toi au milieu du lit, j'arrive ! »

J'avais mis un petit ensemble bleu marine avec une petite jupe blanche qui était très très courte avec un chemisier à pression de la même couleur avec un béret de marin avec un pompon rouge.

Quand je souris, Edward me regarda intensément avec de grands yeux et je le voyais avoir du mal à déglutir.

« - Mon … dieu Bella, …. tu es … »

Il n'arrivait même plus à faire une phrase, il allait se lever mais je lui dis fermement :

« - Si tu bouge ne serrait-ce qu'un cheveu, je vais me changer et plus jamais tu ne me verras dans cette tenue ! »

« - Non, non c'est bon je ne bouges pas, mais toi rapproches-toi s'il te plait ! » me supplia-t-il.

L'effet recherché était de loin surpassé par ce que je voyais dans les yeux noir de désir de l'homme en face de moi. Rose m'avais donné un petit lecteur CD avant de partir, elle m'avait dit que lorsque je serai prête pour un show, il fallait que je le sorte et que je n'hésites pas à appuyer sur Play. C'était le moment. Une musique plutôt sexy et torride retentis dans la chambre, pile ce que je voulais :

Kelly Rowland - Motivation (Explicit) ft. Lil Wayne.

Je me mis en mouvement. Avec Alice nous avions fait quelque cours de lap dance, on nous avait montré comment bouger principalement sur une barre mais pour s'y diriger, la prof était une ancienne stripteaseuse mais très bien conservée et très dynamique.

Je me mis dos à lui, je me penchais en avant et me relevais lentement en caressant l'arrière de mes jambes jusqu'à mes fesses sous ma jupe, je me retournais, le fixant et mordant ma lèvre inférieure, mettant mes mains dans mon cou et les remontants.

J'enlevais mon chapeau de marin et lui lançais, je dégageais mes cheveux, mettant lentement mes mains sur son cou et descendait vers mon décolleté. Je pris les deux revers et me remis dos à lui. J'entendais son souffle s'accélérer, je tirais d'un coup les pressions de mon chemisier et le fit glisser doucement, je lançais un regard par-dessus mon épaule à l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde.

« - Retournes-toi, mon bébé, s'il-te-plait, c'est de la torture ce que tu fais ! » haleta-t-il.

Je lui souris et me retournais en caressant ma poitrine puis descendais mes mains sur mon ventre et sur ma jupe. Je l'enlevais doucement sans quitter les émeraudes qui ne me lâchaient pas.

J'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui.

« - Il va falloir y retourner pour que je t'offre un ensemble similaire, tu es vraiment magnifique ! » grogna-t-il, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Une autre musique retentit :

Leona Lewis Bleeding Love

J'enlevais mon soutien-gorge et montait en rampant sur le lit, je me mis sur ses cuisses. N'en pouvant plus, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, nous échangions un baiser plus que sulfureux, les mains de mon amant ne restaient pas inactives, il caressa mes reins et mes fesses.

Nous gémissions, nous allions enfin nous retrouver après toute cette attente, en faite depuis qu'Emmet nous avait interrompu.

Cette nuit là, nous avions fait l'amour de nombreuses façons, passionnément, tendrement et intensément.

« -Mon amour, le petit déjeuner et la plongée nous attendent, si tu restes dans les bras de Morphée je vais être jaloux ! » me souffla mon bien aimé.

Je sentais ses lèvres sur mes joues, mon nez mon cou puis descendre, mes épaules, le creux entre mes deux monts, mon ventre, ma cuisse, il se dirigeait vers mon intimité. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement et avançait mes hanches vers lui.

Sans plus attendre, il écarta mes cuisses et vient se nicher entre.

Edward embrassa mon intimité et me la mordit, il passa un doigt entre mes lèvres suivi de sa langue, je me cambrais de plus en plus, mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux.

« - Mmm, Edward c'est si bon ! »

J'avais du mal à respirer comme si quelque chose m'étouffait. Mon amant ajouta un doigt à sa langue et un autre jouait avec mon petit bouton, il appuyait et tournait très rapidement. Je ne tardais pas à jouir, en lâchant un cri de plaisir intense. Avant même que je n'ai repris mon souffle, mon tortionnaire du plaisir était en moi avec des mouvements forts et profonds.

J'étais au paradis, je voyais des étoiles partout, je ne sentais plus mon corps, tout n'était que pur plaisir. Je me sentais venir, je mordis l'épaule de mon homme.

« - Oh ! Bellllaaaaaaaa ! »

Nous avions jouis ensemble.

Après un petit moment de pures caresses où nous avions cherchés à récupérer notre souffle, nous avions pris une douche crapuleuse et très rude. Je n'étais pas une nympho mais depuis que j'étais avec Edward j'apprenais le sexe d'une toute autre façon, qu'il soit tendre ou rude ce n'était que pur Plaisir, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça.

Je déjeunais copieusement, nous nous étions régalés entre crêpes, omelettes, toasts, sirop d'érable et croissants. Nous naviguions toujours prés des îles, le paysage était paradisiaque, mon bonheur était plus que irréel.

Viens, enfin, le moment de la plonger. Nous étions en maillot de bain et avions des bouteilles d'oxygène sur le dos. Edward tenait ma main car je lui avais parlais de ma peur des requins.

Nous avions eu un petit cours avec les bases de la plongée, nous n'allions pas profond.

Une fois sous l'eau avec mon âme sœur, plus rien n'avait d'importance, toutes mes peurs avaient disparus, tout était clair. Les poissons étaient de couleurs diverses et variées, la faune et la flore magnifique, à côté le monde de Arielle la Petite Sirène était laid et terne.

Au bout d'une heure, nous avions dut remonter.

« - Alors tu as aimé ? » me demanda mon compagnon.

« - C'était magnifique et encore il n'y a pas de mots – juste waouh ! » m'exclamais-je , euphorique de cette activité.

Nous nous étions rhabillés et changés de maillot de bain, afin d'être au sec. Nous étions sur le pont avec un nouveau cocktail, délicieux, et retournions à Meeru.

Nous voyons les quais au loin, nos amis nous y attendaient tous. Alice, mon lutin de meilleure amie me sauta directement dessus à peine le pied sur le pont.

« - Alors c'était comment ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés, vous avez fait quoi ? Vous étiez ou ? » Nous submergea-t-elle de question.

« - Du calme Alice, laisses les arriver ! » lui dit son amoureux.

« - Oui tu as raison, Bella nous racontera tout pendant qu'on va se préparer ! »

Sans me demander mon avis ni me laisser le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, mes deux amies me prirent chacun par un bras et m'entrainèrent ailleurs.

OU VONT-ELLES et POURQUOI FAIRE ?


	22. Chapter 22 soirée disco !

Coucou,

merci àtous pour vos commantaires, quie me font toujours autant plaisir ainsi que vos ajout en favoris qui mer parmette de découvrir de pur fic...

bonne lecture

Soirée Disco

Mes deux amies étaient en train de m'arracher les bras pour que je les suivent. Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le bungalow de Rose quand nous entendîmes des soupirs et des gémissements.

« - Ralentis Rose, il doit se passer quelque chose par là ! »

Alice nous montra un petit renfoncement dans le chemin.

« - Tu crois que c'est-ce que je crois ? » fis-je à Alice.

Elle répondit en hochant la tête, nous nous mîmes toutes les trois à glousser que des collégiennes. Nous étions partis dans un délire d'espionnage. Les soupirs allaient crescendo, puis des paroles :

« -Oh oui, Mister Banane t'es le meilleur ! » Gémit une femme.

Rose me prit la main et je pris celle d'Alice, nous avancions tout doucement pour pas nous faire repérer.

Nous étions plus très loin de la plage de l'autre côté de l'île. Nous nous mîmes côte à côte pour baisser les feuilles qui nous bloquaient la vue.

Si nous nous faisions choper nous allions passer pour des perverses. Aussitôt baissées, nous avions remonté les branches et nous partîmes en rigolant jusqu'à la chambre de Rose.

« - Ben merde alors, elle passe du bon temps, notre guide touristique ! » pouffais-je.

« - Merde, c'était bien Sarah ! » s'exclama Alice

« - Avec Julien, le pro de cocktail qui rend KO ! » rigola Rosalie.

Nous avions rit pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand je me mis à regarder autour de moi, je me figeais net.

« - C'est quoi ça les filles ? » Il y avait tout autour de nous des tenues à paillettes et des perruques fluo style années discos. Les filles se remirent à rire mais de ma tête cette fois.

Alice mit une main rassurante sur mon épaule et m'expliqua :

« - Ce soir, c'est Soirée Disco donc pendant votre croisière, Rose et moi on est allé à la réception pour louer des costumes ! » Voyant ma tête Rosalie rajouta :

« - T'inquiètes pas Bella, on a choisi le tien aussi et je suis sure que ton homme va être intenable ce soir ! »

Elle me fît un clin d'œil et me poussa vers la salle de bain.

« -Ta tenue est à l'intérieur, on t'attend, dépêche toi, je dois me préparer après et te maquiller ! »

Je trainais des pieds et me dirigeais seule vers la salle de bain, je lançais un dernier regard vers ma meilleur amie qui était totalement excitée et qui battait des mains.

Me retrouvant seule, je me dirigeais vers une grande housse blanche. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Je me doutais plus ou moins que ça serait un truc flashy et ça l'était, une tunique rose pailletée très courte.

Je me doutais que lorsque je m'assoirais ça sera porte-ouverte, de grandes bottes blanches et un bandeau pour les cheveux assorti.

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendais mes amies se changer et rire.

Une fois ma tenue enfilée, je ramassais un petit truc pailleté par terre et constatais que c'était un micro string , très fine ficelle et un tout petit carré pour recouvrir juste les lèvres, rien mettre aurait était pareil.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et constatais que les couleurs m'allaient très bien : merci Alice.

Quand je sortis je vis qu'Alice et Rose avaient les mêmes tenues que moi mais en couleurs différentes, la première bleu-vert et la seconde rouge. Elles étaient toutes deux déjà prêtes et comme toujours très belles.

Naturellement, la demi-heure qui suivit fut très amusante pour mes deux « amies » car elles jouaient à Barbie Bella. Je n'avais hâte que d'une chose, retrouver les bras de mon amour.

Puis vint enfin le temps de retrouver les garçons, j'étais impatiente de voir comment eux étaient déguisés.

Je ne fus pas trop surprise du déguisement, ils avaient tous un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur que nos tuniques, mon homme était le plus beau. Alice m'avait dit qu'Edward aurai du mal à se tenir mais malheureusement il n'y aura pas que lui.

Je vis Alice accélérer le pas et mettre les poings sur les hanches, signe d'orage.

« - Où sont vos perruques ? » gronda-t-elle.

« - T'as vu la chaleur qui fait, il faudrait être malade pour mettre un truc pareil ! » s'exclama mon cousin.

Ma meilleur amie allait répliquer quand Jasper l'a pris dans ses bras et lui souffla assez fort pour qu'on entende :

« - Je croyais que tu trouvais mes cheveux super sexy ! » puis il l'embrassa langoureusement. J'étais sur le cul, jamais quelqu'un avait réussi à la calmer aussi rapidement.

Nous avions tous retrouvés nos moitiés et nous dirigeâmes tous vers la Soirée Disco.

La salle était sombre avec des jeux de lumière et une grande boule à facette.

Il y avait un grand buffet avec des minis sandwichs, des brochettes de légumes et de fruits ainsi que divers fruits exotiques.

De l'autre côté on pouvait voir que Mister Banane, Julien, était déjà en pleine action comme Tom Cruise dans "Cocktail", c'était impressionnant. Pas très loin, je vis que Sarah le regardait amoureusement, alors que le barman ne la calculait même pas. Mes amies avaient suivit mon regard et nous nous regardions l'air désolé pour la petite Sarah.

La soirée battait son plein, il faisait très chaud et nous faisions tout pour chauffer d'avantage nos hommes. Les gars nous avaient laissés et sirotaient des cocktails pendant qu'on dansait, quand retentit une musique très sensuel, j'étais au milieu et Alice et Rose se frottaient à moi, je les caressais aussi.

Je voyais mon homme serrer la mâchoire et frotter les mains sur son pantalon. Mon cousin, par contre, se leva suivit de Jazz et pour finir mon amour.

« - Allons dehors; je pense que vous avez besoin de prendre l'air ! » s'exclama mon cousin.

Je sautais dans les bras de mon âme sœur, lui plaquant ses mains sur mes fesses pour pas que tout le monde voit que je n'avais presque rien en dessous.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et embrassa ses joues, son cou, mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux. Je l'entendais grogner et je pouvais sentir que je ne le rendais pas indifférent.

Une fois tous sortis nos mâles nous entrainèrent vers la plage.

Mon cousin cria :

« - A poil et tous à l'eau ! » nous le regardions tous surpris.

« - Ben quoi si on le fait pas ici, on le fera jamais, aller viens ma Rose je te cache jusqu'à dans l'eau ! » Rosalie commença à se déshabiller alors que mon cousin était déjà nu.

« - Carpe diem ! » s'exclama Jazz et se déshabilla aussi, il fit un clin d'œil à ma meilleur amie, ce qui la convaincue à son tour. Je pouffais de rire et retirais ma tunique et regardais mon apollon en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et dit:

« - Bon et puis de toute façon si on ne le fait pas ici on le fera jamais ! » il fut très rapidement nu et me prit sur son épaule et me jeta à l'eau.

Nous étions tous plutôt bien éméché mais nous savions ce que nous faisions. Nous nageons jusqu'à ce que l'eau recouvre nos poitrines donc pas trop loin sinon nous ne pourrions plus voir ma meilleure amie. Notre bande d'amis s'éclaboussaient. Nous étions tous essoufflés.

« -J'en peux plus ! » dis-je morte de rire.

« -Viens par là avant de te noyer d'épuisement ! » Edward me pris dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume dans ses bras.

Mon amant avait de nouveau la forme et commença à embrasser mes épaules, puis mon cou, ma gorge, le creux de mes seins.

« - Edward, on va se faire griller par les autres ! » lui soufflais-je

« - Et alors, ils en font autant ! » grogna-t-il, et c'est vrai les rires s'étaient calmés et nous nous étions tous plus ou moins écartés et des gémissements ainsi que des clapotis régulier s'entendaient. Ce qui augmenta mon désir d'une façon exponentiel. Je n'avais jamais été adepte du voyeurisme mais aujourd'hui je battais tous les records.

Je sentis une des mains de mon amant allait cajoler ma partie intime.

Mais j'avais envie de lui tout de suite.

« - J'ai envie de toi tout de suite, je suis prête, toute la soirée je n'ai attendu que toi ! » lui soufflais-je derechef.

Ni une ni deux, il était de nouveau en moi. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, les autres m'entendirent mais ne commentèrent pas au contraire, je reconnu ceux de ma meilleur amie.

L'orgasme ne tarda pas, il fut fort et j'étais heureuse d'être dans l'eau car jamais je n'aurais réussi à tenir debout.

Edward était en train de m'embrasser dans le cou et de caresser mes cheveux.

Nous étions en train de nous rapprocher de la plage, quand nous vîmes une silhouette assise à côté de nos vêtements.

Alors c'est qui et pourquoi cette personne les attends...

reviews svp!


	23. Chapter 23 le bonheur ne dure jamais

oucou,

Je suis désolée, je ne publie pas régulièrement même si mes trames sont déjà faites depuis un moment. Mais je tiens à ce que l'histoire tienne debout tout de même.

Je vais essayer de répondre aux commentaires que vous m'avez laissés ! ! !

Merci pour vos ajouts et vos messages qui me motivent bien surtout à celles qui sont régulières.

Bon je vous souhaite un bon chapitre ! ! !

Nous étions en train de nous rapprocher de la plage, quand nous vîmes une silhouette assise à côté de nos vêtements.

Le bonheur ne dur jamais toujours !

« - Reste dans l'eau ma belle, je vais voir qui c'est ! » Edward embrassa le haut de ma tête et partit tranquillement, mettant les mains devant ses bijoux de famille. Je m'avançais doucement tout en restant dans l'eau nos amis n'avait toujours rien remarqué … j'entendis Edward.

« - Putain, tu nous as fais peur, que fais-tu à côté de nos affaires ? » Il mit une pause et rajouta «Que s'est t-il passer pour que tu pleurs ? » Il se tourna derrière la personne sur le sable et se rhabilla, puis m'apporta ma tunique et soufflant à l'autre personne :

« - Bouges pas, j'apporte ça à Bella et je reviens ! » l'autre personne ne répondit toujours rien.

Mon amour s'approcha de moi.

« - C'est Sarah, elle est en larmes et ne réponds pas quand je parle ! » il me tendit ma tunique que j'enfilais prestement et rejoignis la plage main dans la main.

Nous prîmes place à côté du trouble fait. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle ne répondait pas, je pris donc la parole :

« - Sarah, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu pleures et pourquoi tu es assises là à garder nos affaires ? » la brusquais-je un peu voulant retourner à mon bungalow et me reposer dans les bras de mon homme.

« - C'est Julien, il est avec l'autre pimbêche de Monica, je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Alice et les autres nous avaient rejoints petit à petit, essayant tous de remonter le moral de notre guide.

Puis la patience de Rose arriva à saturation :

« - Un mec, ça marche avec sa queue ! » Elle leva les mains pour faire taire les réfractaire puis continua « Si tu le veux, alors sois torride et va voir d'autres mecs et tu verras …il te mangera dans ta main. » Alice enchaina à son tour.

« - Demain après le petit dej, viens à mon bungalow et on va t'aider, mais pour le moment va prendre une douche et dormir ! »

Nous l'avions raccompagnée devant son bungalow et elle avait remercié tout le monde pour le soutient qu'elle avait eu.

Nous nous étions tous séparés et nous retournâmes à nos occupations.

« Notre première nuit dans notre bungalow enfin ! » soupirais-je, mon prince charmant vint m'enlacer

« - Je vais préparer le jacuzzi, je t'appelle dès que c'est prêt ! » il m'embrassa puis repartit.

Je décidais alors de prendre une des petites tenues que j'avais acheté avec mes amies.

Elles avaient raison et savaient rendre un mec dingue.

« - Ma chérie, c'est prêt, je t'attends ! » cria mon amant de l'autre côté de la porte. Je pris deux coupes de champagne et me dirigeais vers la porte, je la poussais et entra.

Une fois la porte passée, Edward ne tarda pas à faire un commentaire :

« - Tu es trop belle, ce maillot est parfait ! » je lui fis un clin d'œil, je savais qu'il aimerait, le maillot de bain ressemblait plus à trois bout de sotch argenté, deux sur les seins et le dernier sur mon minou, aussi large que le string que j'avais un peu plus tôt.

Je tendis une coupe à l'homme qui était à mes côté, puis il me tendit une main pour que je puisse rentrer dans le jacuzzi. Je m'installais près de lui et calais ma tête sur son épaule. Il faisait très chaud et le bain était très bon. Nous trinquâmes.

« - A nous et à ces superbes vacances ! »

« - A nous et au plaisir d'être ensembles ! » rajouta-t-il.

Notre coupe de champagne fut bue rapidement nous avions d'autres choses en tête, au moment où Sarah nous avez coupés sur la plage. Il me prit dans ses bras et me mit délicatement sur ses genoux. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était de nouveau en forme, un vrai étalon ce mec, quelle fille aurait fait la gueule ! Je voulais jouer un peu :

« - Dis donc mon cher, c'est le champagne qui vous fait cette effet là ? » j'ondulais mes fesses sur ses parties, et je l'entendis grogner, son qui me fit frissoner. Il embrassa mon épaule et dit

« - Et vous ma chère c'est le temps ou l'eau qui vous fait frissonner ? »

Il rentrait dans mon jeu, je décidais de me mettre face à lui en enlevant mon haut :

« - Non, tout va bien pour moi, merci ! » puis je me rassis sur ses genoux, j'enlevais ma pince à cheveux et me penchais sur lui pour la poser sur le rebord derrière lui.

Mettant au passage ma poitrine sur son visage. Je sentis son sourire. Une fois rassise, il ajouta:

« - Ne jouez pas trop avec moi, vous savez, un coup de chaud est si vite arrivé ! »

Je le regardais intensément et lui sourit en léchant la lèvre inférieure.

« - Et si c'est-ce que je désirais ? »

« - Bella, ne me tentes pas, mes limites sont plus que dépassées pour ce soir ! » grogna-t-il.

Je me mis à l'opposé du jacuzzi et fit glisser mon bas, je m'assis et décidais de tester davantage ses limites. Je mis d'abord mon index sur mes lèvres jouant avec puis, le suçais, lentement puis plus rapidement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il allait exploser.

Je me mis à jouer avec mes mamelons les caressant puis fit descendre une de mes mains vers mon intimité.

« - A quoi tu joues ? » grogna-t-il

« - Mmm » gémis-je « Je teste tes limites qui sont bien trop dures à faire craquer ! »

Ni une ni deux il se releva et enleva son caleçon, merde, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tendu et gonflé. Il me prit dans ses bras et me mis sur le bord et me pénétra d'un coup.

« - Oh, c'est trop bon, merci ! » criais-je, soulagée.

Cette nuit là, mon dieu grec me prit de bien des façons, et il m'interdit de rejouer sans lui.

C'est satisfait et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre que le sommeil me gagnait et je lui soufflais avant de m'endormir :

« - Je t'aime et je veux bien vivre avec toi ! »

« - Je suis le plus heureux des hommes et je t'aime plus que me propre vie, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse ! » souris t'il.

Puis sur un dernier baiser, nous nous endormîmes.

Boum boum boum

« - C'est l'heure de se lever les marmottes ! Petit déjeuner ! »

Je pus facilement reconnaitre la voix de mon cousin ou plutôt de l'estomac sur patte qui me servait de cousin.

Je grognais et me blottis dans les bras de mon amour. Il embrassa mon front et dit :

« - Bonjour mon amour ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Souffla-t-il

« - Très bien, j'étais dans les bras les plus rassurants qui existent ! » je lui souris et relevait la tête pour l'embrasser.

Boum boum boum, toujours les coups de mon cousin sur la porte.

« - Edward, tu es mon meilleur pote, m'oblige pas à revoir ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois et réponds moi ! Tu sais que les thérapies sont chers.» Ronchonna Emmett.

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

« - C'est bon, on s'habille et on vous rejoint ! » s'exclama assez fort le bel homme à mes côtés.

« - Non, c'est ça le problème, tout le monde est devant à vous attendre, Sarah est venue nous lever pour pas louper les petits dejs, soi-disant ! » soufflant mon nounours préféré.

« - Ok, ok on est bientôt prêt ! » rajoutais-je en embrassant une dernière fois mon amant et me levant. J'étais en train d'enfiler un maillot de bain deux pièces en triangle de couleur bleu ciel avec un petit short blanc et une chemisette blanche également. Je regardais Edward en train de se battre avec ses cheveux, je pris une casquette et lui mis sur la tête.

« - Tu es très beau, les cheveux en désordre, mais c'est comme mon maillot, c'est juste pour nous ! » Je l'embrassais sur la joue et lui prit la main pour sortir.

Nous prîmes, comme d'habitude un gargantuesque repas avec croissant, pain perdu, toasts et fruits en tous genres accompagnés de l'incontournable café et jus d'orange.

« - Bon on fait quoi ce matin les gars car moi, je veux pas jouer a « Poupée-Sarah », c'est déjà assez dur quand c'est moi la poupée ! » m'exclamais-je.

« - Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas alors, je me suis permis de vous louer des canoës pour la matinée ! » répondis mon lutin préféré.

« - C'est une très bonne idée, ça va être sympa ! » répondis Jazz.

Une fois notre déjeuner fini, nous nous séparions. J'avais promis aux filles de les rejoindre vers 11h45 pour leur dire ce que je pensais de la nouvelle poupée.

Avec les garçons, je me sentais enfin à l'aise, tranquille. J'adorais les filles mais j'avais grandit entourée de mecs donc parler fringues et maquillage n'était pas ma première passion, alors que le sport...

Je m'étais mise avec mon cousin, Jazz et Edward voulaient se connaitre d'avantage.

Mon cousin, me parla beaucoup de Rose et je fus heureuse de constater qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elle le menait par le bout … du nez allons dire. Il était heureux également pour moi et son meilleur ami, même s'il m'avait avoué qu'il n'y croyait pas au début, mais que l'on était très mignon ensembles.

Nous étions arrivés à parler de choses plus légères comme de basket et de foot américain. Emmet savait qu'on pouvait en parler ensemble car on supportait tout deux les mêmes équipes, Edward m'avait dit que j'avais été formatée.

La promenade sur l'eau était agréable, on pouvait voir les poissons sous nous, j'étais dans mes pensées depuis un moment je pense car je sursautais quand j'entendis :

« - Bon, je vais rejoindre Jazz et te laisser avec le mec le plus cool et fou que je connaisse! » s'écria mon cousin avant de sauter et de nager sous l'eau pour faire chavirer nos deux amis.

Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu mon cousin, c'est que le canoë tanguerait et que je tomberais à la renverse.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la surface, je paniquais et commençais à manquer d'air. Quand tout à coup une douleur aigüe à l'arrière de mon crane me fit perdre connaissance.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais sur quelque chose de moelleux et au chaud, comme dans un lit. Je voulais voir ou j'étais et me relever mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux ni de bouger.

Que m'arrivait-t-il ?

Merci à ma beta pour sa correction ! ! !

Sinon, je lis en ce moment, la traduction de il va y avoir du sang ! J'adore mais j'ai vu que ça faisait un mois que la suite n'étais pas encore apparu ! ! !qui sait ce qui ce passe ?

A celle qui me donnera l'info, un scoop sur la suite.


	24. Chapter 24 pourquoi ?

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires = j'ai dépassé les 100, je suis trop contente merci à vous tous c'est waouh.

J'ai voulu donner un scoop à l'une d'entre vous et bien sur répondre au review mais l'outil était KO !

Merci pour vos ajouts aussi, je découvre de bonne petite histoire…

a bêta est surbookée, elle fait un bac blanc d'Anglais et d'Espagnol et n'est pas sur son PC donc la correction n'est peut-être pas au top.

Je voulais voir ou j'étais et me relever mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux ni de bouger.

Que m'arrivait-t-il ?

Chapitre 24 Pourquoi ?

3 mois plus tard.

Je suis morte. Du moins c'est-ce que je ressens. Je sens mes amis défilés autour de moi, me racontant la continuité de leur vie, sans moi.

Moi, les Maldives ne m'avaient pas réussie car on m'avait rapatriée suite à mon accident pour m'installer dans cet hôpital. Je n'avais toujours pas repris connaissance pour mes proches, pourtant je savais tout ce qui se passait.

Je les sentais quand ils me touchaient, entendait quand ils me parlaient mais le pire c'était leur peine et moi je ne peux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Je passe tout mon temps à repenser à mon histoire avec Edward, je savais que pour moi le bonheur m'étais interdit pourtant j'y avais cru. Tous les jours mon combat était de reprendre le dessus et de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et reparler.

Alice, ma meilleure amie venait tous les soirs me raconter sa journée et sa relation avec Jazz. Un soir, elle me tenait dans ses bras et me raconta :

« - Tu sais ma belle, hier Jazz m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui. Je te rassure tout de suite, je vais attendre que tu reprennes du poil de la bête, car je te veux en témoin. » Je m'étais sentis à la fois heureuse et triste.

Le premier sentiment car ma meilleur amie accordé sa confiance à un homme merveilleux et avançais après un début très lent. Puis le second sentiment, car elle mettait sa vie entre parenthèses le temps que je me « réveilles » mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour retourner vers les vivants et je ne voulais pas que ma meilleur amie attende à cause moi.

Alors moi qui n'étais pas croyante au début, je priais soit pour me réveiller ou mourir pour de bon.

Je m'enfonce de jour en jour vers la déprime. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule. Mon cousin, si actif et plein de vie, venait le plus souvent possible et à plusieurs reprises je l'entendais sangloter et il me répétait sans arrêt :

« - Je suis tellement désolé ma Belli Bella, j'aurai dut faire attention à toi ! Tu m'as toujours considéré comme ton grand frère protecteur et voilà comment je te remercie … »

Il culpabilisait de plus en plus. J'avais le cœur en morceaux car je voulais tellement lui dire que ce n'est qu'un stupide accident et qu'il n'y était pour rien, la poisse m'a suivie toute ma vie.

Mais je sais que l'on prend bien soin de moi car deux fois par semaine, c'est soirée filles. Alice et Rose ferme ma chambre et jouent à Barbie Bella en me faisant des soins du visage, des manucures et pédicures ainsi des massages. Rose disait toujours :

« - C'est pas parce que tu peux pas le faire que nous on peut pas. Et de toute façon, quand tu te réveilleras, tu verras tu seras toujours aussi belle. Et pour les massages, j'ai lu dans un magasin que c'était bon pour ton corps de rester éveiller au toucher. Enfin même si nous savons que ce n'est pas notre toucher que tu préfères. »

Elles me faisaient la lecture des magasines peoples et me donner des commentaires. Lors de ces soirée, j'avais l'impression d'être réveillée et avec elles.

Jazz, lui avait eut des vacances et était venu régulièrement me faire la lecture. C'était des histoires sur la Guerre Civile (B/N : La Guerre de Sécession) en général mais je trouvais ça très intéressant.

Il avait aussi essayé les potins.

« - Alors cette semaine, nous avons vu Robert Pattinson à Paris pour son nouveau film. Ben il est toujours aussi mignon …. Enfin ….. Euh non je pense que Alice et Rose t'en parlerons mieux que moi. Je pense que je suis meilleur en tant que narrateur d'histoire. »

J'apprenais de plus en plus à le connaitre. Le seul point positif de cette situation.

Puis les moments où Edward était avec moi était les plus douloureux. Il m'embrassait sur tout le visage sauf les lèvres, j'ai totalement frustré. Je pense que si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait à chaque fois qu'il était à mes côtés. Il m'avait raconté tout un tas de choses mais le plus marquant :

« -Ma Bella, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens le premier jour où nos regards se sont croisé. C'était le jour de la rentrée, en troisième. Tu m'avais souris timidement et après tu t'étais cachée dans tes cheveux ! »

Ils les avaient caressés à ce moment là « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ils sont magnifiques et très doux. » Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête. « Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ce jour là. Je n'ai jamais osé t'approcher plus que ça avant » Il soupira « Aujourd'hui, tu es sur ce lit d'hôpital alors que nous venions de nous retrouver et nous devions emménager ensemble en rentrant. D'ailleurs, je nous cherche un petit chez-nous. J'attendrai ton accord sur le lieu. »

Il avait reparlait de cette après-midi sur la plage où il m'avait avoué son amour absolu pour moi, il avait rajouté :

« - Je ne veux que toi, je t'attendrais jusqu'à tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous. Je t'aime tant. Je me sens tellement impuissant devant ses machines alors que je suis médecin, mais Alice a utilisé l'attestation de confidentialité que tu lui avais procurée. Depuis ton arrivée dans cet endroit, je n'ai pas le droit de me renseigner sur ton état de santé. Alice garde tout pour elle, pourquoi, je ne sais pas. »

Je pensais souvent à cet échange, pourquoi Alice ma meilleure amie gardait Edward écarté de mes résultats de santé. Je lui avais donnée cette procuration juste pour écarter Renée de tout lien avec moi. A chaque fois que ma meilleure amie était avec moi, elle me disait :

« - Tu es la meilleure amie et sœur que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir, je ferais tout pour te protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Je t'aime très fort. »

Je ne voyais aucun lien avec ce que me disait mon amour. Mais la chose qui me marquait de plus c'était la tendresse qu'elle avait envers moi, elle me prenait souvent dans ses bras alors que l'homme de ma vie resté sur une chaise et me tenait juste la main.

J'avais su par Emmett que Renée avait essayé d'avoir de mes nouvelles mais qu'Alice et lui l'en avait empêché. Il m'avait parlé très longtemps de mon père :

« - J'ai toujours considéré ton père comme un second père pour moi. J'avais l'impression de faire partie de votre famille et je sais qu'il me considéré comme un fils. »

Il pleurait à chaque fois, je n'avais jamais su que lui aussi était très touché pour la disparition de ce dernier. « Depuis sa disparition, j'ai tout fait pour que tu ais toujours une personne sur qui compter. Je suis tellement désolé que la famille se soit détruite après cet accident, je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu lui. »

Mon père nous avait quittés deux jours après la dernière plus belle journée de ma vie. Nous avions fait les fous dans un super parc d'attraction tout les trois, Maman, Papa et moi, ils avaient réalisé mon rêve voir les dauphins et nous avions des souvenirs plein la tête.

Papa était en vacances et ne devait reprendre que une semaine plus tard mais deux jours après notre retour, il avait dû retourner travailler au commissariat. L'effectif avait était réduit avec les vacances scolaires et d'autres personnes étaient en congés maladie donc le shérif avait dut reprendre du service.

Mais un soir, Papa n'était pas encore rentré, Maman avait décroché le téléphone et après moins d'une minute, le combiné était tombé je l'avais ramassé et j'avais parlé avec l'adjoint de mon père :

« - Allo ! »

« - Bella c'est Jim, où est ta Maman ? » me demanda-t-il

« - Elle est à côté et ne bouge plus ! » lui avais-je répondu

« - Ecoute, ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite ! » il avait raccroché.

Une heure plus tard nous étions à l'hôpital, mon père avait était grièvement blessé lors d'une fusillade.

Une semaine s'était passé la plus longue mais aussi la plus courte de ma vie. Longue car nos moments à l'hôpital était interminable et la plus courte car ce fut les derniers moments avec ma famille.

Mon père était décédé et ma mère n'était plus la même, elle m'avait reproché sa mort et la destruction de notre famille. Les années avaient passées et j'étais en internat.

Ça avait été le choix d'une assistante social, ma mère était incapable de s'occuper de moi, trop occupée avec l'alcool et les mecs qu'elle ramenait. La maison ressemblait plus à un bordel qu'un foyer pour élever un enfant en bas âge.

A mes 16 ans, avec le soutient d'Emmett et de l'assistante sociale qui m'avait suivit toute ces années nous avions réussis à me faire émanciper et mettre ma mère hors de la maison de mon père.

Le jour où le jugement avait était prononcé, j'avais était soulagée et je sentais la présence de mon père à mes côtés.

Emmett était mon cousin, mon frère et mon père, tout ça en même temps et de l'entendre culpabiliser autant me fendait le cœur. Je mourais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que j'allais bien.

Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à sortir de cet état de merde. J'en peux plus. J'entends le monitoring s'accélérer.

Une infirmière entra :

« - Du calme Bella, on pourrait croire que tu essaie de te réveiller ! » et elle se mit à rire, puis s'assis à mes côtés et dit :

« - Ta meilleure amie est vraiment trop conne, car si elle n'avait pas utilisée l'ordonnance de confidentialité, je pense que ton Edward t'aurais déjà sauvé ! Mais moi ça m'arrange car je vais pourvoir passé mon plan en action ! »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau et rajouta « Le prochain soir où ton cher et tendre va venir je vais lui offrir un café, qu'il acceptera comme à son habitude, mais cette fois si je vais pouvoir profiter de lui et ça juste à côté de toi et faire en sorte de tomber enceinte et toi tu ne pourras rien faire ! »

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et pris mon bras et me piqua « Tu te réveilleras que quand mon plan sera achevé ! »

Son rire résonnait en non stop dans ma tête, il faut que je me batte plus fort, cette salope me droguait c'est pour ça que je ne me réveillais pas.

Merde, j'essaie de crier mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je priais pour que quelqu'un m'aide.


	25. Chapter 25 manipulation

Merci pour vos ajouts et vos commentaires, je suis émue, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses. Désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre mais bon, je vous avez prévenue à l'avant-dernier chapitre : le bonheur ne dure jamais….

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

Pauline : Petit rappel Tanya lui a fait déjà suffisamment de mal : Chapitre 9 – Essayer. Et puis c'est un rebondissement loin de la fin …. Quant à Alice, elle essaie de protéger son amie, mal je sais mais bon…

Didi: Tes surnoms me donnent le tournis. Arrête de changer tout le temps. Mais merci pour ton soutien. 3 mots ….

Twilight0507 : La suite arrive ….

Nina : C'est toi la plus proche de la suite …

Réponse au inscrite (Je n'arrive pas a accédé au lien pour répondre direct) :

Krine69 : Oui je sais je suis sadique !ah ah ah ! Je te dirai comme pour Pauline c'est pas Tanya (chap 9)

KristenStewartFans: Alice a fait une erreur c'est vrai mais bon ! Sinon Edward reste un mec Attention.

Grazie : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Désolée pour la fin mais c'est prévu depuis le début…. Attends la suite.

Edwardbellaamour : désolé je te réponds que sur ce chapitre, merci de suivre cette histoire.

Elunea : désolé pour tes insomnies….c'est pas fini lol

Je vais essayer de faire avancer l'histoire au plus vite pour que vous ayez vos réponses. Bonne lecture.

Ps : Ma Beta, que je ne remercie pas assez, passe ses examens bientôt (merde,ma cocote) et part en vacances cette été. J'hésite entre trouvé un second à ma bêta ou mettre ma fic en attente pour l'été.

Son rire résonnait en non stop dans ma tête, il fallait que je me batte plus fort, cette salope me droguait c'est pour ça que je ne me réveillais pas.

Merde, j'essaie de crier mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je priais pour que quelqu'un m'aide.

Chapitre 24 : Manipulation.

Je me battais toujours autant, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que cette infirmière m'avait annoncé son plan pour me voler mon Edward. Deux fois, depuis que je savais que j'étais drogué, j'avais entendu mon rythme cardiaque augmenté, mais une piqure avait vite suivi. Le médecin qui me suivait avait demandé des examens supplémentaires en voyant les relevés mais bien sur cette salope d'infirmière les trafiqués à chaque fois.

Ce matin ma vie s'était comme arrêté.

Flash back

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis une personne se rapprocher de moi.

« - Salut la loque ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te réveiller, enfin si ton Apollon s'y prend bien. Ce matin j'ai fait un test et je suis en pleine période donc ce soir tu pourras assister à la fin de ton couple ! »

Elle avait rit et était repartie.

Depuis j'hurle intérieurement, je me débats, je peux être plus forte que le poison qu'elle insuffle dans mes veines. J'entends les tic-tac de la pendule, je suis comme une condamnée à mort, je sais que cette putain d'infirmière ne s'arrêtera de me droguée seulement quand elle sera enceinte. Merde moi aussi je veux une famille avec Edward, je veux tout de lui.

Depuis que je suis allongé dans ce lit, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mon futur et à chaque fois il est avec moi. Mais depuis que cette putain m'avait parlé de son plan tout est chamboulé dans ma tête. Et oui, si elle était enceinte de mon amour, je ne veux pas le séparer de son enfant. Moi, je souffre de ne pas avoir eu une vrai famille alors je m'effacerai.

L'infirmière a raison, je ne suis qu'une loque. Ma vie est foutue, pourquoi me battre autant ? J'ai tout perdu, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Dieu me rappelle et vite. Je serai plus heureuse dans l'au-delà, je verrais enfin l'homme qui ne m'a jamais trahi et me toujours aimée : mon père.

La journée ne passe pas, personne est venu me voir. Je broie du noir. La porte se rouvre, encore le personnel hospitalier ! Mais je sens des lèvres mon front et une main caresser mon visage.

« - Bonjour mon ange! » Sa voix me brise le cœur plus que tout. Je lui hurle de partir, je ne veux pas qu'il reste, l'autre cinglé va arriver.

« - Mon amour, tu me manques, ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu ne te réveilles pas. Je n'arrive plus à travailler, ma mère m'a engueulé car je ne mange presque plus, je n'ai goût à rien. » [Retour chariot][Retour chariot]Je sens sa tête sur ma main ainsi que ses larmes. J'en peux plus, je me bats, je vais y arriver pour nous.

Mais la porte se rouvre, merde tout est foutu.

« - Bonsoir Edward ! » j'ai envie de vomir, elle l'appelle par son prénom.

« - Bonsoir ! » répond-t-il las.

« - Tu devrais te reposer de toute façon, nous t'appellerons s'il y a du changement ! » lui souffle-t-elle.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, rentre mon amour.

« - Non, je ne peux pas. Je l'aime tellement, je revivrais quand elle revivra aussi. » Geint-il.

Je suis brisée.

« - Tu veux du café, ça te fera du bien ? » et là je la sentis tenir mon pied pour me faire comprendre.

Putain, je suis pas conne, je sais ce que tu fais.

« - Oui, je veux bien volontiers, c'est très aimable. » répond-t-il.

Putain non, j'en peux plus, je meurs, ma gorge se sert. Soudain, j'entends les bips s'accélérer, ouf je suis sauvée, on est sauvé, si je pouvais, je danserais. Je sens Edward s'agiter autour de moi, il m'embrasse enfin sur les lèvres, je veux tellement lui répondre.

« - C'est bien ma belle, réveille-toi, continue, je suis là, je t'aime, je t'aime tant ! »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre de nouveau et je sens l'horrible parfum de l'autre garce.

« - Excuse-moi, je vais vérifier »

Elle enleva une des électrodes qui mesurait ma tension et lui montra [Retour chariot][Retour chariot]«- Elle s'était décollée elle fait souvent ça ! Je suis désolée. »

Elle soupire. « Tiens, ton café ! » je l'entends le boire, et là je sais que c'est fini, plus de danse, plus de vie, je ne veux pas être témoin de ce qui va suivre. Je prie pour que mes amis arrivent, ils ne sont pas venu aujourd'hui c'est un signe, vite maintenant.

« - Il fait chaud ici ! » s'exclame mon bien aimé.

« - Non pas plus que tout à l'heure, enlève ta veste, tu iras mieux. » lui souffle-t-elle sensuellement.

Garde ta veste Bébé s'il te plait et rentre chez toi, pitié.

«- Oui, tu as raison. » je l'entendis retirer sa veste et il reprit ma main et la caressa. Je me bats, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais la ventouse n'est pas sur moi. Il faut que je me réveille, que je lui sers la main, putain il faut que j'y arrive.

«-C'est drôle, je me sens tout bizarre, comme je sais pas … et cette chaleur ! » s'exclama avec un ton presque euphorique.

«- Ah, Ah, tu es tout tendu, je vais te masser un peu ! » Lui proposa l'autre truie.

« - Non, je ne peux pas. Bella … » souffle-t-il comme à regret.

Putain mais il me fait quoi là. J'entends l'infirmière bouger.

« - Alors ne regarde que moi ! » Je l'entends se mettre sur ses genoux.

« - Non, je suis désolé ! »

J'entends la chaise bouger, comme si on l'avait tiré avec une personne dessus.

« - Que fais-tu ? » lui demande l'homme de ma vie.

C'est bien mon bébé, continue ne te laisse pas faire.

J'entends un rideau se tirer.

« -Là, nous allons être plus tranquilles ! » et j'entendis les pressions d'une blouse s'ouvrir.

« - Oh la vache, tu fais comment pour cacher des obus pareilles ! » s'exclama Edward comme admiratif.

« - Donne tes mains, touche ! » elle gémit «- Tu aimes ? » dit-elle aguicheuse.

« -Faudrait être fou pour dire le contraire ! » Avait-il répondu.

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, c'est impossible.

« - Manges-les je sais que tu vas aimer ! »

J'entends comme des suçons, putain mais il fait quoi, c'est pas vrai, non !

Si toute la journée j'étais brisée, là je meurs. Je ne reconnais pas Edward.

« - Je suis sûre que la nature t'a bien gâté, tu me laisserais manger une friandise aussi ? »

Mais putain, quelle pute. (B/N : J'adore l'expression.)

Je l'entends se lever et baisser sa fermeture éclair.

« - Regarde ma belle et fais toi plaisir ! »

Oh, elle le suçait et ils gémirent ensemble.

Ils ont pas le droit de faire ça.

« - Arrête, je vais jouir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

J'entendis d'autres bruits de vêtements et le lit d'à côté.

« - Ok, ça te dit de me montrer comment tu fais hurler une pute ? Je parie que tu n'en a jamais baisée une avec un piercing ? »

Elle fait sa chienne, merde je sais que ça l'excite quand on fait ça.

Merde Edward, pense à moi.

« - Je vais d'abord te bouffer ta chatte et après je te pilonnerais tellement que tu pourras plus te lever. Et pour les piercings, c'est vrai que ça m'excite grave. »

Et là ce fut ma fin.

« - Oh oui…ouf ….Eddwarrrd …; oh putain oui,… t'es un dieu ! »

Non il était le Diable en personne, car personne ne m'avait fait souffrir comme il le faisait maintenant.

« - Tais toi salope, maintenant tu vas hurler ! » grogne t-il.

« - Ah ! » cria-t-elle.

« -T'aimes quand on te fait mal, c'est que la première partie. »

Non pitié pas plusieurs rounds, je ne tiendrai jamais.

« - Vas y lâches toute ta frustration, baises-moi fort, fais-moi mal, plus loin tu vas mieux c'est ! »

Je comprenais ce qu'elle disait. Salope qui veut se mettre en cloque par un mec stone.

Ça fait pitié.

« - Oh putain, Bella ! » Il criait mon nom ?

« - Oui, c'est moi vas-y chéri, vides-toi ! » répond-t-elle.

Il me prenait pour cette chienne.

« - Oh mon amour, je jouis ! » grogna-t-il. Je suis détruite.

« - Oh, je te sens bien. » répondis t'elle.

J'entendis comme un poids mort tombé.

« - Pourquoi tu mets tes jambes comme ça ! » lui demanda-t-il.

« -Je lèves mes jambes en chandelle, car j'espère que tu reprendra vite des forces pour me la mettre bien profond dans mon cul ! » Pitié non, je sais qu'Edward récupère vite, pas de deuxième round !

« -Tu me l'as jamais demandé ma douce, mais si c'est que tu veux, je ferai tout pour toi,ma Bella d'amour. » souffle t'il.

Ça me tue qu'il croit me faire ça à moi. J'entends qu'il se relève.

« - Veux-tu que je te prépare ou j'y vais direct ? » lui demande t-il.

« - Maintenant, je suis trop excitée et puis il faut faire vite, j'ai encore du travail ! »

« - Ok ma belle, mais tu m'arrêtes au cas où .. »

« - Oui dépêches-toi ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Et là ils reprirent et j'entends la brutalité du rapport, jamais elle ne pourra remarcher !

« - C'est bon … mmmmm… tu me fais si mal….. Plus fort….je vais jouir mon mignon aaah ! » Crie t'elle sa jouissance, je suis malade.

« - Voilà mon cœur, tu es heureuse ? » lui demande t'il

« - Oui, maintenant je dois y aller, repose-toi ! » je l'entends se rhabiller remettre le rideau en place t ainsi que la chaise, puis son souffle.

« - J'espère que tu as aimé ma belle, moi j'ai kiffé grave même si j'aurai aimé que ce soit mon nom qu'il hurle. Tu restes comme ça jusqu'à ce que je fasse le test, aller bisous ma chérie, il faut que j'aille faire la chandelle. »

Elle commença à partir et rajoute « Il a la plus belle queue qui m'a était donné de voir, dommage, tu l'aura plus ! »

Elle rie.

« -Oh excusez-moi monsieur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - C'est rien, comment va-t-elle ? » je reconnus la voix de mon cousin, putain pourquoi il n'est pas arrivé dix minutes plus tôt.

« -Très bien, je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. » répondit-elle et partit.

Emmett entra dans ma chambre.

« - Putain, ça pue le sexe ici ! »

Il court

« - Eh mec, réveilles-toi! Tu fais quoi là ? » Demanda-t-il à l'homme qui était couché à mes côtés.

* * *

Alors alors ...

vos impressions ... pas de tomate...


	26. Chapter 26 reveille

Coucou,

Merci a tous pour vos ajout et vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis assez satisfaite de moi, l'effet recherché à marcher…

Réponse au non inscrite :

SaRaH BaNaNa : remet toi, tu sais que dans le font je suis pas si mauvaise ! ! !

Lol

LILIA68 : j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop …

Bellard23 : attention au ecces de colère… enfin, c'était le but recherché.

Nina: ton message la nuit derniere m'a vraiment motivé pour ce chapitre. Grand merci à toi .

Bonne lecture et merci à ma Beta pour le temps qu'elle consacre à la relecture…

Rappel :

«- Putain, ça pue le sexe ici !»

Il court

«- Eh mec, réveilles-toi! Tu fais quoi là ?» Demanda-t-il à l'homme qui était couché à mes côtés.

Chapitre 25 Réveil.

Je n'en reviens pas, Emmett est presque arrivé à temps.

Faites qu'elle soit pas enceinte, je ne pourrais jamais séparer un enfant à son père, je connais trop ce manque même si je sais que le manque de l'homme que j'aime sera déchirant.

« - Putain, Eddy réveilles-toi ! Merde t'es à poil ! » Se récrie mon cousin dégouté.

«- Tu as abusé de ma cousine dans son état ! » Je l'entends qui le secoue

« - Oh mec, tu fais quoi ! » il panique puis crie « - Infirmière ! » il hurle, j'entends des pas précipités dans le couloir

« - Que se passe t-il ici ! » s'écrit un homme.

« - Docteur, j'ai retrouvé mon ami comme ça et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller, aidez moi ! » implore mon cousin, je panique, que lui a fait cette salope d'infirmière.

« - Allez dans le couloir chercher des infirmières et vite ! » j'entendis une sirène dans la chambre, c'était pour signaler une urgence.

« - Oui docteur ! » j'entendis une voix féminine mais pas celle de l'autre garce.

« - Pupille dilatée, poux irrégulier, à peine perceptible, il faut faire un bilan complet, le changer de chambre et lui mettre une chemise. » ordonna le médecin

« Il faut que je vérifie l'état de Mademoiselle Swan ! » je sentis une main sur mes yeux puis une lumière.

« - Qui est chargé de son dossier, j'avais demandé des analyses, qui ont été mal réalisés vu l'état de la patiente ! » grogne t-il, puis plus calmement, je sentis une main dans la mienne

« - Mademoiselle Swan, si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main, je sais que vous le pouvez, allez ; faites un dernier effort. » Je reprends espoir et mets toutes mes forces dans ce que me demande le médecin.

« - C'est bien, je vais vous injecter un petit produit, je vous rassure, vous devriez être parmi nous dans la soirée de demain, continuez, vous y êtes presque. » m'encourage t-il.

Puis j'entendis

« - Votre cousine est sur le bon chemin, veuillez avertir Mademoiselle Brandon, il faut que nous nous voyons c'est assez urgent ! »

Puis il rajoute « Emma, bilan complet pour mademoiselle Swan et dépêchez-vous, si vous voyez Victoria dites lui de venir me voir en urgence. »

Le médecin était vraiment en colère.

Écouter : Kyo, c'est ma faute

« - Oh ma BellyBell's, tu reviens à toi, je vais prendre soin de toi, j'ai hâte de revoir tes jolies yeux et te voir rougir à chaque fois que je te charrie ! » s'enjoue mon cousin puis se penche sur moi et embrasse mon front « Tout va s'arranger maintenant petite sœur ! »

Il soupire « Tu sais ça fait longtemps que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour, j'ai tous les torts, si j'abuse de ton temps et c'est ma faute si on est si loin l'un de l'autre, j'espère que je pourrais conserver ma place dans ta vie. Et puis là avec Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je devrais être la plus souvent, je devrais être à ta place. C'est ma faute. »

Il pleure, je sens mon cœur se serrer, il reste des gens qui m'aiment réellement. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il se reprend « Je te laisse cinq minutes max, je vais prévenir les filles et Jacob ! » puis je l'entends partir.

Pourquoi a t-il parler de ce dernier, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu près de moi.

Mon réveil est attendu. Quand Rose arriva, elle se jeta sur moi et me serrait dans se bras :

« - Dieu a entendu nos prières, merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu reviennes à toi ! »

Elle pleure je l'entends.

« - Rose, ma belle relève-toi tu vas l'étouffer, j'ai vraiment besoin de ma cousine ! » la supplie t-il.

Et je repense à toute sa culpabilité, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que c'est ma faute aussi.

Puis ma meilleure amie franchit la porte et saute dans les bras d'Emmett

« - Mon Dieu, Emmett, tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Elle se réveille ? » Puis elle se mit à sangloter.

« - Bella, réveille-toi, tu me manque tellement, je suis rien sans toi ! » elle serre ma main et embrasse mon front.

Emmett intervient :

« - Alice, le docteur t'attends, il veut te parler en privé vu que tu nous a tous écartés avec l'ordonnance de confidentialité que t'avait donné Bella ! » dit-il, sévère.

« - Emm , je suis désolée que tu le prenne comme ça ! » puis je l'entends partir sans rien rajouter, chose surprenante pour elle. Mon cousin n'a pas digéré l'ordonnance et semble inquiet de ma santé, merde, je n'ai jamais pensé à des séquelles possibles, j'angoisse trop là !

Le temps passait et je ne me réveillais toujours pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Edward, même si j'ai décidée que nous n'avions plus d'avenir ensemble, il faut que je réfléchisse à comment lui dire que je ne voulais plus être avec lui sans lui annoncer la « grossesse » de l'autre grosse pute.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher, puis la voix du docteur que je reconnais se fit entendre :

« - Excusez moi, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, je dois ausculter votre amie. »

« - Et elle ? » demande Emmett.

« - Cette personne représente votre amie durant sa période léthargique ! » réponds calmement le médecin.

« - Putain Alice, Bella va être furieuse quand elle va savoir que tu nous à tous tenus éloignés des avancés ! Aller viens Rose on va attendre plus loin. » [Retour chariot][Retour chariot]Merde la situation est plus grave que je ne le pense, je m'agite de plus en plus pour me réveiller.

« - Bon, je vais lui faire un examen gynécologique avant son réveil, je veux écarter tout risque de viol vu l'état de votre ami, même si je ne pense pas qu'il est fait quoi que ce soit ! »

Merde, Alice à peur que je me sois fais violer, alors que c'était Edward. [Retour chariot][Retour chariot]« Lui faire maintenant lui permettra d'assimiler petit à petit tout ce qu'on a lui dire, il ne faudrait surtout pas la choquer, elle risque même d'occulter de sa mémoire une partie de son passé proche. » explique le doc

« - Oh mon dieu, elle va être amnésique ? » s'exclame ma meilleure amie

« - Si c'est le cas à son réveil, je vous rassure, ça ne sera que provisoire car au niveau des scans, nous n'avons aucune lésion cérébrale. Cependant, avec les drogues que nous venons de retrouver dans son corps je ne garantis rien, nous attendons l'infirmière qui s'occupe de votre amie. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ma faute professionnelle, je comprendrai que vous portiez plainte contre l'hôpital. » S'excuse le médecin, j'entendis un rictus.

« - Sérieusement, vous pensez que vos excuses vont changer quelque chose, merde je mets la personne la plus cher à mon cœur dans cet endroit, je paie pour qu'elle soit entourée des meilleurs médecins pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite et au meilleur de sa forme et vous … » ma meilleure amie soupire « vous lui avez gâchez ses rêves, son travail et sur ce que je comprend son couple aujourd'hui.

Priez pour qu'elle n'entende pas tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle en ce moment, car elle serait plus que choqué. » Lui crache-t-elle « Putain, c'est ma meilleur amie, elle me faisait confiance et je l'ai trahit par votre faute. Si jamais elle m'écarte de sa vie, vous n'aurez pas que sa plainte à subir ! » Dit-elle, acide.

Je n'avais jamais entendue Alice parler comme ça. Puis après une pause « Alors ? »

« - Non, il ne l'a pas violé ! » repris le médecin.

« - Bien, maintenant vos examens sont finis, réveillée-la tout de suite ! » lui ordonna la femme qui accompagnait le médecin que je ne reconnaissais plus comme ma meilleure amie.

« - Bien, mademoiselle. » après une pause il rajoute « Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure maximum, dois-je prévenir ses amis ? » lui demande t-il timidement par peur de sa réaction.

« - Oui » répondit-t-elle tristement.

Je la sens caresser mon ventre et se pencher

« - je suis si désolée ! » elle embrasse ma joue et s'éloigne.

J'entends du monde rentrer

« - Tu es satisfaite ! » dit mon cousin, haineux.

« - Ecoute Emmett, j'ai mes torts, je le sais. Je suis désolée pour tout et sache que je ne voulais pas que les choses en arrivent là, je te jure ! »

Et elle éclate en sanglot.

« - Merde Emm , je t'avais dit d'y aller mollo ! » le gronde Rosalie « Alice, je crois qu'il est temps que tu expliques tout à Emmett, moi je comprends d'être écartée ,notre rencontre est encore récente même si je suis très attachée à Bella. »

« - Oui tu as sûrement raison Rose. » répond tout bas Alice, « Sortons Emmett ! » son ton ne laissait pas de refus possible.

« - Veille sur elle Rose, elle est pour moi tout ce qui me reste d'une famille ! » ajoute l'homme que je considère comme un frère, il a durement insisté sur son dernier mot.

Je les entends sortir.

Cela faisait un moment que Rose était assise sur le bord de mon lit me tenant la main et la caresser mais elle ne disait rien.

Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Edward, Oh mon Dieu, je l'aime tellement comment, comment il avait pu … ma gorge se serre.

Puis la conversation du docteur avec Alice sur ma possibilité de perte de mémoire, mon cul ! , je sais tous les jours ce qui s'est passé et c'est le pire. Puis comme un flash, je sais comment j'allais rompre avec Edward puis soudainement j'entends des cris.

« - Enceinte mais merde, Alice Enceinte … » hurle mon cousin, je gémis de peur que l'autre garce sache déjà qu'elle est enceinte. Je gémis mais cette fois ci, je suis entendu.

Rose crie « - Emmett, Alice, Bella se réveille ! »

J'ai hésité a arrêter mon chapitre ici mais …

Je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux, je sers vraiment la main de Rose.

« - C'est ça Bella, sers ma main, reviens ! » s'exclame Rosalie.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux mais éblouie, je les referme.

« - Éteint la lumière Alice, j'allume celle de la salle de bain pour pas l'aveugler. » s'écrit Emmett puis cours et me prend dans ses bras.

« - Je suis là ma belle, aller, tu y es presque, bas-toi tu es forte, tu reviens de si loin! » souffle t-il.

Je veux parler mais il faut que ça soit marquant :

« - Je t'aime Emmett ! » J'ai réussi, j'ouvre les yeux et là il m'étreint et répond :

« -Je t'aime aussi petite sœur ! » sanglot-il, émue, il fallait que je commence mon rôle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Je regarde tout le monde, ma meilleure amie est pâle et mon cousin me regarde surpris. Alice ne lui a pas tout dit. Rosalie est la plus rapide à réagir, je devrais pas me vendre car en janvier, je ne la connaissais pas.

« - Qui êtes vous ? » lui demandais-je, je vis un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux, je détourne mon regard pour ne pas me trahir, je ne supporte pas son regard, je lui aurais planté un couteau c'aurait été pareil.

Je fixe mon regard dans ceux d'Alice, je peux pas y arriver avec elle, j'ai la haine envers elle, elle continue de faire souffrir mon frère.

« - Alice ? » la questionnais-je

« - je vais chercher le médecin ! » se décide t'elle.

Une fois partie, je regarde Rosalie et lui sourie et rajoute :

« - Votre ton me semble amicale, mais je ne sais pas, comme si nous étions de proches amies ! » elle me rendit mon sourire mais sans que ça n'atteigne ses yeux.

Je suis toujours dans les bras rassurants de mon cousin.

Le médecin arrive suivi de mon ex meilleure amie.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan ! » s'exclame le médecin, je reconnais sa voix.

Je me détache un peu de mon cousin.

« - Bonsoir docteur. »

« - Bon retour parmi nous! Savez-vous quel jour on est ? » Me questionne-t-il.

« - Le jour exact non mais en janvier c'est sur, c'est le début de la période fiscale, d'ailleurs Mike va me tuer si je sorts pas vite ! » m'exclamais-je faussement.

« - Bien Mademoiselle Swan, il faudrait que je vous parle seul à seule. » m'informe t-il.

« -Non, ma famille est avec moi et doit rester, de toute façon je ne leur cache rien ! »

Je fixe mon regard dans celui d'Alice.

« Bien ! Je vois. » Le médecin souffla.


	27. Chapter 27 et maintenant

Bonjour a tous,

Merci pour vos com et vos ajout de plus enplus nombreux !

Merci a ma nouvelle Betta pour son aide et surtout sa rapidité, j'ai gardé tes petites notes …

Bon courage a monancienne betta que je continue de remercier pour son soutient

Edwardbellaamour : Et oui, elle joue l'amnésique et en plus elle veut quitter Edward =) réponse plus bas

Manonvro : La réaction de Bella va être expliquée par la suite rassure-toi. Même s'il y a déjà un début avec se qu'elle a subi dans le passé. Et pour sa « grossesse » bien la suite …

Bellard23 :

Tout d'abord merci de me demander comment j'allais, pour tout te dire je suis très heureuse d'être de plus en plus suivie dans cette fic, c'est très valorisant. Même ma mère m'a demandé lors du repas de famille de raconter l'histoire … mon mari était mort de rire, bien sur j'ai gardé sous silence les lemons ( je crois que je rougis plus que notre pauvre Bella)… enfin bref cette fic me permet de m'évader un peu car je travaille pour un service de résiliation pour un opérateur téléphonique donc c'est pas toujours très drôle ( d'ailleurs je pense que quand j'aurai fini cette histoire l'autre ce passera dans un centre d'appel …) et sinon côté cœur avec mon mari … ben il kif les lemons et vu qu'il ait obligé d'attendre que les chapitres soit posté pour les lires, ben …. Enfin bref… j'espère que toi ça va ? Le dernier chapitre t'as laissé perplexe, je pense que le prochain devrait calmer tes nerf et répondre a certaine de tes questions comme : Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi Bella veut rompre avec Edward et pourquoi faire croire qu'elle est amnésique alors qu'elle se souvient de tout malheureusement ?

Cependant j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas plus gaie…bisous

Nina :

Dégoutée = pourtant c'est grâce a toi que le chapitre a été publié aussi vite… Pour Bella, tes suppositions sont bonnes. LILIA68 :

Désolée pour ta réaction, après c'est une histoire, il faut bien du rebondissement … et si jamais tu ne lis pas la suite, tu risques d'être frustrée de ne pas savoir comment Bella va avancer …. Et surtout avec qui…

Bon comme vous me l'avez ( presque ) toutes réclamé : La suite

Rappel :

« - Bon retour parmi nous! Savez-vous quel jour on est ? » Me questionne-t-il.

« - Le jour exact non mais, en janvier c'est sur, c'est le début de la période fiscale, d'ailleurs Mike va me tuer si je ne sors pas vite ! » Je m'exclame faussement.

« - Bien Mademoiselle Swan, il faudrait que je vous parle seul à seule. » m'informe-t-il.

« -Non, ma famille est avec moi et doit rester, de toute façon je ne leur cache rien ! »

Je fixe mon regard dans celui d'Alice.

« Bien ! Je vois. » Souffle le médecin.

Chapitre 27 Et maintenant …(petite musique pour le chapitre Coldplay, the scientist juste la musique je suis nulle en anglais mais la musique reflète bien ce chapitre )

Nous sommes tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

« - Bien, comme vous voulez. » Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux et ce geste me brise le cœur, c'est son geste lorsqu'il est nerveux, le doc reprend « bien, il semblerait que vous ayez une légère perte de mémoire, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que provisoire. (N/B : Non, sérieusement ?) Nous avons déjà fait des tests avec mes confrères et vous n'avez aucune lésion au cerveau. Nous somme le 20 juillet. » Je le coupe

« - Oh non, c'est pas possible, que se passe-t-il c'est pas vrai ! » J'offusque

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes très bien entourée, vos amis vont pouvoir vous aider à retrouver la mémoire. » De nouveau, une pause et regarde Alice « je tiens aussi à vous avertir que lors de votre séjour ici, vous avez été soumise à un traitement qui n'a pas permis votre rétablissement au plus vite ! » Dit-il navré (N/B : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire)

« - C'est une blague dites-lui tout et maintenant ! » Se met à crier Alice.

« C'est-ce que je fais mademoiselle Brandon. Donc comme je vous le disais, une de nos infirmières a inversé le traitement, je vous assure que nous avons fait le nécessaire auprès de cette personne ! » C'est à mon tour de le couper

« - Dites-moi tout, je veux tout entendre ! » J'exige

« - Et bien, il s'agit d'une infirmière, qui d'ordinaire fait un très bon travail, mais a fait une erreur professionnelle avec votre dossier ! » Il déglutit et continue « elle a administré un traitement, qui au lieu de stimuler vos réactions pour sortir de votre état léthargique, vous a mis un puissant relaxant. » Cette fois-ci c'est mon cousin qui le coupe (N/B : Décidément, tout le monde s'y met, lol)

« - Vous voulez dire que ça fait plus de trois mois que me cousine est ici et que c'est de votre fautes si elle est restée dans cet état ? » (N/B : En quelque sorte, oui !) Le médecin tout penaud reprend.

« - Et bien, nous en n'avons pas le certitude mais ça a pu y contribuer. Pour cette malheureuse erreur, nous allons attendre votre entier rétablissement pour voir ça avec votre

avocat, vos amis, monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Brandon ainsi qu'avec la direction de l'hôpital. » Il faut que je reprenne mon jeu et vite (N/B : Oh, la maligne)

« - Qui est monsieur Cullen ? » Je demande

« - Oh mon Bella, c'est Edward, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » S'exclame Emmett

« - Ha non, ton pote du basket, mais là je vois franchement pas le rapport avec lui ! » J e réponds innocente.

« - Bien, je vais vous expliquez ! » Reprend le doc « pendant votre absence, nous avons retrouvé cette personne dans le lit à côté de vous, drogué et nu, nous avons cru un moment que vous aviez été violée ! »

« - Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclament Emmett et Rose, moi j'ai les larmes au yeux et la main devant la bouche pour ne pas vomir, ni me vendre.

« - Je vous assure mademoiselle Swan, il ne vous a pas touché. Nous sommes entrain de l'interroger avec une équipe de police. J'aimerai que nous revenions sur votre état de santé ? » Je lui fais signe de continuer et je vois Alice regarder dehors et pleurer silencieusement, je ne comprends pas trop.

« - Bien mademoiselle Swan, vous avez eu au moins une relation non protégée durant votre période amnésique car nous avons également fait d'autre test et nous avons constaté que vous étiez aujourd'hui enceinte de 4 mois révolus ! » (N/B : C'est une blague ? Oh ben chouette alors !) M'informe le médecin, je n'écoute plus, merde... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, nous somme deux maintenant et je ne sais pas si l'autre sorcière est enceinte aussi, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je touche mon ventre … plat et relève la tête vers le médecin, qui a remarqué mon geste.

« - Comme je vous l'expliquais, il se pourrait que vous fassiez un déni de grossesse, ce qui peut arriver dans un cas comme le vôtre, je vous assure, vous allez très bien tous les deux (N/B : Encore heureux !) Maintenant vous devriez vous reposer, je repasserai plus tard dans la journée, à moins que vous ayez des questions à me poser maintenant ? » Je lui fais non de la tête. Il me fit un léger sourire et repartit. Je relève la tête et regarde les deux seules personnes dans la pièce, qui se considèrent comme mon amie et mon frère, et qui n'ont pas été surprises de l'annonce de ma grossesse.

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu Alice ? » Je prends sur moi pour ne pas crier. Elle se rapproche du lit et je lui fais stop de la main « dis-moi tout, tout de suite. » Je lui lance mon plus mauvais regard.

« - J'ai utilisé l'ordonnance que tu m'avais confié si jamais un accident de ce genre arrivait, pour ne pas que ta mère l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Emmett l'a su juste avant que tu ne te réveilles, Rose et Edward ne sont pas au courant. Je voulais juste te protéger et je ne savais pas que tu étais droguée jusqu'à hier soir, avec l'agression d'Edward. Je m'en veux

tellement. » Elle éclate en sanglot, elle a tout gâché, je ne peux plus la voir, s'il avait su, peut être que...

« - Sors Alice, je vais avoir besoin de temps ! » Dis-je calmement.

« - Je comprends, j'attendrai ton appel. » Elle baisse la tête et sors. Je sens un poids sur le lit et relève la tête, mon cousin :

« - Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » M'interroge-t-il, je fais non de la tête sans le regarder, il me connait trop.

« - Très bien, je serai toujours là pour toi et mini toi maintenant, mais sache que si tu veux parler ou autre, on est là ! » Il souffle « je te connais ma belle ! » Il remet une mèche derrière mon oreille « te souviens-tu de Jacob Black, un de tes clients ? » Je le connaissais un peu avant la période fiscale.

« - Oui vaguement ! » Répondis-je.

« - Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi pendant ses derniers mois, il aimerait passer prendre de tes nouvelles. » C'est vrai qu'il était une personne très compréhensive et que nous avions commencé à sympathiser.

« - Oui, pourquoi pas ! » Je devais jouer le jeu « Est-ce qu'on était ensemble ? » Il baissa la tête.

« - Non, mais il m'a dit que vous aviez sympathiser et qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup. » Je hoche la tête silencieusement, je sais que la question que je vais poser va être dure, mais il le faut pour mon jeu :

« - Em, je sais que je ne te confie pas toute ma vie mais sais-tu qui est le père ? » Je vois un éclair de rage dans ses yeux, mélangé à de la tristesse.

« - Tu sais très bien qui c'est, tout comme tu connais Rosalie, ce qui me dépasse c'est pourquoi tu fais semblant ! » Merde il m'a démasquée, mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître (N/B : T'es grillée Bella !)

« - Putain, Em je sais pas, Rosalie me dit quelque chose mais c'est pas clair, je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ces derniers mois mais ce n'est pas clair. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des rêves ou la réalité, tout est confus » Je me mets à pleurer, c'est vrai que ma vie avait été un très beau rêve, jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Il me prend dans ses bras.

« - OK, je suis désolé de t'avoir brusquée, je n'aurai pas dû. » Il souffle et regarde sa montre puis Rose. « Je suis désolé, nous devons y aller, le travail... mais Jack va passer et nous repassons ce soir avec des photos ; j'espère que ça va aller ! J'ai mis ton courrier sur le côté, prends ton temps, tu restes en convalescence. » Il embrasse le haut de ma tête, comme il le fait, et je repleure puis Rose s'approche :

« - Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai revenir un peu avant Em pour que nous parlions ? » Me demande-t-elle en craignant un refus de ma part

« - Oui bien sûr, passe quand tu veux » nous nous sourions.

Je me mets en boule dans mon lit et pleure de tout mon saoul. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, je joue les amnésiques, parce que si cette salope d'infirmière est enceinte, je ne veux pas que son enfant grandisse sans son père, je sais qu'il fera un père merveilleux (N/B : Et ton gosse, tu y penses ?) Mais moi, qui suis enceinte de plus de 4 mois, je dois le priver de lui. Je ne sais faire que le malheur autour de moi. Ce petit être, qui grandit en moi, n'a jamais rien demandé et je lui prive d'un père. Je suis un monstre, je sais que grandir sans la présence d'un père est très dur, pour l'avoir vécu.

D'un coup je sens une main sur mon bras, je relève difficilement la tête, c'est le doc.

« - Je vais vous faire une petite piqure pour vous détendre, je sais que tout est très difficile à encaisser. Mais vous laisser dans cet état est mauvais pour votre bébé. » Je le regarde et m'allonge sur le dos en lui tendant mon bras. « Ca va vous détendre mais je vous rassure, vous allez vous en remettre, ce n'est que provisoire, la mémoire reviendra et nous allons tout faire pour vous rendre la vie plus facile » puis il repart, je me sens plus détendue, mais comment veut-il que ça arrange ? (N/B : Ben, en parlant à Edward, lol)

Je souffle un bon coup et reporte mon attention sur mon courrier, j'ai la dose. Je prends le gros paquet et trie : facture, boulot (je reconnais le logo de la boite) et les pubs. Je commence par les factures, je les ouvre une a une. J'y vois la mention payé, et chacune d'elle avec une copie d'un de mes chèques. A chaque fois, je reconnais l'écriture de mon cousin, il a fait un bon boulot. Je souris bêtement pour son coté si prévenant et moi, je lui fais du mal. Les larmes remontent, je les contrôle. Bon passons au boulot, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et reste figée sur le contenu :

Mademoiselle Swan,

Nous sommes désolés pour votre accident, mais l'entreprise a besoin d'un responsable financier.

Suite à la clause dans votre contrat sur vos disposions, nous décidons de mettre fin a votre promotion (N/B : Oh, l'enf... !)

Vous conservez la prime exceptionnelle malgré tout.

Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.

Cordialement.

La direction.

Putain, j'y crois pas. Je suis maudite, c'est pas possible. Je mets la lettre en boule et la jette. La porte s'ouvre en même temps sur Jacob.

« - Oups je dérange ? » Me demande-t-il pas très rassuré. Je souffle et lui réponds :

« - Non, c'est bon et puis je pense que vous savez tout ! » Je lui souffle, résignée.

« - Oui, je suis navré. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que je suis là. » Répond-t-il avec un sourire puis il poursuit « j'ai su pour votre promotion et l'annulation par le nouveau responsable financier, car cette personne devait reprendre mon dossier, chose que j'ai refusé, c'est avec vous seule que je veux traiter. C'est uniquement grâce a vous s'il avait obtenu le marché. Vous êtes parfaite dans votre travail. » Me complimente-t-il, je rougis instantanément et réponds :

« - Je vous remercie, mais il faut les comprendre, cela fait plus de 3 mois d'absence et la vie à continuer sans moi. » Dis-je triste soudainement.

« - Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et moi je vous parle travail, je suis désolé. » Reprit Jacob.

« Non, je comprends mais je ne suis pas prête à reprendre le travail en ce moment et puis je risque d'être de nouveau en arrêt dans quelque mois ! » Je lui indique en caressant mon ventre.

« - Oh, je ne savais pas, félicitations, votre ami dois être aux anges ! » Il s'enjoue.

« - Il ne sait rien et ne sera jamais rien ! » M'exclamais-je

« - Mais pourquoi une telle réaction ? Votre cousin m'a dit pour votre accident mais à aucun moment, il ne m'a indiqué une rupture avec votre ami ! »

« - Bon Jacob, je n'ai pas trop envie de vous en parler et de toute façon je ne veux plus parler de lui, je veux juste faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ! » Lui répondis-je triste.

« - Vous pouvez tout me dire, je n'ai jamais failli à votre confiance ? »

« - C'est vrai, mais là ça va trop loin et je suis totalement perdue. » Il se reproche et prends ma main :

« - Je vous écoute, parler vous fera du bien et je ne dirai jamais rien à personne sans votre accord ! » M'explique-t-il, je me mets à pleurer et je commence mon récit :

« - C'est affreux, je me souviens de tout, j'ai entendu toutes les conversations durant mon état de végétation. Alice et Rose, mes amies, sont venues me lire des magazines people et prendre soin de moi, Jasper me lisait des cours d'histoire, mon cousin avec sa culpabilité de l'accident et le pire Edward avec ses déclarations d'amour et un seul baiser sur mes lèvres et le dernier ! » J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas ! » Rajoute Jacob.

« - Un soir ou une journée, je sais pas bien, je n'avais pas trop la notion du temps, une infirmière est venue me voir et m'a annoncé un plan qu'elle avait en tête pour séduire Edward » je fais une autre pause à l'annonce de son nom et reprends « elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le droguer pour avoir un enfant de lui ! » Je me remets à pleurer d'avantage, Jack fait des petit cercles pour me calmer. Il est très patient et ne me brusque pas et donc je décide de clore mon histoire « il y a un ou deux soirs, il est passé me voir, je priais à chacun de ses passage pour qu'il rentre chez lui mais il n'est pas rentré. Cette salope est venu et lui offert un café qu'il a accepté et bu, elle l'a drogué et après je les entendus … » j'éclate en sanglot

« - Mon dieu Bella, ça dû être affreux à vivre ! » Il me prend dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je le repousse un peu pour finir :

« Je ne sais pas si elle est enceinte, mais si c'est le cas je ne veux pas que son enfant grandisse sans son père, le mien est mort quand j'étais petite et j'en ai beaucoup souffert et vu la mère qu'il aura, je sais que son père sera merveilleux et que ça sera sa seule famille ! Je n'ai plus l'homme de ma vie, je ne veux pas être la femme qui brise une famille, je n'ai plus de travail et pour simplifier les choses, je fais croire à ma seule famille que je suis amnésique pour préserver ce lourd secret. (N/B : C'est toi qui a voulu ça) J'aurai dû mourir ! » Et là, sans que je m'en rende compte, une forte brulure sur ma joue, je regarde l'homme à mes côtés, surprise

« - Je suis désolé, mais penser à mourir quand on porte la vie est une terrible preuve d'égoïsme et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Bon voyons, pour le travail disons que de toute façon, je venais pour vous proposer un poste de direction dans mon entreprise, quand à votre arrêt avec votre grossesse, c'est tout a fait naturel, les femmes ne devraient pas avoir à choisir entre une promotion ou donner la vie. Pour votre amnésie, sachez que vous vous faites du mal ainsi qu'à vos proches, si c'est pour préserver le supposé enfant d'Edward avec l'infirmière, c'est noble et très stupide. Noble car vous cédez votre place pour le bonheur d'un enfant et stupide, car si elle n'est pas enceinte vous passerez à côté du bonheur de construire votre propre famille. Pour ça je vais mettre quelqu'un sur l'enquête. Je vous conseille de voir ça avec votre cousin et sa fiancée, deux personnes qui vous aiment beaucoup et qui tiennent a vous. » Il me laisse le temps de tout assimiler, puis rajoute « dormez maintenant, je repasserai plus tard, prenez soin de vous deux ! »

« - Merci ! » Il partait pour franchir la porte et j'ajoute « je croyais que nous nous étions donnés notre accord pour le tutoiement ! » Il me fait un clin d'œil et part.

Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec lui. Je dois faire le bilan et me reposer, voir ce que je fais maintenant (N/B : Comment ça se que tu fais ? Non, mais la décision est toute tracée, lol)


	28. Chapter 28 Nouveau départ

Coucou,

je souhaite a tous un trés bon weekend ! n'oubliez pas les maman !

biz

bonne lecture

_Certaine personne m'ont demandé la fréquence de mes chapitres, je dirai un toutes les deux semaines minimum, mais ça peut-être toute les semaines, voire plus selon mon planning_

Je dois faire le bilan et me reposer, voir ce que je fais maintenant

Chapitre 28 nouveau départ …

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais ça m'a fait le plus grand bien !

Il faut que je sorte d'ici, je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux et je serai mieux chez moi pour faire le point (N/B : Chez toi, ou avec Edward ?)

Je me penche sur mon lit pour faire appeler une infirmière afin de voir le médecin.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir, et ma porte s'ouvre :

« - Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Me demande cette dernière.

« - Et bien oui, j'aimerai voir le médecin au plus vite pour ma sortie et donner de nouvelles consignes quant aux personnes autorisées à venir me voir. »Je réponds calmement.

« - Très bien, je vais chercher un médecin. » Elle me fait un sourire et part. Je n'attends pas longtemps pour voir une personne arriver, le même clown qui faisait confiance à cette Victoria.

« - Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

« - Oui tout à fait ! J'aimerai sortir et régler au plus vite tout lien avec cet hôpital !» Je lui explique (N/B : Sage décision, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce à quoi je pense)

« - Oh, oui bien sûr. Pour votre sortie, nous avons refait les examens et si vous vous sentez apte à sortir, alors je vous ferai signer une décharge. Quant à votre plainte, le directeur de l'hôpital vous recevra demain matin. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ? » Me demande-t-il.

« - Et bien oui, je ne sais pas ce qui vous lie avec Alice Brandon, mais je souhaite qu'elle ne rentre plus dans cette chambre, ainsi que monsieur Cullen, donc si vous me suivez bien, à part vous et les infirmières qualifiées, mon cousin, sa fiancé et monsieur Black, personne ne doit voir mon dossier ni rentrer ! » Je m'exclame (N/B : Mais, elle est folle ! Pourquoi elle fait ça ?)

« - Très bien, je vais informer des nouvelles consignes. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je vous apporterez vos papiers de sortie demain matin en même temps que je vous conduirai au bureau du directeur, si cela vous va ? » Il prend trop de pincettes et il m'ennuie.

« - Arrêtez de jouer au hypocrite, je suis une patiente comme les autres, vous avez merdé, vous allez payer, c'est tout. Bonsoir docteur. » Je me penche et prends la télécommande . Je regarde la télévision sans un regard de plus vers lui.

Je ne reviens pas de l'aplomb que j'ai ces derniers temps. (N/B : Ben, moi non plus) Il faut que je réfléchisse, les proposition de Jacob me semblent être une bonne idée, même mieux, car je devrais tout quitter, ce qui me permettrait de prendre un nouveau départ. Je dois partir vite et informer un minimum de personne, car je ne veux pas être convaincue que je fais une erreur, chose que je sais déjà (N/B : Ben, alors pourquoi tu le fais ?) Rien de tel que des lettres pour faire mes adieux. Alice et Rose m'avaient installé un petit coin bureau dans ma chambre pendant mon « sommeil ». Je me dirige vers les feuilles et m'assois au bureau ; il faut que je me lance, le temps que j'en ai encore la force.

_Alice,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'informer que je pars, je ne peux plus vivre ici, trop de chose … je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais pas l'amie que je croyais. (N/B : En général, c'est souvent le cas) Tu savais que Emmett était ma seule vraie famille et que je lui dois tellement ? C'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas fini comme pute dans une maison close. Tu avais comme consigne de tenir éloigné les indiscrets, pas ma seul famille et pourquoi ? Pour avoir le privilège d'être la seule au courant de ma grossesse?_

_Je me suis trompée et je m'en mords les doigts. Tu as éloigné les seules personnes que j'aime à tout jamais de ma vie._

_Je pars et ne cherche pas à me retrouver._

_Isabella Swan._

Je souffle un bon coup, ça m'a bien défoulé. Bon c'est reparti et là ça va être plus dur.

_Emmet, mon cousin, mon frère,_

_Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça par courrier, mais je ne peux rester ici, tout est trop dur. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer aujourd'hui, mais je te promets de te raconter tout un jour. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Je m'en veux, je te fais du mal comme lors de mes jours où j'étais inconsciente, mais que je t'entendais, j'étais incapable de bouger ou de te répondre._

_Je te promets des explications pour tout ça, mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive pour pouvoir te l'expliquer._

_Excuse-moi auprès de Rose, je ne voulais pas la blesser non plus, mais l'amnésie a été mon échappatoire._

_Prenez soin de vous !_

_Laisse-moi du temps, je reviendrai vers toi quand j'aurai de nouveau la force de faire face à mon avenir (N/B : Un peu facile, ça)_

_Je t'aime._

_Bella_

Les larmes coulent et j'ai le cœur en miette, la prochaine sera la plus dure.

_Edward,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la nuit où tu as été drogué. Moi oui, j'entendais tout._

_Ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit là, a déchiré une partie de moi._

_Je sais que cela faisait 3 mois que je ne te répondais plus, ni que nos projet n'avançais._

_Je sais que tu étais drogué mais …_

_Prends contact avec elle, ne pense plus à moi, fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé (N/B : Cette phrase me dit quelque chose...)_

_Oublie-moi._

_Bella_

Je suis anéantie, mais il le faut, je dois me reconstruire. Je sais que Jacob m'aidera et peut-être pour mon enfant un oncle attentif, comme un père de substitution. Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas Edward.

Je me remets au lit et repense aux moments les plus merveilleux que j'ai passé avec Edward. Il est et restera mon seul et unique amour. J'ai tellement mal, j'ai du mal à respirer, (N/B : C'est toi qui a choisi) j'ai l'impression que j'ai le cœur dans la gorge, je sombre de nouveau.

J'entends des petits coups à la porte, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

« - Bonjour Bella, j'ai croisé le médecin et il m'a dit que tu avais demandé à sortir ? » me demande Jacob. Je suis totalement désorienté, merde, on est le matin et j'ai pas encore rangé mes affaires.

« - Oh, bonjour Jacob. Et bien oui, je ne supporte pas très bien les hôpitaux, mais là c'est encore pire. J'ai pris une décision et je suis d'accord pour partir avec toi et travailler pour toi. Un nouvel air me fera du bien et je pourrai de nouveau réfléchir correctement. » Je lui explique

« - Oh et bien, en fait, je pensais te louer un bureau dans la région, mais si tu veux venir au siège j'en serai très heureux. Si tu as besoin d'un toit pour quelque temps, ma maison est grande et je t'accueille volontiers. » Me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« - Oh, non je veux pas abuser, je prendrai une chambre dans un hôtel . » Je rajoute toute rouge.

« - Non, c'est bon j'insiste. Je pense que tu veux aller voir ton cousin pour lui dire ? » Me demande-t-il.

« - Et bien en fait non, je ne m'en sens pas capable pour le moment. J'ai écrit des lettres pour m'expliquer. » Il me regarde choqué et triste « ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est dure pour moi. Hier tu m'as dit me comprendre, non ? » Je lui rappelle.

« - Oui, bien sur » il souffle résigné et rajoute « Allez, vas te laver, je vais faire ta valise. » Me dit-il sur un ton sans appel, mais léger tout de même.

Je prends ma douche et me détends avant mon rendez-vous avec l'administration de cet endroit de cauchemar. Je m'habille et sors, Jacob est assis sur mon lit. Tout est rangé.

« - Waouh, t'as fait vite ! » Dis-je surprise.

« - L'habitude de faire les valise ! » Plaisante-t-il.

« - J'ai une question à te poser, tu peux dire non, mais j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes à mon rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital, j'ai peur d'être trop vulnérable alors que je veux qu'il s'en sorte tranquillement. » Je lui demande.

« - Bien sûr, j'allais te le demander de toute façon. Prête ? Le docteur nous attend derrière la porte. » M'informe-t-il.

Je lui fais signe de la tête et le suis la tête basse pour ne croiser aucun visage. Mais j'entendis une voix hurler :

« - Bella…Bella laisse-moi te parler, laisse-moi t'aider, Bella souviens-toi de moi ! » (N/B : Ca ne peut pas être Edward, si ?)

Jacob prend mon bras pour me faire avancer plus vite et que je ne perds pas contenance. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je souffle et regarde mon ami :

« - Merci » je le souffle, mais je sais qu'il a entendu.

Nous arrivons dans un grand bureau où un homme plutôt jeune pour être responsable d'un hôpital nous accueille.

« - Bonjour, je suis le docteur Chéparde, directeur de l'hopital, vous devez être mademoiselle Swan et monsieur … » laisse en suspend le directeur.

« - Oh bonjour, Maitre Black avocat de mademoiselle Swan » (N/B = Rien que ça ? Et ben !) reprend Jacob, je suis surprise je ne savais pas qu'il était avocat, il me fait un clin d'œil pour me rassurer.

« - Bien, veuillez-vous asseoir » il nous montre deux chaise et lui se pose derrière son bureau et enchaine « je suis navré de cet incident qui s'est déroulé dans notre établissement et que nous n'ayons pas réagi plus tôt. » Il fait une pause « j'ai déjà vu avec mademoiselle Brandon que les frais d'hôpital étaient à notre charge, bien évidement. » Il croit quoi, que c'est suffisant, Jacob voit mon trouble.

« - Bien, monsieur le directeur, je crois que vous êtes bien en dessous de ce que ma cliente a subi comme préjudice. Tout d'abord, elle a perdu son emploi comme responsable financier de la plus grande entreprise de l'Etat, dans le prêt à porter. Ce qui correspond à une perte de valorisation d'année d'effort. Ma cliente a entendu jour après jour ses amis, sa famille sur son oreiller pour la supplier de se réveiller mais étant droguée, elle en était incapable. Mais le pire, c'est que tout ça est la faute non pas d'une infirmière, mais d'un ensemble de personnel soignant qui bâcle leur travail. L'ex-fiancé de ma cliente, s'est fait drogué puis violé alors qu'elle était consciente de tout. Alors franchement, monsieur le directeur, je pense que les dommages sont bien au-dessus de 3 mois de frais d'hôpital, dû par votre incompétence. » Lui indique-t-il.

« - Mais je ne savais pas que mademoiselle Swan était consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Je pense effectivement que je vais revoir mon offre car je ne pense pas que ça soit utile de faire un procès, si nous trouvons un accord commun ? » Demande-t-il.

« - Effectivement, je pense que ma cliente a perdu assez de temps de sa vie avec votre hôpital, j'attends une proposition, une seule. Si elle est inférieure à ce que je m'imagine, nous serons obligés de porter plainte et de faire appel aux médias pour informer les mœurs légères de votre établissement. » Jacob est intraitable et je suis plus qu'impressionnée. (N/B : Moi aussi sur le coup. Bien Jacob !)

« - Oui, alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer que l'infirmière a été licenciée et radiée de l'ordre de médecine. Quant au dommage financier, je préfère vous faire passer un montant » Je hoche la tête et souffle à Jacob

« - Je suis d'accord avec n'importe quel montant, mais reversez le tout à une association pour orphelinat, je ne veux plus rien de cet établissement. » Je lui informe, puis il me sourit. Je ne regarde même pas le montant. Jacob se lève et dit

« - Très bien, veuillez faire le chèque ainsi que les papiers de sortie. Nous partons. Au revoir monsieur le directeur. » Salue mon brillant avocat.

« - Monsieur Black, mademoiselle Swan, je m'excuse encore pour tout. »

« - Oui, au revoir. » Je répondis

Nous sortons assez rapidement, ne voulant croiser personne. Jacob me dirige vers une voiture et me dit :

« - Tu es sûr de ton choix, tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision ? »

Je lui souris tristement et lui réponds :

« - Non, c'est bon. C'est parti pour un nouveau départ. »

* * *

ne m'oubliez pas une petite review...


	29. Chapter 29 une âme charitable

Coucou,

me revoilà et oui ...

petit bonus, merci a ma Betta Bis pour son aide...

Non inscrite :

Nina ()la suite, la voilà mais il n'yaura pas de point de vue de Edward Désolé….

Manonvro () j'ai pu constaté que quand tu t'exprime c'est pas pour rien !

Pour Bella , ben je trouve déjà qu'avec Stephenie, elle n'étais finote …et quand à lui demander de retourner voir la femme qui l'a violé… ben tu véra par la suite que c'est bien…. Mais chut …Sinon, elle ne veut pas de Jacob comme père de substitution. Sinon, moi à la place d'Edward contrairement à toi je me batterai …

twilight0507 ()laisse une chance à Jacob ….

Rapel :

Nous sortons assez rapidement, ne voulant croiser personne. Jacob me dirige vers une voiture et me dit :

« - Tu es sûre de ton choix, tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision ? »

Je lui souris tristement et lui réponds :

« - Non, c'est bon. C'est parti pour un nouveau départ. »

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Quand une âme charitable vous aide ….( musique du chapitre Adele, Hometown glory )

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais installée chez Jacob. Nous étions à environ, 3h de ma vie, mon amour, je pensais lâchement que la distance m'aiderait, ainsi que l'amitié que nous construisons avec mon patron. (N/B : tu l'as voulu en même temps)

Je m'étais plongée dans le travail pour reprendre un semblant de vie. Jacob était un très bon patron, très sérieu au travail, mais sans mettre la pression. Du coup, je voulais toujours me surpasser et être la plus professionnelle possible.

Cependant, j'avais été seule à ma première échographie et j'en étais ressortie anéantie. Je voulais reprendre ma voiture et retrouver ma vie, mon amour et le père de mon enfant. (N/B : qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?) Voir ce petit être sur l'écran m'avait beaucoup ému, mais entendre les battements de son cœur, avait rendu tout ceci réel et je m'étais de nouveau perdue.

Le médecin avait fait une vidéo et m'avait dit :

« - Vous pouvez rassurer le papa, tout va bien, c'est un beau bébé et en pleine forme que vous attendez. Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ? » M'a-t-il demandé. Je lui réponds précipitamment non. Il me sourit et rédige son compte rendu. Je ravale mes larmes jusqu'à ma voiture où je me effondre. J'ai dû appeler Jacob. Ce dernier est venu me chercher en catastrophe.

Flashback

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes quand j'entendis des coups à la fenêtre. Je relevai la tête et ouvris. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et dit :

« - Que se passe-t-il Bella, c'est le Bébé ? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je me mis à pleurer encore plus, Jacob était là et pensait plus que moi, au bien de ce petit être.

« - Non, il va bien, oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Jack ? Il a besoin de son père !» Gémis-je. (N/B : C(est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? C'est pas trop tôt !)

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'installa dans sa voiture. Il prit la place à côté et roula jusque chez lui. Il ne disait rien, mais s'emblait bouillir. Une fois chez lui, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Lui, était devant moi à faire les cent pas, puis il prit enfin la parole :

« - Putain, Bella, tu sais que je t'adore, mais là des fois je me dis que tu es trop conne ! » (N/B : Purt une fois, il a raison) Je le regardais, choquée. « Oui, tu as bien compris, combien de fois je t'ai dit de l'appeler, ou même Emmett. Si ça se trouve, l'autre tarée d'infirmière n'est pas enceinte et si ça se trouve, Edward a réussi à la faire arrêter… (N/B : Ca, j'en suis moins sûre), il allait continuer, mais je le coupai :

« - Je t'ai déjà demandé X fois de ne plus prononcer son prénom, y penser est déjà assez douloureux ! » M'écriais-je

« - Ok ok, pas de souci ! Continue à faire l'autruche, dis à tout le monde que tu vas bien et que tu as remonté la pente. Mais pas à moi ! Je te connais, je te vois tous les jours et surtout j'entends tes cris toutes les nuits » M'informa-t-il, je savais, que je faisais d'affreux cauchemars, mais là entendre quelqu'un me le dire et lui surtout.

« - C'est vrai Jack, mais ce n'est pas facile. Une partie de lui est en moi, et aujourd'hui ça ma chamboule plus que je ne m'y étais préparée ! » Je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit, j'avais honte. Comment j'allais réussir à vivre avec mon enfant, vu la façon dont j'avais réagi pendant l'échographie ?

« - Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? … Je peux appeler Emmett et lui dire de venir ou même tu sais qui … » Me questionna-t-il. Je lui fis non de la tête et l'entendis soupirer :

« - Tu vas faire quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que Tonton Jack me plaît, mais ce môme a besoin d'un père, d'une famille unie. Toi et moi savons très bien que c'est essentiel. »

Je hochais la tête positivement :

« - Je sais ! » Je soupirais et rajoutais « je vais me coucher un peu, je suis fatiguée ! » Je m'étais levée et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. (N/B : l'esquive !)

Fin flashback

Jacob, m'avait accompagnée la semaine dernière, certes il était resté dans la salle d'attente, car pour lui, seul les futurs papa avaient le droit de franchir ses portes (N/B : encore heureux)

Nous avons beaucoup parlé ensemble depuis notre collocation et un soir, il m'a confessé son attirance pour Léa son assistante. Depuis, je m'étais mis dans la tête de les mettre ensemble.

C'est une chic fille, qui a un peu mal pris mon arrivée, ayant peur pour son poste. Mais après quelque pause ensemble le midi, nous avons sympathisé. Et de fil en aiguille, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle avait aussi un penchant pour son supérieur.

Mon anniversaire arrive à grand pas et je sais que Jack prépare quelque chose, donc j'en ai parlé avec Léa, qui a été heureuse que je pense à elle pour la petite fête.

J'avais écrit à mon cousin :

_Emmett,_

_Tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je pense fort à toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jacob s'occupe bien de moi, comme un grand-frère ; je te rassure. Il ne pourra jamais prendre ta place._

_J'ai un nouveau travail, qui me plaît beaucoup, avec de vraies responsabilités._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon départ et mon silence._

_Affectueusement._

_Bella_

Jacob a également eu une conversation avec lui, chose que je n'étais pas sensée être au courant.

Flashback

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Jack pour voir un dossier, quand j'entendis mon ami parler assez fort :

« - Je te dit qu'elle va bien, elle est un peu paumée, mais je pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voix ! »

« -…. »

« - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui , je comprends, mais elle a besoin de temps. » Reprit mon ami

« -… »

« - Emmett, écoute t'es un mec bien et je suis sûr que quand ta cousine pourra faire face à ses démons, tu seras le premier au courant ! »

« -… »

« - Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« - … »

« - Non tu n'y es pas, je l'adore et je suis prêt à faire un max pour l'aider, mais les choses son claires, je ne serai jamais le père de son enfant, c'est Edward et c'est tout. Pour elle, c'est la même chose ! »

« - …. »

« - Mouais, Ok ! Bon à plus Emmett, je te retiens au courant ! » (N/B : qu'est-ce qu'il prépare celui-là encore ?)

Fin du flashback

Jacob ne m'en a jamais parlé et je me vois mal lui dire que j'ai écouté aux portes. Je suis soulagée que mon cousin ne soit pas trop mis à l'écart, malgré le fait que je sois incapable de parler de ce que j'ai vécu ce fameux soir.

Ce soir, on doit fêter mon anniversaire. J'ai passé toute la journée à faire les magasins pour trouver une belle robe, qui ne met pas trop en avant ma poitrine, elle a pratiquement doublé de volume, tout en restant glamour et décontractée. J'avais enfin trouvé mon bonheur dans une robe bustier bleu, sa couleur préférée (.com/ media /jessica -alba -le-13-fevrier-2011_m561730)(enlever les espace), nous sommes allées chez le coiffeur et chez l'esthéticienne pour être toutes belles, Léa et moi. Je sens qu'elle veut absolument que je sois magnifique, elle me dit : « c'est-ce soir ou jamais ! » Alors, on avait fait le max.

Je suis prete et je tourne en rond dans le salon de Jacob, le soleil s'est couché depuis peu. Mon hôte m'a dit de me tenir prête vers 20 h 30, mais cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je commence à me poser des questions ; j'espère que Jacob n'a pas fait trop de folie, j'espère

que l'on va bien manger, car depuis le début de ma grossesse, je mange comme deux et non pour deux. Léa et Jacob m'ont rassuré en me disant que je reste belle, je rougis à chaque fois.

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir, c'est Jack, je reconnais sa démarche. Il entre en me faisant un franc sourire.

« - Prête princesse ? » Me demande-t-il

« - Oui merci, je ne tiens plus. » Je lui souffle, en lui rendant son sourire.

Je le vois grimacer et me dire :

« - Bella, je sais que tu as horreur des surprises, mais là c'est la dernière que je peux te faire, car après avec mini toi, il faudra prévoir nounou et horaire fixe de sortie. Alors j'aimerais que tu joues le jeu jusqu'au dessert ? » Il savait très bien emmener les choses.

« - Ok, mais c'est la dernière fois ? » Je lui demande en retour.

« - Promis, fais-moi confiance et viens-là, je vais te bander les yeux et te conduire jusqu'à la soirée ! » M'invite-t-il en me montrant le foulard.

Je suis surprise et rajoute :

« - Je croyais qu'on sortait ? »

« - Pas vraiment, je t'expliquerai dès que tu seras installée pour la soirée ! » Il me fait un clin d'œil et me caresse l'épaule. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Il me fait tourner sur moi-même, pour me bander les yeux, puis il me prend le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite.

« - Calme-toi Bella, je ne vais pas te tuer, je veux seulement ton bonheur ! »(N/B : alors ramène là chez Ed) Il s'arrête et me tire un fauteuil. Je me crispe instantanément quand j'hume l'odeur qui est dans la pièce. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Jacob ne met jamais ce parfum, puis il se penche vers moi et me souffle

« - Tu as promis, jusqu'au désert ! » Il enlève le foulard et je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière et être sûr de la personne qui est en face de moi. (N/B : Et la suite ? Snifff. Je veux savoir qui c'est moi)

* * *

Voili voulou, c'est moi super connard …..

Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je vais essayer d'écrire la suite très vite….

bisous


	30. Chapter 30 écoute

Coucou,

merci pour vos ajout et vos comm ...

je suis désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je me suis plonger dans la série Vampire Diered !

je vous laisse avec le nouveauchapitre et je vais taché de répondre à tous rapidement pour le prochain chapitre ...

bonne lecture ...

* * *

« - Tu as promis, jusqu'au désert ! » Il enlève le foulard et je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière et être sûr de la personne qui est en face de moi.

Chapitre 29 : Ecoute ….

Honteuse soudainement, je n'osais même pas relever la tête. Maintenant, j'étais sûre de mettre fait piéger et pas que par Jacob. Léa l'avait aidé. J'étais en colère et il fallait absolument que je me calme, ma dernière visite chez l'obstétricien était un avertissement.

« - Bon tu ne vas pas regarder ton assiette toute la soirée ? » M'interroge la personne en face de moi. Je dois prendre sur moi et affronter sa colère. Je relève lentement mon visage pour croiser son regard. A ma plus grande surprise, il me sourit et se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu es magnifique, la grossesse te va à ravir ! » Me souffle-t-il.

« - Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir autant tenue à l'écart ! » J'éclate en sanglot. (N/B : Trop tard pour les sanglots) Il me fait relever la tête pour croiser nos regards et il ajoute calmement :

« - Respire, tu as toute la soirée pour m'expliquer. » Il embrassa ma joue puis continue « Joyeux anniversaire ma Belly Bella ! » (N/B : Emmett tout craché ça). Je le prends plus franchement dans mes bras puis nous nous séparons. Il prend place à côté de moi.

« - Trinquons et raconte moi tout depuis nos vacances, car je suis perdu depuis là. » M'invite-t-il a me confier. Je le regarde dans les yeux et les larmes coulent malgré moi. J'ai souffert, mais lui aussi. Je me souviens de sa culpabilité et ses remords lors de mon inconscience. Je souffle pour me donner du courage.

« - Après mon accident, j'ai perdu connaissance, mais quand je me suis réveillée, intérieurement dirons nous, j'avais conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Les défilés des filles pour me tenir au courant des derniers potins et prendre soin de moi physiquement, Jaz me racontant l'histoire de sécession avec énormément de détails et toi ! » Je le regarde et il est chamboulé. Je lève ma main pour caresser sa joue et continue « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, les accidents arrivent, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tout ce que tu as dit, m'a énormément aidée à me battre pour reprendre le dessus. » Il pleure avec moi, je me lève et vais sur ses genoux pour être dans ses bras. (N/B : Trop mimi) On se fait un gros câlin. Je suis heureuse que mon nounours sois là avec moi. Il interrompt le moment en se raclant la gorge et dit tout bas :

« -Désolé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ton comportement depuis ton réveil ! » Je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, pour trouver les mots et lâche tout :

« - Ecoute tout et ne m'interromps pas, à aucun moment ! » Il hoche la tête « Un jour, une infirmière est venue dans ma chambre me disant qu'elle me droguait pour que je reste dans cet état, car elle voulait Edward. Elle m'a expliqué comment elle comptait s'y prendre en le droguant à son tour. Chaque jour, elle en rajoutait et un soir il était là. Je criais intérieurement pour qu'il rentre chez lui avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle est arrivée et l'a drogué, puis je les ai entendus, ils ont fait ça juste à côté de moi. Ca a été horrible. Je priais pour que quelqu'un arrive, mais personne. Une fois son histoire faite, elle est sortie et tu l'as croisée, puis tu es rentré dans la chambre et tu as trouvé ton ami. Ce que j'ai vécu jusque là a été horrible, mais la suite. » Je sanglotais revivant tous ces moments « Alice est rentrée dans la chambre avec le médecin pour vérifier que je n'avais pas été violée. Elle savait depuis le début pour ma grossesse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me touchait le ventre. Elle vous a écarté toi et Rose, alors que vous êtes ma seule famille. Je vous ai entendu crier, mais sans comprendre ce qui se passait et après je me suis réveillée. Je ne me sentais pas capable de revoir ton ami, j'ai souffert de ne pas avoir eu mon père, le prends pas mal, tu as été génial, mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai pensé "et si elle était enceinte" ? Le pauvre enfant, avec une folle pareille, j'espère que son père restera présent. Moi, j'ai su quelque temps plus tard que j'attendais son enfant, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je venais de perdre mon poste et là Jack m'a proposé son aide. Il fallait, que je parte pour oublier et me reconstruire. Je suis désolée, je sais que je t'ai mis sur la touche, mais je pense que ton ami avait besoin de toi. » Je pleure, me confier m'a tout fait revivre. Mon compagnon de soirée me serre dans ses bras et essaye de me calmer.

« - Je vois à quel point cette histoire t'a chamboulé, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu saches tout ce qui c'est passé en ton absence. » (N/B : Oui, raconte nous !) Je le regarde, droit dans les yeux attendant la suite. « Ca fait trois mois que tu es partie et comme tu peux t'en douter, (N/B : Déjà trois mois ?) les choses ont bougé là-bas. Le jour où tu es partie de l'hôpital après avoir snobé Edward, qui hurlait de te parler, il m'a appelé me montrant la lettre. Tous les deux, nous ne comprenions pas. Edward a bel et bien était drogué et du coup, ses souvenirs se sont momentanément effacés. Vu ta réaction avec Alice, nous savions qu'elle pourrait nous renseigner. D'ailleurs en repensant, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Mais je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ses erreurs et nous a bien aidé, ainsi que le directeur de l'endroit de fous où tu étais. (N/B : C'est le minimum, non mais !) Nous avons pu retrouver l'infirmière, qui n'est pas enceinte (N/B : Ouf). Nous avons porté plainte et il s'est avéré qu'Edward n'était pas son coup d'essai. Elle est seule et en tôle désormais. Alice ne crée plus, sa muse est partie nous dit-elle, mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que cette salope d'infirmière a dit à Edward que tu étais enceinte, chose que tu nous avais interdit de lui dire. Le pauvre, il est effondré. Tu lui dois une explication, je sais que c'est dure, je veux bien le comprendre, mais là, tu agis comme ta cinglée de mère à vouloir le tenir éloigné de toi. » Emmett connaît mon point faible. Nous ne parlons plus chacun dans nos pensées.

Jack rentre quelques instants plus tard. Je lui lance un regard noir, il lève les mains signe d'innocence.

« - Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à toi, car si Em n'était pas venu, tu te poserais toujours autant de questions. » M'informe Jacob. (N/B : Il a raison)

Je hoche la tête. Ce dernier s'approche de nous et pose sur la table basse devant nous l'enveloppe qui détenait les clichés de mon petit bébé.

« - C'est quoi ? » Demande Em

« - C'est ton filleul ou ta filleule, enfin si tu es OK pour être le parrain ? » Je lui demande. Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras, la demande semble le rendre heureux (N/B : Je parie pour une fille)

« - Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, c'est un très beau cadeau, je peux regarder ? » Me demande mon cousin, je lui souris et lui montre en lui expliquant un peu. Je l'informe que je ne veux pas savoir le sexe.

La soirée s'allége, nous boudons le repas, mais le dessert arrive à point. Vers deux heures du mat, je me couche épuisée. J'ai dormi peu avec que des cauchemars, où le meilleur ami de mon cousin est dans chacun.

Trois petits coup sont portés à la porte, ce qui me fait stopper mes pensés, je regarde le réveil.

« - Putain 13h ! » Je prends mon peignoir et me dirige vers la porte. Je demande :

« - C'est qui ? » (N/B : Edward ^^)

« - Ton lourdaud de cousin ! » (N/B : Ah ben non, zut) Je souris et ouvre la porte, il me fait un bisou et ajoute :

« - Et ben, on a cru que tu nous boudais, mais non, tu dormais ! » Me taquine-t-il. « Allez, dépêche-toi, Jack nous attend pour faire un tour. » Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et sort.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, je suis en bas. Je me racle la gorge et les deux hommes se retournent.

« - La grossesse te va vraiment très bien, tu es resplendissante ! » Me complimente mon cousin puis il rajoute « En fait, je pense que c'est mon filleul qui t'embellit ! » Les deux hommes rient de bon coeur.

« - Bon allons y ! » (N/B : Où ça ?) Nous fait avancer Jacob.

Nous nous promenons, parlant de tout et de rien, quand Jacob aborde le sujet qui fâche

« -Bella, j'adore t'avoir prêt de moi, mais je ne pense pas que ta place soit ici. J'ai fait installer des bureaux à Seattle, une assistante et une secrétaire y travaillent déjà, mais il leur faut un patron. Moi, je ne peux pas partir d'ici et comme tu as vu, on s'agrandit. Je veux que tu sois mon bras droit et ton assistante a besoin d'être formé avant ton accouchement. » M'informe-t-il, mon cousin ajoute :

« - Si tu ne veux pas être seule, avec Rose on s'est installés et on a une grande chambre d'amis. On serait heureux de t'avoir vers nous. » (N/B : Bonne idée !)

« - Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas capable de le croiser de nouveau, du moins, il me faut encore un peu de temps. » Je réponds

« - Edward, j'en fais mon affaire, je lui dirai de ne pas passer et je ne lui dirai pas que tu es de retour ! » Insiste mon cousin

« - Et puis, ton assistante t'attend et je sais que tu aimes le travail bien fait, donc il faudra du temps pour qu'elle soit aussi investie que toi ! » Continue Jacob.

Je leur fait un petit sourire et ajoute :

« - Je ne veux pas être suivie dans l'hôpital par Edward et je ne veux surtout pas le croiser pour le moment, je m'en sens pas prête ! » (N/B : Non, mais elle va arrêter oui ?)

« - OK, cool ! Je préviens Rosalie de faire la chambre ! »

« - Et moi, je préviens le jet de notre départ demain matin ! »

Mes deux compagnons sont heureux de mon avancée, mon je commence à avoir les mains moites, retourner dans cette ville ravivera de mauvais souvenirs. Mon cousin voit mon trouble et ajoute

« - Tout ce passera bien, je veillerai sur toi pour que ton retour se fasse en douceur. Et je trouverai la meilleure des cliniques pour que vous soyez reçus comme des rois et pouponnés. » Il me prend par les épaules et nous rentrons vers la demeure de Jacob, pour préparer mes affaires.

Nous avons passé l'après-midi à remballer toutes mes affaires. Jacob m'a acheté plein de vêtements de grossesse pour que je me sente bien, j'avais largement de quoi m'habiller jusqu'à la fin.

Nous avons décidé de faire une petite sortie pour « fêter » mon retour au pays. On est allé dans une pizzeria, qui en faisait au mètre et Emmett n'en revient pas. Aujourd'hui, il a une vraie concurrente. L'ambiance est légère et le petit bout en moi est calme et ça me fait du bien, car j'ai du mal à être calme quand il fait des loopings à l'intérieur de moi.

« - La vache, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes à la maison, Rose va craquer avec une autre personne comme moi ! » A lâché mon cousin

« - Je te rassure, elle nous fait ça rien qu'avec les pizzas ! » Rit Léa.

Nous avons fini par un petit film et je pleure alors que le film est gai. Mais ça me fait penser à mon dernier ciné avec Edward (N/B : Tu peux encore en faire). Comment je vais pourvoir faire face quand je le reverrai ?

Nous sommes rentrés pas trop tard, car il faut qu'on prenne le jet de bonne heure pour aller au boulot dans les nouveaux bureaux.

Le lendemain, je mets un joli tailleur bleu marine pour faire bonne impression à mes nouvelles collègues, je me maquille légèrement et lisse mes cheveux. Enfin prête, je prends un rapide déjeuner avec Jacob et Emmet.

Alfred nous dépose à l'aéroport et nous nous installons pour notre petit voyage. Je m'endors rapidement. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui m'attend là-bas. Je sens une caresse sur ma joue.

« - On est arrivé ma belle ! » Me chuchote Jacob.

« - Allez, on y va ! Rosalie nous attend ! » Je regarde Emmet surprise « Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai tout raconté et tu as son soutien. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu tu lui as manqué ! » Il me fait un sourire et je lui rends enfin confiante.

« - Bon ! Me revoilà ! » Je m'exclame en me relevant et me dirige vers la sortie (N/B : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt)

j'espère que ça vous a plus ! ! ! horaire en12h -20h je vais essayer de faire un petit chapitre dans la semaine...


	31. Chapter 31 retour au source !

Coucou,

Changement dans ma vie et oui la Normande va migrer en Bretagne départ prévu pour le 20 juillet donc recherche maison + cartons

Mais vous inquiété pas quitte à me coucher plus tard, je continuerai l'histoire…

Merci pour tout vos commentaire : Welcome au nouveau arrivant.

Réponse au non inscrit :

twlight-poison : et oui elle va bien finir pas croiser Edward mais …

twilight0507 () : désolé, Edward va très bientôt faire son apparition….  
sarah banane : j'espère que tu sera pas trop dessus de m'avoir donné ton accord pour que j'en fasse une garce !

Manonvro : tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews qui son vraiment constructive. Pour Bella, imagine toi a sa place, incapable de bouger tu entend l'homme que t'aime troncher une autre et crier ton prénom tu culpabilise tu es dégouté … tu t'en veux / mais sache que Bella va … enfin bon tu vas voir dans le chapitre …et je pense qu'elle va en baver mais je pense pas qu'elle aura besoin d'Edward pour ça ! Elle va se mettre toute seule des bâtons dans les roues … quand a Jacob…. Bref bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture a toute et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur la suite…

« - Bon ! Me revoilà ! » Je m'exclame en me relevant et me dirige vers la sortie.

Chapitre 31 retour au source !

Musique du chapitre :

http: / www. /watch**?**v=5AR0RMGD20M&feature=related

J'ai les mains moites, je sais qu'Emmett m'a dit que Rose ne m'en foule pas et qu'elle comprend un peu pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ! Même moi à sa place, je ne me ferai pas de cadeau. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, je sens mon pou palpiter dans ma gorge. Ma bouche est sèche et je commence à entendre des bourdonnements dans ma tête. Je me décide à me rassoir. Jacob m'aperçoit et vient vers moi :

« - Merde, il se passe quoi Bella ? T'es toute blanche ! » Panique-t-il. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je lui réponds tout de même :

« - J'ai peur, je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas prête, regarde dans quel état je suis ! » Je réponds en tremblant. Il va me chercher un verre d'eau, que je bois rapidement. Il me prend la main et me sourit :

« - Ca va aller, je ne te lâcherai pas, tant que tu ne me diras pas que c'est bon, OK ? » Me propose-t-il. Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre que c'est bon comme ça.

Je m'accroche solidement à Jack et nous sortons du jet. Une très belle blonde, nous attend, elle me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et elle se met à courir vers moi.

Je lui souris plus franchement et elle vient s'écraser dans mes bras.

« - Putain, ce que tu m'as manqué. Nous fais plus jamais ça ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! »

Je pleure de soulagement, (N/B : C'est elle qui l'a voulu) mon amie ne m'en veut pas trop. Je me suis promise, que si elle ne me rejetait pas, je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner le mal que je lui ai fait depuis mon réveil.

Après avoir essuyé mes larmes, nous nous séparons. Elle me signale qu'elle a cuisiné de la tartiflette, fameux plat français que j'adore. Heureusement, aujourd'hui il fait très moche. (N/B : C'est quoi le rapport avec la tartiflette ?) Emmett m'a fait un petit câlin et m'informe qu'il vient me chercher à la fin de ma journée. Jacob, lui m'accompagne dans nos nouveaux bureaux. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le taxi qui nous y conduit. Je regarde l'eau tomber. J'ai posé mon front sur la vitre fraiche. Une larme coule, quand nous passons devant le restaurant italien où Edward m'avait invitée. Je sens mon petit bout mettre quelques coups. J'y pose ma main, Jack me fait un sourire et me prend la main. Il fait des cercles pour m'apaiser.

« - Si tu veux, on peut y aller demain. Tu sembles bouleversée ! » S'inquiète-t-il.

« - Non ça va aller, rien de mieux que le boulot pour me changer les idées ! » Je lui fais un petit sourire, mais il n'est pas dupe. Il voit mon mal être.

Une fois arrivés devant un immense building, la voiture s'arrête et Jacob vient m'ouvrir la porte.

« - Waouh, c'est immense ! » Je m'exclame

« - Rassure-toi, je n'ai que les deux derniers étages ! » (N/B : Seulement 2 ? Lol) Rigole-t-il, ce mec a une façon de plaisanter. Certains hommes se la raconteraient, alors que lui, reste humble. Un truc de son père, m'avait-il expliqué une fois.

Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur. Jacob se rapproche de moi pour un petit câlin afin de me remonter le moral. (N/B : Mouai) J'ai le nez dans son coup et inspirer son odeur m'apaise. Jacob me resserre davantage et je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je me sens ailleurs d'un seul coup. Mon patron caresse mes cheveux et je lâche un soupir de bien être au même moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. On se sépare avant que la secrétaire nous voie.

Ce moment d'intimité avec mon meilleur ami, mon pilier ses derniers mois, me trouble.

Une jeune femme très charmante, mais plus aux allures d'allumeuse que de secrétaire, nous accueille :

« - Bonjour, je suis Pamela ! » S'approche-t-elle de moi et me serre vivement la main. Puis elle regarda mon ventre, surprise.

« - Bonjour, je suis Bella ! » Je lui fais un sourire et pour alléger l'atmosphère, je rajoute en caressant mon ventre « et oui, je ne suis pas venue toute seule ! » La secrétaire se met à rougir.

« - Je suis désolée, Monsieur Black ne nous a rien dit. Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse ! » Dit-elle toute paniquée.

« - C'est rien, je vous assure. »

« - Bonjour Pam. Et oui, toujours à faire des boulettes, attention ! » Lui sourit Jack, puis il rajoute « vous avez préparé la salle de réunion ? »

« - Oui monsieur Black. »

« - Bien, mettez le répondeur de la société et aller chercher Emma. Vous allez vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner d'accueil, mais attention pas de boulette ! Je ne suis pas forcément d'humeur aujourd'hui. Nous avons un planning assez serré. » L'informe-t-elle, puis elle part au pas de course. « gentille gamine. Efficace, mais elle en loupe pas une et d'ailleurs Bella, tu es cadre et je ne veux pas de familiarité, donc c'est mademoiselle Swan avec Pam et Emma ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elles croient que vous devez être copines. Je te dis ça, mais rien ne t'empêche de faire copine avec en dehors du bureau. » Je le regarde, surprise « c'est des nouvelles dans l'entreprise et je veux qu'elles fassent leurs preuves avant de lâcher du leste. » (N/B : J'y crois pas trop, mais bon)

Il me prend la main, ce contact m'électrise, mais je ne la retire pas. Nous arrivons à la dite salle de réunion, très grande avec un écran tactile au fond, pour les éventuelles démonstration, chose qui me servira pour expliquer à Pam et Emma les briefs pour la semaine et pour les explications budgétaires des clients...

Nous faisons connaissance. Jacob remet les choses en place au niveau de Pam ; il tient à ce que ce soit mademoiselle Swan. Toutes les deux sont totalement différentes, Emma a un petit côté excentrique, chose assez rare chez une comptable, mais elle est très sympa et très réceptive. Ca va être vraiment sympa de bosser avec.

Après avoir dévoré la moitié des minis viennoiseries, Jacob m'emmène dans mon bureau. Il y a une grande baie vitrée avec une pure vue, un immense bureau avec des étagères en merisier sur tous les murs. Jack reprend ma main avec douceur, il m'entraine au fond, où se trouvent des escaliers. Nous les descendons et de là, je suis bouche bée. (N/B : Si seulement, je pouvais avoir ça) Il y un véritable salon avec un canapé en velours beige, une grande télévision dans l'angle du mur, un bar très bien approvisionné avec de magnifiques verres en cristal, des lumières directement incrustées dans le plafond et au fond, se trouve un petit renfoncement avec une cuisine aménagée. Une autre porte me montre une luxueuse chambre. Je n'en reviens pas, il y a un lit blanc à baldaquin, un petit canapé en osier et une très grande armoire. Toute la pièce est de couleur claire. Je ne sais même plus comment réagir. (N/B : J'avoue que j'aurai pas fait mieux). Jacob me prend les épaules et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Il m'explique :

« - Je ne veux pas que tu dormes au travail, mais si un jour tu es trop fatiguée pour rentrer chez toi, je veux que tu aies tout le confort que tu mérites. Les pièces pour le bébé ne sont pas finies, donc les murs sont encore condamnés ; je compte y mettre une petite crèche. » Il est si prévenant avec moi et il me connaît tellement. Il me reprend dans ses bras, je m'y sens tellement bien. Jacob se recule un peu et plonge ses yeux dans les miens ; je ne peux plus décrocher. Il caresse ma joue et un frisson de plaisir traverse mon corps. Je pose mon visage dans son coup et inspire ; cela cause ma perte. Je me déconnecte de la réalité ; j'ai envie d'être avec un homme qui me respecte et prend soin de moi. (N/B / Contente que tu le penses) Je passe mes mains sur ses épaules et fait glisser sa veste, puis sort sa chemise de son pantalon et la déboutonne. (N/B : Non Bella, tu t'es trompée d'homme) Je caresse sa magnifique musculature. Jacob ne reste pas de marbre, il fait également glisser ma veste et empaume mes fesses pour me porter vers le lit. Je le veux tellement à ce moment-là. Il me dépose en douceur, retire mon chemisier et fait glisser mes seins hors de mon soutien gorge tout en les suçant. Il les tête et les malaxe avec gourmandise. Je laisse échapper des soupirs de plaisirs.

« - J'ai besoin de plus ! » Je m'exclame.

Il redresse sa tête et laissant mes seins, me regarde intensément.

« - Tu le regretteras après ! » (N/B : Oui, arrête Bella) M'informa-t-il, mais mon envie étant plus forte que ma raison, je lui fais un sourire et rajoute :

« - Juste une fois, tu ne peux pas comprendre comment j'en ai besoin. Je suis en train de me consumer ! » Il se redresse et va droit sur mes lèvres. C'est un baiser sauvage et intense. Il fait remonter ma jupe sur mes hanches, se penche pour prendre un préservatif dans la table de nuit, à croire que c'était plus un baisodrôme, qu'une chambre mais bon. Il baisse légèrement son pantalon et son caleçon et sans plus attendre, il rentre en moi mettant mes jambes sur ses épaules, car il faut l'avouer, mon ventre ne nous facilite pas la tâche. Il me baise sans ménagement et ça me fait un bien fou. A chacune de ses entrées, je me sens libérée de toute cette frustration et ce besoin que j'ai en moi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un étalon. (N/B : Non, ce n'est pas Edward) Trop vite, il n'a plus de jus, alors je commence à me finir moi-même. (N/B : Nul au lit en plus ! Lol) Lorsqu'il me voit faire, il enlève ma main et y met la sienne. Mon dieu, il a une queue ridicule, mais des doigts de fée. Il pompe sans relâche jusqu'à ce que j'explose.

Malheureusement pour lui, j'en veux plus, alors je me mets à le sucer, afin qu'il remonte la pente et une fois en forme, je m'empale sur lui. Nous repartons après avoir mis une seconde capote. Je me penche en arrière pour avoir un maximum de sensation. Je me rends compte, que je me sers de mon ami comme sextoy et après ce que j'ai fait à Edward, je suis ignoble. Je me mets à pleurer, mon ami prend mes hanches pour arrêter et dit : (N/B : Enfin, tu t'en rends compte. C'est pas trop tôt)

« - Bella, arrête si tu veux, mais ne pleure pas ! » M'indique-t-il. Je prends conscience que je fais du mal à Léa, alors que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais je reprends les mains de mon amant et les mets sur mes gros seins.

« - Je veux continuer, j'en ai besoin, mais je me rends compte de ce que ça implique. » Je lui explique. (N/B : Trainée de service )

« - Bella, juste du sexe et après on oublie. » Il dit ça avec tellement de conviction, comme s'il sait ce qu'il doit dire. Je suis d'un coup perturbée, mais sentir un sexe en moi est plus fort et je me déhanche encore plus. Jacob introduit un doigt ou deux dans mon cul. Je ne suis pas très adepte de ces pratiques, mais je dois avouer que la sensation me plaît. D'ailleurs, nous explosons en même temps. Je me retire de sur mon ami et m'allonge à côté ; il ajoute à ce moment-là :

« - T'inquiète pas, Léa sait que j'aime le sexe, elle ne t'en voudra pas au contraire. »

Je m'assois surprise, il ajoute :

« - Elle est frigide, mais on s'entend bien tous les deux, alors elle sait que je baise ailleurs, mais je te rassure, c'est que de la baise. » (N/B : C'est bien le mec ça. Ca confirme bien la gente masculine) Il caressa mon épaule, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de mon ami et comme si ce n'est pas suffisant de ce que je viens d'apprendre, il ajoute « c'est quand tu veux pour remettre ça, t'es un très bon coup, mais moi, je reste ton sextoy et toi un de mes plans cul, enfin si ça te dit ! » Il me fait un clin d'oeil et glisse son regard sur moi « c'était ma première fois avec une femme enceinte et tu as des seins ! » Puis il les reprend en bouche et me recouche sur le dos, je me laisse faire, j'ai trop envie. (N/B : Normal, l'homme propose, la femme dispose)

Cette reprise de travail m'a emmenée dans un domaine que je ne connaissais pas, la luxure. J'en ai beaucoup demandé et Jacob a été chercher des vitamines, m'a-t-il expliqué. J'ai la chatte en feu. Je prends une longue douche et repense à ce que j'ai fait. Je deviens une nymphomane et je culpabilise de moins en moins.

Emmett vient me chercher en fin de journée, il constate que je suis fatiguée, mais je ne veux surtout pas lui dire pourquoi. Putain, j'ai repoussé Edward alors qu'il était drogué et moi, j'ai baisé toute une journée pratiquement, en étant parfaitement consciente. (N/B : Enfin, tu en prends conscience. Edward va t'en vouloir)

Nous arrivons très vite chez mon cousin, qui a une belle maison, mais pas trop guindée, très cozi. Nous prenons un apéritif, moi un cocktail de fruit que Rosalie m'a préparé. J'oublie ma journée, Rose nous parle de ses clients. On a l'impression qu'elle est plus psy, qu'esthéticienne. C'est marrant.

Putain, alors que nous allons passer à table, de fortes douleurs dans le ventre me font geindre et grimacer. La douleur ne part pas, je souffle, mais rien à faire.

« - Bella, ça va pas ? » M'a demandé la fiancée de mon cousin.

« - Pas trop ! Aaaaaaaaa ! » Je me mets à pleurer, la douleur est de plus en plus constante. (N/B : Ca t'apprendra, non mais, lol)

« - Emmet, viens vite ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! » Crie Rosalie.

Emmet me porte et nous y conduit. Une fois arrivée, il court chercher un fauteuil et crie une fois rentré dans l'hôpital. On m'emmène d'urgence dans une salle d'osculation et on me demande de m'allonger sur la table de consultation. Rosalie et Emmet sont sortis pour me laisser de l'intimité.

La porte s'ouvre peu après mettre mise sur la table. Qu'elle n'est pas me surprise en constatant qui c'est.

« - Alors, ce qu'elle m'a dit était vrai ! » Lâche-t-il. (N/B : Edward est de retour, youpi. Et la suite ?)

j'ai ate de voir vos réactions !

a bientot !


	32. Chapter 32 merde !

Coucou,

merci pour tout vos comms !

je repondrai au anonyme plus tard !sorry.

bonne lecture

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit peu après mettre mise sur la table, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant qui c'était.

« - Alors, ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai ! » Lâcha-t-il.

Chapitre 32 : Merde ...

Musique :

http:/ www . /watch?v=F50MHWRMkTM&feature=related

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Emmet m'avait promis de ne pas me forcer à revoir Edward. Je restais fixée à ses prunelles, puis d'un coup, la douleur en plus aigu repris. Je me pliai et me remis à gémir.

« - Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de moi. Je lui répondis en pleurant de douleur :

« - J'ai trop mal, aide-moi ! » Le suppliai-je.

Il m'aida à m'allonger, j'avais la nausée en plus des douleurs. Je me dégoûtais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tout ça, ce n'était pas moi.

« - As-tu de la température ? » Me demanda-t-il

« - Non, je ne crois pas. Edward aide le bébé, moi c'est pas grave ! » Agonisai-je

« - Je vais chercher le matériel pour une échographie et te faire passer un monitoring, mais il faut absolument que tu te calmes ! » M'informa-t-il avant de ressortir de la salle d'auscultation.

Je soufflais essayant de me calmer, quand le père de mon bébé rentra de nouveau. Il s'approcha de moi avec le matériel et dit :

« - Relève ton tee-shirt et baisse un peu ton pantalon ! » Je m'exécutais « tu es enceinte de combien ? » Me demanda-t-il professionnellement.

« - Un peu plus de six mois. » Je n'osais croiser son regard. Il mit délicatement du gel sur mon ventre et y posa la sonde. Il regarda un instant l'écran, ses yeux brillaient, mais très vite il mit un masque sur son visage.

« - Tu connais le sexe du bébé ? » Je lui répondis non de la tête.

« - Le bébé est en parfaite santé. Tu fais de montée d'angoisse comme maintenant, il faut que tu te calmes, ça peut être fatal. » Il me tendit du papier et sortit de la salle. Je fixais la porte, une infirmière entra et m'annonça :

« - Le docteur Cullen vous a prescrit des décontractants, je vous rassure il n'y a aucun risque pour le bébé et il a rajouté une ordonnance de quinze séances de psychanalyse. Il m'a précisé que ce n'était pas obligé, mais qu'avec des traumatismes comme le vôtre, c'était fortement conseillé. » Me sourit-elle.

Une fois rhabillée et un peu perdue par cette courte rencontre avec Edward, je longeais le couloir pour rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett. Une fois vers eux, je les regardais tour à tour et dis :

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai tout gâché ! » Les larmes coulaient en silence, Emmett me prit dans ses bras et nous retournâmes chez eux.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je ne me souvenais pas comment j'avais fait pour me mettre au lit. Je me levais et caressais mon ventre où il avait posé sa main un court moment lors de l'écho. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller boire un verre. Rosalie m'attendait.

« - Il m'a donné ça hier » Me montrant un arrêt de travail « il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de repos et de temps, mais aussi d'aide. Il m'a donné le nom d'un bon thérapeute ; je te laisse le numéro, tu en fais ce que tu veux. » Je la regardais et les larmes tombèrent, mais je pris la petite carte et allai vers le téléphone.

« - Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je souhaiterais un rendez-vous ! »

« ... »

« - Oui, j'ai une ordonnance du docteur Cullen pour quinze séances ! »

« -... »

« - Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre rapidité, à cet après-midi. » Je raccrochai et Rosalie me prit dans ses bras.

« - Sage décision, mais sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis là aussi. » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue « désolée chérie, mais je bosse toute la journée aujourd'hui, appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Je lui souris et puis elle partit.

Je me posai devant la télévisons devant The vampire diares en replay, je ne connaissais pas mais j'accrochais bien. Quand j'entendis frapper à la porte, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en pyjama. J'ouvris tout de même la porte. C'était Jacob.

« - Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » L'accueillis-je.

« - Waouh, doucement chaton, je suis ton ami ne l'oublie pas ! Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles ! » Me sourit-il.

« - Je sais, mais depuis ce qui c'est passé hier, désolée mais je ne te vois plus de la même façon. » Lui répondis-je un peu triste. Je lui fis signe de rentrer et lui proposai un café qu'il accepta. Nous regardâmes un peu l'épisode du feuilleton qui passait et il décida de reprendre :

« - Je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié et la meilleure collaboratrice que je connais ! »

« - Tu n'as pas perdu la collaboratrice. » Je lui souris faiblement.

« - Ecoute Bella, on a dérapé et si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de ça entre nous, sache que c'est OK pour moi, mais hier, tu en avais envie moi aussi et c'est tout. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« - Comment tu fais pour Léa ? » Lui demandai-je

« - Ecoute Bella, je ne suis pas un homme sage, je l'ai dit dès le début de ma relation avec Léa. J'aime le sexe, obsédé si tu veux ! Tu l'as remarqué hier, je suis même prêt à prendre un traitement pour faire durer. Mais je comprends à ton comportement que tu n'es pas pareil et je comprends, tu aimes Edward et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Hier, tu étais avec lui. » Me fit-il le regard triste.

« - Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, mais je crois que ce qui c'est passé hier, a détruit à tout jamais le liens que j'avais avec lui. »

« - Parle-lui, je sais que c'est un mec bien. Il peut comprendre, mais arrête de le repousser ! » Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres et repartit.

Je m'étais replongée dans ma série, tout en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jacob. La sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau, un vrai défilé ce matin ...

J'allai ouvrir et découvris un immense bouquet de rose rouge velours.

« - Mademoiselle Swan ! » Demanda le livreur.

« - Oui ! »

« - Signer là s'il vous plait, vous avez une carte avec. » Je signai et le livreur repartit.

Je me hâtai de lire de qui c'était, surement Jack.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant la personne qui m'avait envoyé ce présent.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être resté hier, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer._

_Je t'attends._

_Je t'aime, Je vous aime. Edward._

Merde, c'est foutues larmes étaient de retour. Il m'aimait, mais quand sera-t-il de ses sentiments quand je lui avouerai que j'ai passé une journée complète à me faire défoncer, pour ressentir un minimum de plaisir charnel ?

Je me décidais à me préparer et me dirigeais vers le cabinet médical pour commencer une analyse. J'espérai que je pourrai me retrouver. J'espérai que ce n'était pas trop tard ! Au moins, je pouvais y voir plus clair, avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Je rentrai en consultation, le médecin était une femme, ce qui me soulagea un peu. L'endroit était clair et reposant. Au début de la séance elle m'avait laissé le choix entre une chaise en face de son bureau ou le divan. J'avais pris la deuxième option.

Elle ne m'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, mais j'avais réussi à lui dire ce qui c'était passé pendant les quelques mois où je végétais et la fameuse nuit où j'avais commencé à prendre tout un tat de mauvaises décisions, jusqu'à la pire hier dans les bras de Jacob. Elle m'avait dit que je manquais de confiance en moi et que j'étais perdue, qu'il me faudrait du temps pour refaire face à ma vie. Elle m'avait dit que je devais au moins écrire à Edward tout ce qui c'était passé, y compris la journée d'hier. Pour elle, c'était le premier pas le plus dur et le premier, pour retrouver la liberté de mes pensées et de mes actes. Nous avions rendez-vous dès le lendemain ; pour mon thérapeute c'était important que j'aille mieux au plus vite, pour le bon déroulement de ma grossesse.

J'étais rentrée et m'étais installée sur la table de la cuisine pour écrire cette fameuse lettre, mais je la recommençais sans cesse. Je ne trouvais pas comment la commencer, alors à chaque fin de ligne je recommençais. Il y avait plein de boule de papier au sol.

_Edward,_

_La thérapeute que tu m'as conseillé, pense que si je t'écris une lettre avec tout ce qui c'est passé depuis mon inconscience, cela pourrait m'aider. Je ne sais même pas comment je dois faire. L'habitude que mes pensées soient claires. Mais depuis quelque temps, tout est confus. Je repense à ces mois que j'ai passé dans le noir, à vous entendre défiler à mon chevet et toi surtout. Tu m'embrassais partout sauf les lèvres, excepté ce fameux soir où tu as été drogué. J'ai été témoin de ça, mon dieu, si tu savais comment je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu t'aider et comme cela a été dure de vous entendre tous les deux. Je suis devenue totalement folle. Je t'ai repoussé dès mon réveil. Je ne pouvais pas te voir, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à reprendre le dessus plus vite, t'aider à t'échapper de cette folle furieuse._

_En même temps, je crois que je le suis devenue aussi. J'ai essayé de reprendre le dessus sur mes sentiments, mes émotions, mes réactions, de trouver des explications, mais rien. Le destin sûrement ! Aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus perdue qu'à mon réveil._

_J'ai une partie de toi qui grandit en moi et je n'arrive même pas à en prendre soin comme il le faut, tu l'as bien vu hier !_

_D'ailleurs, j'ai fait la pire erreur depuis mon réveil hier. Je ne sais même pas comment te le dire. Je m'en veux tellement, j'avais besoin affection. Jacob était près de moi et il essayait de me comprendre. Je me suis sentie en sécurité dans ses bras et j'avais tellement besoin de sentir un homme prendre soin de moi, en tant que femme. Je me suis laissée à des plaisirs charnels avec lui. Je sais, je suis un monstre, je ne comprends pas cette pulsion. Je ne comprends plus mes réactions et je suis perdue. _

_J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras de tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Sache que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, mais la partie que j'ai de toi en moi, aura besoin d'une personne solide, toi._

_Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre, ne m'excuse pas de ce que je t'ai fait, de ce que je continue à faire. Mais sache que je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal et que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie._

_Bella._

Je pliai la lettre et ne la relis pas, peur de douter de ce que j'avais marqué et peur de me rétracter sur mes terribles aveux. Je savais que j'étais lâche de faire ça par écrit.

Le soir, quand Emmett rentra, je savais qu'il avait Basket et qu'il devait voir Edward. Je lui avais remis la lettre et lui avais demandé qu'il ne la lise surtout pas. Avec Rosalie, nous avions regardé la _suite des_ épisodes que j'avais regardé le matin. A la fin du deuxième, je commençais à m'endormir donc je montai me coucher.

Cette nuit là, je fis d'affreux cauchemars, où je me réveillais toute en sueur. Avais-je bien fait de lui avoir écrit cette lettre finalement ?

* * *

Alors ?


	33. Chapter 33 avancer

Coucou,

j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira !et surtout merci a ma Betta pour ses corections ...

réponse au non inscrites :

cassy : j'espere que tes sentiments envers Bella sont pas définitifs !et jacob benon va dire que c'est un mec !

Manonvro : et oui enfin le retour d'Edward! Quand a ton souhait du fait que tu espère qu'Edward va lui faire payer tout ça avant de  
lui laisser voir la possibilité d'une réconciliation... je te laisse juger sur le prochain chapitre et sache que j'attend ton com pour voir si il va continuer ou pas !Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche sincerement.

lagourmande45 : Coucou, savoir si Bella a bien fait ou pas, je te laisse juger les prochains chapitres... La reaction Ed dans le chapitre ...

twilight0507 : la reaction de Ed dans le chapitre !

larsand : Contante que cette fic te plaise autant.

**RAPEL IL Y AURA PAS DE POV EDWARD DANS CETTE FICTION désole**

* * *

Cette nuit là, je fis d'affreux cauchemars, où je me réveillais toute en sueur. Avais-je bien fait de lui avoir écrit cette lettre finalement ?

Chapitre : Avancer

Je m'étais levée assez tôt ce matin-là. Je repensais au bouquet que j'avais eu la veille et à la lettre que j'avais envoyée à Edward. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids, mais je me demandais comment il allait réagir à mes révélations. (N/B : Tu aurais dû le faire plutôt).

J'étais sur la terrasse de mon cousin, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui m'accompagnait.

« - Bien dormi ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« - Pas trop, ça s'arrête jamais là-haut ! » Lui répondis-je, en lui montrant ma tête.

« - Je crois que tes rendez-vous vont te faire du bien. » Me sourit-il « d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu as écrit à Edward, mais hier soir, je lui ai donné ta lettre après l'entrainement. Il ne l'a pas ouvert devant moi, mais quand je suis parti, il la lisait dans sa voiture. Il avait l'air effondré, comme s'il touchait le fond. J'ai voulu aller le voir, mais il m'a fait signe de rester où j'étais. » Il me regarda, j'avais le coeur serré et les larmes coulaient. Mon cousin ajouta « j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu es rentrée, d'un côté tu vas mieux, mais d'un autre, j'ai peur que tu te sois perdue d'avantage. Sache que Rose et moi on est là ! » Il me mit un léger coup d'épaule et repartit.

Comment en moins d'un an, étais-je devenue cette garce ? (N/B : Ca, tu l'as dit) Je ravageais tout le bonheur autour de moi. Ma mère avait peut-être raison, je ne suis qu'un aimant à malheur. Plus je suis heureuse, plus la descente aux enfers est rapide et douloureuse, aussi bien pour moi, mais surtout pour mes proches. Quel mère allai-je devenir ? Partie comme j'étais partie, sûrement pire que ma mère.

J'étais restée avec mes idées noires, jusqu'à ce que Rose me sorte de mes pensées et me conduise chez mon thérapeute.

« - Alors Bella, avez-vous écris cette lettre ? » Me demanda mon médecin.

J'étais allongée sur le sofa et fixais le plafond. Je répondis :

« - Oui, ce fût pénible et dure de revivre tout le mal que j'ai fait à Edward. »

« - C'est bien et qu'en avez-vous fait ? » fit ma thérapeute.

« - Je l'ai remise à mon cousin pour qu'il le lui remette, chose qu'il a fait hier soir. J'ai appris que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal ! » Répondis-je sentant de nouveau mon regard se voiler de larmes.

« -Vous saviez qu'il réagirait ainsi, alors pourquoi tous ces remords dans votre voix ? »

« - Franchement docteur, j'ai l'impression que depuis toujours, dès qu'un de mes proches est heureux, je fais tout pour que son bonheur finisse par lui faire plus de mal qui ne lui est permis. » (NB/ : Tu l'as cherché)

« - Depuis quand avez-vous ce sentiment ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« - Depuis la mort de mon père, nous étions si heureux avec mon père et ma mère et d'un coup, après la plus belle des journées que l'on avait passé tous les trois, il s'est fait tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ma mère me disait sans arrêt quand j'étais petite, que tout était de ma faute et aujourd'hui, j'en suis convaincue. »

« - Personne près de vous depuis la disparition de votre père n'est heureux ? » Continua-t-elle. Je réfléchis un long moment.

« - Si bien sûr, il y a mon cousin Emmett qui est comme mon frère. Mais son bonheur ne passe pas par moi. »

« - Je pense que vous vous trompez. Hier, vous m'avez raconté le nombre de fois où il est venu vous voir et ce qu'il vous a dit pendant votre inconscience. Et d'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est aussi lui qui est revenu vous chercher ? »

Je ne répondis pas, elle avait raison sur ce point, mais ma mère, Léa, mais surtout Edward, eux n'avaient pas échappé à la règle.

« - Bella, sachez que la vérité est dure à accepter, mais la dire est encore plus dure et hier vous avez réussi. Vous avancez et vous faites tout pour réparer vos erreurs, sinon vous ne serez pas là. Quant à votre culpabilité, sachez que nous avons tous une part obscure en nous, certain la cache, d'autre l'exploite, mais les gens normaux comme vous y font face comme hier avec en reconnaissant vos erreurs. » Elle me laissa le temps de comprendre puis ajouta « à vous de vous reconstruire avec les personnes qui vous semblent essentielles à vous et votre enfant et de faire les efforts qu'il faut. »

La séance m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. L'essentiel de ma reconstruction commençait avec Edward, mais avec mes révélations de la veille, comment allait-il pouvoir accepter de refaire parti de mon avenir ?

J'avais décidé avec Rosalie d'aller au lac donner à manger aux canards. Nous étions assises depuis un moment, quand je vis au loin l'objet de ma construction en train de courir et se diriger vers nous, sans vraiment nous voir. Rose regarda dans la direction où je regardais et me souffla :

« - Je vais appeler Em pour lui dire où on est ! » (N/B : Lâcheuse ! N'empêche, tu as raison de les laisser seuls) Avant que je rajoute quoi que ce soit, elle s'était levée et éloignée, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il courait et arrivait, puis son regard se porta sur moi. Il se mit à ralentir et commença à faire demi-tour puis reprit sa course, avant de secouer sa tête et reprendre son chemin vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il avait ralenti et me regarda. Je baissai instantanément la tête. Je le sentis respirer assez fort et s'asseoir sur le même banc que moi.

Au bout d'un moment il se releva et me dit :

« - Je suis désolé que tu aies vécu ce que tu as vécu à l'hôpital. Tu n'es en rien responsable des actes d'une déséquilibrée mentale. » Je relevai la tête, il me regardait puis fixa un moment mon ventre et ajouta :

« - Mais je t'en veux terriblement de m'avoir tenu à l'écart depuis ton réveil. J'aurai pu t'apporter l'affection, la sécurité. J'aurai pris soin de toi, mieux que qui conque. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me regarda avec haine et ajouta :

« - Mon enfant grandit en toi, mais sache que de m'avoir tenu écarté de lui aussi longtemps est cruel, égoïste et je crois que ce que tu m'as écrit hier est vrai. Tu es un monstre et surtout une vraie salope, voire même une vraie putain. Tu ne mérites pas de porter mon enfant et d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Te faire troncher pas le premier venu ! (N/B : Bien dit, mais tu y as été un peu fort, Ed) Putain, mais j'ai été le roi des cons et aveugle de surplus. J'aurai dû comprendre plus tôt que pour toi, il n'y avait que le cul dans la vie. Tu me dégoutes et sache que je viens de prendre ma décision te concernant. Je vais te retirer la garde de mon enfant, car il est vrai qu'il n'a rien a faire avec une déséquilibrée comme toi. Tu nous as fait assez de mal ! » (N/B : Ca, c'est méchant) S'enragea-t-il. Je restais là, à accuser le coup, jusqu'à l'apparition de Rose

« - Comment ose-tu lui dire ça, non mais tu perds la tête Edward ? » Lui cria-t-elle.

« - Rose, je crois que cette personne n'a pas été franche avec toi. » Il me montra et rajouta « sais-tu qu'elle s'est fait troncher par Black récemment ? »

Mon amie me regarda surprise. Alors, Edward rajouta :

« - C'est la pire des salopes que je connaisse, moi qui croyais que c'était Victoria la pire. Mais, sache Isabella, que les moments que tu vies en ce moment avec mon enfant sont les derniers. Avec ta lettre, aucun juge ne te confira la garde. Et je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse dans le même environnement que celui qu'avait été celui de sa mère, un vrai bordel à pute ! » Il me lança un regard noir et commença à repartir.

Je regardais Rose, elle pleurait et me regarda avec pitié.

« - Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui fis non de la tête.

« - Dis quelque chose pour ta défense au moins, dis-moi que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, dis-moi qu'il ment ! »

« - Je suis désolée, mais tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai ! » Je pleurais à chaud larmes.

« - Mais putain, tu les enchaînes les bourdes ? Et puis Jacob, mais merde il est avec Léa ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vas-y, dis quelque chose ? » Me bouscula-t-elle.

« - Merde Rose je sais, j'ai merdé total, je suis la pire des salopes, je me dégoûte moi-même. D'après toi, pourquoi je vais tous les jours chez ce thérapeute ? Je suis devenue totalement folle, je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Edward a raison il faut qu'il protège son enfant de moi. » Me mis-je à lui hurler dessus. Sans que je comprenne, mon amie me prit dans mes bras et je la repoussai en hurlant de douleur. Mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien. La fois passée, c'était du pipi de chat à côté. Je me laissais tomber à genoux à terre. Rosalie se mit à hurler :

« - Oh secours, Edward revient on a besoin de toi ! Edward ! » s'époumonât-t-elle. J'étais plié, j'avais du mal à respirer, je ne sentais que la douleur dans mon ventre.

« - Merde, il faut appeler une ambulance, je lui avait dit pourtant de rester au calme. » commenta Edward. (N/B : Ed, t'es vraiment con. Tu aurais pu faire attention)

« - Non, mais je rêve t'as vu comment tu t'es déchainé sur elle, si elle perd le bébé ou qu'elle y reste c'est de ta faute ! » rugis Rosalie.

Les secours arrivèrent très vite et me prirent rapidement en charge. Edward leur demanda de me transférer dans son hôpital et pire, dans son service.

On m'avait mis sous oxygène. La douleur partait petit à petit.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, mon cousin était déjà là et nous attendait à l'entrée des urgences. Il lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et lui dit :

« - S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te le ferai payer, elle est ma seule famille ! Tu n'avais pas à réagir aussi violemment, tu connais son état pour être son médecin » puis il fit une pause « attends, ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès ? » Douta mon cousin.

« - Bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai pas réussi à contenir ma rage, merde Em, mets-toi à ma place. Tu attends des mois que la femme que tu aimes ce réveille, le jour où elle le fait, tu t'es fait violer par une folle. Cette femme te cache qu'elle attend ton enfant et le lendemain où t'as la confirmation, cette dernière te fait porter une lettre t'expliquant qu'elle ressentait tout pendant les mois où tu croyais qu'elle s'éteignait et en plus elle t'avoue t'avoir trompé par pulsion ! » Pleura-t-il, puis sans rien rajouter, il partit. Mon cousin me regarda surpris, mais n'ajouta rien, pensant sûrement que j'avais eu mon compte. Il replace une de mes mèches, derrière mon oreille. (N/B : Je te comprends, Ed)

« - Je suis tellement désolée Em ,si tu savais. Je n'arriverai jamais à effacer le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi ! » Pleurai-je.

Mon cousin me prit dans ses bras et me souffla :

« - Il est énervé, mais il t'aime tellement. Il lui faudra du temps. Il te faudra apprendre la patience. » Je restais dans ses bras jusqu'à m'endormir.

Je me réveillais un peu groggy. J'avais d'abord été surprise de mettre réveillée à l'hôpital, puis je m'étais rappelée la raison de mon arrivée.

J'avais passé la journée seule, sans visite, enfin presque, une infirmière pour le petit déjeuner.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je pensais voir Em, Rose ou une infirmière, mais pas lui. Il entra et s'assit à côté de moi.

« - Je pense qu'il faudrait parler ! » (N/B : Oui, parlez !)

Alors Alors ?


	34. Chapter 34 explication

Coucou,

Je suis désolé pour ce retard, mais j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça et l'inspiration me manqué. Dans une semaine je fais mon déménagement donc après je serai un peu plus disponible.

Réponse au non inscrit :

twlight-poison : merci pour ton message, et oui Edward est medecin, mais aussi un homme …

Manonvro : désolé j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour la suite … elle sera publié ce soir. Merci de soutenir Edward tu dois être une des seul….lol … tu en sera plus sur leur avenir …merci pour ton soutiens … a +

Nina : et oui Edward y a été fort mais bon il fallait que ça sorte …Ne t'inquiete pas pour Bella, elle va remonter la pente ….

Larsand : la suite … enfin … a bientôt

Twilight0507 : et oui Ed n'y a pas été de main morte …la suite … j'espere que tu aimera la suite !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je pensais voir Em, Rose ou une infirmière, mais pas lui. Il entra et s'assit à côté de moi.

« - Je pense qu'il faudrait parler ! »

Chapitre 33 : Explications.

J'étais stupéfaite de le voir ici, après ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt. Mon coeur ce mis à battre fortement. Même si je voulais être discrète, c'était impossible avec les machines reliées à moi.

« - Calme-toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! » Me dit-il avec un petit sourire pour me mettre en confiance.

Je soufflais et lui dit :

« - Tu as été suffisamment dur tout à l'heure, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité ça ! » (N/B : Tu l'avais mérité) Répondis-je mal assurée par la crainte de la conversation qu'il voulait avoir. Il leva sa main et essaya de prendre la mienne, mais voyant que je serrais cette dernière, il reposa sa main sur son genou. Il souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

« - J'aimerais t'expliquer ce que j'ai vécu depuis l'accident durant nos vacances ! » (N/B : Oui, écoute le Bella) Il me regarda pour avoir mon accord, je hochai la tête et donc il reprit « quand j'ai vu que tu ne remontais pas, j'ai cru te perdre à jamais. J'ai plongé, mais tu ne respirais plus ; j'étais totalement paniqué, c'est Jaz qui t'a fait le bouche à bouche et qui t'a sauvée. » Il se leva et marcha en même temps qu'il revivait ces derniers mois. « Tous les jours, je venais te voir pendant que tu étais inconsciente, je t'ai dit tous les jours à quel point je t'aime, que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je reprenais les discutions que nous avions eues au sujet de vivre ensemble. » Il souffla et plongea son regard dans le mien « je ne mangeais plus, je dormais mal ; j'avais du mal à me concentrer au travail et malheureusement un soir, une infirmière que je voyais régulièrement a essayé de me changer les idées en m'offrant un café. » Il y eut un blanc « enfin, depuis ce soir-là, j'évite le café à l'exception de celui que je bois seul chez moi. » (N/B : Le pauvre !) Me fit-il avec un pauvre sourire « quand tu t'es réveillée, le mal était fait ; je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu m'avais déjà écarté. J'ai essayé de te parler le jour de ton départ avant ton rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital, mais tu m'as ignoré. Plus tard, j'ai su que tu savais tout, que tu avais tout entendu pendant tout ce temps, y compris ce fameux soir ! » il baissa la tête honteux. « Je m'en veux tellement que tu aies eu à vivre ça, mais sache que ton départ a été le début de ma fin. En effet, j'ai rencontré Victoria, l'infirmière qui nous a drogué. Elle se disait enceinte de moi et donc que je ne pouvais pas envoyer la mère de notre enfant en prison. J'ai été con jusqu'à ce que Rosalie vienne me voir et me fasse réagir et demande un test. Après ce jour-là, elle a fui et les autorités l'ont retrouvées. Alice et moi, nous nous sommes battus pour avoir réparation du préjudice ; le directeur de l'hôpital nous a bien aidé aussi, je dois l'avouer. » (N/B : Quand même) Il soupira et ce rassit, relevant son visage vers le mien, puis il ajouta « Victoria m'a dit que tu étais enceinte, mais je l'ai pas crue au début. Quand je t'ai revue l'autre jour, j'ai été comme choqué. Comment garder un tel secret pour soit après ce que nous avions vécu les mois précédent ton accident ? » Je ne savais tout simplement pas répondre à sa question.

Il s'était rassis tranquillement sur la chaise et sa tête entre ses mains. Je le regardais et le trouvais toujours aussi beau, j'espérais que notre enfant soit aussi beau.

« Bella, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un léger moment.

« - Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? » (N/B : Ca, on l'avait remarqué)

« - Je te demandais pourquoi m'avoir caché ta grossesse ! » Me demanda-t-il, perdu lui aussi.

« - Edward, je ne sais pas, enfin si, moi je croyais aussi que Victoria était enceinte et je pensais qu'il serait mieux pour son enfant qu'il grandisse avec toi, car il n'allait pas être gâté avec cette folle. Et quand j'ai su qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant, Emmet est venu me chercher, je suis d'ailleurs revenue à Forks, le jour où on s'est revu. » Je pleurais silencieusement « Après, j'ai pris contact avec la thérapeute que tu as conseillé a Rosalie, c'est elle qui m'a dit de faire la lettre pour mettre à plat mes idées et pour avancer. Je pensais qu'il fallait te la donner, chose que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, mais le lendemain ma psy m'a dit que c'était pour étudier mon trouble et que de te l'avoir donné pourrait finalement nous faire avancer ensemble. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir aussi violemment ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur, je sais que j'ai des problèmes, mais je fais ce que je peux pour m'en sortir. C'est tellement dur de revenir à la réalité et de voir que tout notre entourage a avancé et que moi, je suis toujours dans les choux ! » Je baissais ma tête de m'ouvrir autant à l'homme qui m'avait fait temps de mal plus tôt dans la journée. Je caressais mon ventre, réflexe que j'avais pris à chaque fois que j'étais anxieuse. Edward mit sa main sur la mienne et comme avant, son contact m'apaisa (N/B : J'aimerai bien avoir la même chose)

« - Bella, je pense que nous pouvons y arriver si nous nous soutenons, mais il va me falloir du temps ! » Il planta son regard dans le mien et ajouta « il nous faut du temps pour réapprendre à nous connaitre, à nous faire confiance et préparer la vie de ce petit être en toi. » J'étais énormément émue par ce qu'il venait de dire et cela me touchait plus que ça n'aurait dû, surtout après notre échange dans le parc.

Le temps était passé et nous n'avions rien rajouté de bien passionnant. Edward m'avait informée qu'il repasserait dans la journée pour faire une échographie et qu'il aimerait bien m'informer sur le sexe du bébé. Mon coeur s'était serrait de tristesse, il avait dit « du bébé » et non pas ce que j'attendais, c'est-à-dire notre bébé.

Je regardais la télévision pour ne pas trop cogiter. Je fus heureuse, quand je viens la tête de Rosalie à la porte.

« - Coucou la miss, alors tu aimes nous faire des frayeurs, je m'en veux tellement, j'ai eu si peur ! » S'exclama-t-elle. (N/B : Oh ce n'était rien, quoi que...)

« - C'est rien Rose, je comprends ta réaction. J'ai mal agi avec toi, avec Emmet, Léa et surtout Edward. Mais pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob, je n'ai pas compris. Il était là et j'étais pire qu'une furie, j'avais besoin et je te parle d'un besoin comme vital qui te tord le ventre, d'être pris par un homme qui me respectait et avec qui j'avais confiance. Pendant toute cette après-midi, je me suis sentie en sécurité, rassurée et surtout désirée et aimée. Ces sentiments-là se font de plus en plus rares pour moi ; je suis en conflit avec mon ancienne meilleure amie. Edward garde ses distances au maximum. Je sais que toi et Em essayaient de m'aider, mais là, c'était uniquement Jack qui pouvait m'aider. Je sais, c'est pathétique, il est mon ami et en plus maintenant mon patron... » je soupirais, mon ami était assis près de moi au bord du lit et me demanda :

« - Avez-vous mis les choses au clair avec Jacob au moins ? » (N/B : Encore heureux)

« - Oui, oui dès le lendemain, il est passé me voir et m'a expliqué qu'il aimait le sexe, que Léa connaissait ses habitudes et qu'elle ne s'y opposait pas, car c'est un besoin pour Jack de faire du sexe dès qu'il le peut, mais sans sentiment. Nous avons répondu chacun au besoin de l'autre et je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien, mentalement, après avoir baisé avec lui toute une après midi. J'éprouve tellement de remord. Je suis désolée de te choquer et de parler crument, mais c'était juste ça entre lui et moi. »

Rosalie éclata de rire et ajouta :

« - Tu t'es jamais dit que ça pouvait être tes hormones qui t'avaient jouaient un mauvais tour ? »

Nous rimes de bon coeur ensemble. Nous avions passé un bon moment à parler librement entre amies, chose qui m'avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps. Elle me racontait son évolution avec Emmet, elle qui pensait que ça serait une amourette au début de leur relation, les vacances les avaient encore plus soudé. Rosalie m'avait confié avoir rencontré un homme très tendre, attentif et à son écoute, le rêve de toute femme, un vrai homme qui prend ses responsabilités, autonomes, organisé ...enfin bref, je l'avais trouvé, mais tout avait volé en éclat et maintenant, ben il fallait se reconstruire avant de pouvoir voir un avenir commun ensemble ...

Rosalie était partie depuis peu, donc j'étais dans la lecture des derniers potins, quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je relevais la tête pour croiser deux magnifiques émeraudes, je lui fis un sourire timide, qu'il me rendit.

« - Je suis venu te chercher pour l'échographie, tu es prête ? » Me demanda-t-il timidement. (N/B : Nous, on l'est)

« - Oui, je ne bouge pas d'ici, donc un peu de changement me fera du bien ! » Répondis-je légère.

Il avança un fauteuil vers moi, je le fixai surprise, il ajouta :

« - Une question de sureté et surtout, c'est le règlement. » Je hochais la tête et montais dans le fauteuil. Il nous conduisit vers d'autre étage, nous avions gardé le silence. Nous entrâmes dans un petit cabinet, il m'indiqua où nous étions :

« - C'est le cabinet d'une collègue, nous devrions être tranquille un moment ! » J'étais contente, on allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Rosalie et ma thérapeute m'avaient dit de ne rien brusquer, donc je me calmais un peu.

« - Peux-tu venir t'asseoir ici et relever ta chemise ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« - OK, j'arrive. » Je montai sur la table d'ausculation et relevai ma chemise. Edward regarda mon ventre et me dit :

« - Ca ne te tire pas trop ? »

« - Non, c'est supportable. » Répondis je

« - OK, je vais te mettre un peu de gel, c'est froid. » Il appliqua le fameux gel et posa la sonde sur mon ventre « on va commencer, alors là, c'est sa tête, elle est très bien formée. (N/B : On sait déjà que c'est une fille) Regarde son visage, il a ton nez » me fit-il avec un sourire « il a ma bouche par contre. Il est calme, c'est bien. Sa morphologie est normale, il a ses deux mains, deux pieds, les rythmes de son coeur sont réguliers. Tout à l'air de bien se passer, mais il faut continuer à faire attention, il est encore trop tôt pour sortir. » Il releva les yeux vers moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je vivais le plus beau moment de ma grossesse.

« - Ca va pas Bella ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Si, si, t'inquiète, continue ! » Lui souris-je gênée et je reposai mon regard vers l'écran.

« - Veux-tu savoir le sexe du bébé ? » Mon coeur se serra de nouveau et les larmes tombaient sans que je puisse les retenir. Après ce moment si magique, il continuait à dire le bébé. Je hochais la tête, même si je savais que c'était un garçon, car durant toute la visite, il a employé le masculin pour le décrire.

« - Bien, c'est un petit garçon ! » (B/N : Ah ben non, c'est un mec, zut lol) Sourit-il. Edward se releva et me donna du papier pour m'essuyer, puis repartit de mon champ de vision. Je me laissais aller à mes larmes et sans que je le veuille, je lâchais un sanglot. Mon médecin revint vers moi :

« - Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il va pas, tu te fais du mal à garder tout et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, il ressent tout ! » Je le repoussais en le voyant se rapprocher de moi.

« - Non, reste où t'es. J'ai Rosalie, Emmet et ma thérapeute pour ce genre de choses, chacun sa spécialité. » Crachai-je de rage malgré moi.

« - Mais merde, tu joues a quoi ? Je fais des efforts, je réserve le cabinet pour découvrir le bébé avec toi ... » Je lui coupai la parole

« - Ce n'est pas le bébé, mais NOTRE bébé ! » Hurlai-je en sanglot (N/B : Bien dit Bella)

« - Oh, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que ça t'atteignait autant. Tu aurais dû me le dire, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire notre bébé, vu les derniers événements ! » Je relavais la tête surprise à sa réplique et j'ajoutais :

« - C'est notre bébé, notre petit garçon ! » Caressant mon ventre avec douceur, la main d'Edward vint se poser sur la mienne et il ajouta :

« - Notre petit garçon ! » il y eut un moment de calme puis il ajouta « Bella, je suis désolé, je m'y prends vraiment mal, dans le parc et maintenant pendant ce joli moment. » Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux « si tu me le permets, j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner demain soir dans le restaurant de ton choix ! » Il me regarda avec des yeux suppliant.

« - Ca me va, mais mes envies son très changeantes en ce moment ! »

« - OK, alors je passerai te voir demain après midi avant de réserver ! » Nous nous sourîmes.

Il m'avait ramenée dans ma chambre et m'avait donné des photos de l'écho. Il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait en garder pour lui, chose que j'avais bien évidemment accepté. Le lendemain, nous allions passer une soirée ensemble. Je souriais bêtement quand je repensais, merde, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Avant, mon premier réflexe aurai était Alice, mais je composais le numéro de Rosalie, qui m'informa passer demain en début d'après midi, vu que j'avais rendez-vous le matin avec mon thérapeute. (N/B : Déjà fini ?)

je vais essayer de publier avant mon prochain déménagement ...


	35. Chapter 35 tourner la page

coucou,

voila le nouveau chapitre desolé c'est assez long en ce moment mais l'inspiration ne vient pas /.../

reponses :

Manonvero ()je fais mon maxi pour vous finir cette fic ou du moins la première partie ... sinon pour edward c'est unefic, l'homme de nos "rêves"... sinon je te souhaite de bonne vacances ...

Habswifes : merci pour ton com, ça fait tjrs plaisir...

larsand : j'ai bien rie à ta review ... je suis pas sûr que ton mari ce plaignait des hormones...quand à la discution entre Bella et Edward, j'espere que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi. A bientot

Grazie : voilà la suite, la miss... à bientot je vais essayer de publier la semaine prochaine ...

bonne lecture ( tome I bientot fini )

Il m'avait ramenée dans ma chambre et m'avait donné des photos de l'écho. Il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait en garder pour lui, chose que j'avais bien évidemment accepté. Le lendemain, nous allions passer une soirée ensemble. Je souriais bêtement quand je repensais, merde, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Avant, mon premier réflexe aurai était Alice, mais je composais le numéro de Rosalie, qui m'informa passer demain en début d'après midi, vu que j'avais rendez-vous le matin avec mon thérapeute.

Chapitre 35 : Tourner la page...

Musique pour le chapitre : Susie Suh - Light on my shoulder

Toute la nuit, j'avais gambergé. Le repas qui m'attendait avec Edward était-il un rencard ou juste une façon de conserver une entente cordiale avec la mère de son fils ? D'ailleurs, il fallait réfléchir au nom que l'on donnerait à notre petit bout (N/B : Sage décision)

Je m'étais rendue chez mon thérapeute et nous avions parlé de mon dernier entretien avec Edward, ainsi que de la journée qui m'attendait. « - Bella, je suis heureuse des progrès que vous faites ensemble avec Edward. Mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il faut savoir marcher avant de courir !» M'avait mis en garde ma thérapeute. Nos séances me faisaient beaucoup de bien et je sentais une réelle amélioration. Je reprenais confiance en moi et en mes possibilités d'élever mon fils comme une vraie mère. Suzanne, ma thérapeute, m'avait dit :

« - Dès que vous accepterez ce que votre mère vous a fait vivre, (N/B : C'était quoi déjà ? On le savait nous ? Je crois que j'ai un trou de mémoire, lol) alors vous pourrez avancer. Je ne vous demande pas de la pardonner, mais au moins, vous arriverez plus à voir ce qui fait une bonne mère d'une moins bonne.» Elle avait compris que ma plus grande angoisse était de merder dans l'éducation de mon fils et m'avait dit que c'était le lot de toutes les bonnes mères, l'instinct maternelle. Nous avions également parlé de mes histoires de « coeur » nous avions bien ri. Elle me disait que je prenais toutes mes dernières histoires avec dérision, sauf celle d'Edward. Nous travaillons sur ce point aussi pour que je puisse pouvoir repartir sur de bonne base avec Edward ou un autre m'avait-elle dit. Mais moi dans ma tête, il n'y avait qu'Edward et pour elle c'était ça le problème. Elle m'avait expliqué que même si nous retournions ensemble, soit nos liens seraient plus fort, soit à force d'insister, nous briserions définitivement le lien que nous étions en train de reconstruire.

Je voulais tellement fort que ce lien soit plus puissant que le précédent.(N/B : Nous aussi) J'aimerais tellement pouvoir croire en l'avenir, ne plus avoir peur du bonheur.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, quand Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent. (N/B : Oh, zut, c'est pas Edward)

« - Coucou ma poulette !» Me salua Rosie, toute gaie. Elle avait une housse avec elle et me fit un sourire, avant de la pendre dans la salle de bain. Mon cousin se pencha sur moi et embrassa mon front :

« - Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?» (N/B : Ben, elle est pensive, mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté).

« - Je vais de mieux en mieux, la thérapeute pense que je fais des progrès. Je suis soulagée et j'appréhende moins l'accouchement, ainsi que ma vie de mère. Je sais que tous les deux, on s'aimera fort, je le sens.» Répondis-je en caressant mon ventre de plus en plus rond.

« - Rosalie m'a dit pour ta soirée ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je veux que ton bonheur, donc si tu me dis que ton bonheur passe obligatoirement par Edward, alors OK. Mais pour le bébé, tu sais qu'il faut que tu te ménages et pas de stress, je me fais du soucie pour mon filleul !» Dit-il avec un sourire timide.

« - Merci de t'inquiéter Em, c'est normal que son parrain s'inquiète, mais sa maman doit sortir un peu, pour son bien également.» Lui répondis je légère. (N/B : Elle a raison)

« - Bon mon chéri, tu as fait ta béat, mais maintenant je dois prendre les choses en main.» S'exclama Rosalie. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Em sortit en me disant toujours d'être prudente et que si j'avais besoin, il ne serait pas loin.

Rosalie reprit la robe qu'elle avait rangée un peu plus tôt. Elle commença à l'ouvrir puis s'arrêta.

« - Bella, je veux surtout pas te contrarier, mais pour cette robe, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Alice. Elle prend régulièrement de tes nouvelles et s'en veut énormément. »

« - Rosalie, le cas Alice sera à voir après ma grossesse, j'ai assez à traiter en ce moment. Tu ne crois pas ?» Lui demandai-je.

« - Si, mais je voulais que tu le saches au moins.» Me fit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« - Ecoute Rose, je la considérai comme ma soeur, mais vous mettre tous à l'écart et juste trop égoïste. Je lui parlerai quand tout sera à plat et que ma thérapeute estime que je suis apte pour régler un problème supplémentaire...» je soupirais un coup « aller, si tu m'aidais pour me faire belle pour cette soirée !» Nous nous nous sourîmes. Rosalie sortit une magnifique robe de grossesse et très glamour avec son décolleté en V et sa ceinture devant dorée, qui mettra en valeur mon joli ventre rond. Dans une très belle qualité de jersey, je reconnaissais bien Alice derrière ce choix.

« - C'est très joli.» M'émerveillai-je devant.

« - Aller, il faut que je te coiffe et maquille !» M'indiqua-t-elle.

Nous nous amusions bien, j'avais même oublié que c'était pour une soirée avec Edward. Rien qu'à y repenser, j'avais de nouveau l'estomac noué, mon amie le remarqua.

« - Bella, tout va bien se passer. Vous allez ce soir en ami et s'il doit se passer quelque chose. Laisse-le faire le premier pas.» M'avait-elle dit en me prenant dans ses bras. Son soutien me faisait énormément de bien, c'était rassurant. (N/B : Heureusement que Rose est là)

J'étais belle et apprêtée, nous nous mimes à regarder la télévision. Toutes les deux vautrées dans mon lit. On toqua à la porte, mon coeur tambourinait à tout rompre. Rosalie me recoiffa un peu et alla ouvrir la porte.

« - Bonsoir, Bella est prête ?» Entendis-je (N/B : Il est là, enfin)

« - Oui, vas-y, rentre et prends soin d'eux !» Répondit mon amie, elle me fit un signe et partit.

« - Tu es très belle ce soir ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à rien.» Plaisanta Edward.

« - Non, tu exagères, tu es toujours très beau, pas besoin d'artifice pour toi.» Je rougis en lui répondant cela. Merde je devais y aller molo.

« - Alors, tu veux manger quoi ?» (N/B : Toi, euh... J'ai rien dit...)

« - J'aimerais bien que tu me ramènes dans le restaurant italien que tu m'avais emmenée.» Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire que je voulais y retourner, car c'est le lieu de notre premier rendez-vous.

« - OK, comme tu veux.» Répondit-il. Il nous conduisit à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et une fois sortis, je poussai un profond soupir.

« - A ce point !» S'exclama mon compagnon (N/B : Et oui)

« - Oh, oui ! J'en peux plus de ces murs, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.» Lui expliquai-je.

Nous prîmes place dans sa voiture. Il nous mit Debussy, ça éveilla d'autre souvenir, notamment la semaine avant de partir en vacances, quand je l'attendais chez lui. Je redevenais nostalgique de ces moments. La voiture s'arrêta et je pus constater que nous étions arrivés. J'avais une boule à l'estomac en revoyant l'endroit, Edward dû le sentir.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir manger ici ? Je t'emmène où tu veux !» Me proposa-t-il (N/B : Tu l'as perturbée, Ed)

« - Tu as raison, je pensais que revenir ici me ferai du bien, mais c'est l'inverse.» Répondis-je tout bas. Il prit ma main, puis mon menton pour que je le regarde en face.

« - C'est pas grave, il y en a d'autre, n'aies pas peur de me dire si tu veux ou pas quelque chose. Nous avancerons ensemble.» Me sourit-il en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Il nous conduisit dans un restaurant italien que nous n'avions jamais fait ensemble. Il s'arrêta et me demanda :

« - Ca te plait ? Un collègue m'en avait parlé il y a quelque temps.»

« - C'est très joli et discret. C'est parfait !» Répondis-je, l'endroit était petit et assez sombre, mais pas trop. Il y avait une ambiance assez cosy et comme familière. Nous commandâmes tous les deux des pizzas. J'avais une faim de loup avec la bouffe de merde qu'il y avait à l'hôpital (N/B : C'est pas faux)

« - Alors, tu as une idée de prénom pour notre petit bout ?» Me demanda Edward. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il avait dit de lui-même Notre petit.

« - Pas vraiment, j'aimerais qu'en deuxième prénom il ait celui de mon père, enfin, si ça te dérange pas trop.» Avais-je répondu.

« - Non, ça me va et en troisième prénom, je pensais à celui de son parrain !» Jse le regardais surprise, je ne lui avais jamais dit que je voulais que ce soit Emmett. Il me sourit et rajouta « Emmett est passé me voir cet après-midi, il était excité comme une puce de devenir parrain ; d'ailleurs, je voulais te le demander ce soir, mais bon et puis, as-tu une idée pour la marraine ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« - Et bien, avant, je t'aurai dit Alice sans aucune hésitation, mais avec ce qui s'est passé durant mon inconscience... Je lui avais confié ma vie et elle n'a pas assuré. Sinon, je n'ai pas trop d'idées ; tu vois quelqu'un toi ?» Lui expliquais-je

« - J'aimerais que ce soit Alice, elle a été là pour moi quand tu es partie, elle m'a aidé à ne pas trop m'enfoncer et à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Je sais qu'elle voulait bien faire même si elle a échoué, mais l'erreur est humaine, non ?» Je voyais sa dernière phrase avec un double sens pour nos erreurs chacun.

« - Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour ce point-là, s'il te plait !» Ajoutais-je, il hocha la tête, puis il reprit la conversation sur les prénoms de garçon. Nous avions du mal à nous mettre d'accord, puis il me dit : « - J'aime bien aussi Benjamin, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est mignon, en diminutif ça fait Ben. C'est facile à porter, il n'y a pas de jeu de mots avec ce prénom.» Je réfléchis et lui souris, puis répétai :

« - Benjamin !» Un coup dans mon ventre me fit comprendre que ça lui plut aussi. (N/B : Ca va être ce prénom là, sûr)

« - Je peux ? Demanda Edward, avant de mettre sa main sur mon ventre. Je lui pris sa main et la plaçais à l'endroit où j'avais eu le coup.

« - Doucement Ben, c'est papa !» Edward me regarda les yeux brillants lui aussi et caressa mon ventre (N/B : Trop mimi)

Nous nous reprîmes notre repas. Je ne mangeais pas, je dévorais. Je regardais Edward et lui demandais :

« - Ca te dérange, si j'en demande une autre ? Depuis le début de la grossesse, dès que je mange de la pizza j'ai du mal à me restreindre à une seule !» (N/B : La morfalle)

« - Non, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir manger avec si bon appétit. Dis-moi, as-tu des anecdotes sur ta grossesse ? J'aimerais bien savoir un peu ce que j'ai loupé.» Il avait un air triste en me demandant cela.

« - Et bien, les pizzas sont quelque chose de bien particulier. Aucune autre nourriture ne me fait cet effet. La première fois que j'ai senti Benjamin bouger, j'ai cru que des petites bulles éclataient à l'intérieur de moi.» Je souriais à ce souvenir.

« - Et ta première échographie ?» Demanda-t-il, avide d'information. Je sentis un frisson à ce mauvais souvenir.

« - Ca a été assez dur, en fait. Je pensais à toi et au fait que tu n'étais pas là !» Répondis-je tristement. (N/B : Elle l'a bien cherché aussi et lui également)

« - Désolé, je ne voulais surtout pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ce soir !» Me réconforta-t-il.

« - Mon plus beau moment a été l'échographie où tu m'as tout expliqué, c'était tellement intense.» Ajoutai-je.

« - Pour moi aussi, c'était un beau moment.» Reprit-il.

Nous avions mangé tranquillement, parlant de nos caractères, espérant tout deux que Ben prendrait le meilleur des deux. Je m'étais régalée de pizzas et j'avais même pris une énorme glace en dessert. Nous nous apprêtions à partir, quand Edward me proposa :

« - Il ne fait pas trop froid dehors, ça te dit qu'on aille se promener ?»

« - Avec plaisir !» Avais-je répondu. (N/B : Bonne réponse)

Il me prit la main et nous marchions dans un petit parc, le contact de sa main m'emplissait de bonheur, je savais que j'étais pathétique.

Puis vint l'heure de me raccompagner à ma chambre d'hôpital. Le retour en voiture était calme.

Nous étions tous les deux devant ma chambre.

« - J'ai passé une très bonne soirée !» M'informa-t-il.

« - Moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec toi.» Avais-je ajouté, j'auraisvoulu lui dire en plus, d'essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, mais ce temps perdu était de ma faute.

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, une tension était présente. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et puis dans mes cheveux et dit tout bas :

« - Ne bouge pas !» Alors, il s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. (N/B : Et la suite ? Oh non, je veux la suite, pourquoi on a pas la suite ?)

a bientot ...


	36. Chapter 36 quand le destin s'acharne

Coucou,

je suis désolé je post de moins en moins. Mais ma petite vie tranquille (dans le passé) est totalement chamboulé en ce moment.

Voilà le dernier chapitre du 1er tome.

réponse au non inscrites :

lagourmande45 () : voici la suite dernier chapitre 1er tome

twilight0507 () : je sais j'ai tardé pour la suite, mais la voilà ...

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de souviens toi de moi ... le tome 1

je remerci beaucoup mes deux betas, je remercie Grazy pour son suivi depuis le tout premier chapitre ... merci a vous toute de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

MERCI pour tout vos coms, ça me touche ainsi que vos ajouts ...

bonne lecture ...

* * *

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, une tension était présente. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et puis dans mes cheveux et dit tout bas :

« - Ne bouge pas ! » Alors, il s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Chapitre 36 : Quand le destin s'acharne !

Son baiser avez était doux. J'avais eu peur de bouger ou même d'approfondir notre échange. Mon coeur avait battu très vite et très fort, le bébé s'agitait. Edward se recula et me regarda intensément :

« - j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Je sais que je vais un peu vite, mais tu me manques tellement, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé Bella ! » M'avait-il soufflé.

« - Je ... Edward, je ... enfin ... je suis désolée, mais je veux que nous soyons sûr l'un de l'autre ; je t'aime comme c'est pas permis. Quand je suis partie, j'ai eu tellement mal, comme si on m'enlevait une partie de mon coeur. C'est notre enfant qui m'a permis de tenir le coup. Et maintenant, je m'en sors grâce au thérapeute que je vois et à la foi que j'ai en notre avenir. Mais il faut que nous y allions doucement. Crois-moi Edward, je t'aime et ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais il faut que nous soyons sûr de notre avenir. Il ne s'agit plus de toi et de moi, mais aussi de Benjamin » ajoutai-je avec conviction. Edward me regarda et me sourit : (N/B : Pour une fois, elle a raison)

« - Tu as tout à fait raison, mais j'aimerai qu'on essaie déjà de redevenir ce « Nous » que nous étions avant les Maldives. Laisse-moi te voir plus souvent, que l'on sorte plus souvent, que l'on s'habitue l'un à l'autre de nouveau. Je te manque et tu me manques aussi, on le sait tous les deux. » Me dit-il avec des yeux brillants d'amour.

J'avais du mal à ne pas me jeter sur lui. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'émouvait, j'avais la gorge serrée. Il s'approcha de moi et sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais jetée dessus et l'embrassais avec passion. Il répondait à mon baiser ; je savais que j'étais perdue, que seul lui, pouvait mettre un terme à cet échange. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. Lui, ses mains étaient dans le bas de mon dos et descendaient lentement pour atterrir sur mes fesses qu'il malaxait. Je gémissais dans sa bouche. Edward nous fit entrer dans ma chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« - Bella, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je ne répondrais plus de moi, tu me rends fou ! » S'exclama-t-il en picorant mon cou. La seule réponse que je lui fis comprendre, fut de le serrer davantage. Edward caressa mon épaule et fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe pour découvrir ma poitrine, devenue bien plus grosse pendant ma grossesse. Il me regarda avec envie et prit ma poitrine avec ses mains, la malaxant assez fortement.

« - Oh, oui Edward ! » Lâchai-je dans un soupir, alors que ma tête partait en arrière. Il embrassa, lécha et aspira mes seins goulument. Il titilla mes tétons, qui pointaient comme jamais. Il passa une de ses mains dans mon dos pour détacher la ceinture de ma robe. Une fois fait, la robe glissa et je me retrouvais en string devant Edward qui lui, était tout habillé. Je pris sa veste et lui enlevai rapidement, ainsi que sa chemise.

Quand je le vis torse nu, je me rendis compte a quel point son corps était beau et à quel point j'aimais le toucher. J'embrassais ses pectoraux, je les caressais ainsi que ses abdos. Je pouvais voir dans son pantalon que lui aussi était bien excité.

Il me releva et captura mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Il me souleva avec aisance et me reposa sur le lit avec les jambes dans le vide. Il embrassa mon ventre, puis me regarda avec amour. J'étais au paradis. Il m'allongea complètement sur le lit avant de m'y rejoindre. Il remonta le dossier de mon lit pour que nous soyons assis et que je n'ai pas à forcer. Nous nous embrassions un long moment. Je me sentais couler, j'étais totalement excitée. Edward s'écarta un peu de moi, me retira mon string et lui enleva son caleçon. Mon dieu, il avait une érection impressionnante ; j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui. Il avança vers moi et caressa mon intimité. Je me cambrais sous ses doigts magiques. Il venait à peine de toucher mon intimité que je voyais déjà les étoiles du plaisir. Il joua avec mon clito et introduisit ses doigts en moi de façon soutenue. Je haletai :

« - Mmmm Edward, viens, je ne veux pas être toute seule s'il te plait. » Gémis-je juste à temps avant d'atteindre le paradis.

Il me prit sur ses genoux et je passai mes jambes dans son dos. Quand il entra en moi, je poussai un long gémissement. Je me sentais de nouveau entière et libre. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, celui pour qui je donnerai tout.

Au début il y allait doucement pour que je m'adapte à lui et après, nous avions tous deux accéléré le rythme. (N/B : J'aimerai bien avoir la même chose. Comment faire ?)

« - Oh mon dieu ! Oui ... » Nous avions joui ensemble et c'était merveilleux. Mon amant me fit descendre de sur lui et m'aida à m'allonger. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il passa derrière moi et je me mis sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et vint directement mettre ses mains sur mes seins, avant de les empaumer.

« - Tes seins sont magnifiques, j'adore les avoir en mains. » Me souffla-t-il, alors qu'il les palpait.

« - Contente qu'ils te plaisent ! » Soufflai-je. Il accentua son toucher, il m'excitait et lui aussi. Je le sentais derrière moi et décidai de bouger mes fesses pour le chauffer un peu plus. Ca ne loupa pas !

« - Mmm Bella, si tu savais comme tu m'excites, j'ai tellement envie de toi ! » Me souffla-t-il sensuellement. Je frottai de nouveau mes fesses sur sa queue bien raide.

« - Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi ! » Ajoutai-je. Il passa une de ses mains dans mon dos, puis sur mes fesses pour aller vers mon intimé. Il y inséra deux doigts, puis commença à pomper avant de s'arrêter brusquement. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, quand je sentis de nouveau son membre en moi. Il fit glisser ma cuisse sur la sienne pour m'écarter les jambes et s'inséra davantage en moi. Il y allait à un rythme effréné, comme s'il voulait me prouver que je lui appartenais. Je ne dis rien, car je lui appartenais ; je le savais depuis toujours. Nous eûmes divers orgasmes cette nuit là. J'avais été heureuse de retrouver enfin les bras d'Edward.

Le matin, je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras. Il était en train de caresser mon ventre arrondi avec tendresse. Je mis ma main sur la sienne, il embrassa mon cou.

« - J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit ! » Me souffla-t-il

« - Moi aussi, meilleure que dans mes rêves les plus fous, merci Edward ! » Lui répondis-je, en me retournant pour être face à lui et l'embrassai.

« - Je dois prendre mon service dans moins d'une heure ! » Dit-il tristement en caressant mon visage. Il embrassa mon nez et me serra dans ses bras.

Je m'étais rendormie dans ses bras. Quand je me réveillai, je fus surprise de voir Rosalie assise en face de moi me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« - Coucou ! » Lui fis-je

« - Salut ma belle ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours nue sous mes draps. Je m'étais mis à rougir fortement.

« - J'en connais une qui a suivi mon conseil hier soir ! » Se moqua mon amie « je t'ai mis des habits dans la salle de bain. » Ajouta-t-elle, avant de sortir de la chambre. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la soirée dernière. En me redressant, je posai ma main sur un papier plié en deux, je l'ouvris rapidement.

_Bella,_

_Tu t'es rendormie dans mes bras. C'est le coeur lourd que je m'en vais travailler._

_Je t'aime._

_Je passe te voir dans la matinée._

_Edward._

J'avais le sourire aux lèvres en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Je me préparais tranquillement, je me coiffais après mettre habillée d'une jupe en jeans avec une chemise rose bonbon. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je me fis plaquer doucement, mais fermement contre la porte ,puis deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je reconnus les lèvres du propriétaire du baiser, mon amour. Je passai mes mains dans son cou. Notre baisé était enflammé, nous le savourions tous les deux. Nous rompions notre baiser à bout de souffle l'un l'autre.

« - Bonjour ma Belle ! » Me souffla-t-il. (N/B : Bonjour mon Edward, lol)

« - Bonjour docteur de mon coeur ! » Roucoulai-je.

« - Ce soir, je t'emmène diner, j'ai remarqué que ça t'allait bien ! » Fit-il taquin avec un clin d'oeil avant de repartir.

« - Et ben dis donc, si c'est pas de l'amour, c'est quoi ? » Rigola Rosalie.

« - Et bien, nous avons passé une super soirée, il m'a emmenée dans un bon retaurant où je me suis régalée. Après, nous nous sommes promenés et quand il m'a raccompagnée dans ma chambre, il m'a fait une très belle déclaration. Nous nous sommes embrassés et les choses se sont enchainées ! Je suis trop heureuse Rose, tout s'arrange. » M'exclamai-je gaiement. Rose se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Je suis contente pour vous, vous le méritez amplement, après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé ! » M'encouragea-t-elle.

Nous parlâmes toute la matinée. Quand Emmett arriva, il nous avait ramené à manger.

« - Oh, bonjour mon cousin chéri, si tu savais comme je t'aime, je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi ! » Lui dis-je mielleuse.

« - Salut à vous aussi, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai pris un menu double pour toi ! » Rigola mon cousin.

Le déjeuner se passait bien, quand mon cousin me dit :

« - Alors, ta soirée hier ? »

« - Très bien, nous avançons bien, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour mon choix du parrain » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil et tout sourire « pour la marraine c'est compliqué, mais passons ; puis nous sommes tombés d'accord pour le prénom du bébé, mais je ne dirai rien avant sa naissance. » M'exclamais-je gaiement.

« - Et pour Edward, tu en es ou ? » Demanda Emmet agressif

« - Cool ! S'il te plait, t'énerve pas, les choses s'arrangent entre nous petit à petit, alors s'il te plait, reste tranquille. » Le suppliai-je

« - Bon c'est pas le tout, mais on voulait voir la chambre du futur bébé. J'ai ramené mon ordinateur pour te faire voir les sites avec des choix de chambres mon mi-toi ! » Changea de conversation Rosalie.

« - Tu as raison, il est temps de préparer son petit nid ! » Rêvais-je en caressant mon ventre.

Nous avions regardé un tas de chambre pour enfant, mais je n'avais eu aucun coup de coeur. Alors,Emmett avait décidé de commander des catalogues de décorateur d'intérieur et qu'on les regarderait dès qu'il les recevrait.

Emmet était reparti et l'atmosphère c'était de nouveau allégé. Je savais qu'il mettrait du temps avant d'accepter de nouveau la situation. Rosalie avait décidé de m'aider à être encore plus belle. J'avais une jupe noire fendue des deux côtés avec un petit haut vert pomme, qui serrait ma poitrine et la remontait encore plus. J'en connais un qui allait être heureux ; en dessous de la poitrine, c'était ample, ce qui laissait de la place pour le bébé. Rosalie m'avait bouclé légèrement les cheveux. Comme la veille, nous regardions de nouveau la télévision quand Edward entra.

« - Coucou les filles, je dérange pas trop ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Non, c'est bon rentre ! » S'exclama Rosalie « je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée ! » Elle m'embrassa et repartit.

« - Tu es prête ? »

« - Oui oui, c'est bon, je te suis. » Répondis-je avec hâte. Il s'arrêta et me regarda

« - J'ai oublié ceci ! » Il se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement. (N/B : A quand même, c'est pas trop tôt)

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Il me prit la main et nous partîmes de l'hôpital, les infirmières se retournaient sur nous. Je m'en fichais et souriais. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte et m'installa dans la voiture.

« - Ce soir, c'est moi qui décide ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

« - OK, mais je te rassure, je devrai manger moins qu'hier. Emmett m'a apporté du MacDO ce midi ! » Pouffai-je.

« OK, alors on verra si tu dévores pas quand tu verras ! »

Nous étions en train de rouler, quand j'entendis un grand coup de klaxon. Je regardai sur le côté et vis qu'un camion arrivait sur nous. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de l'éviter qu'il nous rentra dedans de plein fouet. (N/B : Oh non, pas ça. Ce n'est pas gentil).

J'avais dû être sonné, car quand je repris conscience, j'étais dans une ambulance.

« - Où est Edward ? Comment va mon bébé ? Où est Edward ? S'il vous plait, sauvez mon bébé ! » Suppliai-je l'ambulancier.

« - Votre ami est dans l'autre ambulance, ça devrait aller, mais vous avez été très fortement percutée. Les médecins sont prévenus de votre état et prépare le bloc pour vous accueillir. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« - Le bloc ? Non mais dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! » M'écriai-je totalement paniquée.

« - Il se pourrait que votre bébé soit en détresse respiratoire. » Ajouta-t-il.

« - Oh non, tout était en train de s'arranger. Sauvez mon bébé je vous en supplie, mon dieu, pitié ! » Pleurais-je.

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital me parut interminable. Nous étions arrivés aux urgences et le chirurgien avait exigé que j'aille au bloc opératoire de toute urgence. Une fois arrivée, le chirurgiens fit une échographie. Je paniquais, toutes les échographies que j'avais fait, on pouvait entendre les battements du coeur.

« - Docteur, pourquoi on n' entend pas son coeur ? » Demandai-je craignant la réponse.

« - Je suis désolé, votre enfant n'a pas supporté l'accident. Vous allez devoir pousser pour le sortir comme un accouchement, je vais vous administrer des produits pour déclencher l'accouchement. » M'expliqua-t-il. (N/B : Ca, ça fait mal)

« - Non, ce n'est pas vrai, où est Edward ? Dites- moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que Benjamin va bien ? Ça ne peux pas être vrai ! » M'exclamai-je en sanglots.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec flaqua, pour laisser entrer Edward.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là monsieur ! » S'exclama un infirmier.

« - j'ai tous les droits, c'est mon enfant et je suis son médecin, montrez moi l'échographie. » S'emporta mon amour. (N/B : Bien dit, Ed)

Quand il regarda l'échographie, je compris que mon cauchemar était réel. Mon bébé était mort.

« - Je vais t'aider Bella, on va le faire ensemble, mais il faut que tu sois forte. » Il m'assit et passa derrière moi et prit mes mains.

« - Nous sommes prêts docteur ! » Souffla-t-il. (N/B : Quoi ? Et la suite ? Elle est où ? C'est pas juste de couper là)

_La suite dans le tome 2 ..._

_merci de me donné vos avis, impression ... ça m'aidera pour la trame du tome 2..._


End file.
